Not waiting for Dead Reckoning
by MorganJane
Summary: This Canon story begins after the first chapter of Dead Reckoning. Sookie has a few new gifts, one that is for her and Eric, if they can survive. Lots of lemons, fairies, battles, angst, romance, mystery... and some Cameo appearances! This story is rater M for a reason, it is canon and includes violence and other adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine but Mrs. Harris' world. I can't wait for Dead Reckoning to come out, after reading the first chapter (at her website) I decided to pick up where it left off. Enjoy!**

Before I could finish my thought I heard the door shut hard over the sound of the rushing water. All the sudden the anger came back to me. I concentrated on washing away the smell of smoke, burnt hair and chemicals expecting to be interrupted any second. I sniffed the strawberry shampoo before I poured it into my hands and started to lather my hair. Running my fingers through my hair I realized I hadn't even looked in a mirror, suddenly I wanted to see how much hair was gone. I tried to gauge the length as I washed it.

When I pulled back the curtain to grab my towel, Eric was waiting for me. I rolled my eyes, can't a girl take a shower in peace? He did look fine leaning against the vanity with his arms crossed. He was wearing a dark green silk shirt tonight and dress pants. Eric is usually a t-shirt and jeans sort of guy and I found myself wondering why he was dressed up but the look on his face gave me pause."What", I said as I wrapped the big white fluffy towel around me having a flash when Eric used a towel like this to dry me off when he was cursed. To have him standing in front of me doing nothing was worse than him coming in the shower after his emotional outbursts.

"How are your legs?" Eric asked, then before I could answer he growled "I came in here to check on them and felt you pushing me away".

"Eric, I am upset and I really don't need to deal with an emotional boyfriend," I sort of spoke through my teeth. I really didn't want to yell at him, I looked past him to the mirror, yep, it was gone and my hair was about as diagonal as the hair dressers. I could feel the tears in my eyes again and I made a noise that comes out when you cry that you never want other people to hear. Eric's arms engulfed me in the same second. I just collapsed against his body, wet hair and all. It wouldn't be the first time I ruined one of his nice shirts. He planted a soft kiss on the top of my wet head.

"Dear one, I am so much more than your boyfriend. I am starting to be offended by you introducing me as such," Eric was smirking now. He did know how to change one touchy subject to another. But his remark helped clear up my tears and I gathered myself by taking deep breaths.

"Let me get dressed Eric, I will be out soon to get this hair mess taken care of so Pam and Immanuel can leave, Okay?" Eric agreed and left me to wiggle into some sweats. To hell with fashion, I need comfort right now besides there has to be more cutting to even up my hair.

I was being so silly, I should be glad to be alive. Lord knows I have been through worse. The bar was still in tact and no one had died. And Mr. fix it was here making sure I wouldn't have a bad hair day tomorrow. I smiled in the mirror my crazy Sookie smile and walked out to the kitchen.

Eric had his phone to his ear and Pam was looking down at hers, Immanuel was sitting on the high stool thinking he was going to let his sister have an ear full for this shit. I didn't blame him, I couldn't help but laugh a little, Pam and Eric looked at me at the same time. The look people give you when they think you have gone mad.

"Well Sookie it could be worse, your hair is still past your sholders" Pam beamed. I straighten my head that I didn't realize I was holding cockeyed. Pam looked wide eyed and looked over to Eric who was expressionless. Eric looked at the scared hair dresser and motioned with his hand. Smart vampires, not to say a word about the fact evening up my hair would mean another few inches gone.

We all sat in silence as he finished my hair. Even I only responded in nods and looks to Immanuel's questions. When he figured I was satisfied, him and Pam quietly left. He had blow dried my hair, kept me protected from the clippings and swept the floor again while I just looked and touched my short hair. I had let him leave without even a thank you, a big no – no, my Grandmother is rolling in her grave.

I think Eric had gone into downtime during the silence."Well, How do I look?" I asked with my biggest smile.

He swept me up and flew me to my bed. "Beautiful" and he kissed me passionately for a few minutes. "Let me see your legs, they can't be too bad I would have felt your pain."

I felt awkward pulling down my sweatpants even though Eric has seen every bit of me. My legs were red like a bad sunburn. I still had a few scars on my upper thighs and my legs were shaped funny from my previous injuries. Eric kissed part of my thigh that wasn't red. "This doesn't hurt?"

"No, it stung in the shower but other than some heat it's not bad." Eric pulled the rest of my sweatpants down and off my legs. I worked my shirt off so not to be lopsided. I could feel Eric's lust and love. It and a side of anger. He stared down at me in my satin purple panties and bra, the look in his eyes was enough for me to let go of the conversation I needed to have with him and give in to our desires. I lifted my body so I could reach his mouth with mine. I know he could feel what I wanted because after that he was undressed and going down my body for a taste. He slid down my underwear so smoothly you could barley notice and then did what Eric did best, well, one of many things. I was lost in the sensation of his tongue as the contrasting feel of his fingers joined the party. He teased me ever so gently with his big solid fingers , not entering me, as his soft tongue twisted and turned in the right place. Just as he slid his fingers into my wet center he nicked me carefully with his fangs and sucked as he stroked. Eric was always creative and couldn't be getting much blood but was seriously turned on. It spilled over to me. I reached down and put my hands through his long blonde hair as I looked in his blazing blue eyes. He kept me locked in his gaze as he crawled up my body and in one swift movement filled me. He touched the top of my head with his and sort of shook his head. That caught me off guard, I felt a blip of fear in his emotions and he whispered in my ear. "I don't want to lose you." I wrapped my arms around his back as far as I could, hugging him into me, needing him closer. He pumped into me slowly first and then picked up speed. I pushed my shoulder to him wanting him to bite and he did.

I was in heaven, I felt tears come to me eyes. "I love you", I said because I really did, bit into his shoulder and sucked hard. I could feel him release and had my own reaction. His mouth found mine before it was over. It was perfect and right, I smiled to myself lost in after shocks.

The last thing I remember is laying my head on Eric's silent chest.

I woke in the middle of the night to find Eric gone. My hands fumbled around for the light on my nightstand to see if he left a note. As soon as I clicked the switch I saw Dermot's face right in front of mine, "Dead things love you", he said. My heart skipped a beat then I woke up to daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked right to the nightstand and sure enough I found a post it note. "My Lover, I am close by, we will talk later. ~ E"

Well that confirmed it must have been a dream, if Eric was in the hidey-hole he would have know if there was a fairy in the house at night. In fact he probably didn't get out of bed until it was close to dawn, right? Just to make sure I scanned the house with my other sense. Yep, 1 vampire and no fairies. Still the dream gave me the willies, I forgot all about Dermot's weird rambling when he was still bewitched. Oh, well I see enough of him and Claude that I will ask him about it later, I thought brightly. I made my way to the kitchen through the maze of junk in my living room. Before my first cup of coffee, cleaning out the attic didn't seem like a great idea anymore. No wonder Claude and Dermot stayed out last night. I looked at the clock and wondered if Sam was still planning to go to the antique shop this morning with all that happened at the bar. But before I was finished with my cup of coffee I could see Sam driving up the gravel road. I was sitting on the front porch in my peach and cream robe Eric gave me. I think absorbing the sunshine woke me up as much as the coffee. Sam walked up to the porch slowly looking at all the relics on the porch and the big pile to burn. When he reached the top step he almost bumped into me, I stepped back quite a way to keep from spilling my coffee on him. "Sorry, Cher, it has been a long night, " he said and he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Sam, maybe we should put off going into Shreveport."

"No, Sook, we were real lucky last night. Thanks to you," he smiled at me,"the bar is okay, I don't think the regulars will sue."

"So why were you up all night, if everything is so good." I asked since he seemed like his mood was okay, maybe he had a date?

His smile got bigger and he said, "tracking." His eyes wondered down and mine followed, my robe was gaping open at the top. I quickly covered up as heard his friendly chuckle. He stepped in real close to me and then he frowned.

"And" I was waiting for him to continue.

"If we are going to make it on time you need to get dressed."I knew he could smell Eric on me, shifters and weres have the best sense of smell. I offered Sam a coffee while I took a quick shower and got dressed. No time to style my new hair do so I pulled it back into a pony tail. Now my hair looked like a balloon with the end tied off. Jeans and a shirt would do but I have to admit I picked the ones to show off my figure. Not that I wanted Sam to notice but to make myself feel better about the lack of locks.

I offered to drive his truck and Sam accepted, he was tired. On the way he was able to fill me in on the scents he picked up . And we talked about all the possibilities. "Sookie, I don't know if I want to find out".

"What?" I sounded shocked, I was.

"You know I just want to live in peace, no one asked me if I wanted to come out as a shifter. I don't want to answer to a pack or put people in danger because folks don't understand. Alcide called me and I took his offer of help but at what cost. "

I didn't know what to say, I knew all this. "You seemed like you were in a good mood about something though."

"I am always happy to see you Cher" he smiled at me. But I got the feeling there was more to the story than Sam was telling me.

We drove into the old downtown area of Shreveport, it was lined with cute shops in old buildings with new paint but no parking. On the third cruise through the town Sam pointed to a spot close enough and I had to remember how to parallel park. Walking into Splendide was like walking into a more cluttered version of my farm house. Don't get me wrong everything was beautiful but I was afraid if I turned around I would knock over something priceless. Mrs. Hesterman only came up to my shoulders and was shaped like a man although she wore a long fitted skirt and feminine blouse. She said to call her Brenda and I tried really hard not to look in her head but she was a loud broadcaster. She thought how better suited I was for Sam than Jannalynn, and she could tell this just by the way I dressed and an introduction, I guessed.

Giving my opinion about a present for someone I barely knew and didn't like, based on the fact that we were both women seemed ridiculous but I played along and really hoped I helped. Sam picked out an old Japanese paper umbrella, it looked just like the ones that go in your cocktails but big like a real umbrella. The pictures on it were splendid (we joked) and Sam said she had other oriental art in her house. Go figure. Brenda was real excited to come out and look at the remains of the attic. She made me promise not to burn anything until after she had a look. I agreed to meet her tomorrow morning at 10 am on my front porch.

It was close to noon when we pulled out of the crammed parking space. Sam was driving now and he began rubbing his hair. "Sookie, how about we get some lunch, the bar is closed until repairs are finished. I don't know if I mentioned that."

"How long to fix the window and clean up, shouldn't take too long. I bet Terry wouldn't mind the work." I said, I was quite taken aback I didn't expect to be off today.

"Well, I have to wait for a insurance quote, the police were going to stop back over today after Bud got some rest. Terry called me this morning but I haven't given him the go ahead yet." Sam smiled nervously at me.

I was glad I had money in the bank or I couldn't have survived a week off work. "Do you think Vic's redneck's could have done it?" I figured since it gave them the benefit of being the only bar around all week I should ask.

"Don't know, at this point it could be anyone."

"Sam what if I told you I don't think it was a human?" I explained my reasoning as Sam pulled into the Cracker Barrel off the interstate. My stomach rumbled happily even though I didn't think I even agreed to lunch. We continued our speculation on the way in and Sam was texting someone on his phone. I was hit with good smells and too many thoughts as we entered the busy restaurant, I put my guards up immediately and felt relief. So when we were seated at a table with Alcide and Jannalynn I was totally surprised.

Alcide stood and took all of me in. I could tell from his Were mind he approved of my hair, my outfit, and what he could imagine was underneath. "How's my favorite lady?" He asked as he pushed in my seat.

"Fine, well no, curious, to why you would give me a drug that you don't know anything about" I was keeping my voice down and yelling at the same time. Jannalynn looked at me like I had committed a crime and then quickly returned to her conversation with Sam.

"You seem okay, thank you Sookie for all your help. After all, you were involved in that mess but as a friend of the pack, it was no problem." Alcide was trying to sound sweet but I could tell I embarrassed him in front of his second. I didn't care.

"Alcide, it seems like your Pack is a friend of Sookie Stackhouse and not the other way around. I keep sticking my neck out for you all and keep getting hurt or in this case violently ill."

"It doesn't seem to bother you when the Vamps need you," he responded coldly.

"They hire me Alcide" was all I said. He was constantly asking for favors and at least with Pam and Eric it was a job.

"How much is Eric paying you now."

"What is that suppose to mean!" I whisper yelled back at him. I was interrupted by the waitress so I put on my best Crazy Sookie smile and ordered like nothing had happened.

Next Sam interrupted by announcing to the area between Alcide and I that we are here to discuss last night. "Oh," is all I said. I stayed pretty quite through all the back and forth between Sam and Alcide. I wanted to help Sam but had no idea why Alcide was being so rude to me. I know I started it but I had had enough of this friend of the pack stuff which basically meant I did them favors. All of the sudden I had a flash of Trey Dawson and I bit my lip. I lowered my head down thinking about the Were who died to protect me. I finished my steak salad barely listening to what was being said. I was too busy thinking about how I barked at Eric and now at Alcide. I had to put things in perspective but couldn't think right now. Suddenly it was time to leave, Alcide asked if I was okay. "Sorry, Alcide, I think I am still upset about last night, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure Sookie," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. While I watched him and Jannalynn leave the table, I noticed her heels clicking on the floor. She was dressed like I have always seen her, like no one should be at noon in a country diner.

Sam asked if I was ready and we left soon after. The ride back to Bon Temps was uneventful. More talk about Were politics. I said, "Sam this is getting us no where!" I huffed then said, "If you really want to find out we have to investigate."

"And how would we go about that Sookie?" Sam gripped the wheel tighter.

"Sam, what do you think the Vamps pay me for" and pointed to my temple. "Gosh, you can turn into a dog Sam or whatever. I think if we snoop around we can find something!" Sam looked like a light bulb went on above his head.

"Where do we start?" he said as we past the colorful building with a sign that read 'Vic's Redneck Roadhouse'.

"Well, looks like you'll be my Bubba tonight." I said with a wink and punched his shoulder. Sam looked unsure then smiled.

Sam was going to meet me at 6 pm, I would have a few hours by myself. I had so much fairy help lately there wasn't much to do. I had already eaten so I grabbed a novel and spread out on the couch. Not a moment later there was a knock on my door. I opened it without looking through the peephole, it was day light after all. It was Dermot., "Where's Claude? Did you forget your key?" He just stared at me.

"Dead things love you, they are pulling on you, can you feel their pull." Dermot slithered and I slammed the door and turned to run. I landed on the couch face first after tripping over a box that normally isn't there.

I looked up to see Eric in my face," Sookie, wake up," he commanded. His arms we gripping my shoulders and he was shaking me.

"I'm awake!" I yelled at him to get him to stop before he shook me too hard.

"You wouldn't wake up, what is going on. The door is wide open." I looked and it was it was full dark and my phone was buzzing in my pocket.

I answered, it was Sam, "Sook, where are you? I have been calling."

"Sam I am sorry I was asleep are you still there?"

"No, I left around 7 pm, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can you meet me in an hour?" We got off the phone. Eric was starring a hole through me. He got up and shut and locked the front door.

"What is going on?"

"Well let's see, I had another nightmare about Dermot and dead things and I was suppose to meet Sam at 6 pm at the new redneck bar." I smiled up at him.

"Is it a date, I know you don't have to work tonight, I was hoping we could talk before I had to go into Fangtasia. Am I a dead thing?" Eric covering all the bases.

"Sam and I were going to have a look at the competition. Merlottes may be closed for a week. We could talk later and I guess you are a dead thing Eric."

"What time is the shifter going to have you home?"

"I am meeting him there Eric, I could come over after we are finished?" I smiled again, I was really laying it on thick.

"Well since you don't have to work for the shifter this week you could stay over all week." now Eric flashed a smile, no fang.

"Eric, I forgot, tomorrow morning I am meeting an appraiser to look at all this stuff from the attic." I sighed, "Can you come over here after work?" I added, "if you do, I will spend the rest of my time off at your place."

Eric smiled, this time with fang showing. He didn't say a word, he didn't have to. I could feel his happiness, no, giddiness through the bond. "Be careful tonight, call me if anything happens, promise."

"Promise." I replied. Eric is a fast study and knows I like to keep my word. And he was gone, so much for a kiss goodbye.

Now I only had about 30 minutes to get ready. I wanted to fix my hair, it had been pulled back all day. The outfit I was already wearing looked like I had slept in it. I searched my closet wishing Claudine was still around to pop in and fix me up. I settled for a shiny white belted dress that looked more like a long shirt. Thanks to my sunbathing vice I was bronze and thanks to the Eric's blood last night I didn't need much makeup. My hair also looked great when I pulled it down and brushed it out. My head felt light, I hadn't noticed how much my long hair had weighed. Pam had suggested I get 'with the times' and buy some boots. "Sookie, you need some style," she said, this coming from a 150 year old Vampire that could pass for a high class soccer mom. Anyway, the boots looked great and the heel was thick so I could walk and be 3 inches taller.

Sam was waiting for me by his truck when I pulled in to the parking lot. It was packed, I noticed some familiar vehicles. Yep, with Merlottes closed our regulars were checking out Vic's tonight. Sam had on a plain button up shirt and some jeans that looked panted on. "Are those cowboy boots?" I asked peeking at his toes.

"Cher, I am from Texas" he laughed and ran his hands through his hair not realizing he was undoing any grooming he had done to tame it. His eyes went down to my bust again and mine followed. I wasn't flashing him this time."You look hot, Sook. Shall we go in?" He asked giving me his arm. Geez Louise, Alcide and him must be in heat.

I hesitated, "How are we doing this, just going in together?"

"I don't have to be in animal form to pick up on smells and you can do your thing. We will just look like we are out having a good time." With that I placed my arm around his and we walked toward the door.

There wasn't a cover charge but there was a bouncer. He was 100 percent muscle and human, he was thinking that Sam was a lucky guy. He also noted he hadn't seen me here before but knew who Sam was and that he owned Merlottes. His thoughts didn't go any further and I braced myself for the crowd of thoughts I was about to wade through. From the entrance you couldn't see the whole bar. We were greeted by a pretty little thing who looked like she was dressed for a Daisy Duke look alike contest. She asked if we wanted the bar, a table or were headed to the club. I looked at Sam and he said we were would go back to the club. She stepped a side, Sam seemed to know where to go, he was here earlier today. We passed a huge square bar in the center of the place. I was beginning to wonder if it shouldn't be called Vic's Redneck Palace. It was 3 times the size of Merlottes and that is just what I could see of it. All the waitresses had on their short jean shorts and shirts tied in a knot in the front. I was beginning to rethink my outfit, should have wore the jeans. Sam grabbed my hand and led me through a row of booths. The lights were low and the neon from the bar cast a blue hue over the dining area. I looked down when I heard a crunch, peanuts on the floor. We entered a regular door that led to a huge dance floor. I expected to hear country music but heard a dance beat. Everyone was dancing, so Sam and started too. I could really dance and loved to. Sam was taking it all in and doing his best. At the end of the song he hugged me, he felt very warm and the snarly thought from his brain was wishing we were both single. I patted his back. I was flattered, but Sam was my friend and we weren't here on a date. I motioned that we go to the bar at the far end of the large room. "Gosh, this place could employee everyone from the chicken factory," I joked.

"Yeah, it is quite a place. I didn't think there was this much business in Bon Temps" Sam said out of the side of his mouth. He didn't have to be quiet, I don't know if a Vampire could hear us in this noise. We figured that being on the interstate brought in folks from all round. I ordered a gin and tonic and Sam ordered a Bourbon and coke. I sat there wondering where to begin, who to listen to. The hostess seemed as innocent as a rock. This bartender was thinking about her tips and I was impressed with the amount she thought she would make tonight. The dance floor was packed with people barely over 18.

I sighed and smiled at Sam halfway then took a drink. Sam put his hand on mine and thought at me. "Cher, let's just relax". I exhaled and looked around, if we were going to find out anything it wouldn't be in here.

"One more dance," I beamed at Sam. I really did love to dance plus I spotted someone out on the floor. What was Alcide doing here? He was dancing with a small girl, a human, with big boobs. I was surprised, I thought if Alcide was going to date so soon after Annebelle and Maria-Star Cooper's death it would be for the good of the pack. Sam and I joined the large sea of people dancing to the beat that seemed to coincide with the lights. I got close to Alcide and his date. He licked his lips, looked at me and whispered, "girl, you look good enough to eat." He put his hands on my forearms and so I couldn't turn away. His hair looked great tonight dark and wavy to his shoulders. Alcide could wear anything and look hot because of the size of his shoulders and the bulges under his shirt. It didn't take more than a glance to see there was another bulge. His teeny date hopped right over to Sam and got real close to dance with him. What was this a square dance? I hadn't agreed to changing partners. I kept my cool though and shook what my mother gave me it was just for one song. I could hear Alcide's fury thoughts, he had never been this attracted to me before.

"What are you doing here?" I almost screamed in his ear. He took the opportunity of me being close to wrap his arms around me.I turned so I wouldn't be facing him. Not much better.

Alcide breathed back in my ear, "meeting Calvin, with Merlottes closed here is about halfway for us both."

Oh, I wiggled out of Alcide's hold. The wiggling had encouraged him more, I could see it from his thoughts. Not that it didn't make a girl feel special to be so wanted this evening. But Alcide had his chance, he had blown it and I didn't need to go back to Eric tonight reeking of Were and Sam! This investigation was off to a bad start. I wondered if all of Bon Temp was here tonight. As soon as I thought it here strolled my brother and Michelle toward me. "Calvin is at a booth," he announced to Alcide. My brother seemed to be getting along well with the Panthers in Hot Shot. Michelle had done what I had not, she fit in with the crowd. She had on tight skinny jeans and a flannel sleeveless shirt tied up to show off her tan belly. She and my brother made a nice looking couple. "Hey Sook, where's your Vamp, I mean Eric tonight?"

"At work, I guess," I shrugged and Sam stepped into the circle. Jason nodded to him a greeting. "He'll be over later," I added so they understood nothing was going on with Sam and I. Alcide took the opportunity to stop dancing and walk off.

"Anymore ideas?" Sam asked when Jason twirled Michelle away from us. We had not made any progress.

"It is getting late Sam, I guess we didn't think this through, maybe Alcide will find out more tonight." I said hopeful. Truth was I had always lucked out and found the right people before while I was using my telepathy. I needed to get close to the owner, I looked to Sam. "Sam who owns this bar?"

"Not sure but we need to find out." Just as the words came out of Sam's mouth I heard glass shattering and he fell to the floor like he weighed a ton. I gasped, I would have screamed but it was no use. Soon the word spread through the crowd that something was wrong and finally the music stopped. I was sitting holding Sam's head on my lap when Alcide and Jason came. He wasn't dead but he was hurt, whoever did it got past my mind reading and my eyesight. Sam's eyes didn't open and it was clear he was going to the hospital. Again Bud Dearborn questioned me. And again another Sheriff showed up soon after. Alcide had his arm around me until he saw Eric. This time there was quite a crowd and all eyes were on him as he rushed to me.

"What happened, are you hurt?" Eric demanded while he hid me from the crowd with his large body.

"They are taking Sam to the hospital in Clarice, he got bashed on the head with a bottle." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Eric, I didn't even sense anything, not even while it was happening."

Kenya stepped in to ask me a few questions, Eric was standing close. "What were you doing here with Sam Merlotte at 1 am Miss Stackhouse."

I didn't anticipate this question and had to think a minute. "Sam and I were just out dancing," I smiled my signature smile.

"Are you and Mr. Merlotte romantically involved?" Eric snorted. Kenya looked over at him and said to me. "Who is this and is he a witness."

"I am Sookie's husband, Eric Northman," he held out his hand to her. Vampires don't shake hands. "Sam was keeping Sookie company until Fangtasia closed." Eric lied. Husband, he said husband to Kenya, what could I do, argue? To make things worse Eric put his arm around me and hugged me close. The happy couple.

Kenya gave me a curious look and went to talk to the human sheriff, Bud. "Thanks Eric" I said as I shoved him off.

"You told the police you were engaged to Alcide before dear one but this is true." Eric raised one eyebrow at me. Where is a sharp piece of wood when you need it? I crossed my arms and was so mad I began to wonder what damage a toothpick would do to him.

Alcide and Calvin came over to tell me that the some of the two packs had began scanning the area. They were talking to Eric while I looked down to see that I was splattered with Sam's blood. I grabbed I handful of napkins from the table against the wall and someones abandoned ice water. I began trying to save my dress, who knows how long I would be with no work?

All the chatter stopped at once and I felt Eric's anger flare. I looked up from my task, speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victor Madden's dark curly head appeared from the crowd, he came strolling toward us. He was dressed in a dark pin striped suit which would have made him look taller if he wasn't so stout, it really didn't fit this obviously themed hangout. Eric greeted him, "Victor, what do we owe the pleasure?" his fangs were in and he had on his business face, good.

"I was about to ask you the same Eric, I don't get many Vampires in my bar." His bar, I could feel this register with Eric but his face showed nothing.

"You remember, Sookie, her friend took a blow to the head. I came to take her home." Eric again put me under his arm and brought me to him. I smiled my go to smile.

Victor face dropped his smile, "Eric, I have very bad news for you, your wife has been seen here dancing with two different Weres. I know she has a thing for them," he was speaking as if I wasn't in the room.

Alcide asked, "who is he talking about?"

"You, Mr. Herveaux were seen with Eric's wife here and my informants tell me they could smell your heat, they claim you were going to mount her right on the dance floor." Victor said with humor.

"You mean Sookie, I don't see a ring on her finger." Alcide said and Calvin grabbed his shoulders, he must be letting packmaster go to his head, he knows not to mess with Vampires.

"I trust my dear Sookie Victor. And I will deal with Mr. Herveaux and Mr. Merlotte as well." Eric said in the utmost confidence. I was trembling from Eric's anger he wasn't showing. He placed a kiss on my head. Take that Victor.

"Miss Stackhouse, your fury friends seem to know nothing of your pledging. I am beginning to believe I imagined the whole thing." Victor had us. He was our only witness besides sort of Pam.

I raised my head and said, "that is Mrs. Northman." Then I asked Eric if we could leave.

"I have tasked your brother with taking you home dearest, I must stay and take care of some business," he kissed me on the lips this time, "I will be home shortly." and with that Jason and Michelle were dragging me out of there. I left the 2 pack masters and 2 vampires to take care of things. The little woman needed her kin folk to escort her home. I glared at Jason in his truck, I was actually in the middle of him and Michelle.

"Jason Stackhouse, when did you start taking orders from Eric?"

He hesitated and said,"Listen Sook, I take orders from Calvin and Calvin says it is in our best interest that Eric stay Sheriff of our area. I actually am getting more involved with the pack , finally, because Eric and you are, you know." Jason seemed to always find the silver lining, for him that is. I looked at Michelle for some help.

"Don't look at me Sookie, I love Jason for what and who he is, I don't hide our relationship from people." Okay, I could see I was being judged for not declaring I was Eric's wife. But I wasn't, not in a way that mattered to me. It was pointless and dangerous to explain.

"Alcide and Eric are allies Sookie, you really shouldn't be flirting with disaster," he snickered.

I could take pretending to be Eric's ungrateful wife but I couldn't pretend I was throwing myself at Alcide. "Jason, Alcide was all over me, I didn't want him to be, something is up with him."

"Sorry, Sook I didn't know, surely Eric and Alcide won't really duke it out over ya." Again Jason laughed. This was funny to him. I had just realized Alcide had some major problems with Eric and me together. He had no right but he did. And now to be told we are married. Oh Lord, what is happening, why did I need to leave? I had to tell Sam that Victor owned the bar. Then it hit me. Victor wouldn't target Sam, he would target me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to drag Sam into my problems, he hates that.

When Jason dropped me off, he and Michelle got out too, he said, "Don't even, we are staying until Eric drives your car back here, orders." I could tell my fairy Uncles were home, the lights were on and Claude's convertible was parked behind the house. Jason stiffened and sniffed the air.

"It is only Claude and Dermot." It was a regular family reunion at the Stackhouse house complete with leftovers and a fresh pie Claude had picked up earlier in Monroe.

"Dermot loves pie" I said, my mind was totally off of everything. I was laughing and joking with my little family. Michelle couldn't get over how much Dermot looked like Jason. She didn't let the fact that he was a fairy bother her. Claude was telling us about all the goings on at his Strip club and Jason was filling us in on Hot Shot gossip. None of it had anything to do with me. I told Jason about the antiques lady coming in the morning to evaluate the family treasures. He promised him and Michelle would come over and look through the important stuff with me soon. I felt relieved, Jason seemed genuinely interested and Michelle seemed to want to be a part of our family.

"What should we do when your big blonde bloodsucker gets here, Sookie?" Claude bringing me back to reality. Before I could answer Jason stood and said,"since Sookie needs some time with her man, why don't you two crash at my place tonight."

That seemed to work for everyone. Dermot and Jason went upstairs to get a few things. I went in the kitchen to finish up the dishes and glanced at the clock. It was almost 4 am and no sign of Eric. Since I was alone I decided to call Pam.

"Sookie, how's your hair?" she answered.

"Fine, Pam have you heard from Eric?"

"I thought he came to your rescue, really Sookie you are so much trouble." the way she says it I know she enjoys the trouble. I explained it all to her and she agreed to run out and look for him. She was really going to run. I had talked her into some great running shoes that she kept close by, she was notorious for being pissed about ruined heels.

Jason came into the kitchen to tell me that Calvin called and Eric was on his way. Eric has my number, I thought, good to know. Claude, Dermot and Michelle went on ahead and Jason waited with me in the living room. "Calvin says that Victor is a pain in Eric's ass, " Calvin didn't know the half of it.

"Victor has tried to kill Pam and I twice and chained Eric in silver when the evil fairies had me." I chocked up, really I never cried this much, something in me must have broken. Nightmares, crying maybe the drama has brought this on. A few days after the death of Eric's maker I was shaken and could cry at the drop of a hat, but it could have been the weird Were drugs too.

"Why haven't you told Alcide or Calvin, you are under their protection, Sook." Jason was so confident that the shifters could save me.

"Jason, I don't get anyone involved in Vampire business unless I have too, too many people have died. Besides it is Eric's call, Victor is his boss. In other words it's complicated." I sniffed and cleared my tears.

"Sook, it is not complicated, we need to kill the bastard!" my thoughts exactly, I thought.

And then I heard,"My thoughts exactly!" from Eric, he had come through the door in ripped clothing, covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I leaped up off the couch to help him to it. I didn't know if the blood was his or that of someone else.

"What in the world happened to you?" Jason asked, I sat beside him waiting to hear too.

Eric declared,"Alcide will heal and Victor can not report to Felipe that I have no authority in my area." He looked at me. "Because your shifter is already in the hospital, I don't think it will be a problem to let his transgression slide."

"My God Eric, did you fight Alcide, why, nothing happened. Sam's transgression? You knew we were just there to snoop around! Does anyone care about who hurt Sam?" I was screaming at him from right beside him. He grabbed my arms, a little too hard. Maybe I looked like I was going to tackle him, sensing my pain he let go. Eric had been feeling relief that now turned to anger, along with my own. I felt I would explode.

"Sookie I tried my best to reason with Alcide, even in front of Victor," Eric growled. "If he would have stood down and agreed to my terms it wouldn't have come to blows. I gave him a choice. I had no choice but to defend your honor. Alcide was disrespecting us in front of Victor, telling me he could have you. He accused me of paying you like a whore." Eric mummered the last part. He was pale and with him sitting close I could see that under some of the rips he had not healed. There were scratches, had Alcide changed to wolf form? I could tell from the weak look in his eyes he needed blood. I told Jason to go heat some up. Eric wrinkled his brow toward me, I knew he expected me to donate without him saying a word.

"You two fought? What terms? You don't own me Eric. What did Sam do?" I was incoherent at this point.

Jason interrupted by handing Eric a blood,"Sis, it is 4:30 I have to go." Jason was deserting me! I could read in his mind that he thought Eric had done the right thing. He thought I was being unreasonable. Being a member of Calvin's pack was changing my brother.

Fine go, I thought but only waved him off with my hands. I sat with my face in my hands. Eric began after he drank one blood down. "Being pledged, I have told you before, means no one can touch you unless they petition me first. Victor already thinks it is a, what did you call it, SCAM. The word is that I want to keep you away from the king because I plan to take back Louisiana from him. There are spies in my area Sookie, trying to find something against me. I should ask you what you were doing tonight with the Were and the shifter? You reek of them both! Victor loved showing me surveillance video of you dancing with them." If looks could kill, Eric would have killed me. I started feeling guilty, whether we were married in my book or not, we loved each other. How would I feel if I caught Eric in a similar situation?

"Eric you told Kenya we were married, how am I suppose to explain that to people, she comes into the bar?" I asked.

"Speaking of the shifter's bar, you have to quit your job, it is too dangerous right now. Before you refuse me again let me remind you that if you would have come to my home before, those fucking fairies would not have gotten you." He could feel my anger at his statement. "You are so stubborn and it will get the both of us killed. Victor is obviously not in New Orleans like my spies have told me. Him being here opening business's without my knowledge confirms Pam's suspicions that he wants Area 5 for himself. He could kill me and take you if we give him a reason. I have cleared up the mess my brother caused in Shreveport. There are still things to clear up about my maker's death. I need to be in a better position before the Summit in Las Vegas." Was Eric rambling, was I finally hearing everything that was bothering him? I wanted to say I was sorry but I decided to let him finish. "You are going to have to accept the fact we are wed Sookie, if you don't you will be taken away from me. I will need you with me in Las Vegas and there can't be any doubts. I have put my position and my life on the line to keep you as free as anyone can be but you are ashamed to call me your husband. If it is about a ring Sookie you will have one." Eric's answered his phone, I hadn't heard it ring. Vampires don't have to have loud ringtones. He shut the phone and went to the door. Pam was standing there holding someone by the hair of his head. The man looked as though he was in his late forties. He was balding, out of shape, even wore horn rimmed glasses. Without his fangs out, like they were now, I would never have guessed he was a vampire.

"Invite us in Sookie." Pam demanded. I looked at Eric for approval. He nodded and I said the magic words. Pam brought the vampire over the threshold, "I caught him hiding in the bushes, what shall we do with him, Master?" Pam was putting on a show for the spy.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Eric towered over the average size guy. The nameless vampire who had seemed like he was in Pam's control suddenly broke out of her grip with a few swings of his elbows. He was on me the next second. His weight knocked me to the floor and my head bounced on the hardwood. I gasped for air and I saw little flashes of light. His fangs were in my neck, I had the feeling he was going to rip the flesh away. Then all was dark.

I opened my eyes lying on the floor of my living room. My head hurt but my neck felt worse. The pain was too much. I screamed and put my hands to the wound for pressure. No one was here, I looked with my mind for Eric or Pam. No one was saving me. I felt weak and maybe like I was going to throw up too. I rolled over so I could get up from my knees. I wouldn't die tonight. All I had to do is make it to the phone and I could call 911. That is how regular folk do it, I thought. It took everything in me to make it to the phone in the kitchen. Who knew where my cell was, I didn't. But there was no dial tone, shit. I stumbled to the back porch. I could drive myself to Sam's house, it would be better than bleeding to death. When I made it outside my car wasn't there so I walked around the house to the front. It wasn't there either. Mad, hurt and tired, I had two choices either wait for someone to find me or keep walking. I decided to walk toward Bills house. It was closer than Sam's and I would be healed right away. I could even ask Judith to help me so not to tempt Bill. Even on the verge of dying I won't take blood from Bill, it would give him false hope. The sky was still very dark, dark clouds hung in it so that you couldn't see the moon completely. I could hear the wind blowing in my ears. The melody of frogs and crickets had quieted down, it was going to rain. The graveyard between the old Compton place and my home would be a piece of cake to get through in the dark, I knew it by heart. I was on autopilot. Amazed that I was still walking I started to feel better, I wasn't going to die. From the cemetery I could see Bill's house, the lights were on. Dawn would come in another hour or so. A sharp pain hit my head hard so I lowered myself down in the middle of the old graveyard. The ground was cool on my forehead, I had my palms and knees pressed against the earth as well. Deep ragged breaths in and out. Someone was coming, I counted people coming. Lots of people getting closer. I was about to pass out from blood loss. Before I blacked out fear caused a shiver that coursed through my whole body making me break out in a cold sweat. The minds were coming from the graves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review :) This is my first Fanfic so I am trying my best. I hope there aren't too many errors, I am proofreading myself b/c I have no idea how all this works yet. So enjoy and feel free to give me some pointers. I have lots of ideas of where this story can lead but am also writing chapter to chapter with only my notes of ideas to help me. We'll see how it goes. The next chapter will have lots of reference to the short story "Two Blondes". That story was fun and I want to tie it in. Keeping with the pace of the books I find it hard to give Sookie time for her "lemons" so I may have to slow the story down so her and Eric can have some moments. Thanks for reading. **

**Morgan Jane**

Chapter 5

Later I woke in my own bed. Michelle was sleeping in the chair. I felt my neck expecting to find a bandage but it felt smooth. I threw back the blanket, I was in nothing but my peach and white robe. No blood or dirt. Michelle opened her eyes. "Jason!" she yelled.

My brother rushed in. "Are you okay? We couldn't wake you up, you were screaming. Gosh, Sook you gave us a scare."

"Who found me, how did I get home?" I demanded. I was relived but confused too.

Michelle answered, "Eric called us last night after you were attacked, it was close to dawn so Pam and him couldn't wait until you were awake. You were on the floor with your neck bleeding." Michelle looked at Jason, "We have been up all night wondering if you were going to wake up."

Really, could last night have been a dream, a nightmare? I felt my neck again. "So I was here last night, when you came over?" They nodded.

Jason said, "Eric killed some vamp and Pam helped Michelle clean you up. We were all really worried when you didn't wake up. There was a weird little doctor here arguing with Eric about you. She tried to tell him you were okay, she said something else was keeping you asleep."

I was kicking myself for not asking Dermot about his cryptic message when I saw him last. The presence of fairies can make you forget about your troubles. It was all I could think about now. "I need to talk to Dermot." Jason fetched my cell phone and I got a hold of Claude at Hooligans. He told me that Dermot was running errands and didn't have a cell phone. I made him promise to bring Dermot over as soon as he got back. Michelle insisted on making sure I ate before they left. I felt sort of embarrassed to have so much help from her. First of all, Eric had given me blood so I felt fine. Second, I didn't know Michelle very well. I hate to impose. But the girl could cook, her and Jason whipped up some sausage gravy and biscuits that were as good as my Grandmothers. Jason told me that he told Mrs. Hesterman that I had gotten in a wreck and said she would call me to reschedule. Great, I will never get the house back together. Plus, everyone in Bon Temp and the surrounding areas must think I am the worst driver. I thanked them over and over, they had both called into work to take care of me.

Before I had a chance to be by myself, there was a knock on the door. I checked the peephole. Jason said there were some of Calvin's Pack around the property watching out for me, Eric insisted. It was Dottie who owned the local flower shop. I opened up pretending this was a normal day. She handed me a huge vase of white roses and one of those erotic looking flowers. She said, "I thought I would bring them over myself to congratulate you." I smiled and thanked her. I shut the door and walked the flowers into the kitchen. The card read, ' To my dearest wife, I hope you awake today and think of me. Until Tonight, Eric Northman' . My heart melted and my libido stirred. How sweet, I thought and I was totally pissed. Eric was sneaky, clearly he wanted the town to think we were married.

It was already almost 3 in the afternoon and I hadn't heard back from Claude. I still hadn't gotten any closer to sorting the stuff left from the attic. I didn't have a job, at least for a few days. No one had even told me about Sam. I felt horrible about not checking on Sam yet. I called the hospital and they told me he was released today. Thank God, I thought. Checking on Sam would be easy now and I made a few calls before I headed out. I called Splendide, Brenda would be over the day after next. Next I called Calvin to thank him for the pack protection. I didn't know what his arrangements were with Eric or if he was doing it as a favor for me. Calvin didn't answer my unspoken question during the conversation so I was left wondering. No answer on Claude's cell and the lady who answered at the strip club told me that the she couldn't give out any information on anyone over the phone. Claude and Dermot weren't there and I couldn't argue with the policy, if we had had that policy at Merlottes maybe the bad guys wouldn't find me. I had to shower, no matter how much they had cleaned me up. I dressed in low riding jeans and dark blue sparkly fitted t-shirt. Now I was dressy and casual I thought as I found some low heels to wear. Before the fairy attack I would have wore a sundress but no reason to dwell on that. My hairs was bouncy, small earrings, I wouldn't wear much jewelry even if I could afford it. And last I put on a special necklace. When Eric said he wanted to buy me a gift I had thought he was going to paint the house or something. His gifts had always been so practical, another sign that Eric got me. The necklace was beautiful, simple white gold and the smallest butterfly pendant with tiny diamonds. He said it was to replace my silver I couldn't wear around him. No big significance other than that it reminded him of me. It was sweet and I was glad it wasn't something big and fancy, that wouldn't have been me. I was glad it wasn't a wedding ring or a new car. Yes, every time I looked at this gift I thought about how Eric knew me. How I wish the feelings weren't mixed with anger about the bond, the pledging, the high handedness!

I left the house without anyone stopping me and made it to Sam's before dark. I knocked on the door to the well kept trailer behind Merlottes. Sam owned lots of property but chose to live behind the bar. He was a simple man, a good man. Here I had gone and gotten him hurt again not that he couldn't take it but he liked to stay out of trouble. Sam answered the door, he was shirtless and wet. His strawberry blonde hair looked darker wet and clung to his head. Thankful he had on jeans instead of a towel. He was built real nice even if he wasn't too big. I flushed. I had seen Sam naked in a professional way, if shape shifting was the profession. I couldn't help but admire the view. "Your looking good," I said and meant it in more than one way.

Sam smiled, "I am feeling good. Come in." I stepped in and saw Sam wasn't alone. Jannalynn was coming out from the hallway with wet hair and a dress that would have stuck to her even if she wasn't too wet when she put it on. What did I interrupt? "Sit Sookie, can I get you a Coke?" Sam offered. I smiled and said sure. Jannalyn wasn't big on conversation. Sam returned, "Are you all right? I heard about what happened last night."

"Oh," I said. I was so used to pretending nothing ever happens to me that I forgot to think about it. I wasn't even sure what Sam was referring to, the incident at the bar or at my house. "I'm okay right now, I came to check on you. Any leads on who hit you?"

"No, and no leads about the bar. But you will be glad to hear we will be opening tomorrow for dinner. After last night I don't want whoever is doing this to think they can scare me off." He looked at Jannalynn when he said this like she had suggested it.

"That's great," I smiled. I didn't want to talk in front of Jannalynn. She hadn't said a word to me."So you have heard about who owns Vic's?"

"Yeah, Jannalynn has been filling me in." How does she know, she wasn't there, I thought but wouldn't dare say it. "Alcide doesn't think Victor would have a reason to target shifters. He thinks it was probably one of the local hate groups. I am going to open up and get on with my life. Hopefully the police catch them and expose them."

"But someone hit you at Vic's last night, who ever it was wasn't human!"

"Alcide is calling a meeting about it, that is where we are headed. I'll be sure to mention it." Sam got up and put on a shirt.

"Where is the meeting?" and why wasn't I told, I thought.

"Sookie after what happened last night I don't think you should be around. Alcide said no oneys tonight."

"That didn't seem to matter before when he needed me."

Sam added, "The word is that Eric may be suspending all contracts he had with the Long Tooth Pack."

Sam was speaking like he knew so much. "How do you know?" It may have seemed rude but Sam usually didn't run with a pack.

"I can't be a member but I am becoming more involved Sookie. The pack is forbidden from having any dealings with you unless approved by Eric." Sam put his hand on my knee."Don't worry, you are still a friend of the Pack. Alcide swears he will help you get away from the Vampires. I am your friend too, I know Eric tricked you into this."

"It was for my own good, without the pledging I would be in Las Vegas with the King!" I guess since the secret was out Jannalynn could listen in.

Sam was getting his keys and hurrying us out the door."That is what Eric says, I know he cares for you all he can but you will be tied to him for 100 years if we don't find a way to help you. You deserve a normal life." he was one to talk.

"I haven't asked for any help!" Not true, I had asked Amelia to find a way to get rid of our blood bond but I don't know if I would do it. "I am not normal, why should I live a normal life." So many around me have been killed I was thinking how Eric may be the only one in my life to survive. Sam and Jannalynn got into his truck. She was talented to get in with her 5 inch spiked heels. "Sam, I need to talk to Alcide!"

"I will pass the word on but for now I will have to relay the messages from the pack. Alcide said he refuses to ask Eric for permission to do business with you. And if it relates to the pack it is considered business. I have also been threatened Cher, Eric says if I put your life at risk again he will kill me."

"But you didn't do anything, Sam, I am sure Eric was overreacting." I was going to have a talk with Eric tonight. I felt it was me putting Sam in danger.

"Don't worry, go home, I will see you tomorrow." Sam drove off, Jannalynn waved. Guess she wasn't allowed to speak to me.

It was dark, I felt Eric when he woke while talking to Sam. I usually don't call Eric when he first wakes up but he had been calling me the whole time. My phone was on vibrate in my pocket. As I was walking to my car I saw him strolling toward me. He must have flown when I didn't answer.

"My lover, you are well?" Eric looked at me to make sure. I tried to feel well to convince him I wasn't hurt. "When you didn't answer I thought something was wrong." He was closer now. I loved the dry smell of vampire and all of Eric's different products. He must have washed up before he went to ground. He had on a red fangtasia shirt and jeans, the red made him look even paler. I should have felt anger or at least annoyance but all I felt was happiness with him near. No that isn't true, seeing Eric pushed my 'on' button. I am sure he could sense how hot I was for him. I blushed and Eric smirked. When he put his arms around me I felt as if I could melt in them. It took a lot of effort to stand up straight. I did put my arms around him as well resting my head on his chest. I thought of last night and how scared I felt, I wasn't scared now. I felt safest with Eric. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

I pulled away so I could answer and so I could get myself under control. There was more to think about than getting in Eric's pants. For the last few weeks that was all I have thought about. We were almost like a normal couple for a while. I had not been on a lot of dates so being out doing things with Eric enjoying his company was almost as good as the sex after wards. It was almost like being with amnesia Eric but more exciting. I had a key to his house and often went over before he woke up if I hadn't spent the night. I made sure to keep Monday free because Fangtasia was closed and Eric was all mine. I had not questioned his mood I felt through the bond. Yes, when he was with me he was happy but I had known he was having a hard time when we were apart for a while and had chose to be selfish. I knew he wanted me to ignore it and had enjoyed our uncomplicated time as well.

"I was going to call you once I was safe in my car." I had learned a lot about standing in dark parking lots alone. "I was checking on Sam, he is going to go meet with the Long Tooth Pack. I wasn't invited."

"You don't need to be doing anymore favors for the Weres, they are going to get you killed. Did you ever find out about the poison Herveaux made you drink?" Eric knew I wasn't too happy about that and was using it to his advantage now. "He should know better than to play with magic."

"No, I haven't found out a thing, I need to call Amelia about it. And after last night I need to talk to Dermot." I wanted to ask Eric so many things but figuring this out seemed so important. I guess I was used to people trying to kill me not to nightmares. I explained to Eric about my dreams. He was processing everything I said. Eric could be a good listener when he wanted to be.

"So you think Dermot will know what he meant now that he is sane? I wonder if these nightmares could be from the strange drug you took or because of stress?" He looked at me closely. "These are just dreams after all, they could mean nothing."

"True, but I really need to get to Hooligans. I can't get a hold of Claude!"

"Pam will be here shortly. She can go with you. I have a few meetings but arranged to be finished at eleven." He gave me a look that sent tingles down to my toenails."You are going to stay with me until the bar opens back up?" I didn't want to tell him right now that Sam planned on opening tomorrow. He always wanted me to stay longer. Being sheriff he couldn't always get away from Shreveport to stay with me. I tried not to think about it so we could discuss it later. I would put it on the list with everything else. Instead I thought about jumping him. I used that emotion to cover my nervous one.

I opened my mouth to answer. Eric picked me up and sat me on the trunk. I spread my legs for him to come in close to kiss me. Eric always started very gently, he was a skilled kisser and he led my mouth through a soft lazy kiss to a passionate full mouth kiss. His fangs were out and I felt them with my tongue like always, he sucked a little on my bottom lip. I could go on kissing him for hours. He pulled my body forward and I was in the perfect position to feel how much he was enjoying this. The parking lot was dark and deserted so I didn't think anything about getting closer and rubbing against his gracious plenty. He growled. He began kissing and sucking down my neck. I let my head fall back lost in the sensation of him pressed hard against me. Eric buried his face in my chest, it made me feel good to be so blessed in that area. His hands felt and lifted my breast against his cheeks. He loved to rub himself all over me. My shirt was getting sparkles on his face so I laughed. He returned to my mouth and then to my ear. "My Dearest I have to go. Come over when you are finished, I can't wait to make love to you." He looked in my eyes. I nodded a yes, I was almost breathless. If I had not been wearing jeans he wouldn't have had to wait. Eric stepped back and Pam was pulling in the parking lot.

She got out of the car, "Hey Buttercup, I hear we're going to strip club!" She winked at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serious lemon's coming in Chapter 7. Please review your thoughts are helpful! I would like to know what you all think is going to happen. I have it all figured out now and have tried to lay down enough clues. Sorry to those who may have been confused but I am writing this like a mystery and everything won't be answered right away. You know Sookie's life, it is crazy and nothing is as it seems. Sookie drives me crazy too not realizing all Eric has done for her but I am trying to keep her in character. We will see if I can change her mind about Eric without changing her drastically.**

Chapter 6

Pam got out of her car, "Hey Buttercup, I hear we are going to a strip club!" She winked at me.

Eric had texted her that little bit of information before sitting me on the car.

"Buttercup, I like that," Eric gave me a fangy smile. And he was off, he never said goodbye!

"So what is going on at Hooligan's tonight, it isn't ladies night? Are you wanting to repeat our show?" Pam licked her lips. I rolled me eyes but couldn't help but smile. She was becoming my best girlfriend. We were in Pam's car, it was nicer than mine. She was dressed in her Fangtasia clothes, black leather corset and thigh-high boots. When she wore black you knew she was a vampire. Her normal pastels made her seem less pale.

"I am not going for the show, I need to talk to my Uncle, the one who looks like Jason."

"Yum, fairy who looks like Jason, with no girlfriend."

"I guess you will have to wait in the car if you can't control yourself." Vampires love fairies to death. "But I don't know if him and Claude are even there. I guess we can check their house if they aren't?" It was a question, I didn't boss Pam around like Eric. I told Pam about what Dermot said to me while he was cursed.

"Of course we love you Sookie, you know that."

"He said other dead things too and at the time I thought he was talking about your Granddad and uncle."

"Ha, that freak, my uncle, I guess you could think of it that way. But they have met their final death." 

"Well I know, but I have been passing out and having nightmares about Dermot saying it. I don't know if it is a warning. And they keep getting worse. I have to ask Dermot if he even knows what he meant."

"With all that is going on with Victor and your shifters bar, this is what you choose to worry about. I can not think of any dead things other than Vampires, Sookie, that are capable of love. Zombies would love to eat you!" Pam always knew what to say. "You run from love, there, I have figured it out."

"I don't think it is a riddle. I think I am going crazy, Pam." I was serious. I had been through a lot lately but never having dreams that seemed real. Never passing out like that. I was crying easily too, that is so not me. I wiped my fresh tears.

"I think you need a shrink, you have been through so much for a breather. You are so wishy washy also. Abby would say that you need to choose a path, make a choice."

I interrupted, "Everything is not about me and Eric."

She sighed. "I was hoping to catch the show," Pam pouted. "I haven't been out without Miriam in a while. Plus, I have been working too damn hard Sookie. If you would just move in with Eric, I could have more time off." Pam was blunt.

I changed the subject,"Who is watching the door tonight?"

"You remember Sara from Tuncia? She has really excelled at the bar, she is moving up the ladder." Pam said making her finger look like legs climbing. I thought of the vampire who helped Pam and I out of a sticky situation. She was super thin, with strawberry blonde hair and a boob job. Which meant she wasn't too old of a vamp. Sara had had a sulky expression of someone who's used to being spoiled. Last time I saw her she was dressed like a naughty schoolgirl. "She really is quite a handful but she has been getting her way. She reminds me of you Sookie."

"And how is that?"

"Being a handful and getting her way, really are you listening," I could hardly be mad, Pam was quite literal. I sighed,"But unlike you she is blood thirsty and likes the finer things. Eric has raised her salary twice."

I felt uncomfortable with this conversation. I was seeing green and red! Calm down I told myself, I tried to control my feelings. I didn't need Eric showing up at Hooligan's."I mean how is she a 'handful' and how is she 'getting her way'? I mean elaborate please." I took a deep breath so I didn't yell at Pam. I was her favorite breather after all and it wasn't her I was mad at.

"Fuck me, Sookie, are you jealous? I am not implying Eric has been unfaithful in anyway. I am just noticing the similarities. She gives him a hard time and he enjoys taking it." My chest felt tight. I didn't know what to think or say next. I was jealous, I was scared. "Here we are." We had arrived at Hooligan's.

We agreed Pam would wait outside until I checked for my fairy family. It just seemed safer that way. I was greeted by a man I had never met at the podium. I didn't want to say I was looking for Claude, I didn't want to tip anyone off before I got inside. So I paid the cover charge and added that I was meeting someone. I didn't want them to think I was here to look at women, petty I know. Then I noticed the sign. 'Couple's Night' it said. The club was as dark inside with little oil lamps on the tables. The place was packed with men and women. If there wasn't a pole lit up on stage it would look like any normal club. I headed to the bar. I found a seat and was greeted by the bartender. She was real tall, it didn't look natural. Over 6 foot looks odd on a woman, at least to someone my height. Her hair was fiery orange and eyes brilliant green. "What'll have?"She had an accent, Irish, Scottish, one of those.

"Gin and tonic", I am set in my ways. There were a lot of people at the bar and it was so loud I had to raise my voice. I asked innocently, "Will Claude be performing tonight?"

She hesitated. "Claude is out for the evening, you should check back tomorrow." She turned around. Well time to fetch Pam. I texted her, I didn't even have a texting plan but wouldn't mind the 10 cents. Pam found me and drug me out to a table.

I tried not to blush at the thoughts in the peoples heads as we passed. "They're not here." I whispered.

"So what, maybe they are getting lucky." She suggested. "Claude and Dermot are both very attractive." I had not even told Claude what I needed. Maybe I was overreacting. "It's early give it time, let's enjoy ourselves." She flashed me some fang.

I sipped my drink wanting to relax. I was preoccupied for a few minutes thinking about what Pam said about Sara. Eric was my boyfriend and the thought of him having even innocent relationships with gorgeous women would make me jealous. The thought of a spoiled brat vampire getting her way from Eric was too much. I finished my drink quicker than usual. Pam was enjoying the show and I closed my eyes and scanned the brains that were around. I didn't like anything I heard. Mostly sex, drugs, more sex. I blocked it out. When I opened my eyes I found out what couples night was all about. There was something for Pam and I to enjoy. It is not that I like looking at another man just to look at one. The music and dancing made it exciting. But this one was very nice, tan, muscles, hung like a horse. The man and woman on stage had a good routine. "Almost as good as ours." Pam said when I told her. There was another man and woman then mostly women on women. I was having a good time with Pam as we critiqued the dancers on stage. We got up and danced to the good songs, hooped and hollered. I had almost forgotten about looking for Claude and Dermot when nature called after another gin and tonic and two margaritas on the rocks. I realized I had been caught up in the moment ordering drinks when Pam ordered more blood. She wouldn't be drunk but I was feeling it. I made a trip to the ladies room and called Claude's cell again, his house here in Monroe and my home phone. Voicemail! I left 3 drunken messages. Pam was still enjoying herself when I suggested we stop by Claude's house to check for them before we head to Fangtasia.

"If we must."

We got up to walk out and I scanned the room again. There was a brain signature I didn't recognize. "Pam try to glamor the bartender." I suggested.

Pam's eyes got wide. She asked "I am looking for Claude and Dermot. Do you know where they are?" The amazon lady jumped up to crouch on top of the bar and bared her pointed teeth at Pam. Pam had her down in a matter of seconds. I figured Pam knew that she was an Elf. Pam didn't bite but was threatening to rip her head off. The Elf lady vanished. She popped out like I had seen fairies pop before.

Pam and I left the commotion in the bar and drove to Claude's house. No one was home. Pam was on her phone telling Eric we were okay and all about the elf. I sat on the front step called Claude's cell again. He answered! "Claude what the hell is going on?"

"Sookie, I got your message but Dermot and I won't be over for a few days. Someone is looking for me, you don't need to get involved."

"You mean that crazy elf in the bar?"

"Don't go near her, Sookie!"Claude was an arrogant ass but truly cared for me.

"Can I talk to Dermot, please!" 

Dermot's voice sounded nothing like Jason's. "Are you okay?" He was sweeter than Claude. I told him about my dreams quickly and I was slurring a little. "Are you drunk, Sookie?"

"Dermot just tell me what it means!"

"I remember saying those words to you but I was cursed, I don't know why I said them. It sounds like you are being affected by magic too. Claude is hiding from someone and that means I am too for the moment." He sounded aggravated. "If I can leave him safely, I will come over tomorrow."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me.

It was 10:30 when we arrived at Fangtasia. We went in the back entrance and Eric wasn't in his office. Pam told me to wait in there she would fetch him. I told her to give me a minute and to make sure he came in alone. She looked at me blankly then smiled. She got it. I fished out the outfit I had wore on stage with Pam at Blondes from my purse. If I locked the door I could change quick. It was sort of a sky blue leotard with black trim: a former leotard, since most of it had been snipped away. A little swath of blue for boob coverage, descending in a tiny strip to the bottom part, which was like an abbreviated bikini. I had thigh-high black hose and went without the shoes. I had brought it back for this sole purpose. I was uninhibited enough to surprise Eric tonight. I was bound and determined tonight. I felt animalistic, like I was marking my territory. Stripping is just like dancing in slow motion, I figured. I looked in the mirror and approved of myself. I unlocked the door and sat in his big office chair with my feet propped up on the desk. I didn't have to wait long. Eric felt my need through the bond.

He came in wearing the same red shirt and jeans, when he saw me, I licked my lips. After all I was still pretty tipsy. He was on me in a flash. I waved my finger at him. "No no," I said. "No touching." He cocked an eyebrow at me and I traded places with him, I wanted him seated in his chair. I bent over to show some cleavage and whisper in his ear. "I missed you, honey."


	7. Chapter 7

Previously...

It was 10:30 when we arrived at Fangtasia. We went in the back entrance and Eric wasn't in his office. Pam told me to wait in there she would fetch him. I told her to give me a minute and to make sure he came in alone. She looked at me blankly then smiled. She got it. I fished out the outfit I had worn on stage with Pam at Blondes from my purse. If I locked the door I could change quick. It was sort of a sky blue leotard with black trim: a former leotard, since most of it had been snipped away. A little swath of blue for boob coverage, descending in a tiny strip to the bottom part, which was like an abbreviated bikini. I had thigh-high black hose and went without the shoes. I had brought it back for this sole purpose. I was uninhibited enough to surprise Eric tonight. I was bound and determined! I felt animalistic, like I was marking my territory. Stripping is just like dancing in slow motion, I figured. I looked in the mirror and approved of myself. I unlocked the door and sat in his big office chair with my feet propped up on the desk. I didn't have to wait long. Eric felt my need through the bond.

He came in wearing the same red shirt and jeans, when he saw me, I licked my lips. After all I was still pretty tipsy. He was on me in a flash. I waved my finger at him. "No no," I said. "No touching." He cocked an eyebrow at me and I traded places with him, I wanted him seated in his chair. I bent over to show some cleavage and whisper in his ear. "I missed you, honey."

**Chapter 7**

"I missed you too, lover. Why don't you come here and let me show you how much."

I pushed away from him."Not yet," I smiled.

KDED, the all-vampire radio station, was being piped over the sound system. Connie the Corpse usually played dark beats or cheesy themed songs, tonight I heard Enigma's Sadness. I had no idea what the song said but it sounded sexy enough.

I sat up on his desk in front of him, I slid my hands down my body to my knees using my hands to spread my legs wide. I started touching myself from my neck down to my juicy center making strategic stops along the way. Eric's fangs extended as he watched me his eyes manic blue. I laid back on the desk and rolled over. Lying on my stomach I thought of Eric taking me from behind. He could feel my lust because he made hungry noises behind me. I pulled up my legs up until I was on my knees and elbows giving him a great view. I flipped my hair, arched my back up like a Halloween cat. Straightening my arms to rise to my hands and knees, I arched my back the other way sticking my tush out at him. Slowly and deliberately, I slid the palm of my hand down my body to my pleasure center again sitting back. I rubbed myself so he could feel my enjoyment. I came up to my knees. I looked over my shoulder at him.

He didn't have to say how he was feeling, I was tingling all over from it. His long legs were stretched out in front of him. Eric is a big man and I could see him rub the very large bulge that was running down the leg of his jeans. I thought of what I wanted to do to that bulge and Eric shuddered. I slipped one strap down and licked my own shoulder. He growled. I slid the other strap down and slipped my arms out. The air hit my nipples, they hardened. I came up to stand in one movement. I was glad I had learned yoga. I slowly turned around, first the left shoulder, my neck turned then the rest of my body followed. I spread my legs as wide as I could on the desk and rubbed my palms down my legs bending at the waist then at the knees. Years of watching MTV as a teen was paying off. I gracefully slinked back to standing pushing my hips from side to side. I pushed the sexy outfit down my body and released the Velcro strap between my legs so putting them together would let the skimpy cloth fall quickly to my feet. I stepped out of it then kicked it off the desk. Eric licked his fangs while looking up at me in only my black thigh-highs. I continued touching myself. Pinching my nipples, I lifted one breast to lick. Eric suddenly stood., his eyes burning into me. I put one foot on his shoulder and searched for my very wet core. I brought my finger back up and sucked it seductively.

The song changed to Moon Dance by Van Morrison, sort of jazzy but kind a cheesy. I let him lift me off the desk. He sat me down on him, I was straddling his lap enjoying the sensation. He was still fully clothed. I took care of his shirt, working it up his hard cold body and over his head. "I want to please you," I breathed in his ear. He ceased my face in both his hands and found my lips with his kissing me hard. Frantically he touched all he could of me like he had been deprived too long. I pulled away from his grip to lick down his neck and chest. Pausing at his nipple, I twirled my tongue. I descended feeling the soft golden trail on my face, I licked down his toned stomach to the fly of his jeans. Eric grabbed my chin with is hand and tilted my face up reminding me to look at him. I massaged the bulge in his pants as he rocked against my hand. I helped him out of his jeans so I could lay kisses up his inner thigh.

"I have fantasied about you here, doing this, more times than I can count," he groaned. I licked on him like an ice cream cone trying to look up at him. He grunted an approval. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could. He put his hands in my hair and directed my pace. I loved the feel of him in my mouth. He was so large! Trying my best to accommodate him, I let him hit the back of my throat as I sucked. Eric said something in his ancient language and had me on my back on the desk in a flash. He was licking me now. His tongue snaked into my entrance and it was my turn to make noises. I arched my back and curled my toes. He licked his way up to my breasts and was worshiping them with his tongue as well sucking and barely biting. I could feel him hard against my thigh and looked down at him with his hair falling around his face. "Are you mine?" He asked. Eric came up to kiss my mouth again pumping his tongue into me and I was waiting, wanting him inside of me. Instead he stood up and took my hands to help me stand. He kissed me again slower holding both of my hands in his and then gave me a sly look. He twirled me around quickly. His arms wrapped around me, my back against his chest, he pinched my nipples and whispered in my ear, "I am yours, dearest, are you mine?" His fangs scraped my shoulder as he used his long fingers on me holding my body tight against his with his other arm. I whimpered with pleasure, with need. Eric used his body to bend me over his desk. He laid kisses down my back and used his legs to spread me farther apart. He took my hips in his hands and demanded, "Say you're mine, Lover" in a hungry low voice.

I panted,"I'm yours, baby." He pushed. I cried out something incoherent. He worked his way into me slowly teasing me until he filled me. He started out slow then Eric pounded me hard his hands holding me flat against the cool desk as I gripped the edge. I was floating on a wave of pleasure. His hand came around the front of me to find my hard nub. As he rubbed, I pressed myself back into him. I was so close that I gasped when he pulled out. He spun me around and helped me sit on the desk facing him.

"Look at me," I did and he was looking down my body. He spread my legs again by putting one hand on each knee. He caressed my breasts cupping them in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples and he purred ,"You're so beautiful." My cheeks burned with a smile. He placed his hands on my upper thighs and pulled me to the edge of the desk. He stepped in close and put his arms around me petting my back. "You love me?" he asked hoarsely.

"I love you," I exhaled as he was entering me again in one movement. I moaned and bit my bottom lip. He put his hands under me and lifted me easily off the desk. I was being impaled on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eric was making me rise and fall by lifting me up and letting me slide down on him. Sharp pleasure began to seep through me. He was still making eye contact with me, his blue eyes full of desire. I was panting and sweating sliding against his buff body with my arms trembling wrapped around his neck. I thought I was going to be split in two and was loving every minute of it. "Omigod," I bellowed and I called out his name with every jolt of pleasure as he increased our pace. Faster and faster, I was bouncing and no longer able to look at him, my head falling back, until he bit into the base of my neck. I think I left my body for a minute while I came hard. He pushed into me a few more times slower before he murmured something in his other language having his release while I was experiencing aftershocks. He closed his eyes and we collapsed in chair behind us.

I held up my hair while he licked my neck clean. We were spent. Cuddled into his lap speechless for a long time, I thought again about Eric's words before about this feeling so right. Eric was catching a breath that he didn't need and fingering the pendant of my necklace, sliding it back and forth a little. It seemed like such a human thing to do, I sighed and smiled to myself. "What are you thinking," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I look forward to a week of that." Eric laughed.

Oh, shit! I thought. I had contemplated being a coward and leaving him a note in the morning but I would have to tell him now. "About that, " Before I could even begin, Eric, hearing something I didn't, wrapped himself around me trying covering all my naughty bits. The door opened.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea," I muttered, trying to cover whatever Eric was not already. The door had not even been locked! Thank goodness it was only Pam. She stepped in the door and shut it behind her quickly.

"Victor is here," she quietly announced.

"Give us a minute, make an excuse." Eric's voice was neutral. He had a 1000 years to practice keeping his emotions in check but I could feel them all.

"He is about to barge in." Her back was against the door, she didn't jump like I did at the knock we heard next.

"Viking, I need to speak with you!" Victors voice sounded pleasant. He was good at acting like he wasn't trying to kill you off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We were already up and pulling on clothes while Pam held the door in case Victor decided to open it without being invited. The clothes I had changed out of had been folded neatly and stashed in Eric's closet but there was no time. He managed to put on his jeans and I managed to throw on his red fangtasia shirt that would come down almost to my knees. With the thigh-highs on I looked like a freshly fucked fangbanger! I had no idea where the my skimpy outfit had gone. Eric took my shoulders, sat me in the office chair and pushed it toward the desk. He said, "Come in, " very calmly and opened his closet to get a shirt. At least my bottom half was under the desk. Eric was putting on a fresh shirt, a black one when Victor stepped in. He wasn't alone.

"Ah, Eric, Miss Stackhouse or is it Mrs. Northman. I don't believe you have changed your name yet." Victor was swinging right out of the gate.

I didn't recognize the new Vamps. Pam and I had killed his second and I guess, third in self defense. I wonder if he had to get a new second. Who would Eric pick if Pam died?

"Victor," Eric bowed a little, I didn't and stayed seated and silent but plastered on my hostess smile. I don't have as much courage without my underwear. Eric walked over to the front of the desk to lean on it. He crossed his arms causally, "What can I do for you?"

"Did you know that Katherine Boudreaux of the BVA has been promoted and replaced?"

"No, I would have reported it if I knew. When did this happen?"

Victor shrugged,"A Tom Lattesta came to greet me tonight at my little establishment."

My eyes got wide for a moment, I knew the Vampires could hear the change in my pulse rate. Eric, of course could feel my uneasiness.

"He hasn't contacted me yet."

"Well that could work to our advantage, I think we should have Miss Stackhouse get a read on him. Tell us if he is in the pay of anyone, another King perhaps."

Eric agreed that I would be with him when he met Lattesta tomorrow night without asking me. Victor had no idea this man was a former FBI agent trying to prove I was supernatural. Niall had stopped him from doing anything from an FBI stand point but the BVA that was going to turn into the Bureau of Vampire and Supernatural Affairs was different. I didn't know if my great grandfathers influences would apply to them. I didn't know what they would do with me if Tom proved I was different? He was already using our cook Antoine as an informant. At least when I see him this time, I will have a big bad Vamp with me.

Victor wasn't finished."We will also need Miss Stackhouse's services during the Summit in Las Vegas. Since our King is hosting we what to make a good showing of our assets. All Sheriffs will bring 5 Vampires from their area. You will be allowed Miss Stackhouse in addition to your five. I have brought all the information with me. There is to be no communication about this over the phone or email. This, we have already discussed"

"When is the summit?" I asked the room in general. I wasn't too keen on speaking to Victor considering he probably sent the vampire who tried to kill me last night.

"It is all in the packet. You were at Rhodes, we do things differently from where I come. No one is to know enough before hand to cause us any harm." Victor was rubbing the bombing in our face. Eric had told me that Nevada was in a different Clan so I guess we were too now. "I will expect a report from you about the new BVA agent, it is a good thing I am in the area." Victor was putting his nose in Eric's business. "Now I must speak to you without the Misses."

Eric slipped on his flip flops and said, "Follow me, we can use my other office." He led them out the door and to the old book keepers office, Pam went with him. I guess it is smart for Eric not to be alone with Victor and his thugs. I locked the door behind them and changed into my clothes. Fangtasia has a shower but there is no way I am going to use it during business hours. I mean I got walked in on in the privacy of Eric's office, who knows what would happen if I took a shower. But I did use the employee bathroom to freshen up.

I usually wait for Eric at his booth so I made my way through the crowd to have a seat. Business was booming, it was at least 2 hours before close. Lizbet, one of the fangbangers came over to take my order. I ordered an ice tea, I was so thirsty and I had enough alcohol earlier to do me a month. Seeing Victor sobered me up. "Who is bar tending tonight?"

"Ingrid is filling in for Sara who had to watch the door for Pam." I could have looked to see but I really wanted to make Lizbet think about Sara so I could read her mind. I woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do.

"Oh how's the new Vamp doing?" Trying to keep the conversation going.

"She, at least, has experience working in a bar, that is more than I can say for most of the Vamps we get in here." I thought of Eric trying to push a broom and agreed with her. Lizbet had been here a couple years and survived, there have been fangbangers that didn't. She was a tall, round girl with a moon face and gorgeous brown hair. She had an attitude but was starting to be polite to me. I am sure she knows I can read minds. She had been humming a tune in her head the whole time we were talking. I hate when people do that. And I also try not to search people's brains all the time. She continued, "She isn't quite as scary as some either, I will be right back with your tea." She smiled and walked off. I was still listening when she let down her guard. She thought, "Sara has Eric wrapped around her little finger too, bitch."

What the fuck. I was mad and didn't care if Eric could feel it while he was talking with Victor. What was I going to say to him? I couldn't come out and accuse him of wrong doing. I was hurt. I had never seriously imagined Eric with someone else. He was always busy chasing me. I came to my senses soon and started thinking of something else to calm me down. You can't quite figure out the truth if people know you are angry. And besides, no one said he was cheating exactly. I saw Pam walking toward me.

"What's wrong?" She sat down across from me.

"Geez Louise, Pam don't leave Eric alone just because I am upset!" Now I really felt bad. Lizbet sat down a napkin with the bar logo and my tea. She was humming again.

"I do what my Master tells me Sookie. He told me to go sit with you all the sudden." Pam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, what is Victor talking about?" Subjected changed. I figured she was dying to tell me, no pun intended.

"Stuff to do with the summit, area business, blah, blah, blah. It is all very boring. Stuff Eric usually makes decisions about on his own, consulting me of course, at times. Victor clearly would like to be master of his own domain, just following the kings orders isn't enough for him. He is really just a liaison you know."

It was making more sense now why Victor would want Eric's position. "I guess Area one is still pretty poor since Victor hasn't helped New Orleans out any, he isn't even there. Who is in New Orleans?"

Pam shrugged. It was never good when I knew as much as they did. "Our spies there aren't trustworthy. Eric is scared to make a move. Victor is trying to force his hand. Bill looked up that spy from your bushes last night and he is one of Victor's."

"Figures. I guess there isn't anything to tie the incident to Victor."

"There isn't any evidence it happened at all, and we need to keep it that way. We can't risk it being Eric's word against Victor's. Victor has been with Felipe longer and we are merely leavings from Sophie-Ann. No, if Eric's hand is forced it needs to be with plenty of witnesses so there can be no question."

"Victor is not going to try to kill us on his own?"

"It will come down to it, you know the saying," she paused, "about doing things yourself."

"Great, you're telling me it is either kill or be killed?" It wasn't really a question.

"It is all about timing." She smiled showing fang. At least one of us was enjoying the conversation.

I knew before I saw him that Eric was walking toward us. He felt relieved to see me. I guess with me he could never tell if I was being attacked or I was PMS. I gave him a sincere smile and thought how I couldn't imagine him being with anyone else. I scooted over in the booth so he could sit.

"Well that was a waste of time." Eric took a drink of his blood. 

"Yes, if we were not sitting out here, fine, I would think it was all a distraction." Pam joked.

Eric put his arm around me. "You're upset."

Okay, I guess I couldn't hide it. I sighed. "Eric, can I be upset without you wondering why?"

Eric's wrinkled his brow and Pam excused herself. I still didn't really understand how they communicated. "There is much we need to discuss. Other things have been more important and more enjoyable. We should talk at my house. I think you should get a bite to eat before we leave though. I can feel you are hungry too."

I hadn't eaten anything since Michelle's breakfast, I knew Eric said he could feel my pain before but I was stumped when he said he could feel my hunger, I suppose it is a type of pain. What would be next, I didn't want to know. "Okay."

"I will just let Pam know we are leaving, did you bring a suitcase?"

"About that Eric, I'm real sorry but when I talked to Sam tonight he said he would be opening back up tomorrow night." I waited, no response, and then continued."So, No, I was planning on going to work. Then you told Victor I would sit in on your meeting tomorrow and Dermot is suppose to see me then too. Plus, I have half my attic sitting on my front porch and the other half in my living room. A lady is suppose to come over the next morning to help me with that."

"Are you going to work tomorrow or are you going to meet Agent Lattesta with me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do." Eric said calmly. "Are you at least staying the night?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I was being defensive.

"I will let Pam know we are leaving." Eric left the table, just like that. No kiss, no 'I'll be back'. He was way too calm. I sat and waited and thought about what to do. I could always tell Sam I was going to have to leave early and tell Dermot to meet me at Fangtasia. No scratch that. I could have Eric and Lattesta meet at Merlotte's and see Dermot when I got off work. Nope, it was bad enough one of Sam's cooks was a spy because of me. I just couldn't win.

When Eric came and offered me a hand up I felt horrible. He still wasn't speaking. I pretended not to notice. We left Fangtasia in silence. I ignored all the eye fucks he got from the fangbangers and from that Sara vamp. Parked beside Pam's Toyota was Eric's little red BLDSKR. At least he opened the door for me. I could feel a little anger, sadness, actually disappointment coming from Eric. In the car I felt more secure, "Eric are you not talking to me?" 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"I am not even hungry anymore," I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Maybe I am, I don't want to bite you if you are already weak. You haven't been taking care of yourself Sookie." His voice was level.

"What the hell?" My voice wasn't. 

"Someone tried to kill you last night. And you are running around worried about a shifter and a fairy. You won't even let me protect you, you are worried about everyone else not us, not yourself." Eric was growling a bit now but still not raising his voice.

I was stumped at what to say next. Were we really having this conversation at 70 miles an hour? I began to say I have made it so far without him but it would be a lie.

"There are no wards on your house anymore. Victor is closer to you than I am. If Victor didn't attack Merlotte's then you have another enemy to worry about. Not to mention the former FBI agent that will be in my bar tomorrow." Eric looked at me then back at the road. He knows it makes me nervous when he takes his eyes off of it.

"What about Claude and Dermot? Bill and Judith are right across the cemetery. Sam is just down the road and Jason is a Sup now. I have lots of friends."

"Claude and Dermot are gone, I at least felt better when they were there to protect you. But it won't last, fairies are a lot of trouble." Eric explained.

"Like me." Eric didn't respond. "I don't know what to say. I can't just give up my life and the people I care about." I stopped, it wasn't the right thing to say. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You don't care for me?" Eric had a point. "We are bonded, I think of you every second I am awake. If I were to lose you because you are too proud to listen to me, I would go meet the sun."

"Eric! We have never talked about what it means to be bonded. You can't go and kill yourself over me." I snorted.

"It isn't funny my lover, if you die I would want to die too because of the bond, but more because the bond was made with love. With sacrifice." He looked over at me. Sacrifice, I would have to file that away to think about later. "We are here."

"Where?" I looked up and saw we had pulled in to a 24 hour grocery.

"I have nothing at home, and no new day man. You said before you couldn't eat grease at 2 am for the rest of your life." I did say that, Vampires don't forget anything. But I am not a spring chicken anymore, I have to watch my figure.

"Are you coming with?" I smiled at him. Even after a heated argument I still could. That had to mean something.

Eric agreed and I picked up something to munch on tonight. Eric insisted that I buy some other staples like more coffee and frozen food. Eric looked for some things he needed too. He really needed another day man. Pam had been doing a lot of running for essentials. "How are you making it without Bobby?"

"It is hard to find someone you trust as much as I trusted Bobby. I have been finding ways around having a day man for now. I have assigned some of the human staff a day assignment or two." 

"You mean like Elvira or Lizbet? Do you think that is wise?"

"If you are looking for a new job Sookie, just ask." For a second I thought he was serious.

Doing anything with Eric is exciting. We marveled at all the weird food. I pushed the cart and he threatened to get in it. Eric told me how carrots used to be purple. And told me how to make cheese, ewww. Eric didn't like self checkouts, he said they tricked you into doing something they normally paid someone to do. We finished our shopping just like regular people. I picked up my coke and he his Blood. Eric had picked up a Newsweek and me, a Cosmo. If we had gotten much more it wouldn't have fit in his trunk.

When we arrived at Eric's house I sat in the sparse kitchen eating my pre-made chicken salad while Eric put away the cold stuff at my direction. He knows Blood goes in the fridge but wouldn't think to put my fancy creamer in there.

"See how domestic I am becoming for you?" Eric joked. He really wanted me to stay a while.

"I don't see any reason I can't stay all week anyway and drive to Merlotte's and back." I gave in. "But what about this Summit, I will have to know ahead of time."

"We can look at the information in a minute together. I need to review it before I pick my people to attend." Eric stated, "Are you saying you won't quit?"

"Sam needs my support right now with the protesters and the attack. Besides, I need the money. I have invested a lot of the money Claudine left me. I set up a fund for my nephew even."

"The shifter can find another barmaid. I have seen your checks, 2 dollars an hour, you live on tips. I pay my waitresses a living wage plus tips. If you are so invaluable to him why hasn't he promoted you or given you a raise?"

"There isn't exactly a position to be promoted to."

"Exactly, so don't say you need the money when you could make more money elsewhere. You are my wife," Eric was in front of me now. "I told you I would bring you to my side and share all I have with you."

"You weren't yourself, God Eric, is this what the knife was about?"

"You are my hearts desire, I have stopped bullets for you, you have saved me too. When I stopped Andre from bonding with you, I was sure I would have to kill him before he killed me. And now I have to kill Victor before he takes you away." 

"But, I had no choice, and now we are married, I still don't know what it means." 

"Having a blood bond, you know that I can feel you and you me. Being wed, it means for 100 years we are bound to one another. It works different since you are a human. I can not take blood from or have another lover. You may not either. If anyone does anything to you without my permission I can kill them. You are legally mine under Vampire law." He showed fang at the end.

"So you own me?"

"No, we belong to each other, not unlike a human marriage. But there is no divorce. Truly, it is death do us part. Because of my feelings for you and all the blood we have given each other, willing, we are bound by more than possession. I am as much yours as you are mine."

I had to take a minute to wrap my head around all of this. I loved Eric now but not when the pledging happened. It was all hitting me, I had avoided thinking about it for too long I couldn't find someone new if things didn't work out? I don't know how I was feeling about it all of this, hurt, disappointed, angry. I thought of Gran's wedding dress and how I would never get to wear one. I started to cry silently.

"Are you crying, dear one?" Eric got down in the floor to have a look at my face.

"So I never get to have a wedding, a honeymoon, a white picket fence or 2.5 children and you did this all without even asking me!" I was yelling, "Maybe back in your day, you didn't marry for love or even give women a choice but now adays it is custom to ask before you commit someone else to something like this!" I stormed off and locked myself in the guest bedroom determined to cry until Eric went to ground and get a cab in the morning back to Bon Temps.

I cried and felt as miserable as I possibly could so he could feel it too.

I woke up locked in the same room in my same clothes. It was ten in the morning and I was determined to leave and go back home where I belonged. I looked around the house for a note from Eric but didn't find one. I went to Eric's office and looked up the number for a cab. It would be expensive but I didn't want to explain to anyone why I was leaving Eric's like this and my car was in Merlottes parking lot.

I locked Eric's door behind me when I saw the taxi pull up. It was a blue sedan that had a little light up top. I noticed it was a woman and felt relief, I don't think I could deal with another man right now. I let myself in the back door and she repeated my destination to me. "Yes." I confirmed.

She said, "Are you sure?" I looked at her face. It was Maria-Star Copper!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maria-Star Copper had been murdered, I saw it happen, thanks to some witchcraft. I looked around and knew I was in a dream. My hair was long, my subconscious didn't remember that it was suppose to be short. "Do you know where I should go?" I asked trying to play along.

"I can not tell you what to do, the choice is yours."

I thought about how I really wanted to just be home in my bed before I met Bill, my Gran was alive, Jason wasn't a Panther, I knew nothing about fairies. I looked around and I was in my bed. I went to the kitchen and Gran was making a pie. Everything was fuzzy but I found and sat at the table wanting to talk to Gran, she had a golden color around her like an angel. She smiled at me and suddenly I was at Merlottes waiting tables. I was reading everyone's thoughts about me. How I was so different or I thought I was so different. 'Crazy Sookie'! Arlene came and put her arm around me and patted my arm, "You' re normal Sookie, just like me." She smiled and I saw the colors around her, a dark muddy forest green. I felt her jealousy, her insecurity. I backed away from her thinking, she is sitting in prison now.

Jason came in with a random woman on his arm. "Hey Sook, can you buy me lunch today." I backed away from him. I could see him bright beautiful green, he was changing.

"Sookie, I know you are suppose to be off tomorrow but Dawn called off, I am in a pinch, can you work?" A bright orange Sam was behind the bar. He wanted me, he was stressed over hiding his identity. I could hear his thoughts clearly. 'If she stays around, when she is older she might settle down with me, I can wait. She is different too.'

I turned around and J.B. Durone was holding a bouquet of flowers out to me. He was basic blue, cool and calm; he wanted someone to love, to help. Lafayette, came and over and whispered, "Girl, you ever gonna get laid?" He was lavender, creative.

I looked around at the people in the bar and their different colors. Their thoughts came rushing at me. 'Poor Sookie, she will be in this bar her whole life. Good thing she is pretty, she won't be good for anything but a good fuck. I guess slinging beers is all someone with learning disabilities can do. She couldn't make it in community college so this is her career path. Sookie better get hitched before she loses her good looks. Poor girl, she lost her parents when she was young maybe that is why she is crazy'.

I put my hands over my ears knowing it would not help. I thought of how hard it used to be to put up my shields. Holding together those sheets of metal took all my concentration that the simplest task was hard. I thought how much better it was after I met Bill.

Suddenly, I was riding in Bill's car listening to Kenny G, we were headed to Fangtasia for the first time. I looked at myself, I was naïve. I saw Bill, he grabbed my neck and made me look at him. How rude. His color was a muddy red, anger. He was thinking that he would have to be very careful around Eric. If Eric found out what I was before he bonded with me he would be in trouble. 'This would be over by now if this Bloodbag could be influenced. I can't wait to get her to New Orleans, Sophie Ann promised to share her with me.' Bill imagined Sophie-Ann and him sucking Blood out of my thighs and both of them having sex with me. His aura was black now.

Next I followed Bill and the former me into Fangtasia. There was Eric, radiant; blond and blue-eyed, tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing boots, jeans, and a vest. Period. Kind of like the guys on the cover of romance books.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said politely.

"Aren't you sweet," Eric observed.

"Not especially," I said.

Eric stared at me in surprise for a moment. Then he laughed, and the female did, too.

Eris was surrounded a rainbow of colors. I knew in my head it meant he was in his first incarnation. And his last, I laughed to myself. He glowed a steady clear red while talking with Bill. He was confident, powerful. Pam was yellow, playful.

I saw Bill taking me to see Eric the second time. He had already convinced me Eric was the Boogie man. The lies from Bill replayed before me. He got me to drink his blood a second time because I was afraid. I had forgotten how Bill left marks on my neck when he didn't have to, how he fed off someone else that night. I saw the whole scene again, my deal with Eric, Eric killing Long Shadow. I felt how I felt when I swallowed Long Shadow's more powerful blood. I had read Eric's thoughts. Eric had saved me, this was the first of many times. And still my feelings for him are tainted by Bill's lies. When I thought this I was sitting in the cab again.

"Where do you want to go" Maria-Star asked again.

"Back." I panted.

I was in front of Fangtasia not Eric's house and it was dark. I ran to the front entrance, things were still fuzzy and I could see the ends of my long hair. Victor, dark murky pink : dishonest, was standing there with a man who had fire coming from his fingers. A demon, his colors were a dark murky gray, no idea. Fangtasia was on fire. I felt a horrible pain like I was burning all over. Falling to the ground, the last thing I saw was Victor smiling over me.

I woke to the extreme darkness of Eric's basement. I was sweating and in my underwear. I knew it was daytime because he was dead to the world and the red led letters on alarm clock read 3:00 pm. I fumbled around for the lamp that I insisted be put on his beside table. He had left a note. 'Dearest, I told Sam you were ill, not to expect you. We are meeting Octavia at your home after we deal with Lattesta. Check your phone.~ERIC'

My phone was flashing with voicemail. First from Eric :'Dearest, be careful going upstairs if you get up before I do and please stay until I rise.' Sam : 'Sookie, Eric called and said you were sick and couldn't make it tonight. Call me Cher', I'm worried.' Next from Amelia : 'Octavia said she is driving up to Bon Temps today. What is going on? Call me.' Sam again : 'Tell Eric Alcide will have the information he requested tonight, it will be dropped off at Fangtasia. Why didn't I know about any of this?' Dermot : 'Don't expect me tonight, things are worse than I imagined and we can lead trouble to you. I have learned how to use Claude's phone now and will let you know more when I can. Let your Vampire stay close, tell him to watch for Elves.'

Well I had a few hours until Eric was going to be up. I kissed his forehead before I headed to the bathroom. Eric's bathroom was modern unlike mine, I felt like I was in a fancy hotel. I took a long, hot shower and tried to process my dream. At least, I knew it was a dream this time but it had a bad ending. I wanted to remember it all so I was playing it back to myself. After thinking about me dream, I didn't want to run out of Eric right now. First of all, I realized that selfish Eric I imagined before he was cursed was placed in my head by Bill's lies. Second of all, I didn't want him to die!

I had been staying with Eric enough lately that I kept clothes in the closet. I was dressed in no time in black jeans and a satin black blouse. I curled my hair to kill time and because Eric had bought a curling iron for his house. And after all, I would be I would be at Fangtasia tonight, I wanted to look good. I headed up the stairs to grab a bite to eat.

At the top of the stairs the door to the guest room had been ripped off its hinges. There were splinters of wood everywhere. I felt like a huge idiot thinking back on the night. Eric could have gotten seriously, finally dead. I carefully stepped over the wood. I will clean it up after my coffee I told myself. There were papers laying on the big wooden coffee table that weren't there before. Bills from Dr. Ludwig! Standard forms with things checked like '_house call_' and '_overnight_'. I am listed as a '_Human Fairy hybrid/ telepath_. My Emergency Contact is Eric Northman. At the bottom in script. _'Symptoms : passing out, irritable, unable to wake, screaming. Diagnoses : ? - REMD/night terrors/ Drug Induced?/Soul in spirit realm/ dehydration/ Post traumatic Stress Disorder. Treatment : contact high witch, proper nutrition, counseling'. _Holy smokes, I shouldn't have looked at the cost. I will feel guilty about that. Irritable?

I had a lot to think about while I made my breakfast and coffee. I had a bagel, one down, now I just needed a witch and a shrink. Thinking just gave me a splitting headache. I didn't know what to do about anything, the dreams, Eric, our marriage, how to help Sam, how to save my fairy kin, how to get rid of Victor, what to wear to the Summit, what to say to Lattesta, how to make Eric and Alcide make up and the list went on and on. I hadn't even picked up a shower present for Tara yet and she would need two. The shower was in Clarice on Saturday. That made me smile. Fangtasia was right next to Toys R Us and I know they have a baby section. The day was looking up!

I cleaned up the wood even though Eric would have hired someone to do it, I felt responsible. I called Amelia and got her voicemail so I gave up calling people. I spent the rest of the time sitting on Eric's dark red couch reading the manuscript about Vikings. I felt him the moment Eric woke. I tried feeling as sorry as I was so he would feel it too. He came into the living room in the same thing he slept in, blue silk boxers. "It happened again."

"I read." I pointed at the papers on the table.

"I called in your favor with Octavia. She said she had been working on something for you and wanted to know if my call was pertaining to that." Eric paused. "I explained the situation to her so she could come prepared."

I ignored the first part of his statement and said, "What about Amelia, she could have helped?"

"This is serious and you let Octavia live in your home, she owes you. The doctor thinks a witch that we can trust can figure out what is happening to you. Among other things, she thinks that your soul is leaving." Eric was saying this slowly like you would tell someone they are terminally ill. "That goes along with what your Uncle told you about dead things."

"But I have never heard of such a thing."

"Sookie, there is still much that you don't know about the world and there are things I don't know either. I know there is a spirit world and other dimensions. Fairey, for example, being one of them. I could even ask our Demon lawyer about them."

I cut Eric off, "Speaking of Demons, I had another dream." I left off the first part and told Eric about seeing Victor and a demon burn down Fangtasia. It was pointless, I didn't know if I was telling the future and if I was, I didn't know when it would happen.

"Being at Fangtasia will be unavoidable tonight but the information about the demon may be useful. We can see if Victor is in league with one that fits the description."

I described the demon to Eric and he got on his phone to Pam and whoever, spies maybe. He told me that Alcide was suppose to send over a sample of the drug he gave me and any information about the last Shaman so we could contact him. Eric had talked to Sam about incident at the bar and found out the Hair of the Dog had been vandalized last night.

"What do you know about Elves, Eric?" I asked when I told him about Dermots message.

"I don't think they are too happy that the portals to fairey have been closed. Not all members of the Fae got the message, so to speak. Some of them chose to stay here and some were forced to stay here. Claude and Dermot, being related to Prince Niall, may make them a target for aggression."

"Me too, I guess."

"Yes, my dearest, that is another reason I want you to stay."

The thought of pointed teeth brought tears to my eyes. "I don't want to deal with any member of the Fae."

"Then stay with me. Your shifter agrees that you should stay here after I explained the danger." Eric congratulated himself.

I had not thought about the meaning of the Elf being at Hooligans. I was scared, terrified actually. Last time, I half assed my protection and look where it got me. I agreed to stay with Eric for the time being and actually have someone with me at all times that I wasn't with him or securely in his home.

All men can get ready quickly and Eric's only exception was blow drying his hair which I offered to do. I brushed and put his hair back with a thick black band. He was meeting the new BVA tonight so he wore black slacks and a button down starched shirt in red. He looked like a corporate Vampire. If he dripped blood on his shirt no one would be able to tell in the lighting. Eric is very pragmatic.

On the way over to the bar, Eric had his hand on my knee. It made me feel like I was playing hookie from work, to be enjoying my time off sick. Eric had noticed I was reading the Viking book and was telling me all the inaccurate details he found. It was too early for Fangtasia to be busy but when Eric pulled in the ladies waiting at the door noticed and waited to see if he would walk through the front. When he started walking toward them with me in tow I stopped him.

"Let's go in the back." I pleated.

"It is good for business to give them a show." He said and pulled me along.

I blocked out most of the thoughts and didn't trip as we made our grand entrance in front of the local fangbangers. Sara was at the door. "Master" she bowed, with most of her silicone showing. My temper flared and Eric flinched. I big response for him. I was caught and so was he, we were having this discussion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Regaining my composer is something which I am a master. Years of hearing what folks are really thinking have turned me into a great actress. But I didn't hide my emotions from Eric even though I smiled and strutted through the sparsely crowded bar to his booth. It had been along time since Eric had sat in the middle of the room, I wonder why?

He whispered some compliment in my ear that barely registered. I knew I looked good tonight but I was a different breed than the likes of Sara. She was porn star material with enormous fake boobs that would never sag, her arms had those little feminine muscles that I could never achieve, rock hard abs, beautiful hair that would grow back almost instantly if it had been burnt off. Sara had on a tight leather corset and barely there school girl pleated skirt. She was the undead Sailor Moon.

I didn't give Eric room to sit beside me in the booth so he sat across from me. "You are angry." Eric began quietly, almost a whisper. He placed his cool hand over mine.

"Did you forget that I can read minds, Eric" I started. "Everyone in this bar thinks you have a thing for Sara!" I exaggerated as quietly as I could, it would have been embarrassing to shout.

Eric laughed,"My lover, your jealous, this is rich." He crossed his arms and sat back with a big smile on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" I started to stand. Nothing is worse than being laughed at when you are hurt and angry. But Eric was in front of me in a flash.

"We need to talk, I would rather have you insult my mother in my sound proof office." Eric said soberly as he swished me to the back. I was against the door on the inside of his office and he was close enough to bite. But I wasn't turned on. "Sookie, you are too much." He growled in my ear. "Last night you locked me out of the room and tonight you are afraid of losing me." Eric rubbed his cheek against me like I cat.

I shoved him away and he let me, even Eric's blood doesn't make me as strong as him. He hit the nail on the head, more than being angry or hurt, I was afraid that it was true. Afraid Eric would find someone he liked as well as me to spend an eternity. "So, are you enjoying Sara's hard time and are you wrapped around her little finger?" I said mockingly.

"Who said these things?" Eric almost laughed.

"Does it matter? What am I to think Eric? Here I am worried about what it means to be married to you in 'the only way that matters to you'," I yelled, doing the quotes with my fingers, "and you could be messing around with some ho vamp!"

"Sookie, I am not messing around with anyone. Nor do I want to mess around with anyone but you." Eric was holding my face in his hands. He gave me a sly, sexy look, but I wasn't giving in. Eric told me to sit and he appeared to be thinking intently. Then he continued more seriously, "Sara works here, I talk to her and she has been taking charge of the bar. Which has been helpful since Pam and I have both wanted evenings off. I have had many women like her Sookie, that doesn't interest me. Do you not have a friendship with the shifter?"

"But I could have Sam anytime I want him, all I would have to do is snap my fingers." I told Eric with some attitude.

"Or Alcide, you could have him too. I could have Sara or any woman in the bar." Eric challenged.

"Point taken," I said as Eric sat next to me. I let him put his arm around me. I could believe Eric wasn't cheating on me, he felt what he was saying. But I was still hurt, it was irrational. I laid my head on his shoulder to share it with him.

"Lover, look at me." He held my hand in his and said, "A vampire mating with another vampire is unusual, I have told you this. Vampires are sometimes with another for a while sexually but something like Bill and Lorena is rare since they were not lovers before hand. Your cousin became a Vampire for Sophie-Ann, again more acceptable than two vampires. Royal pairings are for leverage and wealth. Rarely love."

"What about Russell?" I argued.

"Eddington treats with Werewolves too. He loves anything, male." Eric paused, "This is besides the point, Sara is possibly a spy from Mississippi, her story leading her here is just, too convenient. Which means she may also work for Victor." Eric let out a breath he didn't need. "I have been merely treating her well, trying to butter her up, I believe that is the term, to see if she would reveal anything."

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" I was shocked, I could tell he was telling the truth.

"I told you that Pam and you are the only ones I trust." Eric rested against the back of the couch. "I honestly didn't think it would affect you. I haven't done anything improper, I have just been more approachable. I have given her a few things she requested. I am good Master to all in my revenue. I must have been too easy on her that others are questioning my motives."

"But Pam is the one that planted this idea in my head, saying Sara was like me and you were enjoying it." I spoke before I thought whether or not Eric would punish Pam.

"If I know Pam, she was just trying to make you jealous." Eric laughed. "And if you wanted Sam or Alcide all you would have to do is whistle." Eric loved making fun of the Weres. I rolled my eyes at his ability to inject humor into any situation. I instantly felt better and Eric pulled me on top of him for a sweet soft kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down my thighs a few times.

"It is going to stop? I don't think I can come around here if everyone thinks you want some tramp." I hugged him close to me.

"You know I could have every vampire in the Area come and swear fealty to you." He wasn't joking anymore, I felt his resolve.

"No, Eric!" I begged.

"Sooner or later it will have to happen." He petted my cheek. "I have the information about the Summit on my desk. Pam has been making all the necessary adjustments. We are changing all the flight times and room numbers. Anything that is within our power to make the trip safer. It is in 2 weeks so you better have a look." I hated to leave his lap. Eric didn't seem too happy. Actually, he felt nervous, anxious.

I started looking through the material on his desk. _Itinerary_, it seemed like a good place to start. We would be there 5 days, Wednesday through Sunday. I silently skip read over what would be going on the different days. Similar to Rhodes there were trials, conferences, galas and weddings. I stopped when I saw my name next to Eric's on Saturday. _Mr. Eric Northman and Miss Sookie Stackhouse Share Nuptials/ Reception to Follow in the Galaxy Room. _I sort of fell in Eric's chair and sat speechless. I stared at Eric, would he be terribly offended if I complained. My self defense, in moments like this, kicked in and I smiled big.

"Although I will be honored to pledge myself to you publicly, I didn't request it. We can hardly complain. It is a great honor, since I am not royalty, to even have a ceremony at a Summit." Eric was being very practical as always. I could feel he was more okay with this than I. "There will be no question about our marriage from Felipe De Castro after it. Victor can hardly kill us there at our own wedding, too many witnesses."

I was still in shock. There were already too many witnesses, everyone, I am sure, in Bon Temps knew by now. Every Vampire would know after the Summit. I had just realized last night that I was really married to Eric and was trying to come to terms with it. It wouldn't be so bad if he had asked me after we were back together a while. When he said he loved me or when he told me he was married to me in the only way that mattered to him. Or if he would ask me now. But is Eric married to me for my own good? It is noble but not romantic. If he loved me before the pledging, is he so high handed that he married me without my knowledge? It would be medieval but still romantic. In my day even loving someone isn't enough reason to marry but in his day he would probably marry the first girl he fell in love with, if he didn't have to marry Aude. I said none of this to Eric, instead I asked, "How long until Agent Lattesta gets here?"

"A few hours, we like to have the BVA here when we are busy. I am meeting with the area Vampires attending the Summit in an hour, you don't have to be in here." Eric could have been reading my mind but I knew he was just good at interpreting my emotions. I asked him about Octavia and he said we would be leaving to meet with her right after meeting Lattesta. I told him I had to stay at my house tonight because Brenda from Slendide would be at my house early. I couldn't possible spend anymore time at Eric's until I cleaned off the front porch. Octavia could sleep over too. I also wanted to hear any news from Sam and ask around about Claude and Dermot the next day. I would take protection with me, of course.

Pam agreed to go with me to do a little shopping. She wasn't working tonight, just waiting around in the bar for Miriam. Her and Miriam were going out to a Karaoke bar after the meeting and then back to Pam's to watch movies. Taking a vampire to Toys R Us may not be a smart thing but Pam was in her conservative fare tonight, complete with penny loafers. Besides, she was so intrigued with the concept of a baby shower, she might be helpful. "So how big is this shower?" Pam asked in all seriousness.

"It will not be in a shower or have anything to do with the kind of shower that water comes out of," I insisted.

"Pity, pregnant women are quite beautiful when wet," Pam smiled and hid her fangs with her hand.

I don't swing that way so I said an eww in my mind when I realized what she meant. "My friend Tara is having twins, she is huge and uncomfortable. We will all be in our Sunday finest showering her with baby gifts, so her and J.B. don't go broke before the kids are a year old."

"I don't remember them needing all this stuff!" Pam had a point, we were lost in baby aisles that consisted of things I couldn't identify. "We had nurse maids in my time, all we had to do was pop them out and not die."

"We should stick to necessities. Maybe clothes, Tara loves clothes. For one girl and one boy," I decided. Pam and I couldn't help but ooh and aah over the miniature clothes and tiny shoes.

"One would definitely want a girl, there are more accessories." presented with this new shopping experience Pam was about ready to declare she wanted a baby of her own. "I can sense your excited Sookie, why don't you ask Eric for a baby. I am sure when all this mess with Victor is over he would give you one."

"Pam, Eric can't give anyone a child!" I snorted.

"I mean, buy an orphan, or is adopt, what they say now. Or that artificial way." Pam was excited.

"You mean insemination. I have thought about it, I don't think Eric would go for it."

"Sookie, you are too easy, Eric would do anything you wanted him to." Pam knew Eric far better than I did but I still didn't agree.

We had picked out 2 adorable tiny outfits one in pink and one in blue. We had thrown so many odds and ends into the cart while talking we decided to put it all into a wicker laundry basket and wrap it up. My mind was totally free of worry until Pam mentioned getting back to Fangtasia for the meeting.

I told Pam I didn't want to be in the meeting when everyone read the itinerary.

"My friend, the vampires there already know you are pledged to Eric. Their opinions do not matter, Eric is their Master and they will be proud he is having a ceremony in front of Kings and Queens." Pam demeanor changed."Eric is being accused of faking it all, of treason, at least you can do is help him out Sookie by acting like you are happy with him."

"I am happy with him, I love him!" I was defending myself.

"You are wed. And now you get a wedding. Besides Sookie, I want to throw a shower." Pam's fangs came out.

I still wanted to sit at the bar with Miriam while Pam went to Eric's meeting. I ordered a coke from Thaila, she wouldn't be attending the summit. I thanked goodness Sara was at the door and not in my face behind the bar. I waved at Bill and Judith. She came over to join us while Bill disappeared to Eric's office.

"Sookie, what ever shall we do without our men for a week?" Judith loved me for contacting her to save Bill. I wasn't too happy about it at the time, not the part about Bill living but about Bill moving on. I have since come to my senses. Having Bill still love me made me feel secure even though I no longer loved him that way. Bill may have changed from the vampire who tried to procure me for the queen but he was still the vampire who cheated on me and broke my heart. Plus, now that I am in a mature relationship, I see that what Bill and I had was nothing but a longing for me to be accepted.

"I have to go, I am getting married." I blurted out. Lord help me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As if on cue, Eric and his chosen ones came out of the back. Each one came and bowed before me silently. Eric first, he kissed my hand, then Pam, Indria, Heidi, a vampire I haven't met and then Bill. The look on Bill's face was one of utter defeat. I felt sorry for Judith. "Sweetheart, this isn't what you want, is it?" Bill asked me in disbelief.

Eric took my hand, kneeling slightly and asked "My dearest, would you do me the honor of being my bride?"

"Yes!" I said it loud and proud. Eric's eyes were blazing with happiness. Without a word, he dipped me as though we were dancing and kissed me as if no one else was in the room. He helped my quivering body to rise and I hugged him tight. As I was still speechless, the whole bar got right to congratulating us and having toasts. I noticed there were more vampires here than normal. Actually, there wasn't a tourist or fangbanger in the building anymore. I accepted an offer to dance. Eric literally swept me off my feet, I put my head into his chest for a moment. He had no heart to beat but the bond was overwhelmed, beating, making my cheeks flush. Sting's Shape of My Heart was playing and I knew this was all planned. Eric had been humming this tune for weeks. "You're happy," Eric was right. He brushed my hair back and kissed me more as we glided effortlessly across the dance floor. I truly was floating on cloud nine. This big gorgeous Viking had just asked me to marry him and I said yes!

"Honey, where have all these vampires come from?" I asked when I recovered from being lost in Eric's embrace.

"Area 5 has come to pay their respects, lover, word had spread that we were pledged. I called them all together tonight to honor you." Eric feelings were those of pride and confidence. We sat in the middle of Fangtasia as numerous vampires came up to pay their respects. Doing so pledged their loyalty to me according to Eric. I was flattered, most were polite, others indifferent but respectful. Most called me 'famed telepath'. When I expressed how silly it all was to Eric, he told me that most vampires in the U.S. know about what happened at Rhodes because Felipe brags about having me in his revenue. "Oh great, just paint a big target on my back," I sighed."What about Lattesta?"

"He will come, it doesn't matter if all my vampires are here. We show strength by gathering, to Lattesta, to Victor." Eric growled.

When Eric said Victor's name it hit me like a ton of bricks, when better to set Fangtasia on fire. "Eric we have to get everyone out, now" I screamed. I could feel it, feel it was going to happen now. What was happening to me?

One thing I love is that Eric never questions me, never hesitates. He went into action and the whole place was evacuated before the fire alarm went off thanks to the vampires obedience to Eric and their super speed. There was no sign of Victor or the demon as we watched firefighters drench Fangtasia with water. I was so happy no one died or finally died. I thought, with everything going on, no one had died. Could we stay so lucky?

Eric sent Heidi and Pam to try and track Victor and his demon friend. Shreveport had vampires on the police force taking Eric's statement, the local human sheriff had no idea his men were under Eric's charge. They questioned all the vampires who didn't disappear before they arrived. No one knew anything, Eric claimed a vampire smelled the smoke just in time.

Agent Tom Lattesta showed up next as we were gathered in the parking lot of the shopping center. Vampires are highly flammable and needed to stay far away from the fire. He spotted Eric and approached him in a professional, friendly manner. I could tell by his thoughts that he was anything but. He hoped to lock the shifters away first, the vampires were next. He would use his position to expose their crimes to society. BVA agents didn't know they were all lightly glamored to ignore the bigger problems. I got all this while he tried unsuccessfully to shake Eric's hand. He didn't know much about vampires, he wouldn't survive long. When Lattesta's eyes hit me, he panicked inside. 'The freak is also a fangbanging whore', he thought and I gasped, my anger flared and Eric knocked him out cold. So much for impressing the BVA.

Again, Eric didn't care about anything else when it came to me. I was first with him, it was wonderful but I knew Pam thought it would get us all killed. I was worried about Eric. I once thought worrying about Eric was like worrying about the well-being of a tornado. Tonight, I saved us again, maybe Eric needed me to protect him as much as I needed him.

The front of the bar sustained the most damage and the rest of the bar area was intact but stained with black soot. Everything was wet. Thankfully the back offices were unharmed and dry. "Repairs can start tomorrow. We could be open by next week," Eric stated as he solemnly looked around.

I hugged his waste."So Victor was out front just like my dream, where was Sara?" She was suppose to be working the door. Eric caught on and went to get her. He appeared in front of me holding her with her arms pinned painfully behind her back. I can't read vampire minds, what did he think I could do.

I played along and began asking questions. "Did you see who set the bar on fire?" I asked.

"You can't read my mind bitch, I am not answering you!" Sara had a lot of nerve and Eric tightened his grip on her so much that I heard bones popping.

I touched her shoulder to try to read her or pretend to read her, either one would work. I closed my eyes and saw Sara in my mind. I didn't think vampires would have auras because they are dead. But the magic that animates them at night also allowed me to see Sara's color, at least in my head. Sara, a dark muddy blue, was afraid to tell us the truth. "She knows." The vampire growled and showed me her fangs. Intrigued by what I had learned, I kept my hand on her, kept searching. I wasn't reading her mind like I would a human. I was seeing her with my eyes shut like in my dreams, I saw her in front of the bar telling Victor she would seduce Eric soon .Victor told her it was too late, he would burn the place down and I saw his weapon of choice, this unknown demon. I opened my eyes and relayed this all to Eric. Eric pulled back with rage and took her arms with him. Blood sprayed toward me so I put my arms across my face to block it.

Sara screamed and fought but Eric held her by the hair. The vampires that were still here gathered around during the commotion."Bill, find out what else she knows." Eric slung her to him and Bill disappeared with the bloody armless Sara.

I excused myself to the back of the club. I needed to wash off the blood , maybe find one of Pam's shirts. There were lockers and a closet in the employee area. Most of the clothes in them I didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole, they belonged to the fangbangers. In the closet, Pam had some dresses in the clear plastic bags the dry cleaners give out. Most of them were her Fangtasia clothes. Stereotypical vampire attire. But there was a skimpy red simple dress that looked like it might fit. It would be better than my blood splattered clothes. I grabbed the dress and went to the showers. I just wanted to wipe off my neck and face, rinse out my jeans and blouse. I stripped down to my lacy under things, threw my clothes in the shower and turned on the cold water, it would be quicker since I wanted to use the sink to wash up. I scrubbed all of the slut Sara off of my skin.

Suddenly, I could feel Eric coming closer, his blood lust overwhelmed me. He had torn apart an enemy and wanted to pillage me now. The idea sent goose bumps along my naked flesh making me tingle in all the right places. Instead of putting on the red dress, I tossed my bra and panties off. Eric opened the door so hard that it bounced against the wall. He looked positively edible. Eric is very tall and very broad. Against his red shirt his hair looked even blonder and his huge smile revealed glistening fangs. Big blue eyes took in all of me, he lost his pants instantly. I could see he was very much in the mood so I grabbed his long shaft and felt him become even more ridged in my hands. I snaked my other hand around him to my favorite part and felt his firm back side. Soon his mouth invaded mine and Eric picked me up with ease, I wrapped my legs around him and held on to the shirt he still wore. He wasted no time entering me over and over leaning me against the wall. Already wet for him, I started breathing noises of pleasure. Eric was so large that him working himself into me almost shoved me over the edge. He was grunting like an animal in my ear. His cool fingers intertwined with mine and he lifted my arms over my head holding them against the wall. His firm long body felt almost warm as it pressed flat against mine, he plunged farther and farther into me. When he was all the way in he pushed forward even more and body shook involuntary. Sex with Eric was the best thing on earth. He clasped and held my hands high with one hand and used his other arm to guide my legs back to standing. I stayed against the wall as Eric went down my glistening body and spread my legs wider. He knelt in front of me for a taste of my juices. My legs were becoming so weak I could barley stand as he licked and probed me with his skilled tongue. Long equally skilled fingers replaced his tongue as he sucked his way down a bit spreading my leg wider. I felt the scrap of his fangs before he drove them into the soft flesh of my inner most thigh. The sensation sent me plunging myself down faster and harder on his hand until Eric pulled me down to the floor on top him, sliding into me like I was a glove. Leaning back on his hands he sat up with me as my body rose and fell at a steady pace. As I was building up to an explosive release he sucked and teased my nipples. He loved to bury his face in my breasts licking the crease between them. This time he took one in his hand and softly sank his fangs into it as his other hand found my bottom and directed me to come down even harder upon him. Eric cursed in his native language trembling beneath me. At the same instant I felt him explode into me, I came and was lost in my own ecstasy. "Did you agree to marry me tonight, dear one, or is this all my fantasy?" Eric asked before he licked my bite marks so they would heal.

"I said yes sweety but like you said we are already married," I exhaled.

"No, Sookie, I meant in a human ceremony with your family and friends," Eric in all seriousness.

"The answer is still yes!" I almost cried. He planted soft kisses on my eyes as I closed them tight before I burst out laughing. He slipped a ring on my finger at vampire speed and smiled an evil grin. I looked down at the simple princess cut solitaire and couldn't love Eric anymore. He got lots more hugs and kisses from me before we realized people were waiting for us.

No more time for pillow talk, we ended up showering off, dressing and hurrying out of the back. When we reemerged, Pam and Heidi were sitting at a booth that had been draped in plastic. They had company that looked like Jannalynn and another Were. I supposed she was here to drop off the information we wanted about their last Shaman. No use meeting with a high witch in the middle of the night unless we had some clues to offer. I wondered how long Octavia would wait for us to show. Eric was already speaking to the group when I studied the other Were. I realized who it was while Jannalynn introduced him. "This is Preston Pardloe, one of our new pack members."

"Sookie," Preston smiled. "I was hoping to meet up with you again." He interrupted before she could introduce us to him.

I had to keep from drowning in my nerves, this was no big deal. Besides, my one night stand with this man was before Eric and I got back together. But after Eric remembered our time together and wanted to talk about it. So, definitely not something I wanted to advertize on the night he proposed to me.

"How do you two know each other?" Pam asked innocently.

Fuck, what am I going to say?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was feeling uncomfortable dressed similar to Jannalynn in the barely there red dress. I had not planned to wear this so I didn't have on hoses like I always wore now. I fought the urge to try to pull down the skirt more as I took a long millisecond to think of something to say. Who knows who Eric had been with during that time, I didn't want to know. I decided he would be better off not knowing, unless of course, he asked. I surely wasn't going to feel like I had to tell him everyone I had ever slept with. With his vampire memory, Eric could tell me all his conquests but it would take a lifetime. In fact, I was terribly embarrassed, I wasn't the type of girl to have a one night stand.

I opened my mouth to talk and Preston beat me to it. "We spent last Christmas Eve together. Sookie saved my life and hid me from an enemy pack. This one is very brave." Preston spoke as if he was in awe of me. I got angry for just a moment, long enough for Eric to notice. 'Spending Christmas together' sounded worse than the truth. Why did he have to make it sound like we were an item?

Pam bragged, "Our Sookie is a great heroine, just tonight she saved us from a fire." Eric said nothing. Oh, boy!

Jannalynn had an unhappy scowl on her face that wasn't much different than her normal look. "If we are finished with the chit chat, I have a message to deliver. As a favor to Miss Stackhouse, not as a favor to Eric, Alcide wants to me be specific." Well Alcide was still unhappy. "Our pack master has sent the name and last address of the old Shaman. Here's the container for the drug, there is not much left."

"When is the last time anyone saw this guy?" I asked looking at the address, he lived in Tennessee now.

"Four years ago they say, no one knows much about him," Jannalynn was allowed to speak to me again it seems. "But we know he was healthy after ingesting the mixture here," she said pointing at the jar.

"But Sookie isn't a Were. This unknown drug was four years old?" Eric calmly questioned them as he sniffed the contents. "I thought Sookie was a friend to the Pack, this could have killed her."

"I was under the impression Alcide was going to make her Shaman permanently. An honor for a oney!That way he could mate with her and the pack approve. He said he could convince her to be bitten." Jannalynn enjoyed telling Eric that. I tried to read her to see if it was true. It was at least what she believed. But what was her motive, this would be a death sentence to Alcide. "We have done what we came to do. Now we are leaving." Jannalynn stood, Preston stood with her.

"This is not finished, tell your Pack Master to be a man and meet me personally. I will not do business with underlings again." Eric scowled at them showing fang. They left quickly, I couldn't blame them Eric could be quite scary if he wanted.

We had our information and were headed to Bon Temps in Pam's Toyota. Eric didn't want Victor to see his Corvette parked at my house. He doubted that anyone noticed Pam's car, he made her take the Fangtasia sticker off so it would look like other Toyota's on the road. "Weren't you and Alcide allies? I don't want to believe he intended to do that to me. We talked about how over a year ago we were a possibility but he said he knew I was in love with you now," I began.

"Alcide put you in danger, he provoked our fight, plus we aren't allies. I don't get involved in their business and they don't mine. We only work together if there is a mutual interest, it is a case by case decision. Lately that interest has been you."

"But Calvin said it was in their best interest that you stay Sheriff, that they were to help you." I explained.

"Yes, it is in their best interest, they know another Vampire is likely to take advantage of all the shifters in the area. I do business with the packs, I am a business man. Another vampire will force them into doing their bidding, much like the case of Quinn. I have held my favors but never forced them into servitude. Alcide is well aware that paying off his families debt to me could have been worse than spending a week with you."

I knew Alcide was paying off a debt to Eric by helping me before. "Don't get me wrong, I am not happy about Alcide talking me into taking that drug but I agreed. I was trying to save lives, I don't think I did." I remembered leaving before I saw Alcide's Pack kill the guilty party. I wasn't happy at being used to figure it out so they could kill them. I made the deal long ago that Eric would take people to the police. I never made that deal with Alcide, maybe I should have.

Eric could feel my guilt. "It is not your fault, all this death." He held my hand. I was tearing up again. "Jannalynn is no friend of Alcide to incriminate him so. What about this new Were, the man in which you spent last Christmas Eve?" Eric's concern turned to suspension.

My heart raced. "I don't know much about him other than he was from Baton Rouge, there was a pack skirmish, a pack from Monroe maybe. He was hurt in my woods, I helped him in so he could get cleaned up and heal. Another Were had come looking for him, Preston stayed one night. Oh, he is a super Were, he healed instantly it seemed!" I was rambling.

"This all sounds familiar, Sookie. You saved a strange man near your home, cleaned him up and hid him from danger. Did you have sex with him too?" Eric was growling.

Now my heart was in my throat. I panted, "What if I did, I hadn't heard from you, even with all your memories. I am sure I don't want to know who you were with all those months.!" I felt so bad but went on the defense.

Eric eyes were dark, he was incredibly angry. I don't think he expected the answer to be yes."I was busy after the takeover, making sure all in my area survived. That included you! I wasn't spending my time feeding off and fucking someone." Eric's voice was low and solemn. He was offended. I knew how stressed he was during that time, I had felt it. "I am a vampire, I remember every detail of everything. When my memories returned it was like my time with you had just happened. And I couldn't even come to you, make you look important to me."

"I was lonely, it was Christmas Eve. It had been a long time." I looked down at my lap, I was ashamed. Eric probably thought I made a habit out of taking strange men into my home and screwing them.

"Did you see me with anyone at Rhodes? Or in New Orleans? A long time is a lot longer to me than it is to you." Eric scoffed.

"No, but what does that mean?" Was Eric telling me he hadn't been with anyone else?

"It means I wasn't pursuing anyone else" He raised an eyebrow toward me as if to tell me he meant having sex. "Until you left on your date with Quinn, I thought you were mine or at least that you should have been. Then when you were bedding the Tiger, I knew that wouldn't last, again you would be mine." Eric sounded so sure of himself.

"I only, bedded, the Tiger once," I said using Eric's terminology. "Honey, are you sure you aren't psychic?" I winked at him trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. I felt Eric's emotions, he was hurt, more surprised, angry a little. "Come on Eric, I never heard any of this from you, I can't read your mind!" I lied, I realized because I had read it a couple times. "I was so heart broken when you couldn't remember, then you acted all weird, like we weren't even friends." I sighed. "None of this matters, forgive me, I am yours now. I love you." I squeezed Eric's cool hand and thought of how much I love him now hoping he could feel it.

"You know, I had a psychic once." Eric was feeling better. I slapped his shoulder. "You never answered my question." I looked at him, I didn't understand. "Was I the best you ever had?"

"Oh, definitely!" I said and meant it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we pulled up to my house I noticed no one was home and remembered why. I thought of my Cousin Claude and Great Uncle Dermot. They were more fairy than me, surely they could take care of themselves like Eric suggested. Octavia left a post it on my front door that said she would wait patiently at Merlotte's. I felt bad that we had kept her waiting, of course she didn't want to sit on my porch all night in the dark.

Merlotte's had a good crowd tonight but not as big as before the fire. It was awfully late, I wondered if Sam decided to stay open later because Vic's Redneck Roadhouse stayed open til 1 am every night. Octavia was sitting at the bar talking to Kennedy when Eric and I walked in. "Don't you look good? I hear congratulations are in order." Kennedy shouted over the noise. Octavia looked clueless. And Kennedy continued. "Is this the lucky man?" Kennedy knew I was dating Eric.

"Yes, I am the the lucky man." Eric went over and took a seat two down from the witch patting the other for me to come and sit. "Octavia, thanks for coming all this way on such short notice." She nodded in his direction.

"Thanks Kennedy." I said while she got Eric a blood and me a gin and tonic without even asking. "Where's Sam?" I asked brightly.

"He is in the back in a meeting, that scary looking bitch and the hot werewolf. Holly is having a bachelorette party here tonight, so we are open a little later." Kennedy felt comfortable telling me anything. She was thinking what a hunk Eric was and about his money too. Also, she had heard he was a bad ass and that turned her on. Maybe being in prison for murder did that to you. I didn't need to know that but her thoughts seemed to scream at me tonight. She may have had a few. Alcide and Jannalynn must be in the back with Sam. He surely was more involved now. I thought Holly's wedding wasn't until October?

"We should probably find a table for our discussion." Octavia suggested. I was going to suggest we go back to my house but agreed.

We positioned ourselves in a booth away from the crowd. I fought the urge to go say hello to everyone. I needed to do this first. But I actually ordered some food when Eric mentioned I was hungry. Tanya was working and brought me my burger Lafayette and fries. I hadn't touched my gin and tonic so I ordered a Coke. We were explaining the situation more to Octavia and she seemed to be listening hard, she even closed her eyes to concentrate.

Holly bounced over, she was sober but extremely happy. "Sookie, I thought you'd be working tonight since I took it off. Hoyt and I are getting married next weekend, I know I told you the fall but," it was a long drawn out 'but' and she touched her stomach, I knew she was pregnant. "Can you make it?"

I let out a shriek and said,"Yes," I hugged her. "Congratulations!" Mrs. Fortenberry must be thrilled I thought. A wedding and another child to spoil, Hoyt's baby.

"Well, do you have any news to share?" Holly was looking at my hand. I held out my hand like I have seen Holly do many times before and smiled. "Oh, Sookie! It's beautiful! The whole town has been saying you got hitched." Eric interrupted telling her we were engaged. His big arms wrapped around me and I felt like a regular girl, engaged. "Have you set a date? Does Jason know?" Holly continued to interrogate me. She was so happy for me, she was also used to the supernatural. "Can I tell everyone?" she asked meaning her party on the other end of the bar.

"Give us a few minutes first, I need to talk to Octavia." Holly being an ex-wiccan recognized Octavia as a person of power and said her goodbyes. "I am so sorry Octavia, maybe we should go to my house."

"No need, let's get started. From what you have told me, whatever magic you have is manifesting itself." Octavia said bluntly.

"But I am a telepath, nothing else." I argued knowing that it wasn't exactly the case.

"The best witches are born with a natural ability to perform magic. Fairies, you are part, are magical beings like all members of the Fae. The shifters and even vampires are forms of a magical existence. You have experiences with creatures from other dimensions as well." I thought about the beings with the King of Kentucky at Rhodes. "Your cousin told you she was to become an Angel. Demons and God like creatures also exist." I shook my head in agreement to all of this. "There are also Shamans or intermediaries, messengers between the human world, the spirit world and other dimensions. Sookie, you have already been a mediator between worlds. Among many Native Americans, the jaguar is a spirit animal of a Shaman because jaguars walk on earth, swim in water, and climb in trees. Thus jaguars belong to all three worlds, Sky, Earth, and Underworld. You belong to many different worlds, I believe this is why your magic is manifesting in this way." Octavia explained.

"But isn't that a religious role in a tribe? When I took the Were Shaman's drug I just saw the auras of the Weres, that's all. Then seeing colors happened again tonight with no drugs." I told Octavia all about tonight and about my dream of the fire. "What about my crazy nightmares, I am crying all the time?" I didn't quite get what Octavia was saying. I had no idea what a Shaman was before and when I looked it up online recently, it described a medicine man. The stuff I had read was sort of creepy, I didn't relate to it at all.

"This has nothing to do with a religion. I used the term Shaman to help you understand." Octavia was sort of scolding me like a Grandmother. "What I am talking about is also connected to many different worlds but I don't think you are a Shaman. Your ability to hear thoughts seems to be evolving into more. A lot of amateurs take drugs to push themselves into the state of foreseeing." Octavia sniffed the leftover potion. "I will check it out thoroughly but I think it is just fly agaric and various herbs."

"Red and white spotted mushrooms." Eric explained to me without being asked.

"Like on Mario?" Neither one of them got my joke.

"The drugs work and with you it woke up an ability, I believe. It all makes sense, the dreams and emotions are just your minds way of processing the changes. Your Fairy Uncles message means that the spirit world accepts you. If not, you would never have been shown the future."

"The Ancient Pythoness could help you, my dearest." Eric was very calm and was feeling calm. I wanted so bad for his calm to take over my anxiety.

"But you said she was an oracle, do you think I am becoming some kind of seer?" I asked in disbelief. I remembered her asking me if I was a seer. If I was, wouldn't she have known? Eric must have been processing all of this faster than me I realized before Octavia answered for him.

"I always thought it was possible, telepathy is very rare. With your fae heritage, I thought there could be more." Octavia thanked Eric for putting her up in a hotel on the interstate. I didn't insist she stay with me because I had lots to think about now. She would visit me again in the day time before returning to New Orleans. As the witch was leaving, Alcide and Jannalynn left as well without so much as a look toward us. Eric had decided not to speak to him in front of Jannalynn. Smart.

Sam greeted Eric and I soon after. He asked to sit and Eric motioned with his hand. "I had no idea, Alcide had given you a drug Cher. Or about the your recent health issues." Sam spoke to me as if Eric wasn't there.

"It's okay Sam. I am fine, really." I smiled. "Anymore news about the investigation?"

"Alcide thinks it was a vampire after you Sookie." Sam cared but I know if Eric wasn't sitting there, I would be being told to get away from Eric. "But I told him that doesn't explain the Hair of the Dog getting hit, although it does Fangtasia. Either way, it isn't safe for you here for a while. Maybe a week or two off until this settles down." I didn't argue but couldn't help but feel unwanted. I told Sam who hit Fangtasia and briefly about what Octavia told us. Eric and Sam went back and forth about all the politics involved with the Weres and Vampires. He also told Sam about Lattesta's new role. I fidgeted with my ring mindlessly while I listened. Sam noticed and suddenly stopped talking. He held out his hand to Eric and said congratulations. Oddly Eric shook back. "You too, Sookie," he said as he kissed my cheek. He excused himself to the back to start cleaning up. Geez, that was awkward.

I was getting tired of feeling like I had to justify my choices to everyone. I knew how Sam felt, what he was thinking. He thought that Alcide had a plan to save me from Eric and that I had chosen the dark side instead. I just couldn't win, was I not allowed to be happy? Now I needed to worry about becoming some sort of fortune teller too. To hell with it! I pulled Eric from the booth by tugging on him. "You can't wait to get me in your bed again," Eric leered at me.

"Not until I show you off." Eric gave me a questioning look and I drug him to the crowd of ladies surrounding Holly. Maxine Fortenberry, Halleigh, Kenya, and Michele were in the crowd. Even Tara was parked in a chair looking like she would pop any minute or fall asleep. I ignored the fact Eric told Kenya he was my husband and introduced him as my fiancé to everyone showing off my ring. Eric was surprised at my actions and very gracious to all the ladies' inquiries. He said he was leaving the wedding details up to me. But he told them we were already married according to his customs. I grinned and beared that part. Maxine told him my Gran was very accepting of vampires, I appreciated her thoughtfulness. Overall, I was bursting from the seems with happiness and glad to be expressing it to a group of women who were suckers for a wedding even if the groom was a blood sucker.


	14. Chapter 14

It was so late. It felt so good to be going home that I kicked off my shoes in the car. Eric said he could carry me to the door but hoped I wasn't too tired. "I don't know, I am pretty tired," I teased. Thinking that Eric wasn't just screwing everything that walked into Fangtasia before we got back together made me want him even more. My old softball coach told me about what assuming made you out to be. Believe me, I felt like an ass. The whole time I knew Eric he was the large and in charge sheriff of Area 5, I had assumed he had to do a Fangbanger a night. I had no evidence of this but thought it anyway. Gosh, Eric is so old he doesn't even need to feed much. Bill had told me that and that he was a good guy before he changed his story making Eric to be all evil. I knew Eric well enough now to know that amnesia Eric and the Eric of the real world were more alike than different. But I am kicking myself for assuming he was randomly having sex after the take over. Especially while I could feel he was up to his eyeballs in vampires that could kill him and his people at any moment. And of course at Rhodes he was sharing a room with Pam, I knew they didn't have sex anymore. Eric was a 1000 year old Viking, I never equated his age making him more patient than me. He had basically told me earlier that he was waiting for me all those months, knowing I would be his. Eric was cocky and had every right to be. I could tell that knowing about Preston made Eric eager to try to erase the man he saw tonight from my memory. It was more than feeling his emotions, I just knew. I wondered if this was new or an ability that I dismissed until now.

Eric carried me to the back door and disappeared in a blur of speed. He reappeared holding the quilt that he thought was so hideous. "Come," Eric simply said. I walked over to him only to be wrapped in that quilt and flown to the roof of my house.

We landed on a flat part of the roof. "It's beautiful tonight but what are we doing up here?" I still hadn't gotten used to Eric flying me up and away, I had to catch my breath. I sort a felt like Lois Lane. Eric was close enough to Superman in strength and power even if I had never seen Superman rip someone's head off their shoulders like Eric. Also, Superman did not want to suck your blood. The thought made me giggle."How far have you flown before?" I asked before Eric answered the first question.

He shrugged, "There were times I flew across countries, small European countries mind you. I still could but there are too many airplanes. Plus, for a while, when the world knew nothing of us but had all this technology, I fell out of the habit. I flew to Russel's area to find you." Eric was looking up at the sky while he told me. The old quilt with it's green, blue, and yellow squares lay under us, protecting us from the scratchy, sandy feeling roof. "Don't worry it is safe here." Eric responded to my fear our weight would be too much and we would fall through. I laid back on top Eric's chest to get a better view of the stars. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms to warm me up.

"My dad used to take us camping, we would lay outside our tents and watch the sky for hours." I smiled at my memories. "Gran couldn't take us camping but Jason and I would get a blanket and pretend in the yard. Mostly we just laid there looking at the stars." It felt good to share stories of my life with someone no matter how simple.

"The stars were very important when I was human. We looked at them for direction, for signs of seasons, for guidance from the gods." Eric took a long pause. "I have never been married to anyone but Aude. We are already bonded, we are wed. But you accepting it makes it different. I have always taken whatever I wanted. While I was Viking, as a vampire, even after the revelation while having to play by more rules; I found a way to have whatever I wanted. I wanted you, so I knew you would be mine. Now you have given yourself to me on your terms, in your way. I am happier than I have been in a thousand years." Eric was about to continue but I kissed him in response because I was never good with words.

I knew as soon as our lips touched we would be making love on the roof. I knew Eric wanted to make love to me somewhere he was sure no one else had before. Again, I wondered if this was merely deduction or something more. But soon I was unable to keep a thought in my head because Eric's hands were massaging my breasts. I had been laying back on his chest but was half turned kissing him now. This put us in a great position for Eric to fondle every part of my front torso. The skimpy red dress didn't leave much to the imagination nor did it hamper the sensation of his hands, it wasn't much different than being naked. Of course he wasn't, but he had on dress pants tonight instead of jeans, I could feel him hard on my back. Eric had moved his hands down to inch up the skirt, it didn't take much because of how I was sitting, it was already riding up. He rubbed the top of my thighs and found the top of my lace panties. I was sitting between his knees so it didn't give me much room to move my legs. It didn't matter because Eric broke into my panties anyway to feel how wet he was making me. He yanked them a little out of his way and proceeded to dive his fingers deep into me while his tongue danced in my mouth.

Eric and I had made love outside before but being up so high and thinking about the integrity of the roof made me nervous. I only had a brief moment to worry while Eric positioned himself over me. I could feel the bumpy roof through the quilt as he lowered me down to lay against it. I didn't mind when Eric tore the front of the dress with both of his hands to expose my chest. It wasn't mine plus it was dark out here. If the moon wasn't close to being full, I would not have been able to see the top of Eric's head as he paid homage to each nipple. His hands were still busy down below, I was a lucky girl. The moon shined off his fangs when he looked up at me full of longing. I couldn't wait any longer, "Eric, now," I demanded. He tore my panties off in one movement that would have hurt if I hadn't ingested his blood recently. To my shame, that is one reason I still bit Eric even though I had been warned against it; so I could be all he needed sexually. He was always gentle with me, always very satisfied with me but I could feel the control it took. He was so strong, being a vampire. A normal man with an instrument of his size would have to hold back a little. With his ancient blood in me, I could let him lose some of that control. It is not something we discussed but something of which we were both very aware. So when I said 'Now' to Eric he knew it meant all the way, fast and hard. He knew that when I told him, harder or faster that I could take it. I could feel Eric lose some of that control along with his growing lust and passion. I clung to him as if my life depended on it, digging my nails into his back enjoying everything he was giving me. Eric was filling me up and pumping into me as far as I could take it. "Omigod!" I screamed, my usual sign that he needed to go no further. He continued working me into a frazzle at the pace that I had set with my moans and pants. Eric had been saying so much in his ancient tongue, growling it. I wished this new gift had been translation. Just knowing he was reduced to low grunts almost finished me. When he sank his fangs into my shoulder I came instantly. He dealt out a few more blows while he was still sucking my neck and overflowed inside me. I hear him bite his wrist and he brought it to my mouth. I enjoyed swallowing the lukewarm substance as much as I did anything from him. Eric enjoyed licking the blood from around my lips after that and I tasted the metallic taste of my own blood from his tongue.

My big Viking honey liked to lay next to me on his side, propped up on his elbow. He had taken off his shirt and given it to me because I had goose bumps from the sudden onslaught of air. His pale skin glowed a little in the moon light. He still looked gorgeous with his hair out of sorts. "What were you saying?" I had never asked him before but now that we were going to really be married, it was about time.

"It is a Mansöngr, a love poem," Eric half smiled. "Kind of erotic. I wanted to be a Skald, a poet, before my brother died and it was clear I would be a warrior, to become a chief like my father." Eric rarely spoke about his human life. "The poem talks about wanting to make you my wife, wanting to know you in every way, that we will spend eternity together in Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" No one could expect me to be as smart as an 1000 year old.

"It is like your heaven, great warriors would go there when they died. The alternative was Hel, for the lower class, it was similar to a life on earth. Sometimes, I thought that was my sentence as a vampire. But now I have found happiness. Your word 'happy' comes from my language, it meant good luck, chance, fate." Eric was very far away in a time and place that no longer existed.

"Eric, there is so much I don't know about you." I didn't mean it in a bad way, I hoped he could feel that.

"You will know all you want, when you want. I haven't ever trusted someone besides Pam. I have survived because of it."

"I wish I could go to Valhalla with you someday." I really didn't want to get into a discussion about eternity, Eric had never asked me to turn. He had agreed not to do it even if he wanted to keep me.

"My lover, the village would have buried you alive with me; along with all of our belonging, slaves and my long ship. No, you live in a much better time. I do not dwell on my past even if it still with me." Eric laughed. "Do you know another word that comes from Old Norse?" I smiled. "Husbondi or husband, it meant master of the house."

I had to go to sleep, Eric had helped me to my bed after I was washed up and dressed in a comfy silk pink pants and shirt. "Pam is coming to stay here while I run an errand." I didn't ask, I was too tired to think any more and had to get up in a few hours. He gave me an abbreviated kiss before I actually fell asleep.

I didn't dream and I slept until my alarm went off at 9am. The sun was shining and I felt more rested than I had in days. I checked for a note and this one I noticed was from Pam. Alarmed, I read the beautiful script very quickly. "My friend, Eric was detained but will be over at full dark. I am "staying over" and Calvin will send someone to be with you today. XO – Pamela P.S. There is a sword under your mattress."

I had to take a peek. I expected to see one of Eric's or Pam's but it was the one I had found in the attic. It would do, I guess, but I wish I had kept the shotgun if I was in danger. Before I could get in the bathroom. I heard a knock at the door. It wasn't 10 am yet. Mrs. Hesterman had said 10, I thought. Knowing that someone was guarding the house, I threw on my robe and started for the door. "Good Morning," Preston smiled and winked when I swung open the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey, How are you?" No reason to be rude even if I felt like it. I crossed my arms over my chest, I had no support underneath. It is not like I even know the man.

"I was hoping to run into you again," He echoed his words from last night.

"Well, here I am!" I smiled, "What did you need?" I could tell he was waiting to be invited inside but I wasn't biting. Not with how Eric reacted to my time with this strange Were.

"I thought we could talk, I left in such a hurry before. I live close by now, I didn't want to be a stranger." Preston smiled back and I checked his fury brain that told me he meant no harm.

Damn manners! I was in the kitchen sitting across from Mr. Pardloe, I had decided to call him. I would hear him out, ask him to leave and get on with my busy day. "Help yourself to some coffee." After Amelia left I broke down and got a programmable coffee maker. I had enough wits about me to lock the guest bedroom door on the inside and shut it behind me. Preston had used that hole before and now Pam lay inside dead to the world. I was suspicious of Preston before when he stayed here, at least for a second before I had sex with him all night. Something about him still didn't sit right with me. Seeing him now, I wasn't attracted to him at all. He was handsome, for sure, but I didn't want to jump his bones. I must have been very lonely to have sex with a stranger. Everyone makes mistakes and mine always come back to bite me in the ass.

"After that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to return and do it all over again but other circumstances kept me away." Preston was sipping his coffee oddly and even had a pinky up. Weird?

I sipped my coffee, "So, what are you saying? I am not looking for a booty call." I laughed. "Besides, do you know your pack master has designs on me?"

"That doesn't matter to me. You were so sweet and I felt bad for leaving you all alone. I just thought we could go out. See what happens." He shrugged.

"Well that isn't going to happen either." I held out my hand. "I am taken, the scary vampire from last night, he's mine."

"It is really a shame, I sweet girl like you with a vampire." He smiled and I frowned. "Damn." He yelled. Preston's coffee had spilled all over him. I am sure it was hot, I had not taken a full drink yet. And sure enough the mug was cracked. I inherited this house with all the mismatched dishes, they were always chipping or breaking.

"I'm sorry, old mug." I explained as he stood with a coffee dripping down his shirt. "Hold on, you can borrow one," I told him as I walked to my room. "Then you can be on your way," I shouted back through the house.

When I returned with one of Eric's white t-shirts Preston was standing in my living room. He had stripped off his shirt. The muscles in his arms and chest seemed to dance as he wiped himself off with my dish towel. Wow, I thought and I suddenly couldn't stop looking at him. My cheeks flushed as I realized I was ogling him. He started walking toward me and I wanted him to come closer. My breathing got heavy. My fingers released their hold on the replacement shirt. I was reaching out for him instead. The closer he got, the more I remembered how I felt that night. I wanted him again. I would have him again one last time and no one would know. His chest was tan and wide, coming closer. I could feel the warmth of him before he touched me. He ran one finger down the front of my robe and untied it. I placed my hands on his shoulders as his lips brushed mine. His hot hands went under my night shirt. I shut my eyes as he squeezed gently and I was out of my body. I could see him surrounded by magic. The magic was engulfing me as well. I pulled out of his grasp and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I had been in some sort of trance. Had he slipped something in my coffee? Is he some sort of Were witch? "You , are you putting a spell on me?" I screamed loud thinking it would help me break free of my hypnotic state.

Preston bolted out the front door and I ran after him, he was gone, vanished. With him gone my mind and my libido had returned to normal. Now I had to shower again even though I did last night. The thought of being tricked into being felt up pissed me off. How far would I have gone if my new gift didn't kick in? I wanted to scrub all of him off of me. It is not so much that he touched me physically as much as he had mesmerized me into wanting him. Preston had violated my freewill.

I dressed in a long flowing flowered skirt and a purple top. Tara's baby shower was in the afternoon, I wanted to be ready. Everyone dressed like they were going to church at baby showers. Looking in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. I looked fine but not like Sookie. I am almost 30, it was time to ditch the sundresses anyway. When I was all freshened up, I styled my hair. That was easier now that it was shorter. The weather was just right for sandals so I was glad I had gotten a pedicure last week at the mall in Monroe. I thought about Amelia and how we used to paint each others toe nails before I got her boyfriend killed. I needed to call her back.

Instead I called Alcide, "Hello Sookie, I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Why not, I thought we were friends?" No reason to beat around the bush. When it came down to it only Alcide and I knew what was going on between us.

Alcide spoke close to the receiver,"we are and that is why things are tense right now. Eric has taken things too far, marrying you against your will. Unless we find you an out, your life is over."

"It's not like that!" I began.

"Do you want to be a vamper's late night snack for the rest of your life? I could give you a life, children, a position in the pack."

"We discussed this before, maybe last year, but not now. I am in love with Eric, I am going to marry him." I didn't understand why Alcide had wanted me now. Maybe I was just the only one in the running still alive. I had more important things to talk about. "Preston was just here and tried to bewitch me into having sex with him, would you know anything about that?" I was sort of whispering, Pam was in the house, habit.

"What, the new Were? Are you sure, he is suppose to be at work." Alcide sounded confused. "Let me make a few calls."

"Fine but I don't want him to come near me again." I hung up with Shreveport's Pack Master.

Brenda Hesterman was knocking on the door. I could tell it was her because she broadcasted that she would love to find something worth money today. Me too, I thought. More over, I would like to do right by all the Stackhouse's that stored their belongings up in the attic. If I didn't want to keep it, someone might treasure my trash.

Brenda asked about my fake car accident and I played along. I showed her everything besides the sword, my Gran's wedding dress, that I had hung in my closet and the inside of the boxes of pictures and things. My head was bursting with this new knowledge of antiques as she pulled stuff out of my burn pile. She told me the origins and value of about every item. Mrs. Hesterman helped me sort through everything with vigor. We loaded all we could in her car and made a list that I copied in my all-in-one printer I had acquired. All the items still belonged to me until they sold, I could change my mind. I assured her I would not. I didn't learn anything about the old stuff that made me want to keep it. I am sure the boxes of papers, keepsakes and photos would be another story. I saved papers like a pack rat. Jason could hopefully talk me into getting rid of at least half of it when he has time to go through it with me. I left all those boxes where they lie. Eric and I wouldn't be staying here tonight.

I had a half hour to wonder if my escort panther would get here before I needed to leave for Clarice when Octavia stopped by. She was looking well rested. She cut to the chase, "I told you last night all I know about your new powers. I am here now to tell you how to break your blood bond."

"I am not sure I want to know," I said honestly.

Octavia scolded, "Amelia and I have worked hard for months looking for all the ingredients." She made herself at home and took a seat on the couch. "I knew what potion but the items for it were all but extinct."

"You already have it?" I asked in disbelief. I had asked Amelia to ask Octavia if she knew how, I didn't put in an order.

Octavia pulled a small vile out of her bag. It had a thick substance in it that looked like blood. "All the hard work is finished. All you will have to do is drink." She was trying to hand me the tube, I didn't want to even touch it.

"I don't want it, not right now." I had never been so scared of a liquid before. I didn't think dissolving the bond was ever a real possibility. What would Eric think about having a normal relationship? Was this bond important to him? Too many questions. I had agreed to marry the man. Now I had a way out that I would have probably taken in a heartbeat before he proposed. I put my face in my hands.

"Amelia said you were unsure. You took me in when I had nothing and my own family didn't make me feel as welcome. I wanted to do something for you." Octavia was being sweet by getting the mixture ready. "I will keep it, you know how to reach me." I had calmed down and offered her refreshments, she refused telling me that the hotel was fabulous. "Let us know when the big day is," she said as she got in her car. I had walked her out.

Panther or no panther, I had to drive out to the mailbox. Bills didn't stop coming just because you were in fear for your life. My driveway was still smooth because I was extra careful to take it slow. My mailbox was nearly empty. I had a garbage bill, 10 dollars in Kohl's cash and a big envelope made of skin. Yuck! I didn't wait, I opened it right there trying of course not to touch it. I only had one guess who it was from, Great Grandpa Niall. In so many words, it said he heard I was getting married and wished he could come. He said Eric was a smart choice and he would be sending a gift. "Well thank goodness for that," I snorted at the lack of important information. If he heard about Eric and I, why hadn't he heard that elves were after Claude and Dermot. Maybe he knows but isn't talking. He could at least warn me. I really wished this skin had a return address. I had an idea. I got a pen from my glove box and wrote a note on the back. If Niall didn't realize that other members of the Fae were furious with him and coming after his kin, I would tell him. I put the note back in the mailbox after writing 'return to sender' on it. Bubba flashed in my mind, I hadn't seen him in a while. I raised the little red flag on the box and drove home planning to call my brother and ask him to go with me to Clarice.

"I already knew," Jason said proudly as I showed him my ring. "Pam told Eric he had to ask my permission." Jason had a wonderful shit eating grin. Curiosity killed the cat but I bet I had used more lives. I had to ask when and hoped my brother remembered. "After he came back from killing those fairies in your front yard. I told him he needed to make an honest woman of you." He paused. "Aren't you going to thank me." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks and thanks for guarding me today."

"No problem sis, everyone wanted the job. It was getting sort of sick. Geesh, I said, that's my sister."

"Jason, I really do appreciate this and everything you have done lately but you can't ever loan out my land again, okay?" Jason couldn't be sending anymore weird Weres my way!

"Sook, I have no idea what you are talking about. But that's not new." I told Jason all about, well almost, all about Preston. "I swear on a stack of bibles I never told Werewolves they could use your land. Are you sure it wasn't that Coleman fairy? He seemed to want to mess with you."

"I don't know." I dropped the subject. I had to think about Tara and her babies pretty soon and I didn't want to be worried. I wanted to be there for my friend.

I know why women wear engagement rings. It is much easier showing it off than explaining that you are engaged. I had already decided I would tell the truth about Eric and I, even if I didn't share all the details. A huge burden lifted off my chest as soon as I admitted to the girls that I loved him. Tara had seemed in favor of Eric lately, not just because he was everything J.B. wasn't (smart) but because Tara knew he was different than the vampires she had known.

Actually, I enjoyed myself. I had to block out most peoples thoughts about me but that was nothing new. Little sandwiches can go along way when you haven't eaten all day. Tara's aunt told me I was getting too skinny and gave me an extra piece of cake. We played all the silly games and were in awe of the sweet little baby things.

Holly was there and seemed to be taking notes. She handed me an official invitation to her wedding and told me it would be at night. "In my condition I didn't want to be in the heat but I had always planned on it being outside. I guess you will be having yours at night too." Holly smiled and looked nothing like the goth girl I had first met.

"I guess, I really haven't thought about it." This was sort of a lie, every little girl thinks about her wedding day. I just hadn't thought about this wedding yet. I was too busy thinking about the wedding in Las Vegas. Pam would help me look for something to wear, I am positive. What do you wear in a Vampire wedding? I had only seen two men, kings, get married so I had no idea. I planned to get my Gran's dress fixed for my other wedding. "I am fixing up Gran's dress though." It felt great to share with Holly. It felt better to no longer be a bridesmaid but a bride.

My mood changed when they were talking about babies. It was a baby shower after all but I clammed up real quick. I didn't think I could go there today and come back in one piece. The hormones in the room had seeped into me making me wonder what Eric's baby would look like. That was useless thinking, I was only punishing myself. Everyone was polite enough not to state the obvious fact that I would never have one. Tara sensed my grief when I was leaving and told me I was going to be a wonderful Aunt Sookie. I was honored.

It was well after dark when Jason took me home. It was Saturday night, I would usually be headed home to put on my uniform and pull my hair back. Merlotte's could make it without me a while but this was a big change for me. Being a barmaid wasn't the same as being a doctor or lawyer, I was replaceable. Since I owned Gran's house and my car, I hadn't ever thought about getting another job. I made enough and struggling with money had always been a way of life for me. My parents didn't have life insurance, Gran did the best she could. Until the vampires came into my life I was unsure I could do anything else but wait tables because of my little problem.

I had called Pam to let her know all was well. She was waiting on the front porch for me, I think she wanted a glimpse of Jason. She gave him a hungry look and he said Michele was waiting for him."The house smells of fairy, is your family back?" Pam asked as soon as he left.

"Not as far as I know." I checked my phone to make sure I didn't miss a call from them.

"Eric will be here in an hour or two and check it out." Pam assured me. I asked her where he was, "He went to New Orleans. Victor fucked with him so he is fucking with Victor." She liked that word. "Let's go inside."

"Okey Dokey." I didn't mind Eric paying back Victor at all, I wish it could be fatal. "So how did Eric pay him back?" I asked as Pam was heating up a blood. Pam had finished three bloods, she wasn't as old as Eric. I wondered how much blood she went through a night. I was in the fridge finding a place for leftovers that I had accepted from Tara's shower without even thinking I wouldn't be here, maybe I could take them to Eric's house.

"He fought fire with fire. He burned down Victor's head quarters." Pam said matter a factly. "But Victor didn't have a telepath to warn him. It is burnt to the ground, Victor will have to leave our area for a while to deal with the mess."

Trying not to worry about Eric, I showed Pam my Gran's dress in my bedroom. "It is lovely, simple, it is very you, Sookie." She smiled at me. "What did you have in mind for Las Vegas, I was thinking, red," Pam paused. "Did you hear that?"

I didn't hear jack shit but the next thing I knew Victor was at the front door. "Miss Stackhouse, open up!" I went and opened the door knowing he couldn't come in, he was alone, someone else could have come in and grabbed me. I had checked in my way before I opened it. Pam was at my back. Victor was mad. "Where is Northman? I have looked everywhere! My people are still searching. He wouldn't happen to be out of town would he?" I didn't know what to say. What would he do if he couldn't find him? I am sure he suspected him and if he could prove he was out of town we were doomed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I opened my mouth to say I didn't know as Eric entered the room from my bedroom. "Victor, I was just getting a shower." Eric was fully dressed but drying his hair with a towel. He was here so suddenly I didn't even feel him coming.

"Our base in New Orleans has been torched! You wouldn't know anything about this?" Victor was losing his cool. He was pacing on my front porch.

"Did you get my message about Fangtasia? Someone tried to set the place ablaze last night. I tried to reach you, to warn you. Pam left you several messages also." Eric was leaning on the door frame arms crossed peering down at Victor calm as a cucumber.

Victor changed his demeanor to match Eric's, "Yes, Viking, I received your message. I didn't expect that New Orleans could be in danger. Area 5 seemed to be the only area under siege." The game was a foot, Victor had to pretend he didn't set Eric's bar on fire. We had to pretend we would never suspect him. "I am glad I have found you, we are checking in with all the Sheriffs," he added trying to cover his ass.

"How fortunate you weren't in Area one when this happened Victor. If you need any help apprehending the suspect let us know. By the way, Pamela and Heidi scented a demon around the bar last night." Eric lied. I had seen the demon in my vision.

"Good to know, Northman, good to know. I will be going. I will be in New Orleans, orders from the king." Victor left in a hurry.

We were all silent and still until we sensed he was far away. I hugged Eric, "How did you get here so fast. What if you didn't?"

"My Lover, there's no evidence I was anywhere near New Orleans last night. I went to ground at the last minute but hadn't made it completely back. I wasn't too far away." Eric laughed. "Felipe would never believe I could fly there and back so close to dawn."

"Details please," Pam was excited. I loved fighting back as well. Victor deserved it and more. "You said you were going to glamor one of their humans into doing it?" Now I was listening. I had imagined that Eric had flown over and dropped a lit match. Then I started to worry. Who all did Eric kill?

"Yes, and don't worry Sookie, I made sure that the person would send the help away before they set the fire. I was almost back here before the fire was even set." Eric felt my anxiety.

"But you don't know if they got out and what about the vampires?" I was shocked. On one hand, I couldn't expect Eric to share my morals but on the other hand, it was just wrong to kill innocent people. There was I time I thought it was wrong to kill anyone, innocent or not, I had changed.

Pam declared, "A lot of people would have died last night Sookie. Victor has tried to kill us numerous times. The old ones would've been the only ones still out of their chambers. The renovations Victor has spent so much money on should be fireproof."

"I wanted Victor away for a while. This way he has to be in New Orleans, hopefully until the Summit. He can't be in my area setting fires and sending hit men to your door. I would kill him now if Felipe wouldn't think it treason." Eric growled then added. "Check the news and you will see that only two vampires died. I am sure they helped kill Sophie Ann or at least some of the Louisiana vampires." Eric looked tired. Pam went to heat him a blood. He gave me that look, the one when he wanted me to donate instead. I always refused unless it was life or death. This time I sat on his lap and unbuttoned the top of my shirt. The look of surprise on his face was worth it. I let the shirt fall off one shoulder. Eric didn't take much and was growing hard beneath me. I had on a skirt and was terribly tempted but that would have to wait, Pam was in the other room.

"Hold your horses, honey. I need to pack so I can stay with you remember." I crawled off his lap.

Eric licked the bite mark and said, "Mmm, I can't wait. I have to check on the contractor's progress at the bar too." Pam entered the room. "Pam, Sookie will follow you over in her car." .

"Yes Master," Pam mocked, "Did you tell him I smelled a fairy in here?"

"I smell fairy too, I thought it was good news, your cousins or uncles have returned?" Eric looked at me questioning.

"I haven't heard from them. I was gone a while. So they may have stopped by but they know I am worried. They would have said something, left a note or something. I tried to call them, no answer." I was stumped.

"I should have asked Octavia to put wards up before she left." Eric stated to the room in general slowly. "Someone is outside, a Were." He was up and at the door in a blink. "Alcide I have been wanting to speak with you."

"I am here for Sookie," Alcide growled. "I called around then looked for Preston, he is gone. There isn't a trace of him."

"Come in," I motioned too. I didn't like standing there again with the door open.

"Why are we looking for Preston?" Pam asked.

"Yes, why?" Eric added impatiently.

First I offered Alcide a drink and asked everyone to sit. Call me Miss Manners but it also diffuses tense situations. Alcide said 'a coke' and Eric and Pam, I got them the rest of the Life Support. I poured myself a big glass of ice tea. I may have been stalling, I grabbed the little appetizers and what was left from the fruit tray for us two people who eat.

Eric and Alcide were having a staring contest when I returned. Pam marveled at the little sandwiches when I set them down, "So the shower was today, you will have to tell me about it later. Okay now spill it!"

I sat real close to Eric and began, "Preston stopped by at 9 o clock this morning. I just woke up, got my robe on and answered the door. I tried to not invite him in but he was insisting on talking to me. I checked his brain and didn't read any evil thoughts." I was looking at Pam and Alcide who were across from me.

"But he knows you are a telepath now." Eric interrupted calmly. He could feel my nerves.

"Yes, and it doesn't always work, people aren't always thinking about what they want to do and with Weres it is hard to tell most the time."

"But you let him in anyway?" Eric again. I could feel his anger.

"Can I get on with it?" I was getting aggravated. And feeling very nervous. Eric nodded. "Okay then, I locked Pam in the room. To be safe. We had some coffee. He told me he wanted to contact me before but he couldn't. He was asking me out, basically. I told him no. I told him I was with Eric. Then his mug broke and coffee spilled all over him." Everyone gave me an odd look. "So I told him I would give him another shirt so he could leave." I paused.

"Then what," Pam looked like she needed a bowl of popcorn. She was on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what happened next.

I took a deep breath and said as quickly as I could. "He put some sort of spell on me, came over to kiss me and put his hands up my shirt. I realized what was happening and broke out of it. I screamed at him and he ran off." I shrugged, there I did it. Eric was angry but not at me.

"Did you see what he was driving?" Alcide asked.

"No, I didn't think of it at the time. He had vanished, no car or anything. Do you think he changed and ran off?"

Eric reacted to that, I could tell even if it was a tiny one. He was calm, very clam pushing calm at me. I relaxed instantly."What do you know about this wolf Alcide?" Eric asked, he looked thoughtful.

"He is new, from Baton Rouge. Gosh, I don't know enough." Alcide ran his hands through his hair and looked confused. "I usually check any new member out. Especially, after what happened with Ham and Patricia. He seemed fine."

"So you don't know shit." Pam crossed her arms and legs.

Eric wrinkled his brow, "I assume you have tried to track him?"

"No one can hold his scent, it just stops in one place. I called around and no one knows him. His story doesn't check out. Sorry Sookie." Alcide looked down.

"Thanks Alcide," I said as Eric and Pam both got on their phones. I ate since I had just given blood and Alcide looked around nervously. We both tried to listen to two different one sided conversations. Eric it seemed called Bill and Heidi. He told them to get over here 'pronto'. Pam called Calvin. She told Calvin his pack were going to try and track Claude and Dermot, to start at Hooligans.

"Yes elves, don't bite them. We want the fairies back in one piece. Yes, the usual rate. Oh, one looks very much like Jason." Pam hung up and called Maxwell Lee, "Get our new guy to follow Victor to New Orleans and I want to have a text from him every hour until further notice. You need to meet the panthers at Hooligan's. They are going to track some fairies. No you can't eat them. Just make sure that some of the pack survive. Take whomever you chose but she can't harm the fairies. We would like to know all we can from the elves. They are hard to catch but they can't pop to Faery anymore, use the special nets." She continued coaching Maxwell on how to catch the elves, it didn't sound like he was up to the job.

Eric must have felt the same way because he gave her an exasperated look when she hung up. "He will take Thalia, she knows how to kill the Fae." Pam's fangs came out, I cringed.

"Would you like to go too?" Eric asked Pam.

"If I am not needed here, I would enjoy a hunt." Pam didn't wait for Eric to say yes. She was out the door. I guess he told her in his own way.

"Why are Bill and Heidi coming here?" I asked Eric after I shut the door Pam left open.

Eric took both my hands and I was feeling that odd calmness again that relaxed me."Bill and Heidi are our best trackers. Better than Weres." He shot Alcide a disgusted look. "They will be able to distinguish this fairy scent from your kin, if it is different. It seems we are dealing with a fairy, this Preston. We know a few can mask their scent at will. He could also be a very powerful witch but even they can't disappear without evidence. You said he was a super were, what made you think that?"

I explained, "He healed instantly. He said his family was gifted. I saw him change. Have you seen him change Alcide?"

"Yes, it looked real. But if he can do magic who knows what I was really seeing?" Alcide started calling his pack to send the word out about Preston. He called Sam first, that was odd.

I thought about Jannalynn selling Alcide out."There's something else we need to talk to Alcide about," I looked at Eric to make sure he remembered, of course he did, vampires are like elephants.

Before we could begin Bill burst through the door. "I was out or I could have been here faster. Are you okay, Sookie?" He came toward me, he squatted down and brushed my cheek with his hand. Eric stood. Bill stopped. Would Bill ever reign in his 'I love Sookie' act?

"I am fine," I said but was interrupted by Eric.

"You and Heidi need to track the fairy that was in the house today." Eric commanded.

"What happened, I smell a different fairy than your family. Are they after you again?" Bill had wide eyes probably remembering my torture that I conveniently been blocking until that moment.

My calm melted away. I started to panic realizing if Preston was a fairy and was here today, he could have taken me. Cut me and bite me like thing one and thing two. I could barely breath. I put my hand over my heart. I started to cry, I couldn't help myself.

"Sweetheart" Bill again ignoring Eric took my hands in his.

"Please, Bill I don't want to talk about it, just listen to Eric." I was trying to be reasonable and calm down as I took my hands away but Eric had other plans. He picked up Bill by the neck and shoved him against my wall. I really hoped it wasn't damaged.

He growled, "I have wanted to kill you for less, for more. Remember your place. The only think you are good for is tracking, so get to it. " He released him and Bill was gone.

Giving Heidi her orders was simpler. She was better than Bill and could tell me everyone who had been here the last week. Eric went out into the yard with her to see what else they could find out, Victor's spy had been out there. Eric had wondered who else was snooping around before he hired Calvin's pack to watch me. I was told to stay put. I thought it was a great time to ask Alcide a few things.

"My pack is out looking for a fairy now." He explained after he got off his phone.

I wasn't too happy about what Jannalynn had told us. "So is Jannalynn suppose to be telling people that you planned to bite me?"

"It is not like that, I wouldn't have done anything against your will. That is more than I can say for Dracula out there." Alcide stood as he took offense. "I don't know why she would be talking, it was a private matter." He clinched his fists, he was upset.

"What, why were you even telling anyone that?" I really didn't understand his motives either.

"The pack isn't happy I got rid of Annabelle, they don't care if she cheated or not. Since I didn't kill her they thought I should have just made her my permanent mate. They think I am picky and selfish. When I just sent her away, they wanted her replaced quickly. They were impressed with you."

"But I am not a Werewolf, even if I were bitten, I couldn't have the kind of kids they would want you to." It didn't make sense to me.

"If you were bitten it would make you part of my pack. You have an ability and could be our Shaman. I have already sowed my oats, you know. I need to pick a mate before I have a revolt." Alcide was telling me he already had sex with fertile young Weres in the pack, I am talking barely legal, eww, trying to impregnate them. This is one reason I crossed Alcide off my list long ago.

"But why me Alcide? There is nothing between you and I anymore. You could have anyone you want. Your the boss, tell the pack to be patient." Really, I wasn't just trying to boost his ego. What She-wolf in her right mind would refuse a hunk pack master.

"Do you really not know how I feel for you? I could have had you killed over Debbie. I let you live, I have kept you a friend of my pack. You are brave and beautiful, oh, you would be an excellent wolf." He looked at me intently and I could feel his resolve. I read that he had made a decision, he would have me. "I have wanted you this whole time. The time was never right, I had to date people in the Pack. But you could be a part of my pack if you want. Only say the word and Eric will be gone. There are forces in play, if he was staked right now, questions wouldn't be asked of us."

"Get out!" I yelled in his face, I wanted him gone. I was afraid I would let Eric kill him if he stayed.

"The offer still stands, I will wait." He grabbed my neck and kissed me, I didn't fight it but didn't kiss back. His kiss was warm and wild and should have happened a year ago. I pulled away and he let me."Word is Eric's nights are numbered anyway." And he was gone out the door.

I walked to the porch as Alcide was pulling out of the drive, Eric must still be in the woods. I locked the door because I had sent Alcide packing and now I was alone. I took a few big swigs of tea, I didn't want to explain another kiss to Eric. I did have to tell him about Alcide's offer to kill him. That must have been his plan to free me from the vampires. Alcide didn't realize if he killed Eric that I would be with Felipe in Vegas anyway.

Eric was covered in leaves and dirt when he returned. His hands were burnt but healing."We have a problem, you can't stay here. You can't even come back here with protection. Not until we take care of this, we will take care of it." Eric had a small sword that he wiped on his shirt and put back in down his back. It had been under his shirt this whole time. Eric always had a sword nearby as if he wasn't lethal enough without them.

"What, why?"

"Heidi scented a goblin, and other various members of the Fae in your woods, within the week." Eric was very calm again. I knew he was trying to influence me now and it didn't work as well. "I killed the goblin, he had burned two of the panthers to a crisp."

"Shit, what do they want?"

"We are going to find out." Eric assured me. He grabbed my suitcase and began helping me pack.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Eric I know you said they would all be mad at Niall but why not just come in here and kill me. Why are they tromping about in my woods? Why is Preston trying to seduce me? Dermot acted like the elves after Claude didn't know where I lived." I was rambling as I filled a bag full of my toiletries.

"Who knows why they do anything they do. They are secretive and dangerous. But we know of what they are capable." Eric had told me before that the creatures that made up the Fae would never be like the shifters and vampires. Never come out to the world. I remembered Diantha telling me how fairies cut my Grandfather to pieces. I shivered.

I looked at Eric's hands that had almost healed. Goblins are testy and ferociously strong, and when they are angry, their touch can burn. Small Mr. Hob at Club Dead had picked up a Werewolf. "How did you kill him?" I thought I should know how to kill more than Fairies.

"I ripped his head off." Eric said nonchalantly as he loaded all we had packed in his arms.

"Oh!" What do you say to that?

After we filled my car I went to lock up. I remembered to get the sword from under my mattress. "Pam put it there." I told Eric as he eyed me suspiciously. "I can't exactly rip heads off."

Eric drove my car after a few adjustments to the seat. Men always want to drive and this doesn't change because they are dead."We will take your things to my house then get my car to go to Fangtasia." Eric hated my car.

"Alrighty then, then what? How do we find out whats going on?"

"I am going to talk to Dr. Ludwig, she is a mixed creature. Maybe she knows what is going on. I need to call around and see what the climate is like. It would be helpful if you had a way to contact Niall."

I told Eric about Niall's letter and what I did. "I have no idea how he sends them, they are made of the skin of his enemies. But I thought it was worth a shot. His phone number doesn't work I've tried." Eric told me he had tried too.

"Did you let Alcide know about the bitch?" He meant bitch technically, of course, I didn't. Here Eric was more worried about Alcide's position than the fact he wanted to bite me and do me doggie style. At first, I was more worried about the fact Jannalynn wanted to cause trouble too but now I was worried about Alcide's plan. I couldn't blame him for being confused about my pledging to Eric. Eric did it without telling me but it was for my own good at the time. Alcide doesn't know Eric was protecting me. Sam and Alcide, I kept them out of vampire shit, they keep saying they want to save me but don't know the half of it. I haven't always agreed with their choices in women but I haven't offered to kill them. Debbie Pelt doesn't count. Neither one of them have been involved in my life like Eric. Alcide said he was waiting for me to say the word to kill Eric but I wasn't going to risk it. When he kissed me, I took the opportunity to use my other gift and I closed my eyes. He truly thought he was my knight in shining armor.

"I told him" I paused, "He said it was true but he was going to wait for me to agree. I don't know why he would think I would agree to that. He sounded desperate, like the pack was impatient with him. They want him to find a mate and he wants it to be me." I let the cat out of the bag next. "He has a plan to free me from you vampires."

"And what would that be?" Eric smiled halfway, he was listening but not taking this serious yet.

"Stake you, he thinks with everything he has heard is going on, that he wouldn't be suspected!" I looked for Eric's reaction. Their wasn't one. I felt his annoyance, a little anger through our bond. "So I don't want him to kill you!" I shrieked.

"My dearest, I have survived a long time. Many have tried, let him try." His fangs ran out.

Now I was worried. Not about Eric. If Alcide tried, Eric would kill him for sure.

We pulled my old car into Eric's garage and unloaded my supplies for an uncertain amount of time. I helped anyway even if Eric was stronger and quicker. But I had been up all day, I was getting tired. "I wish we didn't have to go to Fangtasia," I stretched and yawned. "I am so tired, maybe I can sleep in the car."

"I could lock you in the basement." Eric was serious and devious at the same time. There was an impressive lock on that door.

I shook my head, "No I will make it, besides I can sleep all day tomorrow." I shrugged and followed Eric out to his Corvette. Before I had told Eric I didn't want to stay at his place eating candy all day and letting him eat me all night. Now that it looks like I am in the vampire relocation program, I would be doing just that!

Sleep found me in the car and Eric let me dose while he talked to the construction crew that was apparently working night and day to repair the bar. I woke up just as he was finished at Fangtasia. I was hoping I would have a dream to tell the future or why the Fae was stalking me but I didn't dream. "Goodness, how long was I asleep, have you heard anything yet?"

"Yes, they are waiting for us at Thor's Hammer, we have to hurry." Eric crawled back into the car. I gave him the 'huh' look. "You know I have other establishments, you have never been in my Casino. I rarely do business there." Eric owned lots of things in Shreveport. I didn't even know them all. Fangtasia was the only one he advertised, I guess it was better business that way. Alcide had told me Eric owned a casino it was why his father had been in debt to him in the first place. Bill had a strip mall in Bon Temps but it was hush hush as well. People wouldn't like knowing how much the vampire's owned. Just like they don't know they have America divided up into little kingdoms. Or that they can wipe your memory, or that some can fly.

Eric drove like a bat at of hell and soon I could see the skyline of the city. Shreveport is a town people come to for riverboat gambling, there were five casinos in a row. As we approached the banks of the Red River all the colorful lights from the boats and buildings reflected off the water making it look like fireworks had sprung up out of the water and froze. We had been out in this part of Shreveport just a few weeks after Eric's maker was finally dead. Eric wanted to wine and dine me and finally had gotten the chance. He had pointed out the real working steamboat and adjacent hotel then, it was 25 stories tall and shined golden.

"Why aren't you ever here?" I asked while Eric handed the valet his keys and helped me out of the Corvette. Long skirts do come in handy.

"I am when I have to be, I hosted the King here. We renovated the only vampire floor during his stay." Eric didn't sound too happy about that. "Fangtasia is a perfect place to be because people expect and want to see many vampires. The casino is a big earner but is full of over weight gamblers who would rather not mix with the undead."

I didn't have time to worry about my attire, besides Eric had on jeans and a fangtasia t-shirt. From my experience with casinos nearby there weren't many fancy high-rollers like you see in the movies. This wasn't New Orleans or Vegas after all. Eric, of course, strolled in like he owned the place, which he did and we casually walked through it's beautiful lobby. I fought the urge to stop and admire the amazing architecture with huge ornate pillars running up to the Cathedral like painted ceilings. There were balconies all around and a wide staircase in the center complete with red carpet. Eric's favorite jewels tones were echoed in the design and his love of chunky wooden pieces. I had all of ten seconds to notice this before we reached an elevator.

Eric pushed B for basement. It didn't take long to go down one floor. The doors opened and a handsome man in a perfect suit was waiting for us. "Andy, how is business?"

Andy had brownish red hair cut close to his head. He wasn't much taller than me. "Booming Mr. Northman, your party awaits." The man smiled in my direction. I poked Eric as I waited for him to show some manners.

"Sookie this is Andrew Burke, Andrew this is Mrs. Northman." Eric smirked and the man's eyes got big for a second. I rolled my eyes even if I was starting to like him calling me that.

"Nice to meet you," Andy bowed a little and left in the elevator quickly as Eric dismissed him. The basement hosted a huge kitchen, offices, and laundry services. We kept walking far away from all the hustle and bustle of the hotel workers. There was a door of cloudy looking glass with gold letters that said Admin. We went through this door past a small office and down a flight of stairs. The walls were brick and the room was set up like a comfortable lounge complete with a small bar. Pam had changed her clothes from earlier I noticed. Maxwell Lee was dressed in a suit as usual and sitting at the bar talking to Heidi.

"In the back with Calvin," Pam motioned to Eric and I. He grabbed my hand and I began to worry about what I would see.

In the room tied to a chair was the tall red headed elf from Hooligan's. She looked somewhat sedated and I wondered how they kept her from poofing away. "Claude put some fairy whammy on her before he left. He said there were too many Vamps around." Calvin explained as he watched her carefully. "He said it wouldn't last long, that we should kill her now that we can."

"Claude's okay?" I hoped.

"Yes we found him after we captured her, I shot her with a special tranquilizer that we use for big shifters. Bears and tigers. He said it would wear off and looked at her for a while then she was like this."

"And Dermot.?" 

"He didn't say, just hi and bye basically." Calvin left the room at Eric's request. My phone rang at the same time. It was Claude! "Claude, thank goodness, what's the deal with this elf?"

"She's an old," he paused, "friend, one I couldn't be with in Faery, it was forbidden."

"You don't swing that way." I knew Claude's type, men like Terry who worked with their hands and then wiped them on their pants.

"Sookie, it was a long time ago." Claude Crane was embarrassed.

"So we just saved you from an elf that's crushing on you?" I had thought she wanted to kill him.

"It's not that way, yes, we have personal issues but she thinks capturing me would get her back in Faery. If she does capture me and Niall doesn't let her in she will kill me. Niall isn't opening any portals."

"Is Dermot okay? Does she want him too?"

"No she doesn't and he is here." 

"Where is here?"

"We came back to your house now that Eric has that Bitch, tell him I am very thankful. He will have to think of how I can repay him." Claude said coyly, he thought Eric was gorgeous.

"Listen, there are creatures of your kind in the woods, a goblin killed my guards." I quickly explained to Claude and he said not to worry. Yeah right, he would still be running if it wasn't for the help, but I bit my tongue. "What did you do to her?"

"I caught her," Claude told me like it was the most normal thing in the world. "It won't last long. She will break free soon. I offered to kill her but they said to save her for you two." Claude said his goodbyes.

The red head seemed to be in some sort of trance. Eric began asking her why the Fae were after me. "Because I sent them her way," she spat in her Irishy accent. "We want in that portal."Eric motioned and I touched her. I closed my eyes and saw her watching Claude and Dermot from my woods. She told another Elf that she would chase away the fairies so I would be alone. Then I was back in the now, in her head and the opaqueness that had been there slowly cleared. She thought at any moment the state Claude had put her in would fade, she would grab me and be gone. I let go and backed away.

"She is coming out of it, she is going to take me." At the same moment she launched at me, leaping like a frog out of her chair. Her red hair spilled into my face and her body slacked against me before dissolving into dust. Eric had gotten her just in time.

I was covered in more glitter than a preteen pop star. I spit the remains of her out of mouth. Eric had called in Pam as he helped me up. "You get to have all the fun." She helped dust me off and got me a wet towel from the bar. I wiped my face and neck. "Are you ready to question our next guest?" Pam's fangs were out.

"Show us to him." Eric's anger flared. I had not known who all they caught on their hunt tonight. Pam lead us to another room with a black cage.

"He can't pop out of here while he is surrounded by so much iron," Pam licked her lips. The cage was made of iron and a fairy I had never seen before was sitting in the middle of the cage on a blanket. His pointed ears gave him away, he looked weak, iron will do that to a fairy. "He can't change either." Pam growled at him. "He looked like Preston the Were when we caught him but after a while in this cage, he turned into his true form." This was Preston. Pam left.

Eric began, "Who are you?"

"Malika Gaelan, I am a friend of the Prince." He spoke in a different voice than he had used as Preston. Most fairies are beautiful and he wasn't an exception. He had blond hair and blue eyes to rival Eric's. If you put on some wings and sat him on a toad stool he wouldn't be out of place.

"What do you want from me? If you are his friend why would you put a spell on me to sleep with you?"

"Not much magic was used the first time. Just a touch, so I miscalculated this time."

"Explain," Eric growled.

"I am merely a gift, Niall sent me for her. I have failed." Malika spoke softly and bowed his head.

"What?" I knew my Great Grandfather would never take me fishing but sending strange men to seduce me, that was a surprise.

"I enjoyed it so much the first time, I agreed when he asked me to again," He shrugged. Like that explained anything.

Eric was losing patience, I could feel it. "Why would he ask you to have sex with me." I was going to have to ask this specific questions.

"The first time, it was a holiday for you and you were alone. Niall said it was a gift giving holiday. I owed him a favor. I can shape shift into anything and can mask my scent as self defense. Not at will like Niall but when there are those of another kind around, it is involuntary. We set up the scene based on your character. You love to help people, you are excited by danger. He said you had not had sex in a long time." Malika looked at Eric when he said this. "We paid some Weres from a theater group to play along. I only used a tiny bit of magic to get the attraction started. The rest was natural."

Eric wasn't enjoying hearing this but he was keeping his cool. I continued asking, "And this time, when I am engaged, why again?" I couldn't get why he would send me a one night stand for Christmas so I defiantly didn't see why Niall would want to ruin my love life now.

"A wedding present," He smiled at us. "I heard you had wed or was getting married. I got word to Niall. I agreed to do it for passage into Faery. That is, when I can prove you got your gift."

"Proof?" I almost stomped my foot. What the hell was he talking about.

Eric put his arms around me and held me close. I felt safe and Eric emotions had changed from anger to compassion. He obviously knew something I didn't. "Niall sent this fairy to give you a child." Eric told my questioning eyes. He kissed my forehead. Oh hell, talk about a meddling Grandfather!

"Let him go," I told Eric. I didn't want to keep or kill a fairy that was just doing Niall's bidding. As soon as Malika stepped out of the cage he poofed away without a goodbye.

"Well, we should have at least asked him how he got word to Niall." Eric was right, I was rash in asking him to be released and Eric did it because he felt my cocktail of emotions. He was trying to appease me. Now the fairy was gone. He could be anyone, anywhere, hopefully he was truthful about being a friend and wouldn't join the others that want in the portal.

All I wanted to do was take a shower, I told Eric. Like sand, dead elf clung to my skin. Eric dismissed everyone and lead me back to the elevator touching the small of my back. He pushed 25 this time and I knew we were going to the vampire suites on the top floor. After all of tonight's revelations, I still got excited at the prospects of having Eric alone in a fancy hotel room. So much, that he sensed my anticipation, he grabbed me and his fangs ran out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eric brought me to him and kissed me passionately. I was lost in his arms for a few seconds until I heard a ding. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. I pulled out of Eric's embrace. Three drunken women entered the elevator each wearing spiked heels. The one with the big curly black hair and leopard print dress looked at Eric up and down. "25 please," she asked him to push the button since we were huddled near it. Eric pushed it even though it was already lit up.

"Going up to the 25th floor, huh?" another one asked as the doors came together, she was dressed in a black leather mini skirt and aqua halter top. Why must people make small talk in elevators?

"It is a vampire floor." I told them, maybe they didn't know. Eric showed his fangs.

"We know, there is a party up there," said the brunette with too much makeup. If her top got anymore low cut she would be wearing a belt. I gave Eric a questioning look, he shrugged. Of course he wouldn't know, it is not like he is ever here. I guess even vampires partied in their hotel rooms. We rode the rest of the way up with these women who smelled strong of liquor and would not shut up. If I never here the phrase 'Oh My God' again, it will be too soon. To make it worse, when people are drunk their thoughts scream at me. One was imagining a night of rough sex with multiple undead partners. Another being bit by more than one vampire. The brunette was fantasizing about Eric naked and she was going down on him. Then she was having sex with him, he was biting her. She wished! Finally the elevator stopped, I couldn't wait to get rid of the vivid thoughts. We let them out first. Eric and I turned the opposite direction, thank goodness, I didn't think I wanted to know where they were going. "Bye Eric," the brunette shouted back as the other two giggled.

Eric didn't say anything and I continued walking like nothing had happened. My stomach knotted. It was a shock, I thought she was having a little fantasy about my Viking in there. I should have known it was possible that she was remembering going to this hotel to have hot sex with Eric. Eric probably fucked lots of fangbangers right on this floor. My rational self already knew Eric had a life before me, more adventurous than my humble sex life. The not so rational part was no longer in the mood. I wondered if Eric would be in the mood if he had seen Preston's memories of our time. After he swiped his key card, we entered the room. I dropped my purse and stomped off to the bathroom.

He knocked. "My dearest, I don't remember any of those girls," Eric started explaining behind the locked door. He could feel my anger, my shock, I hope.

"Well you should have erased her memory because I just saw what you did with that whore!" I snapped back at him. He said nothing but the bond let me know he was still there. "I am going to shower, okay?" He agreed that I should take some time and calm down. "Whatever."

It was a beautiful bathroom and it was a shame I no longer wanted him to join me. I couldn't get the image of him out of my head, enjoying that ho. The tub was so huge, I was convinced to run a bath. I took off my sparkly clothes and plunged myself into the steamy bubbly water. A rolled up towel worked as a pillow and I closed my eyes in relief.

I didn't think of the girl in the elevator anymore. I washed every inch of me. The body wash and shampoo was a better brand than my normal ones. I used the shower to rinse off. I wrapped myself in a huge lavender colored towel and twisted my hair up in a smaller one. Most hotels this nice have robes but it must be in the room so I opened the door. I looked all around the room and Eric was gone. Victor was sitting in the corner with his feet propped up. "How are you enjoying Vegas, Miss Stackhouse?"

I started to say, 'What the hell?' but another me was leaning against the dresser. This Sookie was dressed in a beautiful red floor length gown, it was my vampire wedding day. "Very much, Mr. Madden," the other me replied coyly. I stared at myself, I was smiling at him. I looked past this other me to the mirror, I was dressed in what I had on earlier and I had a violet glow around me. Beside my reflection in the mirror was Claudine. She winked at me, she had a golden glow but there were flashes of white light around her too. Claudine was an angel.

Victor stood and came to me in a flash his aura was black, in my state I automatically knew what it meant. But I didn't need to see it to know Victor was evil. "Felipe is waiting," he said in my ear.

I followed Victor and myself out the door. Suddenly, I was no longer watching myself but sitting at Felipe's feet. The king was a pale lemony yellow that meant he was struggling to maintain his place. He was petting my hair as I smiled and laid my head on his lap. He bit his wrist and held it my mouth, I drank. Felipe's fangs ran out and he was on me in a flash, he sank his fangs into me as he was having his way with me. I could barely watch, I was watching again. I searched the room, another mirror, I ran to it. "Claudine," I yelled, she appeared. "Where's Eric?"

Again, like a fairy, I popped to another scene. One of Eric wrapped in silver chains, his flesh sizzling under it. I could smell it. Eric was glowing a deep red, he had a strong will to survive Felipe declared Eric guilty of treason. Quinn, a dishonest muddy blue was telling me to drink something, blood and they would release him. Eric's blue eyes pleaded with me, telling me not to believe them but I did. Then Victor staked him, before I was even done with the drink, Eric was finally dead.

All the sudden I couldn't breath, I was drowning. Eric's arms yanked me by the shoulders out of the bath water as I gasped for air. I grabbed the sides of the tub to steady myself. I was still reacting to the dream on top coughing and gagging. I used to have nightmares about drowning after my parents died and I had just seen Eric die. Eric was yelling at me but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Pam was there too lifting me out of the tub. Shaking, I couldn't stop shaking. All went black.

I was lying on the bed with covers up to my neck. "She passed out again, Pamela, she didn't try to kill herself" Eric growled at Pam. They were having an argument. I was awake but found I couldn't move my head, it was heavy and pounding so I decided to be still and listen.

"When you called you said she was upset about the girl in the elevator. This is what human's do when they are unhappy." 

"Sookie has passed out many times lately when she has been upset or weak. She was upset, that's all. I shouldn't have let her lock the door." I could feel Eric's anger at himself.

"Well the doctor will be here soon and can let us know, for sure." Pam was worried about me. If I could have, I would have laughed at her attitude toward her maker."Why did you let the fairy go? I worked very hard to catch him."

Eric sighed, "Niall sent him as a gift, Sookie asked for him to be released."

"What is he, some sort of Supernatural Pimp?" Pam snorted.

"This fairy was suppose to impregnate her as our wedding present. I don't know if Niall is up to something or if he really wants to give Sookie what I can not." 

"Good question." Pam said as Dr. Ludwig popped in.

"Vampire, what is the problem this time?" Ludwig's deep voice sounded aggravated. "Did you contact her a witch and a counselor, is she eating and sleeping?"

Eric explained to her how I almost drown. I could feel his panic as he recalled it. She began examining me as Eric told her briefly what Octavia had told us. I felt the cold metal against my chest as she listened to my heart. Her gloved hands pressed against me several places. "She has been eating, I have not told her about your other recommendations."

I opened my eyes a slit and I was still seeing colors, the little hobbit like doctor was a bright emerald green, a healer. "She should have seen a psychiatrist right after the torture." She gave me a shot in the arm and I winced but couldn't yell out. "I see you didn't give her blood yet. Good to wait this time, since she doesn't want to be turned. I think you can now, she's stable, she'll live but she's weak." Ludwig was right. I was weak, I was wanting to interrupt her this whole time but I just couldn't find the strength to move my mouth. She was shining a pin light in my eyes. "Did she hit her head?" Eric told her that he didn't know.

The next thing I knew I woke up in Eric's armpit. The taste in my mouth meant Eric had donated blood. The time on the clock told me I slept the rest of the night and most of this day. Vampires don't sweat but they do need showers and Eric had not had one. It was would be dark soon, but Eric was still dead to the world. I was in the same robe I had been wrapped in last night. My neck was a little sore from sleeping in the wrong position. I felt dizzy when I stood. When I went to the bathroom, I felt dirty and must not have gotten as far in my bath as I thought. I avoided looking at the tub as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Drowning was one of my biggest fears. I had nothing to dress in because my clothes were still glittery and piled in the corner so I went back to the room in my robe. I looked in the closet to see if Pam had maybe brought over something. There was a black suit hanging that must be Eric's.

Other than a lingering headache, I felt great for someone who almost drown last night. The fridge had nothing in it but True Blood. Room service was quick and I billed it to the room. I figured it was free anyway. The coffee was dark and fresh. I ate breakfast in bed at dinner time and flipped through the channels on the flat screen television. I didn't want to think about what had happened, not the passing out but the dream. Every time I started to recall it, I pushed it out of my mind and thought of something else. I watched a cycle of cable news. Congress was thinking of passing a bill requiring all the werewolves and shifters to register like the vampires. There were protesters in Washington today on both sides of the issue. Anderson Cooper would be interviewing a reality star, I had not heard of, that just married a vampire later. There was a religious leader shouting that the newly passed laws allowing vampire/humans marriages was an abomination. That hit a little too close to home so I hit the power button.

The windows had special glass that kept the room dark. I didn't want to spend my life in the dark. I wanted to put on my black and white bikini and lay in the sun. This is just temporary until I am out of danger, I reminded myself. I sat in the chair and turned on the lamp. My cell phone was on the table, I had numerous missed calls and messages. I was still playing phone tag with Amelia, she said, "Tag your it," on the message. The next message was from Jason, "Sook, I heard about last night, I will see you tonight at the service." Alright, what service? Next message, "Cher' this is Sam, we need to talk, alone." Then another, "My dearest, if you wake before I do, call down to the front desk and tell them your sizes they will send up some clothes, I love you."

I set on the side of the bed and called the front desk from the hotel phone and whispered my size into the phone. When I hung up Eric was sitting up behind me, I jumped. It wasn't fully dark out, he usually got up early. I turned to look at him and couldn't help but see him in my dream. Eric felt my fear and hugged me to him. "My lover, you are well?" I nodded my head. He kissed my forehead and just held me for a few minutes, I could feel his relief. If I spoke, I would cry. I didn't want Eric to die. "I have to let the doctor know that you woke up." Eric was on his phone. I laid beside him listening, trying to calm myself down. "She is okay, yes, yes, right." He smiled at me and called Pam, "Pam, yes, I will tell her, at ten" Eric put down his phone. "Pam says she is glad you live."

"Me too, Eric, I had a another dream." I began softly, I didn't know if I wanted to say it. If I said it, I could no longer deny it. There was a knock on the door. Eric put on the other robe, turned on the main light and answered the door. The room was set up so I couldn't see the door from the bed. This room wasn't a suite, it was luxurious but just the size of a large hotel room. It had a California king sized bed on one side and couch and chair for a sitting area on the other. There was a huge wooden desk, a small refrigerator and microwave, 2 night stands, a dresser with mirror and a flat screen on the wall. "Are all the rooms like this?" I had decided to change the subject as Eric returned with my clothes, a pair of black slacks, a dark gray lace topped camisole and a thin black fitted suit jacket.

"No, the suites were booked." He handed me my clothes "I told them last night no skirts, I noticed you aren't wearing them often. You need something other than sandals for tonight. There is a store on the second floor, we can stop by when we leave."

"Where are we going?" I had a bit of an attitude. Good thing I didn't die, so I could be dressed for success as his personal mind reader tonight.

"To Hot Shot, to pay our respects at a service for the panthers that were killed. Two in your woods and another one last night." Eric said as he shook up a blood.

I lowered my head in shame. More people dying for me, why did I need to live. "Eric, I think too many people have died to keep me alive. I don't think I can take anyone else dying." I breathed in, refusing to cry.

"You have also saved many, many more than have died." Eric took my chin having me look at him.

We had a few hours before we needed to be in Hot Shot. Eric told me he was going to go shower. He didn't even suggest I come with him. We had a stressful night but that had never mattered before. I felt no lust coming from him. Eric disappeared into the bathroom without me. I sat alone on the bed and almost pouted. I wasn't exactly dripping with sexual desire with my dream in my head but wanted to be near him. He didn't lock the door so I stepped into the bathroom. The mirror was already fogged up from the steam. Eric heard me enter and said, "You are lonely?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" His feelings were odd enough to make me want to ask.

"Of course," Eric sounded more cheerful. I let the robe drop to the floor, I had nothing on underneath. I pulled back the curtain and saw Eric's broad back and perfect butt. The water streamed down both as he wet his hair. He turned around and the water rippled off the front of him and I followed the flow down his toned chest and stomach to Eric's happy trail. He was a natural blond and the water was warm, he hung large but not hard. That wouldn't do, so I stepped in close to him. I looked up into his bright blue eyes, seeing him wet and naked had sparked my libido, I was waiting for him to respond. I put my hands around him to his bottom and pressed my body against his. I didn't feel anything sexual from the bond.

"What's up, Eric?" What I wanted to say is, why aren't you up.

"Ludwig, wants you to take it easy for a few days, she wanted to put you in a hospital. She made me agree to make sure you didn't over exert yourself." Eric put his arms around me.

"But I'm fine, sweety." I took his length in my hand and stroked him.

He responded by kissing me softly then pulled away. "Don't make this hard on me, Lover. Turn around let me wash you."

I did and Eric washed my back first, then my shoulders, he reached around me and soaped up my breasts down to my swelling mound. He was making this hard on me as he washed every inch of me. Eric even lathered up my hair, he was stalling. When my hair was clean, I turned around and grabbed the soap, he cocked an eyebrow at me. "My turn," I smiled at him. I was facing him and I took my time lathering up every bit of him, feeling him, kneading him with my hands. From his neck down his back to his gorgeous bottom. I circled his chest and soaped down the sides of his body. By the time I made it to his gracious plenty it was standing at attention. I went under it first making sure he was clean everywhere. I stroked him slowly with my slick hands then ran my hands down his legs to his feet. I raised back up and brushed the swollen tip of him with my mouth. I turned around to find the shampoo and bent over in front of him on purpose. I could feel his need growing. I poured the shampoo in my hands and asked him to get down. He got down on his knees and rested his cheek on my belly. I lathered his hair then he stood to rinse it. I had to move in close again to rinse myself. I put my arms around his neck and tip toed up to kiss his lips. He reached behind him and turned off the shower. I was wrapped in a towel and being carried to the big bed before I knew it. Eric didn't bother with a towel or with drying off. I thought I was going to get my way but Eric lied down propped on his elbow next to me. "Eric, please, you can be gentle." I couldn't believe I was begging for sex, I was starting to get angry.

"My dearest, you may feel fine now but you almost died last night. I have to do what is best for you." Eric kissed me softly, gingerly. He caressed me over my towel clad body.

"I have almost died many times! Why is now any different?" I shrugged as much as I could lying down.

"Ludwig was worried, I didn't even know if I could give you blood without turning you. She had to revive you twice after she examined you before she gave me the go ahead. I promised to let you rest for a few days, no biting you, she wants you to stay off you feet as much as possible." Eric brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I thought about how I didn't feel one hundred percent when I woke up even after Eric's blood.

I pouted, "No biting, just make love to me Eric." I needed him badly. I pushed this feeling at him. The thought of losing him had put my mind on one track to get as close to him as possible. I needed to tell him my dream but wanted him first. I unwrapped my towel and turned my naked body toward him. His hand held the back of my neck as he kissed my lips and down my neck. His other hand helped my leg over his. His hand traveled back behind and around that leg to position his throbbing cock at my entrance. Eric's head was buried in the crook of my neck sucking softly as he entered me slowly, careful. I wasn't going to break so I helped him along by pushing myself on him. He grabbed my hip and stopped me. Blond wet hair fell in his face as he looked into my eyes and showed me his fangs. I felt his desire, his love for me. Eric rolled us over until I was on my back. He continued his slow pace that drove me crazy. He entered me completely over and over again gracefully. I pushed myself closer to him arching my back, his arm snaked around my back lifting my chest, he laid tender kisses on my breasts. I was being teased to to a frenzy. He was speaking in his foreign tongue as I moaned and squealed in delight, with every stroke. I shook with pleasure, Eric increased his pace barely. With every stroke I got closer. Eric's mouth covered mine and his tongue invaded my mouth at a similar pace. He devoured my tongue and lips as his thumb went between us and rubbed my hard nub. At the same time he pounded further and further into me without pulling out. I groaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around him as he and I came at the same time.

Eric collapsed beside me and brought me to his silent chest. "Perfect," Eric had said that before and I couldn't have agreed more. I didn't say a word because I couldn't speak, we lay there holding each other lost in our own thoughts for a good ten minutes. When I caught my breath I also caught a chill and pulled the covers up over me. I knew I had to tell Eric about my dream and wasn't looking forward to having to face it.

Eric sensed my anxiety, "You are worried, are you okay?" He sat up as if the worst could happen any minute. I guess with me it could.

"I told you I had another dream." I told Eric the dream, every detail of it.

He hugged me close and said nothing. I wanted him to brush it off like the threat from Alcide. Instead, I felt Eric's fear briefly before he reigned it. "That is exactly what we are trying to avoid." He told my questioning glance. I hugged him tight, I had known all along that Victor was trying to discredit Eric and get rid of him. I knew that the King would take me if I wasn't Eric's wife. But I also knew that my dream could be prevented from coming true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews! I wish I had more but you know what they say about Karma... I have read so many great stories and not left a review... it is my turn to experience the other side. **

**I have been up all night finishing this one so I hope there aren't too many mistakes... my eye's have crossed. I think I used 'waste' for 'waist' in one of the chapters and who knows what else.**

**In my story, "the Fae" include different creatures Fairies, Elves, Goblins, Sprities and others... I thought that is how the books put it but I could be wrong. So the goblin would be wanting to get to Faery too! I have so many fish to fry, don't expect for this story to end anytime soon. I plan on exploring everything CH has started and not finished. **

**Thanks, Morgan Jane**

Chapter 19

After picking out a pair of black ballerina flats at the over priced, designer shop on the second floor of Thor's Hammer, Eric and I were off. We were headed to a funeral, of sorts, for three werepanthers that died because of me. Well, died doing their job, Eric had reassured me. I didn't care if there were huge risks associated with being a supernatural guard or hunting fairies. Guilt wasn't it, I just didn't see the point anymore. Like Niall closing off Faery after fighting his enemies to keep it open, fighting for me when I will more than likely be killed soon by the Fae or a vampire wasn't worth it. That was my path as a mortal anyway, I was going to die eventually. Eric was on another path. I would die before I let Victor kill Eric, I thought.

I hadn't spoken a word to Eric until we passed Bon Temps. "I don't want anymore guards, okay?"

"Sookie, it isn't your fault. Niall made this mess with the Fae. Victor is trying to kill you to get to me!"

"I won't go home until they are gone, I will try and survive all this vampire shit, but I don't want you to call in anymore favors, I am not calling in anymore favors. Not ones where people can die!" I was yelling. My head hurt and I laid it back.

Eric talked to me for a long time about all of this but I didn't listen. I used to have a hard time blocking out thoughts now I was blocking out lectures about how important I am from my vampire- husband- fiance. Truly, the thing that was bothering me is that I felt defeated. I had seen how it all could end. I could be Felipe's pet in less than two weeks, Eric could be finally dead.

Hot shot had been one for strange ceremonies. Jason's wedding to Crystal had thrown me for a loop. So, I was ready for anything. We only found the place because of the concentration of of pickup trucks parked off the road and Jason Stackhouse flagging us down. Eric insisted I be carried the mile into the woods, I was thankful for the pants. Eric and I had overdressed. The hot shot community didn't dress in black or in anything appropriate for that matter but it was us that stood out. The packmaster greeted us in the clearing of the forest, his green and golden eyes met mine directly, he shook my hand. I thought about having to break his claws before and turned his hand around in mine. "All healed," he said and smiled. Calvin had always been good to me. He offered me protection, offered to be my man before. He had told me I would be a good breeder, that he could tell by looking. And Calvin had Tanya now and respects my relationship with Eric. We all stood in an imperfect circle as Calvin eulogized the men. What they were doing when they died wasn't mentioned. He talked about their lives, their families, (that seemed to be everyone) and their loyalty to the pack. I suspected some there knew why these men had been killed but I read no ill fury thoughts towards me. I hoped Eric had paid them well, I hoped their families had life insurance, then I thought that probably didn't matter in this town where they all took care of each other. The werepanthers were buried during the ceremony. Their immediate family had changed to cat form to honor them. I had brought some Kleenex and had to use them. Eric held my hand til the end.

My brother who was part of this big inbred family escorted us back telling us that most were going to go hunt. I didn't want to be around for that. Jason wouldn't be either until tomorrow night, the full moon. That was one reason he still lived in Bon Temps, he was only a part time shifter.

Standing all that time had made me wobble and I am used to walking half my day at the bar. Maybe Ludwig had been right. I let Eric carry back to the car with less of a fight. On the drive back, I asked him if we could stop at Merlotte's. Sam had left a message saying he wanted to talk to me alone.

Watching people be put in the ground and their family cry will make you appreciate your life. I tried to reign in my self loathing and be grateful for the sacrifice the panthers had made just like Eric had suggested while I wasn't listening earlier. Eric too was risking everything for me. I put my hand on his and told him I was sorry for being so down about all of this.

"You have been through a lot in the last year. Ludwig thinks you should get some counseling." Eric smiled, again he was talking to me like I would shatter if he spoke too fast or hard.

"Sheez, I am fine," I smiled. Being Crazy Sookie had been my life until the last year or so. I wasn't going to go talk to some stranger about my life, they wouldn't understand. Therapists would say one thing and think another. I had, been there and done that, until my parents past away. Gran couldn't afford to send me. I like to think she wouldn't have if she could have. "I have dealt with my telepathy all my life, my parent's death and my molesting Uncle. I dealt with being Crazy Sookie, not being able to go to college and never having a date. I dealt with my Gran's death and Bill's lies. I survived Bill draining me and raping me. I have been beat, slashed, bit, shot, kidnapped, staked, and tortured. I am fine now." I crossed my arms in a huff.

"What did you say about Bill?" Eric was pissed, I felt his anger roar through me.

Oh, Shit. I realized that I said Bill raped me. I never told anyone that before or put it to myself in those terms. I had blacked it out, now it had slipped out of my subconscious. Understanding the circumstances around it, I had rationalized it away. Maybe I did need a shrink. "It isn't what you think, it was in the trunk in Jackson. When he wasn't in his right mind. I am so over it." I didn't need Eric going to kill Bill after I just saved his ass again by finding his sister.

Eric was full of rage. But unlike Bill, Eric was practical and smart.

"Bill saved me and almost died. I think he has paid for it. Killing him would just draw negative attention to us right now. If you go kill Bill, you might as well kill Victor right now too." I hoped Eric wouldn't do anything rash, it wouldn't be like him.

We drove in the dark, in silence to Merlotte's. It was midnight and I knew Sam would be the only one left on a Monday night. Eric, remembering Sam needed to speak to me alone, had his phone out saying he was going to check his email and make some calls. It was convenient that he could keep up with his duties while babysitting me. I left him sitting in the Corvette and ran up the back stairs to knock on the employee entrance.

Sam looked out the door at Eric when he let me in. "How's the bar?" I paused. Suddenly, I wasn't in the mood for small talk. Sam's fury thoughts were in a jumble. That worried me. "What's up Sam?"

"I can't get a hold of Jannalynn, Alcide is stonewalling me." He eyed me. "She told me that you and Eric had lied about her, that Alcide believed you." Sam was running his hands through his graying hair.

"Oh, God, Sam. I am sorry but we didn't lie. We only told Alcide what she told us. She betrayed him." She is a bitch and no good for you anyway, I wanted to add.

"Did it ever occur to you to tell me? How do you know she wasn't helping you all out? Alcide's plan is to kill Eric, Sookie!" Sam had gotten into arguments with me before but this was different. He didn't like me too well this time.

"When were you going to tell me, Sam, after Eric was dead?" I shot back at him.

"Good thing I didn't, you would have told Alcide I was a traitor too and I would be missing." Sam paced back and forth in his office.

Okay, I deserved it. I didn't care about what might happen to Jannalynn, that was wrong. It never occurred to me that she could have been warning us, in her way. I sold her out to the man who wanted to kill my husband and turn me fury. Until this moment I had given Alcide the benefit of the doubt, that he was really a good guy, that this was all a misunderstanding. "Did Jannalynn tell you the rest of his plan?" I didn't think Sam gave a rat's ass about Eric's welfare, but I knew he did mine. "He wants to bite me to turn me into a bitten Were and have me for himself." I let this sink in a while before I added, "So Alcide wanting to save me from Eric is for his own benefit, not mine."

Sam calmed down before Eric entered the back door. My reaction to the our heated argument had alerted him. Good thing Sam hadn't locked the doors or they would have been broken. I sat down and Sam followed suit.

"Is everything okay in here?" Eric looked around like he could have been mistaken that something was amiss.

Sam's eyes were wide. His mind begged me not to get him killed. I crossed my arms, "Jannalynn is missing, Sam thinks Alcide is holding her."

"Alcide is getting out of hand," Eric looked at Sam. "If she was trying to overthrow him, she is as good as dead." Eric didn't care, he could have added that she was worthless but I am glad he didn't.

"Eric we have to find her, what if she was just warning us." I pleaded with him.

"This is why I don't run with a pack, it doesn't matter Sookie, her loyalty to the pack is in question. She has forfeit her life." Sam sounded as defeated as I was earlier.

Right then it didn't matter if Jannalynn was warning us or screwing Alcide over, I wanted to save her. "Well I don't know about you two but Alcide is getting a piece of my mind. I am not going to let him kill her!" I knew how the pack would deal with her, I had been an accomplice recently.

I stormed out the back door and went out to Eric's car. If I had a set of keys I would have taken off myself. As it was I waited for Eric since I had to. I didn't care what Sam and Eric were talking about. Alcide would release Jannalynn to me tonight, I was positive.

"Sam's coming." Eric informed me when he got in the car. He would follow us since we were in a two seater. I was fit to be tied the whole way to Shreveport, Eric's mood was only amplifying my raw one. "What is the plan?" Eric asked me as we neared the Herveaux estate.

"There isn't one, I am going to get Jannalynn and tell Alcide to go to hell!"

"We could be outnumbered, a telepath, one vampire and a shifter can only take on so many werewolves this close to the full moon." Eric was starting to worry me. He had poked holes in my nonexistent plan. "I will call Pam and the others just in case." Eric had one of those blue tooth devices or I would have made him pull over.

We pulled over a little away from the mansion anyway. Eric said we shouldn't give him any warning. We did ring the door bell after we snuck to the the front porch, Alcide answered. With Eric and Sam at my back, I felt even more sure I wanted to let him have it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick enough to kill Jannalynn for treason. This is America buddy, I have a mind to call the cops." I was poking his chest.

"Sookie, you know that is how it is done." Alcide stood tall, proud, behind his explanation.

"You all should be rounded up and put in cages, you are animals!" I spat at him. I had enough, enough of everything, all the supernatural bullshit. "You want to come out like the vampires, you need to play by some rules. You can't abduct someone, that's kidnapping! You can't kill her, that's murder!" I may have been being a bit hypocritical here but I had mostly killed the bad guys in self defense. Not because someone had betrayed me, not to keep up appearances. The vampires had to work hard to prevent and cover up human deaths. Eric spent most of his time keeping his vampires in line, helping out new ones so they didn't massacre the city. The vampires killed each other, but hey, they were already dead. Jannalynn was very much alive and coming down the stairs in a see-thru robe.

I could see way too much of her and I am sure the boys with their spidy-sense could see more. Poor Sam, I thought. Alcide turned red, good to know he still could feel ashamed. I wondered if he still wanted to kill Eric.

"Sam, it is not how it looks. I volunteered to pay for my disloyalty." Jannalynn was telling the truth. She agreed to let Alcide knock her up, to produce a pure werewolf in exchange for her life.

"How could you?" was all Sam said before he turned to leave. He was heart broken, his thoughts cried out and I hurt for him.

Eric took the opportunity to grab Alcide. "Our last fight was for show Herveaux. Next time I will end you." Eric stared at him with dark eyes and full fangs. He set Alcide back down.

"Sookie, this doesn't change anything. When Eric is gone, I will be waiting." Alcide called out to us as we were leaving. "I can give you everything."

I was happy Eric had not ripped out his throat. I had felt it through the bond, the urge. "Why didn't you kill him?" I asked.

"You can't kill everyone just because you want to. It would get boring." Eric smiled with a mouthful of fangs. At least I knew Eric didn't take Alcide's threat serious. He thought he could defend himself. "Besides, I know you wouldn't want him, you value monogamy. The pack will never let him stop trying to breed. It doesn't, take, to often. I hear he has a regular harem on rotation." Eric joked.

"Good thing you vampires can't reproduce."

"But we do, we are just more selective. Pam is my child."

I wondered if Pam was my stepchild. It was a good thing most vampires didn't turn just anyone. Nowadays, they had people begging to be turned, humans would be extinct. "You know what I mean."

"Is it really a good thing, my lover, or would you rather have your Grandfather's gift?" Eric asked, his voice level. I tried to read the bond to know if this question was serious or not. Nothing, I couldn't tell. Eric's emotions were the same they had been when we were leaving Alcide's. I tried to read his mind too, nada.

"Maybe someday, not now. I don't know. It has never been a possibility. It still isn't." I rambled several answers. We weren't even recognized by the state of Louisiana yet and were talking about a baby. Niall is lucky he is locked away or I would kill him. I didn't even know if it would be legal or right to have a baby around vampires. Eric could go days without blood. It is not like I thought he would eat a baby. But other vampires, new vampires, crazy vampires, that was a different story. "I don't know what Niall was up to anyway. What if you thought I cheated on you, I mean, how was that going to work out. Oh, Eric, I am pregnant," I mocked. "We would know it wasn't yours?" I continued. "What kind of man gives his Granddaughter a half fairy child when she is married to a vampire?"

"I am assuming Niall thought the fairies ability to mask his scent would pass on. Plus the child would have been strong like me and would live for a long time, like your Great Uncle." Eric stated. Had Eric thought about this?

I looked at him, I still couldn't read anything. I hadn't thought about it like that. I had just been feeling sorry for myself. Sorry I was in love with a vampire and would never have children. Sorry my Great Grandfather couldn't just get me a gift card to the mall. "Maybe it would have worked out." I sighed. There was no reason to think about it now. My sperm donor had flown the coup. And I was more than likely not going to survive the month.

"Are you going to call the vampires off?" I asked knowing Eric had not told Pam and the others they weren't needed.

"No, they will give him a scare." Eric sneered. I gave him a worried glance. "Oh, alright," Eric called Pam and told her to meet us at his house. He had to check on Fangtasia and had a meeting. He didn't volunteer so I didn't ask about the meeting. Eric always had lots of things going on being an important leader and business man.

It felt great to get out of my funeral clothes and find something comfortable to wear. I was tempted to put on my Tweety bird nightgown but remembered I thought enough to not pack it. Since I had been seeing Eric, I had bought some more adult things to sleep in. By golly, no more sweats and frayed gowns, I had told myself. I put on a comfy dark blue silky gown that had spaghetti straps. The robe matched and both came down well over my knees not that Eric cared about my scars. I did.

Eric didn't have a day man to make sure his place was getting cleaned so I found myself buzzing around tidying up the place before Pam arrived. I didn't mind, at least I would have something to do during my break from Merlottes, laundry. Actually, Eric had everything dry cleaned it seemed. I thought this until I looked in his hamper in his bathroom. And he had wet towels on the floor. Eric always had someone to pick them up, Pam, the hired help, me.

I had an arm full of clothes headed to the washer when Pam came in through the garage and was taking off her shoes. "Eric, she is not a maid, she is suppose to be resting for at least two days." Pam told Eric who was looking through documents he just printed out.

"Sookie, put that down." Eric looked up and told me. I just stood there, I wasn't going to drop dirty laundry in the kitchen. I actually ate in here. "See, she doesn't heel, you try and get her to listen Pamela."

"Funny," I said as Eric laughed. I took the clothes to the laundry room and started what I could.

When I returned they had retreated to the comfy couches in the living room. Eric was still in his suit and still had his hair pulled back, he was on the red couch. Pam was dressed in a pink velor track suit and sitting proper on the golden one. Both had a warm blood in hand. I sat on the other side beside Eric putting my feet up near him.

Pam offered to get me a drink. I was shocked and said yes and thank you. "She is going to take good care of you tonight." Eric rubbed one of my chilly feet.

"Aren't you coming back?" I knew Eric had to work but most of the time he did it from Fangtasia or from his office here. He said he had a meeting but that couldn't mean all night.

"There is a lot to do tonight, you could come with me but you should rest." So I take that as a 'no, I am not going to be back.'

Eric gave me a chaste kiss, promised to call and left me with Pam. She had brought me a coke and I was real thankful. Sugar and caffeine at 2 am. I hadn't eaten since dinner time, it had been my only meal. It is hard to find time to eat when you are hanging out with someone on a liquid diet. "We'll order pizza and watch a movie," Pam suggested when I told her I was going to go make myself a sandwich.

I ordered a small with ham and green olives. No one ever wanted green olives with me, Pam wasn't eating anyhow. "Are you truly okay?" Pam asked while she searched Eric's shelves for something other than a documentary, horror film or cheesy comedy.

"I didn't try and kill myself, yes, I was upset about seeing that girl's thoughts but that is not what happened."

"Eric hasn't been there for pleasure in a long time," she raised her eyebrow at me. Pam was always trying to explain things for Eric. "I told you he hadn't been himself since his amnesia, I was so worried about him. I sent him blond after blond to no avail." Okay, not wanting to hear this.

"So Eric has told you everything?" I didn't know if Pam knew about my dream.

"I worked so hard to catch that fairy, it is a shame I didn't even get a taste. Niall has good tastes in gifts. Have you decided if you are going to accept it?"

"I didn't know I had a choice. I would rather not! Have sex with a fairy, that is. Even if Eric and I made the decision to have a baby, which is unlikely, I would do the turkey baster thing." I had to explain that term to Pam. "We haven't even gotten married, for real yet! Do you know any vampires with babies Pam?" I asked sarcastically.

"Vampires don't have to leave their families now, since the Great Revelation. I know of two vampires in the area that have small children. Granted one is going to court to try and win back rights to see them. But a vampire as old as Eric would never harm a child, not in this day and age."

"Did he tell you my dream?" It was time for a change of subject.

"Yes, I think you will look lovely in red." I looked at her sideways. "What, you can't believe that it will come true. You prevented the other dream from coming true. Surely you would not be seeing this if we weren't meant to stop it." Pam had too much faith, and it made me feel ten times better.

Pam had found a copy of A&E's Pride and Prejudice and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It was quite a progressive book in it's time, Eric has always been a great reader. He has all the classics." Her explanation only made me laugh harder until my belly hurt.

I was trying to figure out if Eric's DVD player was on component or HDMI. Since Pam was wanting to talk, I started asking questions."So, where is Eric going tonight?"

"To Bill's, that bitch Sara is there and he is going to see what Bill has gotten out of her."

"You mean Bill has her, armless, at his house, is he torturing her?"

She shrugged, "Either that or pleasuring it out of her. She won't keep quiet while she is growing back her arms. She needs help, to earn it, she will have to talk or be staked."

"Did Eric have any other reason to go to Bill's tonight?" I asked cheerfully trying not to give anything away.

"Is there something I should know?" Pam had heard the change in my pulse rate. I just couldn't keep secrets from them.

I explained the whole "Unfortunate Event", like Bill had called it. It had happened, it seemed, so long ago. "I let it slip tonight and I think Eric may do something rash."

"I told you he not being practical nowadays." She rubbed her chin in thought.

The door bell rang and my stomach leaped for joy. It would be greasy but when you are starved, it hardly matters. I opened the front door with a fist full of cash in one hand ready to make the exchange. That had been my first mistake. Opening the door without checking for minds. The second one had been coming straight from Alcide's to Eric's house. It could have been how that fairy found me, he popped me away with him before Pam could even protest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yesterday, I was in Sookie mode... so, feeling sorry for myself, LOL! I love writing this story, the number of reviews doesn't matter. (But I appreciate and I am inspired by every review) I need to be careful being in Sookie mode, I may do something stupid next! **

Chapter 20DC

Every time I try to do something normal, like answer the door, I get screwed. Now I seem to be in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Apparently, they are all used for kidnappings. This wouldn't be the first or second time I have been kidnapped, maybe I should ask for a frequent abductee card. Maybe since I wasn't a kid, I should call it, abducted. But that just makes me think of Aliens. Shanghaied had been on my _word of the day_ calender, that I gave myself for Christmas this year because Arlene and I hate each other now. Yes, I have been shanghaied. To make it worse, I thought I was getting my pizza with green olives. I am starving and cold. But thank goodness, I still have on my robe and nighty. It could be worse. I wasn't being tortured, yet. I was tied to brown metal folding chair with rope. Regular rope, nothing special for me, no iron or silver, just a good ole rope. And duct tape over my mouth. Is it a bad thing when you know what duct tape smells like? I did regret the Coke though, I don't want to pee on myself but it seems inevitable if I am not released soon.

I knew I was in a cabin because of the log walls and I knew it was abandoned because it was unkept and unfurnished. The floor under my feet felt like it hadn't met a broom in years. I thought the cabin was in the woods because of the thick line of trees out the window. And, in the woods, didn't narrow down my location any. A little sunlight streamed in between them to illuminate the dust floating in the air. I had been unconscious several hours and my head ached. No doctor or vampire blood to help me, I felt hung over and a little nauseous. Drugs, maybe I was coming off of something.

I tried to remember the face of my fairy abductor. I knew he was a fairy from the ears. I suspected in my mind he was the one who used to be Preston, even though he didn't look like Malika. I wonder if it was my gift letting me know because I touched him. On one hand, I wanted to find out if I was right but on the other, I hoped whoever it was would stay away longer. Maybe someone would find me or maybe all this wiggling would free me. I could see the door and with my mind, I could tell no one was near. Eric wasn't coming, I had not even been conscious to call out to him before dawn. I hoped that Pam and him got some shifters on my trail. I hoped Eric would ignore my insistence that I didn't want to risk anymore lives for mine. It is easy to say when you have already been spared. Now I just wanted to be rescued at any cost.

The folding chair had been a mistake because it didn't take much more than a bad need to go pee to allow me to wiggle and twist my way free. I couldn't untie my wrists, the knot was impressive. But the rest of the rope had just been wrapped around me and the chair. My lips almost came off with the tape, ouch. I could stand and walk with my hands tied together, in front now, but the rope and chair would have to come with me. I folded the chair with my elbows and knees and used the rope to hoist it on my back. This was so ridiculously easy I laughed, yes drugs.

The first stop would be the bathroom. It didn't matter if it was dark and dirty, I just need to swat over something. I sat the chair down and the rest was easy. I had bigger things to worry about than not being able to wash my hands. I pulled the rope to carry the chair on my back again and walked to the front door. I turned the handle with both my hands while I held the chair on a rope like you would the phone.

The door wouldn't open. It wouldn't swing open, I pulled harder and turned harder. I turned different directions. I turned all the locks. It must be locked from the outside. That was okay, I passed several regular windows on the way to the door. If they wouldn't open, the chair would come in handy.

I was defiantly in the woods. I was in the mountains. Being closer to the window, I could see that I was in the thick of them. The window came open but the cabin was on stilts. I would not survive the jump unless I could jump to and crawl down a tree. Nope, I am a oney, that is what the two-natured call us. I wondered, what if someone got bit by an wereowl. I had met one once, Debbie Pelt's fiance. Would you sprout wings and be an owl man or woman. No matter, I was attached to a rope on a chair. The chair was wider than the window if you laid it a certain way. I could jump and the rope would give me enough distance that I could make it to the ground if I managed to pull the chair down at just the right moment. And if I didn't pull my arms out of their sockets.

I remembered the sharp teeth of thing one and thing two and decided dislocation was better. I laid the chair on the floor in front of the window in the right position and sat on the window ledge. If I did this right I could get far enough out the window before a free fall. Ideally, I wanted to be hanging by my elbows and try to pull the chair up to rest against the other side of the window sill. I took up the slack and pulled the chair tight against the window. Even with vampire blood, I didn't know if I was strong enough to lower myself by the rope very long. I did okay before I ran out of house to put my feet on. Now I was dangling holding onto the taunt rope with my two sweaty tied hands. I had a little more slack and the chair was holding but if it continued to hold, I would continue to dangle. I looked down to see if I could jump now, if by some chance the chair cooperated. During all this, I didn't check my telepathy at all. I wouldn't have to worry about falling because the fairy Malika was standing beneath me. He smiled with his hands on his hips and looked up at me. Wordlessly, I began trying to crawl back up the rope. That is when the stupid folding chair decided it would give in and I had a moment to panic, to fall before all was black.

When I woke up, it was dark. I was in a comfy bed in a hotel, I guessed. I could smell the air conditioning. I still felt drugged, I couldn't see clearly. With only a lamp on, I could see Eric's figure sitting in the corner chair. He was shirtless and his hair was down. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, I am saved, I thought. My head and arms hurt, my neck was sore too. I wondered if the vampire blood didn't work for me anymore. I wondered if Eric couldn't give me any, I had no taste of it in my mouth. I started to tear up a little because I was so relieved. Eric stood to come over and nothing ever looked so good. I sat up and noticed I was naked under the sheet. I let the sheet fall to my waist, I wanted a good hug from Eric. Skin on skin. Suddenly, my aches and pains didn't matter so much, I wanted to reward my hero. The bed shifted when he sat down, I wish I could see the look on his face but instead he was back lit with a halo of light. I wanted him so bad, it was like my intense fear had been converted to another intense feeling and it had to be released. Eric kissed my chest first and that was fine with me. I laid back and let him follow. I laid there limp, with one thought in my head, to just lay there and let Eric make love to me. I felt weak but needed him. I closed my eyes as he tasted my wet core. I found I was too weak to move but it didn't matter. Eric was doing enough for the both of us. He spread my legs like I was a doll before he entered me. I wanted to put my arms around him but told myself to just lay there. My arms felt weak but my pleasure was growing. Eric's head was buried in my neck and hair when I was getting close. I couldn't move my pelvis to help it along, I had to just let him pump me harder and faster. I was waiting for him to bite me but he didn't. I found the strength to raise my hand and brush his cheek. It wasn't Eric, it was Malika. I could move and pulled my body up away from him. He looked up from my neck and his face still resembled Eric's. He must have used some stronger magic this time to make me feel like I couldn't move.

I crawled out from under him and pulled the sheet with me. I didn't scream or fight, I wanted to survive but wanted to play it safe. He hadn't hurt me yet. Yes, he had tricked me into his bed but that was his M.O. I didn't know if he was a killer yet.

I had to take a few breaths to recover, I had been so close to orgasm. Malika returned to his real form as he set naked beside me. He was lovely, all fairies are, but in a different way from Eric. I tried not to look but couldn't help but notice he wasn't finished and still ready. Broken from the spell, I worried about that and decided to be kind. "Where am I?"

"We have been through this." He spoke in that odd voice that wasn't like Preston's. It all hit me, it had been three days. Malika had let me shower and fed me during the days, but he kept trying to seduce me. I only remembered it like a dream. I was on drugs, they had worn off. "I need you to cooperate, I almost had you this time." He smiled like it was a game. I vaguely remembered doing this before but not with an Eric look alike. My mind flashed back to being seduced by lots of men I knew and some I didn't. He had tried lots of magic on me but every time I touched him with my hands, I could break free.

"Tell me again why you don't just do this before the drugs wear off?" I didn't want to give him any ideas but I think he has explained it before.

"You need to be aware and enjoying yourself before I can pass on the essential spark. I could rape you, but no magic would be passed down. Niall was clear that he didn't want you harmed. I am sure this is why." Malika stroked himself. "Plus, I am enjoying all this, trying."

"So keeping me drugged and trying to trick me is okay." I was getting testy now that I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

"You were more aware this time and it almost worked, I think before I had you too drugged." Malika was in thought. "I think another time will do it. I can tie your hands down this time."

"Wait, you said you contacted Niall. Contact him again and tell him I don't want a child. I can tell him to let you into Faery." I smiled, I was so smart. This was such a simple solution.

"Oh, Sookie. You have said that for days. If I didn't think you were so sweet, I would be getting tired of it," Malika laughed. "Niall isn't who I am working for now. He already heard I failed."

"So?" I didn't remember much of anything, I needed him to continue.

"The others that want in are having me do this now. A few elves, goblins, more fairies, a gnome or two. That way we all can enter. I will deliver the news of the gift and tell Niall that he lets us all enter or you die. It is either this way or tomorrow I have to give you to the others. They don't want to torture or kill you but they will, they will do what they must. It would be easier if we didn't gain access to Faery as enemies of the Prince but we will take what we can get."

"So you are trying to please him first and then you will try another way? Maybe I could still talk to Niall, ask him to let you all in." I wanted to keep him talking. Maybe if I wasn't drugged Eric could find me. I didn't know if he could feel me if I wasn't awake, I couldn't feel him while he slept.

"You will be talking to Niall after the others show him they mean business. Idol threats don't work on the prince or we could have just said _let us in or we will kill her_." He rolled his eyes like a human. He reached beside the bed and came up with a syringe. "One more try."

"Wait, please, maybe I should just do this willingly." I smiled and ran my hand down my body Maybe if I wasn't drugged or under his magic, I could escape. I would run down the road naked, by golly.

"I am not falling for that" He smirked. "It would be helpful to us both if you just cooperated. I won't drug you this time but I will use magic, you won't be able to leave. If this doesn't work, I will have to drug you one last time and wait for it to wear off a little. If I am successful they won't take you, we will have to wait to see if you are with child. I had enough time to make sure you would get pregnant but you have wasted it." Well excuse me!

"Can you give me a minute to think?" I asked, it was worth a shot.

"Yes, but only if you remove the cover and let me look at you."

"What, no, you could just drug me for that." I said without thinking.

"But you wouldn't know about it." He grabbed the syringe. I had a memory of trying to fight him physically before but he had overpowered me.

"Okay," I took the sheets off of me. "Give me a few minutes." I really wasn't thinking clearly because of the drugs anyhow. I needed time, time for someone to come, time for the drugs to wear off more. What if I let him do it and I didn't get pregnant. Would he try again or just let them rough me up so Niall would listen. I thought real hard, I wanted Eric to find me. He couldn't feel me far away, I didn't even know where we were. Even if he felt me now it would take time to get to me. "Tell me more about yourself, maybe it will get me in the mood." I was going to try and stall one last time.

"I will get you in the mood, with a little magic. You just have to come along for the ride." His face had come real close to mine, I touched his arm to read him. Malika was telling the truth about all this, sometimes I had not been sure.

I was more frightened now that I knew he wasn't threatening or making up the story about the others. I felt nothing from the bond. Eric was far away, surely, not finally dead. I could only read humans around me. Maybe I could shout to get there attention. I listened longer to see if someone was close enough to help me. No luck, this was a sleazy hotel, the two minds I sensed were a prostitute and her trick in the next room.

"If it makes you more at ease, I wanted this to be different. I enjoyed that night on your Christmas eve and if Niall had not insisted that I not contact you again, I would have tried to see you again. I have watched you from a distance, that is how I knew about your wedding. I was there when that shifter got hurt. I have been living my life as a human. When I could no longer travel to Faery, I got lonely. Niall offered me safe passage to Faery after I agreed to mate with you. I thought I could get you to have an affair with the Were. I was planning to have sex with you regularly for a month and hope for the best. But you figured it out. The others figured out Niall was going to let me in, so they figured out your cycle, this week is good."

I had a mental picture of a goblin watching me buy tampons. Then asked an important question. "Do you know why Niall really wants this. Is it for me or for some other reason?" 

"He hasn't said, but I know he only has Claude, he will not reproduce. And he has you." Malika was telling me that my Great Grandfather wanted to produce more descendants in his line. He hated Dermot, and Jason didn't interest him either. I thought about Claudine's baby. "A fairy pairing is not about love but about creating a child. Your human morals are making this difficult." He paused. "Time's up, you are stalling. I have a deadline." Malika stood on his knees in front of me naked, obviously ready.

"No drugs, right?" I said. "Lots of magic." I had just agreed to finish this. No one was coming and this was my last chance. How could I explain to anyone that I had been tortured again because I refused to have sex with a fairy that had had his way with me for days. At this point, I could only pray I would get pregnant and Niall would let the stranded Fae back home.

"Alright, I will do it this way but if you touch me, don't stop me."

"You may want to tie down my hands, but make me think I like it." I suggested. I had been lying there nude letting him look at me this whole time. He had kept himself hard, while I tried not to watch. "How do we do this, when will you start to hypnotize me?" I asked nervously.

"Let me get you tied down first," he said as he left the bed and got the same rope I had been tied up with originally. I had an urge to bolt toward the door but when I looked over at it, I saw that he had the long dresser pushed in front of it. I laid back down like the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Malika is pretty nice, I tried to think. He hasn't hurt me intentionally. Yes, he was tying my hands above my head to the bed posts right now but we had come to an agreement, kind of. I am one eight fairy, this is what fairies do. He was beautiful physically, it could be worse, I thought as I tried to prepare myself mentally.

He started tying down my legs as well. "Hey!" I pulled my foot out of his grip.

"Don't be shy, Sookie, we have been having sex for days." Malika laughed. I was about to kick him in the groin when I suddenly didn't want to anymore. This must have been the magic at work.

"Aren't you going to change, to Eric or something," I smiled down at him. He was tying my legs down after all.

"No, I think since you are secure, I will be myself." He came up the length of me, his naked body pressing against mine. I could feel his large member against me. It was thinner than Eric's but still nice.

"I thought you said you couldn't rape me?" I was getting a tad scared, had I been fooled, were fairies this tricky? Of course they are.

"I wouldn't dare," He breathed into my ear. "I am merely going to have some fun, it isn't any fun when you are drugged."

"But I am tied down, how is that any different?"

"I am only going to use a little magic, when I untie you it will be because you want to finish it. And when you touch me you will already know it is me and what I have done. And you have agreed to finish this. Just have a good time."

Okay, I had wanted him to use a lot of magic. Now I understood exactly what he wanted, he wanted it to be like the first time when he just got me attracted to him and I let my libido take over. I mentally prepared myself some more. Taking deep breathes. I have already been seduced into screwing this fairy over and over. I have come to a decision to finish this. I want to get pregnant because if I don't the bad Fae will do only God knows what to me. Plus, I want the baby to have the essential spark, so I have to be into it. I had been such a good girl until I met Bill and a good girl after too. If I got out of this alive, I would continue to be a one vampire woman so I guess I could pretend this is one last wild fling with my only one night stand.

Malika didn't kiss my lips, I am glad for that. This was just going to be sex. And I was ready. I don't know if it was magic or his talented mouth all over my body that got me wet. He felt my slick center with his hand and grinned. I was ready for this to be over with. I was excited enough to want a release and was ready for him to do it. I got more excited the more I looked at him and thought I figured how this works. I closed my eyes. I was dripping wet from waiting as he teased me. That was all he was doing, just teasing, he hadn't even licked me or touched me seriously yet. I felt something at my lips and I opened my eyes to see he had put his cock to my mouth. I shouldn't have looked at him again because I parted my lips and let him enter. I rolled him around my tongue as he pumped gently into my mouth. I was extremely turned on and I didn't know if it was all magic. No guy had ever teased me so much, any girl would have be hot, especially if they got hit with some funky cold medina every time they looked at him. He went down to give me some serious licks this time as he put his fingers everywhere at once. I could barely move but my knees buckled. I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to come until I needed to. The way I was moving clued him into my mood. He stopped treating me like a bowling ball and licked up to my breasts that by this time were quivering, wanting to be touched. He twisted one nipple in his fingers as he sucked the other. He was rubbing against my entrance the whole time and I expected him to follow through. I wanted it, my body wanted it anyway and I had already decided I would obey. Instead of entering me, he went down the bed to release my legs. Now that they could move, I didn't know what to do with them. I stayed still, I wasn't going to fight, magic or not. Malika looked proud of himself and I closed my eyes again, I was horny enough. He released one of my hands and loosen the other a bit. He told me to get on my knees and I obeyed with my eyes shut tight. He tied both of my hands together at one post and left me on my knees. I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me back to a different position and I didn't fight it. I was still on my knees but my back was flat and my arms were stretched in front of me. My breast swung heavily down as he spread my knees. He began fingering me in this position and then he grabbed my ass hard. He slapped it and I looked back at him. Malika came up behind me and rubbed his hard shaft up, down and around each entrance. I was about to explode as he wrapped his arms up my body to fondle my breasts "Oh, just do it," I demanded. I could no longer take it and was about to slide back onto him.

"I will release your hands when you are ready, therefore it won't be forced." He even sounded sexy. I was so ready. And told him so hastily. "Are you positive," he asked as he worked my clit between his fingers. I realized he had me in a position that I couldn't just fall back on him, I had been trying. I told him to release me. He untied my hands and I sat back on my legs, he was standing on the floor with one knee on the bed. He was stroking himself again as I studied him briefly. He was hairless and buff but slinder. I crawled toward him and lowered my mouth on him. I don't know why I had looked, I wanted to suck him dry even though I could feel myself dripping with desire. He pulled out of my mouth, I was getting him excited now. Malika laid down on the bed holding his penis up straight motioning for me to come to him. Nothing had looked so good, I wanted a ride. I stood up on the bed and stepped over him. I came down to my knees and realized I was going to be doing this. I would be pushing him into me. The thought just made me more excited. I positioned him just right and teased him a little. I was still sitting straight up as I slid myself down his long, hard cock. I kept it there for a long time rocking myself back and forth. He slapped my ass and I began rising and falling. I leaned forward and worked myself on and off of him. This was fine for a while until I had built up too much. I sat back up and bounced on him making him go into me harder and harder. We made all kinds of noises, sexy, horny grunts that made me go faster. I leaned forward again and steadied myself by his shoulders. I saw us outside of my body. There was no magic. I came back to my body and finished with an explosive release. I stayed on top of him as he had his own. Then I collapsed on the other side of the bed.

"No magic?" I panted.

"Just a little at first, you had already decided you were going through with it. Plus, your fairy blood wants it. Don't blame yourself." He snickered. He was out of breath. I looked at him sideways as if to ask, _really_?. "Seriously, would you have believed me if I told you that your blood wanted to fuck me." I shook my head. "I hope this worked, we could do it again, to make sure." he said and he was stroking his hard cock again. Fairies, I guess. I didn't respond. "You have to stay a few more days anyway." He ran his hand down the front of me and slid a finger into me.

"Just one more time, to make sure." I agreed.

**Consider this the director's cut of what happened to Sookie while she was kidnapped. It strays too much from what I think CH would write... but it was fun! It also gives me an excuse to go back later and write some more wild lemons with various characters... see like Sookie... I am so smart :) HEHE... **

**I haven't done much explaining so far but I thought I would talk about Alcide. One reason that Sookie isn't with him other than his earlier devotion to Debbie Pelt, is that as pack master he has to have sex with the pack... She had seen Furman celebrate becoming pack master by having sex with a young were and when Alcide became pack master there were 3 hostages she thought he was going to have sex with, or kill... but he was back in human form and ready to go. Claudine and Sam had gotten her outta there so she wouldn't stop him.**

**I figure a young Werewolf with a lot of responsibility and a lot of power would develop some issues. Especially with all his bad luck with the ladies. When he had Sookie take the drug without knowing what it could do to her, that was the last straw for me... he agreed he wouldn't have asked her to do it a year ago. Plus he has been obligated to kill a lot of Weres recently. He also mentioned that now that he is pack master, Sookie and him will never be a couple. I think if he ever decides that he wants Sookie he would have to turn her.**

**When writing his I tried to think how Alcide would react if he found out Eric tricked her with the knife. I think he would try and help... maybe by killing Eric. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20DC was my little Director's Cut, I already said it was not inline with my story. CH wouldn't write it and this story is suppose to be canon. Sorry if I broke any hearts out there. It will all make sense I promise! **

**But things aren't always like they seem...**

Chapter 20

Next thing I knew I was in bed with Claude and Dermot, it was daytime. My bed isn't very big and each of them had a leg on me. "Wake up," I shook them.

Claude groaned, "Go back to sleep Sookie, we have been up all night." He rolled off of me and I scooted to the end of the bed to step down. I was in the same dark blue sleep clothes I had on last night when I was taken. I felt myself to make sure this was real, I ran to the mirror to check my hair and look for Claudine. Everything was normal.

I left the two fairies snoozing in my bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I searched for coffee. No one had set it up which was usually the case if I wasn't home. I wonder why I am home and not with Eric. I have obviously been rescued, it wasn't a dream. I was taken from Eric's door step then I woke up here. No injuries, lucky me! Maybe Eric killed all of our enemies and is sleeping in the hidey-hole. I went to the guest bedroom to see, the closet looked untouched. I didn't figure my fairy family would have been sleeping with me if Eric was around.

Even though I was confused, I felt great. Being so close to Claude and Dermot will do that to me. They are like my little recharging station. I decided to let them sleep and make a huge breakfast for them. I drank my coffee while I heated up the iron skillet and turned on the oven. I had everything to make a batch of biscuits. I would make sausage, eggs and then use the sausage grease, milk and flour to whip up some gravy. Thankful that they were back and had done some grocery shopping, I poured three glasses of my favorite orange juice.

Just when I pulled the biscuits out of the oven, I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it thankful I had made extra breakfast because I knew it was Jason. I knew by his brain signature, his new identity didn't change that enough. "Hey, Jas, I am making breakfast." He was troubled. "What's wrong, why aren't you at work?" It was no telling what kind of trouble he was in, we were more alike than I cared to admit.

"It's Sunday. And you were missing. Sook, I am so glad you're back!" Jason was in tears as he hugged me.

What was he talking about, it's Tuesday morning and I am fine. Claude and Dermot must have found me. "Huh." I was lost as I hugged back.

"When did you get back, I figured someone would have let me know. I am your brother." Jason began as he followed me to the table. I flopped down in my usual seat as he went to take the food I was cooking off the stove.

"I don't remember," I rubbed my head. "I thought it was Tuesday, I have lost," I counted them on my fingers. "five days?" I was shocked. I stared off in the distance.

"I thought you were gone for good, we have searched everywhere. Eric too. There wasn't a trace of ya." He shook his head like he was remembering something awful. "We have to let everyone know, and wake up those fairies to see how they pulled this off!" Jason waved his hands in front of my face. "I am surprised as hell to see you, I just came over for Grandpa's cuff links. They will look real nice with my tux." He smiled, he was going to be Hoyt's best man tonight.

Jason disappeared to find get Claude and Dermot. He shouted back, "What are they doing in your bed, Sis?"

I snapped out of my daze and walked down the hall to explain. "They like to sleep with me sometimes, it helps them to be around other fairies."

"That is just sick, Sookie, you sound just like some of those folks in Hot Shot." Jason accused.

"My, God, Jason, not like that! Just sleep, like you and I used to as kids." I hit his arm hard. He could be so dumb sometimes.

"Would you like to join us?" Claude said as he sat up. We had woke them.

"Nah, man, I'm straight." Jason continued to be an idiot. I rolled my eyes and went back to my breakfast that was getting cold.

Jason joined me first and grabbed a plate of food. Shortly, Dermot and then Claude too, came and sat. We all began eating silently. "Well, is anyone going to tell me anything?" I almost screamed.

Dermot looked up, "Do you want you brother to hear? Claude and I just thought we should wait until he leaves."

"I have searched for days. I think I am owed an explanation! I will even help Eric kill the bastard. He thought these two knew more than they were saying." Jason pointed and looked at them both with contempt.

"I have no idea what is going on, you two better spill it. Jason can hear, surely!" I was growing impatient, five days is a long time not to remember.

"We didn't know where you were. We helped search too, remember," He looked at Jason. "Niall contacted me last night and told me he had found you and where to find you." Claude took a bite of biscuit. "He said we couldn't let the vampires retrieve you. He cut a deal with the creatures in your woods."

Dermot interrupted cheerfully, "They are gone, there was a portal in the attic." Then he frowned, "I am still not allowed back."

"So why don't I remember anything. Who had me, what did they do to me?" They said nothing. "I want to know everything you know."

Claude looked at me and Jason and began. "Malika stole you away to give you Grandfather's gift." He looked at me to make sure I understood but Jason wouldn't. "You had been through quite an ordeal, everyone thought it was best to make you forget."

"Jason maybe you should be going, I am back, I am fine. Let me get those cuff links for you. Okay?" I lead Jason through the house trying to distract him and get him to leave.

"You will make it to Hoyt and Holly's wedding tonight, won't ya, since you are fine?" Jason asked as he was leaving.

"Sure," I lied. I wasn't sure of anything. I wanted the whole story from Claude. I marched right back into the kitchen where they both were still sitting. "Tell me." I demanded.

"What, we already told you." Claude said with a mouth full of food.

"I can find out other ways, ya know. I will dream about it. If I touch you, I can know. So why don't you just tell me." I begged.

"First off, you are pregnant," Claude smiled.

"Congratulations," Dermot interrupted.

Claude continued, "Niall could tell one of his own was created. Soon he was contacted by Malika, he took you from Eric's house Monday night. We searched everywhere, we questioned everyone. Pam captured an Gnome who lead us on a wild goose chase. But last night, well this morning around 2 am, Niall contacted me through the portal in your attic. He told us you were up in Chicago, told us how to find you."

"So how did you get me back so soon?"

"I can go there and back in a few minutes, you know that. But Malika had to escort you back here, that is one of his gifts, to take others. The fairies who had you before had to use the portals, if you remember, they couldn't just teleport you." Claude cleared the plates while I sat thinking.

I took a deep breath. "So I am pregnant so Niall just let everyone in?"

"Malika was working for them, a dozen or so various creatures, they gave Niall you and your child in exchange." Dermot answered like it was a great story.

"Why not just exchange me for access to Faery?"

"They knew something Niall wanted and thought they could earn his favor, plus they thought the threat of death would be worse. Especially, after the death of my sister." Claude looked down.

"And why can't I remember any of this, if you could tell me it. What's the big secret?" There had to be something else.

Dermot began in his foreign sounding voice. "You had been tricked many times by Malika. Malika is a very powerful one. He used drugs and lots of magic on you. It can have lasting effects, the magic, it doesn't truly ever wear off. Niall took the magic away and the memories with it." Dermot smiled. "He healed you, you were like me, cursed."

I began feeling my arms and legs, wondering if I had been hurt or worse, raped. I began to tear up. Claude said in a soft voice. "He didn't hurt you, we were assured. Physically that is, he convinced you to submit. He harmed you mentally."

I looked at him with eyes wide. "Can you do that too Claude, use magic on people to get what you want."

"I have very little magic, my dear. But I always get who I want, if I am given the opportunity. This would be more true with a fairy. That is why we have negotiations before we get near each other, in that way. If we do not, things could get out of hand if one of us wants the other."

I had known that everyone wanted Claudine while she was alive. Not just the vampires. I thought about when Terry came to fix the water heater and cringed. Did Claude have sex with him in here? I had a feeling. Yuck!

"So, I need to speak to Niall, alright. Make it happen!" I left them them to clean up the kitchen. I didn't even thank them for coming to my rescue, I was too distracted. My mood from earlier had faded away. I needed a shower. Thank goodness they didn't say anything in front of Jason. I sat on the side of my bed to evaluate the situation. I was supposedly pregnant by the fairy that Niall sent to impregnate me. I had been tricked over and over, I knew what that meant but didn't want to go there right now. It has been five days and everyone has been searching for me. Poor Eric, he didn't find me again, how must he be feeling? It was only noon and I had hours before I would find out.

I scrubbed and scrubbed in the shower even though I didn't feel dirty, I didn't feel hurt. I just plain felt like I had been taken last night. I was expecting my pizza with green olives, Pam and I were going to watch Eric's copy of Pride and Prejudice. And Eric had gone to talk to Bill. Geez Louise, I wonder how that went? And I am going to Holly's wedding as planned. I looked down to my own ring and it wasn't there.

At that moment everything hit me. I sat down in the shower and cried. If I really am pregnant, what will Eric do? He loves me, I know. But I have been away having sex with a fairy for five days, I am told. Fucking fairies! Right now, I hate them as much as the vampires do. I don't want to be pregnant on my wedding day. No offense to Holly, but how am I suppose to explain to anyone how I am pregnant. It is not like it is Eric's, no one is dumb enough to believe that except maybe Jason. Then I had a horrible thought, a worse thought than being drugged and seduced into having sex with Malika. If I did have sex with someone else, did I break our marriage? Even if I didn't intend to have another lover, what would the other vampires think? Holy Shit! I cried a lot more.

After my shower, I asked Claude to go buy me a pregnancy test. I wanted to be sure if I was before I freaked out more. And I didn't want anyone see me buy it. I tried to think of anything else I could while I waited on him to return. I found an old dress that I didn't pack for Eric's house to wear tonight to Holly's wedding. It was rose pink, with a sequin top and a chiffon bottom, and it was strapless and simple. The blood stains had all come out, thankfully, I thought I would have to throw it away. But when you get such a good deal on an awesome dress it doesn't matter if fake Dracula blood had gotten all over it. I wonder if Eric will remember that I wore it that Halloween?

I was broken out of my memories when Claude tossed a Wal-mart bag on my bed. That Claude is so nice, not. "I had no idea that I would get those sort of looks, Sookie Stackhouse. I won't be buying you one of these again!"

"You should not need to." I almost laughed at his horror.

"Niall can tell and so can I, you don't need that one." He added.

"This or a doctor, will make it real to me." He left and I entered the bathroom. When I came out both Claude and Dermot were waiting for me. "Why are you two in here.?"

"To say I told you so," Claude was smug. And he was right.

**(But personally I thought Ch 20 DC was great! Sookie is not as good as she thinks, I don't think she would cheat on Eric but I think if given the choice between hot fairy sex and torture she would choose the sex. ) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Claude had to perform tonight at his new strip club so he left Dermot with me. Dermot followed me around like a puppy as I did a few things around the house, I wonder if he did this with Claude? "Thanks for keeping me company Dermot but why are you so close?" I didn't want to say why are you up my ass, he wouldn't have gotten it anyway.

"Since you've been in the company of fairies, it's accentuated your streak of fairy essence." Like that explained everything. Claude once said he felt starved when he was away from other fairies. I guess that is why the triplets had lived together. Dermot must have been more attracted to me with my greater fairy essence.

"I know and it makes us both feel good to be around each other, but I just need to relax. I have a lot to think about." I told him as I went to go change into my bikini. Dermot would have came in my bathroom if I didn't close the door. Sunbathing is my only vise and it had been a while since I had the time. Maybe if I soaked up some sun, everything would make more sense. I put on my black and white bikini and grabbed an old sheet. Dermot liked laying in the sun with me, I wouldn't mind him laying with me, I minded him in my face every time I turned around. "Do I like to lay out in the sun because I am a, sky fae?" I believe that was the term.

Dermot was dressed but took off his shirt to join me. "Yes." He wasn't one to explain.

I smiled at him, I did feel better with him near. In the shower, I had felt just awful. "So, you saw Niall last night, that must have been some reunion?"

"I am grieved that my father won't let me back into Faery. He said I was a fool to be taken in by fairy intrigue. But I am only half fairy, I didn't know they could be so devious." There was something I had in common with my great uncle, ignorance about fairy morals.

"Well I had no idea that Niall would send some fairy to me to knock me up. Most grandfather's, human grandfathers would never. " I didn't finish the sentence.

"I was upset that Niall didn't stay with my mother, he had several women. My mother was enchanted by him, she never wanted another." Dermot seemed like Eric when he thought about long ago.

"If Niall didn't fix me, would I have been like that?" I was freaked out now. I thought Gran was enchanted by Fintan, I know fairies can mess with your mind, like vampires. I had always just figured that Gran wanted kids and my human Grandfather couldn't give them to her. Did she make that choice or was she tricked?

"Father said that Malika went too far, that he wasn't suppose to use that much magic. He removed it, don't worry." He smiled. I knew he knew how it felt to be under a spell.

"Do you remember, the times you were, cursed?" I wanted to tread softly here.

"I remember things I did, but not exactly why or how it felt. If father would have broke the spell I was under, I may have not remember any or may have all." I recalled how Claude and I simply kissed him on the cheek and wished him cured.

"Was Niall angry with Malika, or just happy to get his way?" I really wanted to know. I wanted to tell Niall what an ass he was, even if fairies weren't like humans, he needed to respect my humanity.

"Malika left before Niall opened the portal, I think he knew father would be wrathful." As Dermot told me this my heart stopped. Here I was lying in my yard, where I had killed fairies before, where the evil water fairies grabbed me. And there was still a fairy about.

"You mean he didn't go back to Faery?" I was hoping I had heard wrong.

"Father let the others in but Malika was gone. He knew he did wrong but he also told us to have Niall fix you or we would have not known something was wrong with you for awhile."

"How can we be sure I am okay?" I wasn't sure of anything. Especially, how I felt about being attached by baby to a strange fairy that put a spell on me. "What is Niall gonna do about this?" How did Niall expect me to be pregnant by force with the father roaming around.

"Niall said to call you a doctor, Ludwig is coming." He smiled. "Other than that, I don't know what he plans. The portals are closed but Father has been in contact with Claude. He is the only Prince left, he is very powerful."

Powerful my ass, if he was powerful he wouldn't have let that fairy run free. Speaking of running, Diantha appeared. "Gladyouralive." she smiled. She had on a purple tutu and lime green hose. "Uncle sends his regards, hi Dermot."

"You two know each other?" I was surprised. Diantha was Mr. Calaliades niece, he was part demon and her too.

"Youbetcha." She replied. "We all looked this week for ya." I imagined every sup I ever met out searching, it was heart warming, in a way.

"Thanks so much, to everyone. Tell everyone I am thankful!" I really was. "Are there any other demons around Louisianan?" My mind was right back on keeping Eric alive.

"None that we know, Ericaskeduncle." She explained.

After sharing a drink and listening to small talk between a half fairy and a half demon, Diantha said shehadtogo, just like that. I was alone again with Dermot wondering when Dr. Ludwig would arrive, before or after Eric.

I didn't want to think about being pregnant but would have to. "Dermot, would this baby be like Malika and be able to mask it's scent." I was thinking about what Eric had said.

"One can not be sure. Malika is powerful, not like Niall but very powerful for one that has spent so much time here. It would all depend on if any magic was passed down. Jason, has fairy genes but no magic." Dermot sounded hopeful but I was still frightened.

I remembered the most resent time I witnessed Eric kill a fairy. Coleman, the father of Claudine's baby, had been irresistible once his blood was spilled. Eric finished him off with no question. I remembered all of the gory details. Eric's eyes dark with bloodlust, blood dripping down Coleman's neck as the life was drained from his eyes. I don't think I would mind if happened to Malika, even Niall at this moment. But now I had a part fairy, that was also part me, inside me. I didn't want to think about a vampire sucking the life out of it.

I had never thought about abortion. Until recently, I thought I may go through my whole life a virgin. I am sure anything that happened to me these last five days was really against my will. Even if I had been seduced and enchanted and whatever, I didn't want it to be done. I don't think I could go through with ending a new life no matter how it was created. I was angry at Malika but not as much as I would have been if my memories had not been taken. I am sure, if I remembered being somewhere against my will, remembered being frightened like I was the last time I had been kidnapped, ending the pregnancy may have been easy.

As it was, I just remembered being at Eric's last night, or Monday night and then waking up here pregnant. I had just agreed to change my life for Eric. Eric wasn't like me. He was a vampire and I had come to accept everything different about him. I loved him with all his ways he was unlike humans. Would I ever love Niall again? The fairies weren't human either, even if they could look it. Vampires had, at least, one time been human. Fairies were still a mystery to me, and I had my very own little mystery in me now.

I went on with my day with Dermot on my heels. I had almost forgot at times that I was pregnant. Fairies, you know. I had made all my obligatory phone calls saying I was back and fine and thank you to everyone that was awake. I left messages for Pam and Eric, even Bill, I am sure he helped search. I told Eric to bring his suit, that I wanted to go to Holly and Hoyt's wedding. It sounded crazy when I heard myself say it out loud. _Hey Eric I am back and I am okay, bring a suit for my friend's wedding tonight_. But I really needed something normal right now. That is what I miss about Merlotte's, it was my normal. Maybe with Victor away and the creatures gone from my woods, I could pick up a couple shifts this week before we leave for Las Vegas? When I called Sam I asked him.

"I can hardly believe you are back, Cher, we have turned this place upside down for you." He was still heart broken over Jannalynn but said finding me had been his top priority. "Do you think your up to the lunch shift Monday?" He asked and I said yes.

No one can go missing in this town without Andy Bellfleur on their doorstep asking what had happened. I know it is his job but I couldn't tell him that I was taken by a shape shifting fairy. He gave me an evil look when I told him I didn't remember anything. It was actually the truth. "Sounds like your brother's story. What are you two up to? That vampire of yours nearly tore everyone a new asshole in this town and I want to know why! Are you afraid of him and hiding?"

"No, Andy! I am engaged to him, I love him. He must have been worried. I am real sorry for whatever problems my being missing caused."

"Where's your ring?" Andy was a better detective than I gave him credit for. "Halliegh told me you showed her a ring. Now, Sookie, if you are trying to get away from him, there's help for girls in your condition."

"My condition?" I thought about my pregnancy.

"Under the influence of vampires." He whispered.

I shut the door in his face. Bill had given his family so much money, their dignity back. And he was still prejudice. I could read from his mind that Eric had not appreciated, to say the least, the 24 hour waiting period for investigating missing persons. He also didn't like being a suspect when he was doing the police's job for them. Andy thought Eric was going to kill him and half the town.

Ludwig arrived after Andy stormed off spinning my nice gravel. The hobbit like doctor used a step stool to reach me on my bed. She had me lie down with just the sheet over me. I was really glad Eric was not here yet. I told Dermot to stay in the living room, I don't think he understands privacy.

I had imagined since it was a Supernatural pregnancy she could just lay her hands on me and tell. But it was just like being at the OB/GYN. Ludwig had Dermot come in when I dressed. She had him taste a drop of my blood. She had collected a few vials. "You have been given a cocktail of drugs, they are still in your system. But in addition to the drugs, you have been given fairy blood as well."

"Lots of it" Dermot added.

"Why? What purpose would it serve?" I asked.

"It would get your body ready to accept a fairy mate. Someone wanted a magically gifted child. The drugs shouldn't harm the baby." She was reassuring me but the news gave me pause.

"What if I don't want to have this baby?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"You would have to go to another doctor, I don't do elective abortion. If there are life threatening complications, I will save you first, before the last stages." She said bluntly.

"But I was raped, even if I can't remember it. This is all some scheme of Niall's, of Malika's. If Eric kills me because I have more fairy blood or this child, that is pretty life threatening." 

"The fairy blood in you is already wearing off. I am sure that is how Northman couldn't feel you. The bond has been weakened. When you exchange blood again all should be well. Even this baby will share Eric's blood. You aren't in any danger from him." She didn't know that this baby was proof that our pledge was broken. I felt my finger where my ring had been.

Dr. Ludwig took the samples and said she could come back tonight or tomorrow. I told her tonight, I would have to face Eric anyway. I would have to get ready for the wedding now before Eric arrived or I would never make it. I looked great in my rose pink dress. The little bit of sun I got today helped. I curled my hair and put on a little lip stick. I was thankful I still had the necklace Eric had given me but wore my Gran's pearls. Dermot had Claudine's old car and was going into Monroe to follow Claude around a while, I guessed.

"Dermot did you see my ring when I got home?" I asked my Uncle before he left. He hadn't and I looked all around the bed, the house, up in the attic. The thought of those bastards coming through my house made me see red. Now there was more than Victor, I wanted them dead too. And Malika, no matter if he told them to fix me, I wanted him dead too.

I realized all this anger wasn't just coming from me. Eric was awake, I could barely feel him and panicked until I remembered that Ludwig said the bond had been weakened. Eric was in front of me within 15 minutes, wide eyed and full of an overwhelming love and relief. But full of questions too.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Eric's blue eyes blazed into me like he could barely believe what he was seeing. I knew from that look, more than the date on the calendar, more than stories from friends, that I had vanished for five days. "Are you well, how, what happened?" If Eric could be out of breath, he would be now, his words shot at me faster than I could formulate an answer. "Are you hurt?" He bent down to look me in the eyes and held both my hands.

"I , I don't know, I am not hurt." I shook my head not knowing how to tell him anything. Little pools of tears starting forming in my eyes and I took my hands from his to wipe them away. My eye makeup would be ruined, I had put a little on for the evening wedding because they are always fancier than others. Eric touched my cheek and stepped in to hug me gently to his chest. The bond was weak but stronger with him touching me. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him as I felt confusion coming from the bond. "I don't remember any of it, the last thing I knew I was answering the door at your place. Then I woke up here, this morning." I spoke into his body but he could hear me.

"So you know nothing? No. Clearly you are distressed." Eric had no trouble telling that through the weaker bond. "And you want to go to this wedding, now, after all of this?" Eric asked softly.

"I am troubled, you could say but I really want to do something normal. I have been here all day with you, asleep in Shreveport, thinking. I just want to go and do what I had planned to do tonight." I pulled away.

Eric pulled me back and gave me a kiss to show me how much he missed me. It was long and soft and beautiful. He was dressed in his dark gray suit, Eric had gotten my message. "We will go to your friend's wedding but then I must know everything." There was so much he was holding back, questions, I could almost pluck them from his mind. I hugged him again and closed my eyes. He was in a hurricane of rage while searching for me. At first confident and bloodthirsty then distraught and lost. His face was streaked red as I felt his grief. He had called in every connection, done everything he could for five days without a lead. The police and Victor were pointing fingers at him. Eric suddenly pulled away from me when he realized what I was doing. What didn't he want me to see? "Sookie, not now, if you want a few hours of normal, I suggest we go." He smiled charmingly.

"Yes, when we get back we will discuss everything," I smiled back.

Eric took me and twirled me around looking at my dress. "You are a vision and I do remember that night."

Eric had flown, so we took my car to the wedding. On the way, it hit me that everyone had known I was missing. I am so used to the supernatural part of my life being a secret, that I didn't think of how awkward this might be. "Sweetie, I didn't think about everyone worrying about me. I don't want to out shine Holly on her wedding day, maybe we should turn back."

"If you called your brother and Sam, like I know you did, I am positive that everyone knows you are back and fine. Even with the weaker bond, I can tell going here is important to you."

Eric had mentioned the bond being weak, I had to say something. "Dr. Ludwig said everything will be back to normal after we exchange blood again." I assured him and patted his hand like you would a child.

"When did you see the doctor?" Crap, Eric still didn't know anything, I had to remind myself.

"She will be back after the wedding, when we are going to talk. You're right, I promised Holly I would make it. Hoyt has been Jason's best friend since, well, forever. And Holly used to be a sad goth girl, but you should remember her, now, from the Witch war. She has a little boy and she has changed a lot in the last year. I am real happy for them. Mrs. Fortenberry, Hoyt's mama, she was close to my Gran." I rattled on longer, scarcely caring if Eric was listening until we pulled into the crowded parking lot of Bon Temp's small public park.

The park was lit up like Christmas and yep, there were actual Christmas lights. They made use of the huge gazebo and must have borrowed every folding chair in the parish. They had a proper red and white striped wedding tent for the reception, over concrete of course, but as I walked to take a seat for the ceremony my heels sank into the moist ground.

Under any other circumstances I would love to bring Eric to a wedding, as my fiance, no less. But by the time the reception started, I knew I was only there to avoid talking to Eric. At least I got to thank everyone in person. At least our public appearance proved Eric's innocence. And it wasn't a lie when I told people I didn't remember a thing. I hid my ringless hand behind Eric's back and clung to him all night. Try as a might, I couldn't lose myself in the moment. Hoyt and Holly's vowels were touching. Jason did a good job as best man. I didn't have to be a fill in bridesmaid or bartender. Yes, Eric swept me off my feet on the dance floor. I smiled and laughed at all the appropriate times.

We sat with Sam, Tara and J.B. At one of the round tables with a beautiful floral center piece."Oh Sookie, the babies are going to kick on through, you want to feel?" Tara wanted me to lay my hands on her belly and I obeyed. I marveled at the feel of the feel of tiny feet trying to stretch. "It is anytime now, the doctor says, he thinks I will go early." Everyone took a turn rubbing Tara's belly but Eric.

Eric offered to get me a drink so many times I almost yelled at him. He was only trying to be useful and social but I couldn't tell him why I wasn't drinking anything harder than my full glass of ice tea sitting in front of me.

I spit out my tea and about choked when Sam said causally, "Well, Sookie's eating enough for Tara and her young ins." Sam was on his forth drink and was known for sticking his foot in his mouth. He didn't realize how close to home he had struck. But I had eaten more than I usually do in a day. "It is a good thing, Cher, you need to eat more. Eric, she has become skin and bone." Sam was trying to recover and not succeeding.

After the reminders of my physical state, I wanted to get up and mingle so we could leave. But I wasn't there, I was far away wondering about what to say when it was over. Eric had felt my mood and gracefully filled in the blanks for me. He kept me from looking like a space cadet and I was thankful. "Eric, thanks, I guess I was a bit out of it." I admitted on the way home.

"You are dreading our talk. I just want to know what happened to you." Eric had a right to be mad but was more apprehensive. "It was a fairy who took you." Pam would have know that, she had been there. I could remember the ears of the strange face I saw at the door that must have been one of Malika's. "I am certain is was Malika, some scheme of Niall's." Eric growled.

"Niall supposedly didn't know, Claude and Dermot were contacted by him this morning to pick me up."

"Why didn't he contact me?" Eric wondered aloud. 

"It was a ransom, Malika and the other Fae lurking in my woods wanted into Faery remember. I was just the thing to get them what they wanted."

"But you are not hurt, they didn't torture you?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Eric, I don't remember anything. Niall wiped my memory. All I know is what I have been told." I looked down, it was sort of the truth.

"Bullshit Sookie, what are you keeping from me?" Eric was still reigning in his emotions for my sake, I knew. I wanted to get home before we talked any longer but he pulled over and stopped the car.

"All I can tell you is what I have been told and it isn't pretty. So don't make this harder on me than it already is, just take me home." I snapped.

We drove the few more miles to my house with only a local radio station playing softly. As soon as the door shut behind us and we were in the old farmhouse, Eric demanded I talk, "Now, Sookie, I deserve to know where you were and what happened to you."

I couldn't stall anymore. "Malika stole me away to force Niall's gift upon me! He was in league with the other creatures, working for them. Claude told me Malika had drugged me, had used too much magic and Niall had to remove it and decided to erase my memories too. All I know is I woke up here after being snatched from your front step." It wasn't everything but it was a start.

"And Dr. Ludwig, what did she say?" Eric was too calm, like the calm before the storm.

"She said I was given all kinds of drugs, that are still in my system. I have been given fairy blood, I guess that weakened our bond." I explained.

"That explains it, I thought some how, you had lost lots of blood." Eric looked at me questioningly. "Well, did he succeed?" He was sitting across from me with his elbows resting on his knees. Hands clasped in front of him. Vampires rarely wring their hands but that is how I imagined his hands when I searched the bond.

"Yes, okay, apparently I have been tricked into doing God knows what with that fairy and don't remember any of it and I am pregnant. And I can't find my ring." I showed him my hand and I cried like the last part was the worst. Then I just cried, cried so hard that it didn't register that Pam had arrived. Eric's bubbling anger was replaced by concern when he tried to sooth me.

"I thought she said she was fine?" Pam asked with her arms crossed against her pale yellow twinset. Eric let me slobber all over his shirt until I reached my limit. I ran out of tears.

"Tell me again what Niall did." Eric asked when I had found my breath.

"You know more about fairies than I do. I don't know how but he removed a curse, Dermot says. They said I had been through _quite an ordeal_, that they decided it was best if I couldn't remember any of it." I sniffled. "And now I am pregnant and Malika didn't go home. He is still around, somewhere. How am I going to explain this to anyone?" I said motioning to my middle because that was the source of my concern right now.

This was all new to Pam. Eric repeated my story for her as I sat in a daze ignoring them. Eric hadn't said anything to me yet. What could he say? _Everything will be fine_. He didn't lie to me even if he didn't tell me every thing he knows, he had told me before. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was hiding earlier when he pulled out of my vision but Dr. Ludwig was at the door.

I started to get up and play hostess when Pam gently pushed me down to bounce on the sofa and said she would get everyone a drink. I was still wearing my pink dress and must have looked like a raccoon by now.

"Do not distress her vampire, she is no match against fairies." Ludwig began.

"I didn't do anything." Eric said in his defense. I nodded my head to agree with him.

"I take it you have told him and I can speak freely?" She asked me.

I nodded again. "Well I have a list of the drugs we found in your system here." She handed me a paper that Eric took directly out of my hands to read. "You may be shaky for a few weeks from withdraw." She took a seat. "I have delivered many Fae but never a half fairy before. Have you decided if you are going to keep this baby?" 

I didn't want to talk, Eric hadn't said how he felt, one way or the other. Anger had been the dominating emotion coming from our bond. Vampires didn't do body language, they were masters of controlling appearances. I just shrugged, if I spoke I may have started crying again.

"And you, did you notice the fairy blood? She has been given a good amount. If you let her get rid of this child, Niall will be furious." She was speaking to Eric like I wasn't in the room.

"I am used to this house smelling of fairy when her family stays here. I am old enough to control myself." Eric paused "but now that you mention it, it is not stronger than usual."

Ludwig ignored him and continued, "I wouldn't be drinking her blood for a week, just to be safe, you may not be able to stop."

I thought of our Las Vegas ceremony and wondered if we were suppose to exchange. Of course we would, it was a silly thought. I had relied on the fact that we would have the formal ceremony and would be pledged again, if this one was broken somehow. "What about Saturday, that is almost a week?" I asked and everyone was taken aback by my sudden ability to speak. Eric knew what I was talking about. But I had to explain to Dr. Ludwig, she said Saturday would be fine.

"In a week her condition will be apparent to others, it is too early now." She was warning Eric but I was confused. I imagined having a huge belly in a wedding gown.

"What do you mean?" I asked in horror with my hands on my stomach.

"Oh no, dear, you won't be showing, but Vampires will be able to smell it and shifters soon after." Ludwig gave me a serious look. "I wish Claudine was here to tell you more, but gestation is short with a full fae, about half of a human's gestational period. If this is a half fairy, I would say maybe 7 months to 8 months but if this baby is closer to a full fairy because of the blood you have been given, you will have it in 5 or 6." My eyes widened. "I will stop by in a week or so to see what you have decided and do more blood work."

Pam thought it was best to leave when Ludwig did, "I have to get back to Fangtasia, I am glad your are found," she kissed my forehead. I was alone with Eric. "Say something, Eric." I demanded.

"I missed you, terribly. I thought you were dead at times." He held my hand.

"And now I'm back and we have a mess. What will Victor and the King think when they smell what is going on?" I took a deep breathe. "I didn't intend to but have obviously, had relations, with someone other than you. Can they take me and claim we aren't pledged?"

"Yes, even if it was against your will, if I have not killed that fucking fairy they can." Eric put his head in his hands. "You are correct, it can be proof that the pledge is broken and they can take you anytime. I must kill him, that is the only way to save our pledge." 

"But if we can make it to Saturday, we can just pledge again, right? Then it won't matter."

"No, my lover, it doesn't work that way. We can not just pledge again and start over, I wish that was the case. If I can not find Malika and kill him, they will try to take you. Don't worry, I will kill Victor first, if it comes to it, even Felipe."

"Eric, there has to be another way. I love you, I was raped, this is ridiculous." 

"My dearest, I am not blaming you. But they will take any opportunity."

"I have options, Eric, I don't have to have this baby."

Eric grabbed my wrist hard and let go when I winced. "You wouldn't kill a baby, Sookie, would you?" He was disgusted. Eric had killed thousands if his life, hundreds probably before he was even turned, I didn't think that would be his reaction. But then I remembered he had children, three who died, three he had to leave when he was turned. I was ashamed of myself.

"No, I couldn't do it, no matter how," I paused unable to finish the sentence. "But I don't know how you feel, you haven't said anything good. Like, everything will be okay or that you still love me."

"Why wouldn't I love you? You are my wife. We are still pledged as I see it, you didn't do anything wrong." He kissed my forehead as I hugged his waist. "There may be another way." Eric's eyebrows wrinkled together while he was thinking. "Niall said this was a wedding present, it is mine too. If we just tell Felipe now, that it was a gift from your Great Grandfather, it will be rejoiced. If we hide it and give them the chance, they will use it against us."

"You mean if we just act like we accepted a gift, everything will be okay?"

He nodded. "I believe so."

"But what about Malika?"

"I will kill him anyway." Eric's fangs ran down. I was not going to argue with that.

Eric was on his phone with Felipe in the next moment telling him of our news. "Yes, it is a wonderful surprise. Prince Niall is very generous. Whatever makes her happy. Yes, royal blood, an heir maybe. Very lucky indeed. A very long time and with my blood as well. We are honored. Yes, she is very well. Looking forward to it." Pride swelled from the bond. Under different circumstances, I would have thought it cute, Eric bragging about our gift over the phone. But I was sad, we hadn't made the choice. Like so much of our relationship, it had been thrust upon us. I sighed. "My lover, I really am happy. Happy you can be a mother. I would never wish for it be done against your will. But we must go on, you and I. You have agreed to be mine, this baby will be ours." Eric had always been practical.

I took a deep breath and decided to try and act like an adult and be practical too. The facts were I wouldn't terminate, I couldn't change the past, and I wanted to marry Eric. Plus, I wanted to live. Niall had intended a baby for us, it was a wedding present after all, and they were for the bride and groom. Really this baby is Eric's, Malika was only the donor. I tried to smile at the thought, it was hard."I will feel better when we can exchange blood again." I told him, I wanted the bond back, full strength. I thought as soon as I drank his blood, some of this child would really belong to him.

Eric bit into his wrist and I watched the blood erupt from the wound. "You can still take my blood," he offered and brought it to my mouth. I caught the stray drops before they headed for my dress. I sucked eagerly until his wrist healed. I licked my lips and Eric's mouth closed over mine. The kiss made me tingle down to my toe nails until I remembered my thoughts from the day. I had imagined what could have been done to me for 5 days. Things bad enough that people (or fairies) that cared about me wanted me to forget. Fairies are pretty tolerant of any sex like vampires, so just thinking that they wanted to wipe my mind clean made me imagine a list of horrors. And hearing people's thoughts my whole life, the list was long. "Eric, I am really tired, I have been up all day and need to get out of this dress." I explained when I broke free of his embrace. I am sure he knew that my mood had turned to anxiety during our sensual kiss.

It wasn't fair, I didn't even recall it and it was ruining my night with Eric. Eric unzipped my dress and I felt his desire growing, more so now that I had his blood again. I let him help me into an old ratty nightshirt, my nice ones were at his house. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. He took off his suit and left it crumpled in the floor. Watching him undress was enticing but I quickly stopped myself from being excited. In only his boxer briefs, he joined me under the covers. His hands were all over me as he hugged me from behind. His fangs scrapped my neck and I panicked, I realized I had not changed the sheets. Claude and Dermot had slept with me last night. "Honey, we need to get up, I have to change these sheets. Claude and Dermot slept in here and I am afraid it might be too much for you." I said as he slid his hands up under my shirt and caressed my breasts.

He stopped and said in my ear, "I am fine, my lover, what can I do to make you better?" Eric was pressing hard against my bottom spooning me. Any other time I would have enjoyed it. He froze as he felt my discomfort. "You aren't ready?" He asked in an apologetic tone.

I turned onto my back so I could look at him. "It doesn't make any sense because I don't remember it but just because it happened, I can't yet. I keep trying to remember and it is creeping me out." I exhaled thankful I just told him instead of beating around the bush.

"Sleep, my dearest. Tomorrow, try not to think about it. What is done is done, we have to make the best of things now. When your Claude returns I have to go. But tomorrow night please come to Shreveport." Eric rarely said please. I smiled.

"Alright, but where are you going?" I wanted a straight answer and before he could give me one, I added, "Don't try and mislead me either like last time, what happened at Bill's anyway?"

Eric froze again, his face expressionless, his emotions intentionally apathetic. "I am going to talk to Niall, Claude will tell me how." He stopped, he wasn't answering my other question. I sat up in bed and gave him an angry look, waiting for him to continue. "You won't see Bill around here again and let's leave it at that," he said in a low voice.

I wasn't having it and grabbed his hand to see for myself. As soon as I shut my eyes, I saw Bill flake away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"I rescind your invitation," I yelled when Eric yanked his hand out of mine. Just like a movie on rewind, Eric walked backwards out of my room and out of the house too. But I didn't follow. I pulled the covers up as if they could make it all go away. How could Eric kill Bill? Bill had taken justice in his own hands and killed my uncle who hurt me and now Eric had done the same. After I had told him not to. And I just agreed to have this baby, with him. The vampire who just killed Bill.

And it was worse, I cared for Bill still. As a friend, someone who has risked his life for me, that loved me. Grief possessed me as the vision of Bill fading away replayed in my head. It didn't seem real, Bill had survived so much. I couldn't stand to think that he was gone forever, he was suppose to be around forever.

I loud bang on my window broke me from my thoughts. Eric was knocking, no, pounding on the window. He could break it easily so I opened up. Eric was floating outside in his underwear. I bent over to gather up his clothes and tossed them at him.

"Sookie, invite me in!" He demanded as he caught the bundle perfectly. He started dressing in the yard.

I looked down at him, I was so mad I could spit. He was even trying to hide it from me. "When were you going to tell me?"

"There hasn't exactly been the right moment. I was a little preoccupied with our new situation, not to mention, I have been searching for you for days!" Eric was frustrated, I felt it but didn't care because Bill was dead, really dead, that was worse. "Let me back in and we can talk about it."

"What is there to talk about, Bill is finally dead Eric!"

"Oh, I forgot how wonderful Bill treated you, how he lied to you, cheated on you, drained you and raped you."

"None of that matters, he didn't deserve to die!"

"And what of Malika, does he deserve to die?" Eric continued when I didn't answer. "And Victor, he hasn't even laid a finger on you, personally, yet, what of him?"

I slammed the window shut and crawled back in my bed. I was not going to argue with him about the difference between Bill, Malika and Victor. Bill was on our side, he had changed. Eric could shove it. I was glad I didn't have my ring, I would have thrown it at him. This made everything I had been mad about lately trivial. How could I be with Eric knowing he killed Bill? Would he be in trouble, I thought, then made myself not think of Eric's welfare. Did he kill Judith too? What else would I find out if I could use my gift on Eric?

Every memory I had of William Compton played in my mind, I was morning him. My Gran had liked him, she never knew he was a liar. He was there for me then when she died. He had taught me to block out people's thoughts and was my first, boyfriend. I had loved him. Yes, I hated him when he paraded other women in front of me and when he left me for Loraina. I hated him when I found out he was working for the Queen to secure me. I hated him for so many reasons but mainly because he didn't really love me. It was all a scam, even if it grew into something more for him, like he said. I was a fool. Anyone would hate being a fool. Him raping me in that trunk had not even made the list in my mind, I could excuse that away. Now, he was finally dead because of it and Eric's wrath. Eric was on the front porch, I saw his void on the swing. He didn't try to talk to me again and an hour later Claude stomped into my room. I closed my eyes and relaxed my face to pretend to be sleeping. Claude should have been telling me how to contact Niall not Eric. I felt Eric leave and wondered what he would do next. Who I even see him tomorrow?

Claude was getting a little too comfortable in my room, using my brush on his fabulous hair. Changing into his Pajamas, usually a plain tee and shorts. Once I had valued my privacy, now I either had a vamp or a fairy in my bed. Why hadn't I locked the door? While I pretended to be sleeping beauty, Claude made enough noise to wake the dead. "I know you are awake, you wanna talk?"

"Yes Claude, that is why I am ignoring you turning my lights on and off." I sat up and glared at him, he turned off the light and went over to turn on my lamp.

"Well, Mr. Fangtastic was on the front porch being an ass, told me to invite him in. I am not stupid, knew you must have kicked him out for a reason." Claude was trying to be my best girlfriend, fishing for the scoop. "Besides I don't know if he can control himself around me." Always the sex joke.

"Did he leave?" I already knew, I was fishing too.

"Yes, disappointed, I can not tell anyone how to contact Niall, only deliver messages. Eric's message is a doozy."

"Well, what is it?"

"Eric wants Malika dead, demands to know the whole story from Niall, soon or Eric will come after him, portal closed or not, wants papers drawn up about your little present there." Claude pointed at my middle like a third grader. I swatted his hand. "So he didn't take the news well?"

"No that's not it, Eric seems to be taking it better than me."

"Then I won't ask again, if you aren't going to tell me." Claude crossed his arms and pouted. Not going to work on me.

"I am not sure I can." Claude accepted that and we went to sleep side by side like Hadley and I used to.

I didn't dream, I really needed to figure out how to use that part of my new curse. I woke to sunshine and an empty bed. Unlike Eric, Claude didn't leave notes. He was gone but he left behind fresh coffee. I had to be at work today for the lunch shift. I smiled at the thought of being able to get back to my routine. In just two days, we, the killer I had thrown out last night and pregnant ole me, were suppose to be in Vegas. Not going to think about that. Instead I threw on my longest black shorts and white work shirt. My ponytail was pitiful but necessary.

I hummed a happy tune all the way to Merlotte's. I may be down and out, but at work, I have a purpose. Delivering chicken baskets and beer, it is all I have done and I can do it with my eyes shut. Sam was in his office, flannel and blue jeans with his feet propped up on the desk, men, I have never seen a woman sitting at her desk that way. "Hey Sam, I kinda need to put my purse over there." I reminded him and waited for him to move.

"No Sookie, I have put in some lockers in the hall. That way I can lock up the office when I ain't back here. It is more professional."

"Oh, I didn't know." I hadn't been gone that long and things had changed. "Well, I guess I will get started."

Sam's feet came down as I started to walk out the door, "Wait, we have some time. Sit a minute."

I knew Sam would want to talk but I thought if I had timed it right the lunch crowd would take precedence. "I am sure we are about to be swamped, we'll talk after the shift."

Sam regarded me carefully, "Nope, we are covered out there. Now sit a minute."

I couldn't avoid it any longer and I sat in the chair opposite of him. I smiled my best Crazy Sookie smile. "What's up Sam?"

"You know very well, I am wondering the same thing about you. We searched for you for days and then you suddenly appear, unharmed. Eric didn't know where you were. And I know he has that strange bond with you. And you show up here not wearing your ring."

I looked down at my hand, "I lost it when I was, away. It is true that I don't remember any of it Sam. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But there is more you are not telling me. You are suddenly coming to work. What happened to the threat around you house? We all knew that Pam saw a fairy take you." Sam was leaning on his desk with two straight arms, glaring down at me.

My smile faded when I realized that I had to tell Sam the truth, he was my friend. I always told him the truth, mostly, if he asked. If it wouldn't put him in danger. Gosh, I was getting to be a lot like Eric. "Sam, yes a fairy took me and held me for ransom until Niall let them all back in. I had told you the portals were closed right." He nodded. I smiled, that was all I was telling. "Hey, have you seen Bill around lately."

"Didn't Eric tell you, Judith and him left with a vamp named Solomon. He gave his house to Andy and Haliegh, can you believe it? I guess you are getting new neighbors."

"That's just great," I swallowed hard. "I'll just be getting to work now Sam."

"No you won't, I don't need you out there today. While you were gone, I hired a few more girls. Everyone wants more hours. And I was thinking,"

I interrupted, "You mean you had me come here for nothing?" I was probably worth three of the girls he hired.

It was official, I had lost my job. I think, secretly, I always knew if I missed enough work this would happen. Just then one of them peeked her head in the door. She had long bouncy blonde hair, just old enough to serve alcohol. "Sam, Kennedy needs you." She sang. Younger, fresher barmaids, I have been upgraded.

"Tell her to give me a minute." He winked. Sam was having a field day, he thought she was the hottest one he hired. I gave him the stink eye while I read his thoughts but quickly tried to look normal. "Sookie, this is Shelia."

"Nice to meet ya," She was chewing gum. Had Sam gone crazy? I said likewise and she disappeared.

"She really needs to spit out her gum Sam, it's gross and I thought it wasn't allowed."

"See Cher, you are gonna be just perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Jannalynn had given me a few pointers around here, she ran The Hair of the Dog you know. And I was thinking of hiring a part time manager for the days I am off. At least when I was with Jannalynn, I had wanted a few days off." He laughed, Sam never stayed angry long. "Terry and Kennedy fill in bartending but other things get piled up. If I take a day off, I have two days work the next day. That is one reason I rarely bartend anymore." Sam was rambling but I think I was getting asked to be his manager.

"Really, Sam, you thought of me?"

"That is if you can come back to work? You handled it just fine when I went to Dallas. You can still wait tables on the weekend, if you want to, if you aren't scheduled to manage the store. I realize you may want to discuss it with Eric before you give me an answer, he is going to be your husband."

I got up and hugged him but quickly let go, not very professional of me."I don't know what to say Sam, this is wonderful! And in my condition, I didn't know how much longer it would be good for me to be slinging beers." I stopped when I realized my blunder.

"Your condition."Sam's mind told him I couldn't mean pregnant because Eric wasn't able. "What are you talking about?"

"Would you believe I meant my position as Eric's wife?" I beamed, Sam shook his head, "Okay Sam, I am pregnant, only by a few days but it was all Niall's doing."

"Oh, Cher, I am," Sam was trying to figure out whether he should say _sorry _or _happy for me_.

"It is a long story, and I don't remember half of it. It was against my will but I am keeping the baby, it is up in the air whether or not I am staying with Eric," Most likely, not, I thought.

"I wouldn't think of Eric as Dad material but I didn't think he would leave you for anything." Sam was thinking that Eric was slime especially if I had been raped while I was gone.

"He isn't leaving, the baby is a present for us, a wedding present from my, Niall," It hurt too much to call him my Grandfather. "Eric and I have other issues, I think, I don't know what I am going to do. I am suppose to be in Vegas from Wednesday to Sunday, we are having a ceremony there too." I hadn't even figured out what I am wearing. And now I didn't know if I was going.

"Do you want to talk about it? Eric, he was really a mess when you were missing. I didn't think a vampire could have feelings." He laughed, "At times, I thought he might kill us all, but he didn't, he seems to really love you."

"But what if he did kill you Sam, would you expect me to still love him? Even if you had done something horrible to me but I had forgiven you?"

"You know in our world things are different, Alcide would have my head for a blood offense these days. Eric already warned me he'd kill me if I put you in danger." 

"I didn't think he was serious."

"Well you don't get to be in Eric's position by making idol threats." Sam didn't agree with it but understood the Supernatural world and didn't think it would ever change."So, how did Niall make it happen, your condition?"

"You don't want to know." I didn't want to talk about it was more like it.

"No Sookie, I do, is this what you are upset with Eric about, is he going to kill the guy? I don't blame him." Sam was sitting on the front of the desk now, he leaned forward and put his hands on my arms and looked into my eyes. "You can talk to me."

"Eric killed Bill. I told Eric Bill had raped me, it was long ago but new to Eric. I laid my hands on him and saw Bill flaking away." Sam looked puzzled. "Those nightmares have turned into a new ability for me. I can see things when I touch people or vamps, colors, scenes. Even when I can't read their mind. I am having dreams too, but not enough," it just hit me while I was explaining it, it was sort of like the vision Alexia showed me of his family dying. I would have to think about whether or not all the vampire blood I had ingested had anything to do with my new gift.

"Bill raped you?" Sam's reaction mimicked Eric's.

"When he accidentally almost drained me after I rescued him from Jackson, another urge hit him too, he was out of it. He had been tortured for days. I was locked in the trunk with him, how could he resist. Bill needs a lot of blood on a normal night, he couldn't help it. Besides, Bill had been the only one I had ever slept with, it wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"Do you hear yourself, _it wasn't as bad as it sounds_. I know Bill was here to get you for the vampires because of your telepathy, you told me all that. If Bill was your first, he basically raped you then too, Sookie, because he lied." Sam was talking so loud I thought someone might hear.

I whispered,"Sam, Bill is dead! Bill also saved me and was real sorry for all that! Bill is a good guy Sam, you know that." Surely Sam wouldn't side with Eric on this one.

"I don't know if I blame Eric, Sookie, if I was a vampire and could have taken Bill on, I would have kicked his ass for breaking your heart so many times, for getting you into all this vampire shit in the first place. Just knowing Bill lied to us all about his reason for being in Bon Temp, and everyone thinks he is a good guy. Eric is your husband, and to hear that Bill did that to you. It doesn't surprise me."

Sam was siding with the devil, Eric. What if I didn't have this gift, would I just think Bill moved away? On top of murdering Bill, Eric had tried to have it both ways, I would have never known! I don't ask Eric nearly enough questions, I like to stay out of vampire business. Eric killing other vampires wouldn't even bother me, but I have no idea what Eric does usually.

"Sam, have you forgiven Jannalynn?" I was testing a theory here.

"Why would I forgive her, for sleeping with Alcide? She is going to keep on until she is pregnant. I don't want his scraps!"

"Well, it is just pack business, I don't see why you should mind. Happens all the time, the packmaster doles out punishments. Jannalynn didn't want to die, Sam. She is a Werewolf and just doing her duty."

"Doing her duty, you saw her, she was loving it!" Sam could see what I was doing, "And it is different, you are not being asked to share Eric."

I decided we had to agree to disagree, "So, I am not needed today?" I paused "I would like the job, my life is sort of in limbo right now."

"As soon as I see what Kennedy needed, we can get started. I can show you how to do the ordering." Sam walked out and I was left alone with my thoughts. It was hard to be excited about my new position under the circumstances but I was proud of myself. I knew a lot about Merlottes, enough to run it when Sam was gone. I would be learning new things, I would be in charge, I could wear something other than these shorts. I sat behind Sam's desk and put my feet up, just to try it out.

After the lunch rush, Sam showed me how to count down the drawers and do a deposit. "That's all for today, if you can run lunch tomorrow it would be great. You already know how to do everything I do." Sam was right, this was a cake walk. Sam said he would pay me hourly until we knew how often he would need me. I would also get the bar tips when I was bartending in place of Sam. To me, this was big money. During a lunch, I would've been lucky to walk out with fifty bucks, now I would be making more than that, guaranteed and had a possibility of tips too.

Money isn't everything but the thought of having more steered me to Tara Tog's after work. Tara wasn't around but I looked at everything in my size. I wouldn't need work clothes because Merlottes wasn't that type of establishment, the more casual and normal I could look, the better. I avoided the formal and wedding section, couldn't be excited or sure right now. I needed to find some things to add to my wardrobe because I had no idea when or if I would get my clothes back from Eric's house. I only left one good bra at the house and that wouldn't do for a girl my size. I bought three and matching panties. Two pairs of jeans, four tops and a tank. Two pairs of sandals and a long summery dress. I put back the costume jewelery, it wasn't my style. I left feeling more like an idiot, I had spent more than a weeks salary on things that may not fit me for a month. Retail therapy wasn't working so I headed for Sonic, a banana split out in the sun might work. It hit the spot and a book I had in my car made me forget my own troubles for a full fifteen minutes, the time it took me to eat while reading.

Not really the social butterfly, did I have any friends left? Everyone I could think of visiting was going home to their families at this time. They were getting ready to eat supper, watch t.v., go to little league games or do yard work. My life was nothing like theirs. I was dead tired, hungry for dinner, that I would be eating alone and then I would be waiting for my other life to start, the one after dark. I had to worry about Eric.

I am ashamed to say, I had only eaten a banana split all day. This wouldn't do if I was going to keep this baby. Ludwig hadn't given me so much as folic acid. I had been around enough pregnant women lately to know they are suppose to take that and other vitamins. I stopped at Walmart and headed for the baby section. I picked up that book, what to expect when your expecting and a magazine on the way to groceries. I expertly hid the book in the magazine and turned it to what you suppose to eat. I knew it was there, I had heard Tara, in her head, cuss the book before she ordered a burger and fries. I was going to be making a big salad full of veggies tonight and some salmon. I picked up a gallon of O.J, that took care of my folic acid and some decaf coffee, how would I wake up in the morning? I threw a box of saltines in the cart just because I knew at some point I would need them. When my cart was about full, I stopped. I hadn't ever bought this much food, even when shopping for Jason and Gran too. Rick, a young kid I didn't know, I got in his line so I could buy the book too.

It was dark when I left Walmart. It always surprises me, leaving the florescent lighting for the darkness. If I stayed in Walmart, I would never know it is dark. They are open 24-7 and I had no other plan but I couldn't go back in with a cart full of bags. I headed home.

Claude and Dermot were home. I breathed a sigh of relief, and they could bring in the groceries. "Where were you last night, Dermot?" I had forgotten to ask last night but he had been with Claude or me since he was cured.

"I am branching out, I had a date."

I didn't expect that, "Oh that's great, who's the lucky girl?" I said hoping it was a girl or I had put my foot in my mouth.

"You know her, Diantha. That is why I was gone so long, I drove down to New Orleans."

I was a bit taken a back, I had so many questions but said, "How did it go?"

"I think good, she will be in Las Vegas so I won't see her again until next week." He sounded hopeful.

I almost told him he should go then thought again, he would be eaten, "I like her, Dermot, and you are a catch." I kissed him on the cheek.

They did get the groceries for me and noticed my book. "You made a good choice, Sookie, we fairies don't believe in abortion." Claude and his way with words while he thumbed through the book. "A lot of this is nonsense. You can't have lemon, I know that, and there is a list of things, I think."

"Well you are a lot of help," I took the book from him. I didn't even think of that, I got one of those fake lemons with the juice just so I could squirt it in my water and in case Malika showed up. "Another message to Niall Claude, how does he expect me to know all this?"

Claude shrugged but said he would ask. I made dinner for three before the boys left. I had felt Eric the whole time, and his anger. But it had been full dark for going on three hours and not a word from him or Pam. As soon as my family left there was a knock on the door. Pam was dressed in jeans and a pale green top, she had on shiny black heels and a matching bag. She looked me up and down. Yes I had been all over town and cooked dinner in my Merlotte's uniform. I hadn't gotten dirty today and was too preoccupied to have noticed until now.

"Are you going to work?" She asked, so much for hello.

"No, Pam, I just haven't changed yet." I walked in to let her in and found a seat on the couch. "I have no blood, I didn't get any today."

"No matter, you need to change so we can go shopping."

"I have been up all day, I don't feel like shopping, I don't know why I would even need to." I was being rude to Pam, I couldn't help it. "Tell Eric I am not going to Las Vegas."

"You have to go, and we need to get you packed, we have lost precious time. So let's just get going Sookie, I don't have time for this."

"I don't have to do anything but pay taxes and die Pam. I am not a vampire, no one can make me."

"So you want my Master to die. He did all this for you and you have chosen Bill over him." Pam growled as her fangs came down, scary but she wouldn't dare.

"There isn't a Bill anymore, that is the point, Eric made sure of that." I screamed.

"So you think Eric killed him, is that what this is all about?" She grinned a fangy smile. "You are wrong my dear, I killed the bastard."


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this took so long but my sister was hit by a car this week... she is actually okay, just some major bumps and bruises but it was quite a scare. She lives downtown and walks everywhere, I was on the phone with her when it hit her... she screamed like someone was killing her and dropped the phone. Plus, I have been sick for a few days, yuck! My hubby was home the weekend, unusual, so I didn't get to type. Enough excuses, hope you like!**

Chapter 24

Pam was unapologetic to my screams of protect, to my questions. I finally asked,"Why Pam? Did Eric put you up to it?" It is not like everything Pam did was ran by her maker but this was too big to not be approved by Eric. Maybe Eric had her off Bill just so I wouldn't blame him, devious.

"No. He didn't, he would have done it himself, Eric is not a coward. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Pam sat across from me picking a long blonde hair from her sleeve clearly not bothered.

"I told you, I thought you understood that I didn't want Eric to kill him." The night that seemed so fresh in my mind was almost a week past for everyone else but Pam was a vampire, she had it in her vault. I had poured my heart out to my new best undead friend about Bill in the trunk and Eric's reaction. Pam had agreed with me that Eric shouldn't do anything rash. I shook my head in disbelief. First Eric, my love and now Pam, my friend.

"Not everything is about you," she raised an disapproving eyebrow at me "and officially Bill moved away with Judith. They never made it back to Solomon in Europe. So, Bill has taken his database and vanished. Eric is taking a huge fine for him disappearing on his watch," she explained matter of factly.

"Why not just keep the database?" They would kill Bill but not steal his database? I am sure they could find some other vamp geek to work on it. Eric probably wouldn't even be fined if they kept it. It didn't make sense.

"Everyone that tries to access the database online, you know the disc asks for a code and is updated regularly, well, their discs and their computers will be wiped clean." Pam's fangs had appeared mid sentence. "It was Bill's kill switch, I activated it." Pam had not only killed Bill but also his vampire directory. Curiosity got the better of me and I got up to lay my hands on Pam. She gave me a wink as if she approved.

My hands felt her cold skin under the soft fabric of her shirt. I closed my eyes. The coldness started to crawl all over my own skin consuming me until it forced my chilly eyes open, I was seeing through Pam, feeling like I was in her body.

**Sookie as Pam POV**

I smoothed my pink track suit under my hands as I sat down on Eric's golden couch. I remembered when he picked it out, I remembered everything, I pushed it all to the back of my mind so I could listen to my Master speak. His voice was comforting. "Pamela, are you listening?" Eric called me Pamela several times tonight, it meant he was upset even though he was laughing earlier.

"Yes, I am listening, I thought you were protecting Bill, why the sudden change of heart?" He waved his hand to dismiss my question. I silently persisted, _I thought you were keeping him alive for your Sookie._

Eric's demeanor turned serious."Amun wants him dead, Zeus agreed days ago, you know this." He passed me the papers he had been reading. "Narayana has given Bill's vampire directory to those who will use it to weaken the other clans, humans in government. It is clever of Felipe to use them to his advantage but if we are aligning ourselves with Amun as planned, we are at risk too. Plus, the directory doesn't match up with the BVA registry, Narayana is putting all vampires in danger."

"Compton's stupid computer program has been nothing but a headache. Ironic that Sophie Anne helped create the thing that helped destroy her." I sipped my blood. In the four years, I had gotten used to the feel of the hard glass against my lips instead of flesh but the taste, I could never get used to.

"Yes, none of our enemies would have known all her children and connections if it weren't for her money making scheme." Eric sipped his blood too, we were almost civilized. I remembered when we hunted every meal, now we play human. "Money isn't worth our secrets, Bill is greedy fool. I am surprised someone hasn't killed him already." He growled ."If the old ones knew they were included for a fee, he would be more than finally dead, they would torture him for eternity." Eric smiled of at the thought of Bill in agony, I did too.

But I knew he was going to spare him for Sookie. "I thought you were going to convince him to flee to Solomon and take the monetary loss yourself. Surely Amun will agree as long as the information is destroyed."

"Pamela, you know better, the information will never be completely gone. They want him dead so no one else will pursue such a task. As much as I would enjoy pushing a sharp piece of wood into him, I will not be bullied into killing him. If Bill will leave and give up his program, I will not follow him. Amun doesn't have to know, they can think we killed him."

"So they wants us to kill him, lie to our King about Bill's death, tell him Bill ran off and pay a fine, or worse, for losing him." The Amun council had been in contact with Eric since the takeover. Victor was correct in suspecting that we would not be loyal to Nevada. "But we won't be lying, seems like a fool proof situation. If Amun doesn't take Louisiana back, we can produce Bill and look loyal to Felipe."

"On the other hand, Victor could convince Felipe to get rid of us for our incompetence. That computer program is a huge earner for him, for us too." Eric paused. "I am going to go talk to Bill, he has Sara too. We may have more information out of her. You will stay with Sookie, take care of her and keep her mind off of stress, like Ludwig suggested."

"I am not a lady maid, but she has grown on me. I will do it of course." I joked.

"It is not a request, it is an order." Eric coldly stated.

"Yes, Eric." Sookie entered the room smelling of laundry detergent and took a seat with Eric. She looked delicious in her flowing dark blue robe."Can I get you a drink Sookie?"

"Yes, anything but a blood, thank you." She was surprised and giggled. It was fun to see her reaction to my domestic side.

"She is going to take good care of you tonight." Eric said as I left the room.

She was unhappy to see Eric go, if I ever get that attached to Miriam, someone better stake me. Eric doesn't seem to mind her clinging to him like a wild animal. I could smell her arousal from just one kiss. It made me long to go to Miriam but once again, I found myself guarding my favorite breather. I wasn't too happy with her right now. Eric should have been killing Bill tonight but instead he was putting us all at risk. What if Bill didn't agree to this fake death. I knew Eric was only keeping him alive for Sookie. She had an inappropriate attachment to William Compton. I was getting quite tired of this old song and dance, Bill could do no wrong while my Master had to be ten times the man to even compete. I rolled my eyes when I thought of how insignificant Bill is, he doesn't compare to Eric. I had brought in a cold red can that I always see her drink and myself another warm blood.

"Thanks Pam, I am starved, this should keep me awake."

"Breathers eat, you really should try it sometime." I snapped, then thought, I am not suppose to stress her out. I tried to think happy thoughts, about shoe sales.

"You wanna come talk to me while I make a sandwich?" She smiled.

"Miriam loves pizza, order one and we can watch a movie." I really would enjoy a movie, it is like downtime with a story. I watched Sookie order her pizza. The simplest things made her happy, she was only human, so fragile, last night I was so mad at Eric for her accident. I replayed the scene in my mind. I was still in the hotel when Eric's pull found me and I arrived in time to help lift Sookie's limp naked body out of the tub. I had been feeling a mix of emotions that didn't have anything to do with Eric's well being. Sookie was becoming a major part of my life. She was my maker's wife. Ludwig had stopped Eric from giving her blood. He let the her make sure that Sookie would not be turned first, the little doctor brought her back to life. The brief second Sookie was gone Eric's grief and emptiness had flowed into me as well. I blamed him, I hurt for him, I felt my own loss. Then Sookie was back, I realized, my family consisted of three.

"Are you truly okay?" Eric had told me about her reading some whores mind in the elevator, he really should have glamoured the bitch. Abby says that suicide attempts are a cry for help.

"I didn't try and kill myself, yes, I was upset about seeing that girl's thoughts but that is not what happened." She squealed.

"Eric hasn't been there for pleasure in a long time," I didn't want to lose her, what if she left Eric? Would she still be in my life? "I told you he hadn't been himself since his amnesia, I was so worried about him. I sent him blond after blond to no avail." I stopped, realizing she probably would have a problem with that too.

"So, Eric has told you everything?" Sookie changed the subject.

I kept searching through Eric's movies. I knew he kept the less manly ones behind the others. I had caught him rearranging them before Sookie first came over. Eric had told me everything but I tried to keep the conversation light as ordered, no stress. "I worked so hard to catch that fairy, it is a shame I didn't even get a taste. Niall has good tastes in gifts. Have you decided if you are going to accept it?"

"I didn't know I had a choice. I would rather not! Have sex with a fairy, that is. Even if Eric and I made the decision to have a baby, which is unlikely, I would do the turkey baster thing."

"Turkey baster?"

"You know, well I guess you wouldn't. When we make a big turkey, we have this huge syringe thing with a squeezy bulb at the end to suck up and squirt the broth on it, to keep it moist, while cooking."

"Really, Sookie, we had a cook. But I don't buy that has anything to do with making a baby."

"Well, that is not what they use, the doctors, but I am sure it is similar. You know, to squirt the man juice up there." Sookie was stammering and motioning. I gave her a look of understanding. I knew about the birds and the bees but was thankful to not have to worry about such things. She continued, "We haven't even gotten married, for real yet! Do you know any vampires with babies Pam?"

"Vampires don't have to leave their families now, since the Great Revelation. I know of two vampires in the area that have small children. Granted one is going to court to try and win back rights to see them." I paused, I needed to backtrack. "But a vampire as old as Eric would never harm a child, not in this day and age."

Sookie ignored me."Did he tell you my dream?"

"Yes, I think you will look lovely in red." It is what I had already picked out for her. I would take her to the shop and let her look but I knew the one. Sookie gave me an odd look, I lamented,"What, you can't believe that it will come true. You prevented the other dream from coming true. Surely, you would not be seeing this if we weren't meant to stop it." I had to act like it was nothing, orders, but I was disturbed by Sookie's dream as well. It was our fears realized, it was everything we were trying to prevent. I wanted to flee to Russia after the take over, I told Eric that we were lucky to be alive but it couldn't last. He insisted that if we deserted the area, all of the vampires in it would be as good as finally dead.

Sookie laughed at Eric's copy A&E's Pride and Prejudice when I held it up and smiled. "It was quite a progressive book in it's time, Eric has always been a great reader. He has all the classics." I really wanted to watch it, it somewhat reminded me of my life as a human. She continued to laugh but agreed while she fumbled with the remote.

"So, where is Eric going tonight?" Sookie causally wondered.

"To Bill's, that bitch Sara is there and he is going to see what Bill has gotten out of her," I replied. I bet Sookie doesn't know that torture is one of Bill's hobbies. Lorena torturing Bill was probably some elaborate foreplay for them.

"You mean Bill has her, armless, at his house, is he torturing her?" I wasn't surprised at her shock, I figured she would think it above her favorite blood sucker.

"Either that or pleasuring it out of her." Both more like it. But Sookie wouldn't understand or believe it. "She won't keep quiet while she is growing back her arms. She needs help, to earn it, she will have to talk or be staked."

"Did Eric have any other reason to go to Bill's tonight?" Sookie questioned me again. I could hear her heart race. What did she know?

"Is there something I should know?" I eyed her carefully, she looked like a brook about to spill over.

She began slowly and told me the tale of Bill draining her in the trunk of a Lincoln, which I heard before but with a previously deleted scene. The Unfortunate Event, it was better than a movie. Mother used to tell stories to us. Sookie's cadence reminded me of hers but Sookie's stories were exciting for me as a vampire, full of suspense and gore. The thought of Bill having sex about made me regurgitate my blood though. Rape was a horrible thing, I remembered from my human life. Becoming a vampire had saved me from a life of having to spread my legs nightly for a husband that would have been chosen for me, someone older and wealthy that would most likely care nothing about my pleasure. Sookie acted like Bill did nothing wrong. She was seriously blind and stupid."I let it slip tonight and I think Eric may do something rash," she worried.

You think? "I told you he is not being practical nowadays." How could she had been so careless, to let this slip, if she didn't want Bill dead?

The door bell rang as I was thinking of what to do. Should I go stop Eric from killing him? Surely he would have told me he planned to kill him earlier, wouldn't he? He would have had an excuse. I rolled my eyes, he must be really gone on Sookie if he plans to still spare Bill's life just to spare her feelings. Especially after this revelation. I heard Sookie's heart stop, I looked up and saw the pointed ears of a fairy on the man at the door. Sookie and him were gone and I was in deep shit.

Sookie had vanished from the front porch, there was no way to track her. No scent at all, I thought back to the night I caught that fairy, the shape shifter. It was too easy, as if he wanted to be caught. I cursed my pride under my breath, I was too proud of myself to realize that I had been tricked. He was up to something, and now I knew, too late. I ran out the door calling Eric in my own way the whole time. I knew he could feel her panic and would be trying to come here. Suddenly, I felt his pull, a strong urge to do several things at once, Eric wasn't sure what to do first. I told him to stay put through our bond and even though I was running toward Bill's house voluntary, I was being drawn there by an invisible string as well.

We could use Bill if it was possible to track her. Heidi was better but loyal to Nevada, there would come a time she would choose them over us. When I opened the door to Bill's decrepit manor, I saw that Bill would be useless this night. Eric was standing over Bill, his suit a darker color, soaked with blood. Bill, now unrecognizable, had been beaten with Eric's raw fists. Eric's fangs shown as his expression had changed from enjoyment to concern. There was bone showing through his knuckles and Eric's face and hair was speckled with red dots. The bloody shell of a man on the floor moaned in pain, Eric could have killed him easily but was enjoying Bill's agony. He would heal but would need someone to set his bones right. Judith sat on the stairs with her face buried in her hands. "Every time he heals, Mr. Northman does it again." She sobbed, "Is is true, everything the Sheriff says?"

I nodded and Judith continued to smear bloody tears across her face. "Where's Sara," I asked her.

"Gone, she escaped!" Judith lied. What the hell was going on?

Eric joined me on the porch and listened carefully to what had happened. "I am sorry, she answered the door before I could stop her." I apologized for my blunder.

"We will find her," he said calmly. "The fairy will die." I didn't have to ask why Eric had been beating Bill to a pulp, I knew. He told me to stay with Bill, that something was amiss. He disappeared into the night.

I few nights later, I found myself at Compton's house again. I stomped my black heels on the creaky porch to loosen the mud. My black dress had ridden up my thighs while I ran, I pulled it down so I wouldn't give him a free show. I knocked and he looked unhappy to see me when he opened up. Bill was dressed as boring as usual, he had healed completely but had been left unguarded because of our search and a stupid misleading gnome, my mistake.

I took his offer of blood because I had been out a couple hours. "I hear you went to the police station tonight?" I crossed my arms and asked him looking for his reaction.

"They wanted to question me about Sookie's disappearance, here in Bon Temps, they know she used to be mine." Bill replied smoothy as he drank a True blood. He had been watching television, the news but it was now on mute.

"What a coincidence that they take a warrant out for Eric's arrest on the same night. You can't lie Compton, do you not think I wouldn't glamour them into telling me why they suspect Eric?" I had finished my blood and slammed it down on his coffee table.

After three days of searching for Sookie, Victor was trying to convince Felipe that Eric had hidden her and was trying to convince the police that Eric had killed her. Tonight Bill had told Detective Andy Bellfleur that Sookie had feared for her life, that she was afraid Eric would kill her and the idiot had bought it. It hadn't helped that Eric had threatened everyone's lives in the town during this whole mess. Eric was getting desperate, his own means had failed and the police weren't any help. The vampire cops in Shreveport had been useful in our search but the Bon Temps force had been an uncooperative pain in the ass. Now they have a warrant out on Eric Northman. It was all over the local stations. The new BVA agent came to Fangtasia on it's reopening night tonight with several FBI agents. Eric was gone, as he had been for days, doing everything in his power to find her. They were easily glamoured but will probably be back. I called Eric on his phone and told him I would get to the bottom of it but I can't possibly find everyone involved, erase their memories and destroy documents all by myself.

"I merely answered their questions, Victor has been suggesting to everyone foul play. Maybe you should be in New Orleans questioning him." Bill grinned. He was enjoying this. I looked over to see he had been waiting to see them show a picture of Eric on the news again.

"Sara is there too. Victor is quite fond of her, I wonder what kind of deal he struck with you to get her back?" Victor had sent Eric a thank you card for punishing Sara, said he would be enjoying her submissive state and offered to let Eric come enjoy it too. Sara had been found out by us, Victor planned to whore out her armless body for her incompetence. He had retrieved her from Bill before we could find out more from her. Could Bill not see what happened to those on Victor's team?

"Victor outranks Eric, I had to give Sara over." Bill began.

"But why was Victor's demon friend here last night?" I questioned him. Bill was an idiot to think I didn't have anyone watching him. My mistake was only telling them to watch.

Bill's fangs clicked as they came down."Eric's days are numbered and yours too by association. You can't touch me, Nevada wants the database and only I can run it." Bill was too sure of himself.

"But Amun wants you dead, why not take Eric's deal? He could kill you but hasn't. Do you really want Sookie sitting in Las Vegas with Felipe for the rest of her life. Or treated like Sara by Victor? You know they will torture her and eventually turn her." I tried one last time to offer him what Eric had planned.

"I would never let that happen!" He growled.

"And you can stop it?" I laughed then paused in thought. "Is that what you get for helping Victor? Sookie on a silver platter?"

"Judith left and I have nothing else, yes, I will have Sookie, if she is alive, and Area 5 when Eric is finally dead." Bill lunged forward with full fangs and landed on me. It was foolish, I had come here to kill him and had a stake ready. He impaled himself on it and I watched the life drain from his eyes while I pushed him onto the floor. Eric burst through the door when Bill's body thudded against the hard wood.

"It was self defense!" I responded to Eric's silent question and bulging eyes. We watched Bill flake away.

**Sookie's POV**

With a few strokes to my arms, my body warmed back up seconds after I jumped out of Pam's memory. I had felt her emotions and thought her thoughts. "So you killed Bill for selling Eric out to the cops?" I breathed heavily, seeing through Pam, I had not taken a breath.

"I killed Bill for many reasons, it had to be done. Now can you change so we can go shopping?" Pam demanded. For once I listened, I knew what she meant, I knew all the reasons. Things were bigger than me and I had less than two days to figure out how to save Eric.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I rushed toward my room full of this new revelation. Again, I had assumed that Eric was the bad guy. His anger was still dominating the bond, I didn't know how well he could feel me. Being inside Pam, I had felt the urge to kill Bill as she did. I still didn't know if I was completely at peace with it but it would due for now. Reason being, I had felt another urge stronger through her, a desperate need to keep Eric alive. Pam was more worried about all this than she let on. I thought of my dream, him in silver chains, going to be staked for treason. And I also knew now that Pam and Eric were not loyal to Nevada. But it hardly mattered, none of the vampires were truly loyal to anyone but themselves.

My Merlotte's uniform was in the hamper and I had my new digs on in no time. I approved of my figure in the skinny jeans, I wouldn't be able to pull this look off much longer. At Tara's store, I had bought a strapless bouncy top. Back in the day, it would be called a halter top but it was much more sophisticated and in style. The elastic was thin and only across the top, plus the shirt came down over my stomach. My sandals had a bit of a heel and bling. I kept my hair back because if I took it down, most likely it would have that weird bump in it. I put on the necklace Eric had given me and looked down at my bare hand, Eric must hate me.

Tonight was Monday, Fangtasia was closed. That didn't mean Eric didn't have anything to do but it generally was the one night he took off. "Where is Eric? I feel like such a jerk." I asked as Pam peaked in the bathroom door

"He doesn't realize, what you thought. He said you would need time to morn Bill." She shrugged.

"I guess I didn't even talk to Eric about it, just threw him out." I shook my head at my stupidity.

"Just say it was hormones, men always fall for that, even from female vampires." She gave me a devious grin. "Since you didn't want anything to do with him, he is taking care of some business tonight. Cleaning up this mess with the human authorities and our human contacts in the area." Pam used my brush to go over her perfect hair.

"So he doesn't hate me, he isn't going to leave me?" I couldn't bare the thought.

"If that was the case, we could just deliver you to Felipe and not go buy you a gown" She bluntly stated.

"Why are we going out anyway?" I pointed to my forehead, "I know you have already picked out a beautiful red gown for me." I had been in Pam's head. Also the dress she imagined was in my dream, no, nightmare about Las Vegas.

"We both need other dresses and you might find something else you like better." She smiled.

Now I was determined to change my premonition, forget the red gown. "Let's go!"

"Pam, what about white?" I quickly ignored all Pam's choices for me and headed for the bridal section. Virgin or not, I plan to wear white on my wedding day. The vampires can suck it, literally. We were at a dress shop in Shreveport that opened their doors after hours just for us.

"Sookie, buy whatever you want."

And there it was, a ivory ball gown wedding dress with red embroidery. A slim a-line with an exceptional sweetheart neckline, satin and strapless. With a red lace-up closure at the back, it was adorned with a red motifs overlay and accented with contrasting dropped waist and a balloon like skirt that falls down in a sweep train. I hugged the dress against me."Well, this isn't just a show, I want to pledge myself to Eric. Even if we already have, even if this is just some sort of a test, I want it to be real." Pam gave me a confused look. "Do you get it?"

"Yes, I think. You will look very appetizing in that dress," she licked her fangs.

With the help of the tired clerk and Pam, I stepped into the jewel of a dress. I jumped up and down like a school girl when it fit me. It was perfect, it reminded me of the dress I wore the first night to Fangtasia but as a fancy wedding dress. Being on a pedestal surrounded by multiple bride Sookies about made me faint. I fought the urge to spin around and to cry. By the age of thirteen, I had given up this fantasy, a beautiful dress, a husband.

I quickly settled down, nothing had a price tag and I wasn't going to get my hopes up. "Pam, nothing here is marked." I mentioned when the lady left to grab some accessories.

"We have an account, it doesn't matter." she dismissed me with her hand.

"Well I don't want to spend too much, this seems like a personal expense, maybe I should buy it?" I whispered. I never wanted to feel like a kept woman. I planned to wear Gran's dress for my human wedding, that wouldn't cost too much to be altered. But this dress could be thousands of dollars.

"You may not like it but you are an asset of the King of Nevada. He planned this ceremony, let's make the most of it. Get off your high horse and accept some of Eric's generosity." She snapped.

I sighed and thought about how happy I hoped he would be with this dress and it was a done deal. I approved of everything else Pam picked out for me and didn't look at the total. We left with a trunk full of boxes. "Pam, I have to get some sleep, I need to go home." I said as she headed towards Eric's house.

"Non-sense, no one is there. Eric said to bring you over to his place."

"But I have to work tomorrow, I just bought lots of groceries." I protested.

"Drive Eric's car back over to Bon Temps tomorrow. You will figure it out, but I am following orders." Pam was giddy from spending so much money,"Don't you want to show Eric all we have bought?"

"No, he can't see my dress, it is bad luck." I hid Gran's from him thankfully before he helped me pack.

He was home, the knots in my back were loosening as we neared the well manicured ranch house. My shoulders dropped, every muscle in me relaxed. Even with all the anger I felt from him, I felt at home. He opened the garage doors for us, he must have felt us coming. Eric moved out of the path of Pam's Toyota making his way toward my door. He was bare foot in jeans and a plain black tank. His white skin looked palest against black and his hair pulled back made his face looked serious until he smiled at me.

"My lover," he had opened my door and offered me a gentleman's hand. His anger trickle down an invisible drain and soon I felt his contentment that echoed mine. I kissed him as soon as I was standing. Soft but lingering, to let him know what I didn't have the right words for at the moment, that we were okay. I half expected him to devour my face and was disappointed when he let me pull away. "We need to finish packing tonight, are you girls ready?" All business, I guess we were cutting it close.

"Sookie is very tired. She worked today and has to work tomorrow. I will pack for her." Pam offered.

"Thanks Pam," I said but didn't mean it. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to Eric about my job on top of the reasons I threw him out last night. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be my first day filling in for Sam as a manager. Granted, I would be gone for almost a week after but he wanted me next Monday too. I didn't want to blow it because I was up all night.

"Why can't we pack tomorrow, I thought we were leaving Wednesday night?" I asked them as we carried the boxes into the kitchen. Pam looked at Eric and walked off.

"We have plans tomorrow, a meeting with Calendies, and an interview." Eric mumbled the last part.

"An interview, by whom?" I squeaked.

"Katherine the BVA, who was promoted over all Louisiana, was kind enough to keep me out of trouble last week because she knew of and believed in our relationship. She mentioned to a few news sources that we plan to get married since it is legal now. We will be the first in this state and that is news apparently," Eric reluctantly replied as he heated a blood.

"Do we have to?" I asked, "We could cancel." I was going to demand to know why he agreed to this without speaking to me but was walking on thin ice after I assumed he killed Bill.

"Katherine called in her favor." He looked solemn, I knew there was no way around it.

"Fine." I put on my smile.

Weaker bond or not, Eric could tell my emotions said one thing and my mouth another. "Are you fine, my dearest?"

"Finer than a frog hair split four ways," I lied and sped into the living room where Pam was sorting Eric's clothes. He really needed a day man or woman, packing was not one of his abilities. "Eric, why did you unfold everything?" I asked astonished.

"I planned to roll them, like I saw on t.v. It is all bullshit, it doesn't work." He scowled toward his mess. I noticed he had some big boxes of his own. "They finally arrived today from my tailor, do you want a peek?" He asked when he saw me eyeing them.

"No, you can't see mine, so I won't look at yours." I left his stack of boxes and sat on the red sofa.

"What do you mean I can't see it?" Eric was going to have a hard time with this, he liked to know all. He couldn't stand to be left out.

"It is tradition, bad luck if you see my dress before hand." I laughed at the exasperated look on his face. "Seriously, Eric, this is important to me." I demanded this custom no matter how insignificant it seemed.

"Of course, my dear, I can wait. I was just looking forward to seeing what Pam had been talking about for weeks." He looked at Pam.

"She picked out another, and no hints." Pam told him.

I was exhausted, too tired to help Pam, too wore out to care if Eric and I sorted anything out tonight. We seemed okay, I wasn't about to push it. "Sweetie, I need a nap." I lied, I needed to sleep all night. Eric kissed me briefly and told me he would wake me when Pam and he finished all they could.

I felt bad for leaving them to pack for me but headed to Eric's bedroom. Eric didn't follow to tuck me in and at this point, I was too sleepy to care if he was acting strange. Eric's basement was familiar enough that I didn't turn on the light before I collapsed on the huge bed. I didn't take off my clothes or pull down the covers, I snaked up to find a pillow and fell asleep.

"Jiminy Cricket," I sat up quick. Eric's heavy body was making an indent in the bed I noticed when I was awaken by a big clasp of thunder.. The basement was solid, the windows and doors were walled in, usually you couldn't hear storms.

"It is just a big one." Eric reassured me. I wasn't scared of a little thunder and lightening, this one had scared me because I was asleep. Also, it was the type that seemed to shake the sky, the kind that was right over top of you.

I turned on the lamp, I was still in my outfit, Eric was clothed."Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you were dreaming, I didn't want to find out I couldn't rise you."

"Well I wasn't, I don't remember a dream. I would love to have another." As horrible as they were, I would like the help. I lay back down beside Eric, a fully clothed awkward acting Eric. "Is something wrong Eric?" he felt content as earlier but also a little angry and a touch of sadness. Jealousy?

"I spoke with Niall tonight, he had your ring. He wanted to have a long talk before returning it to me." Eric sighed.

"How long?" I asked nervously, I was very nervous, what could Niall do this time to ruin my life?

"A couple hours." He paused.

I had meant for him to elaborate. "What about?"

"His expectations of me. Everything he knows. He wanted to let me know he did me a few favors." Eric growled.

"What, where is my ring, why would he keep it?"

"He said you wanted to return it to me and join him in Faery. There is a note." Eric said matter of factly, handed me a piece of paper, it had my messy handwriting on it.

_Eric,_

_Thank you for trying to save me but things have changed. I am not meant for a world of death and despair, not meant for you or for you to save me. I don't ever want to be a vampire. I am meant to live. I will be going to live with my kind. Do not fight this. Let me leave with Malika, I am in love and I am with child. _

_Goodbye, _

_Sookie _

I read it quickly, dropped the note and scooted away from it in disbelief.

"One of Niall's favors, returning you to normal, of course, he will expect something in return. He said you were cursed and Malika didn't even plan to follow through on what he made you believe. Niall said he could have left you that way but I think, really he had no choice, you couldn't live in Faery, you aren't fairy enough."

I was speechless, how could I have wanted such a thing? After being kidnapped? Why would Niall even think about leaving me that way? That damn fairy just did it to finish the job, not even because he really wanted me. This must be the horrible thing that the fairies couldn't bear me to remember. Being tricked into sex doesn't matter to them but I had lost my mind, I was in tricked into falling for Malika and was going to leave my life.

"Fairies, Sookie, are mischievous, even Niall. He made the right decision removing the magic but he is still playing games with us." Eric was too calm, his practical side showing.

"Well, it is obviously working," I gestured toward him. "You are acting strange, like I could help any of this. I don't remember a thing and everyone said I was under the influence of major magic, but here you are fully dressed in your own bed." I wasn't being practical, I was ruled by the feeling something was wrong.

"Last night you rescinded my invitation to your bed, in more than one way." Eric said through his teeth.

I felt his anger building.

My heart raced, Eric was pissed at me. He had been controlling his emotions, hiding them. "I thought you killed Bill, what did you expect? I also thought you hid it from me, what else have you hid from me? Do I mean nothing to you, do you really love me?" I countered.

"I expected you not to invade my mind without asking, to talk to me if you misunderstood." He seethed. "You run away at the first sign of trouble, it is immature." He gave me a harsh look. "I could feel your hatred of me when I woke this evening, you had decided you would cut me out of your life over Bill." All that had changed, but it was true, before I read Pam, I had decided that Eric was evil incarnate. What could I say, _sorry_ seemed cheap. I got a lump in my throat. Couldn't he feel how sorry I was? I turned away from him and got off the bed. "You would sign my death sentence over that moron who raped you! You would leave me for defending you. And then reading this note, it didn't seem all that unusual for you to want to leave me. Were you even under any influence? " Eric mocked my sarcastic tone and was raising his voice, it was scary as hell.

Being scared made me angry too, how dare he scare me. I turned around to face him."So all that civility out there, in front of Pam, that was an act?" I yelled back.

"I am not controlled by my emotions, I know what I must do. More than us are depending on the ceremony looking legitimate."

_Looking Legitimate!_ All my excitement about the dress and pledging were flushed down the toilet in that moment. This was business and by God, I would treat it as such. "Well, I can't put on a convincing act tomorrow for the lawyer or the reporters, if I am dead tired. So goodnight Eric."

I took a deep breath to help me hold in my tears and started to walk away to run upstairs.

"You are not running away from this!" Eric grabbed my arms at vampire speed.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as he turned me around to face him. "I am just an asset to you, you vampires are all liars. I know Pam and you are helping overthrow Felipe. I could just be a pawn in all of this!" I accused him through my teeth. As easily as I had forgiven Eric, I had come up with a new scenario where he was the villain. Well if the shoe fits. I didn't know the whole story about anything, Eric could easily be fooling me like Bill did, he could just be better at it.

"Here you are again, thinking I am the bad guy," his fangs were out. Holding my forearms against the wall, he wasn't hurting me but I was trapped, I could either look at him or close my eyes, those were my only choices. "You are my wife, and even if I killed Bill you would still be so. I would have killed him, if I had known all Pamela had found out. He was conspiring with Victor. I wish it was me, I should have already staked him." Eric's anger and blood lust rippled through me making me flushed. "But I let him live for you, even though he raped you, even when he suggested you enjoyed it!" Eric spoke in a low husky voice not taking his eyes off of me. "Maybe you do like that sort of thing, considering you were going to leave me for Malika." Eric growled.

"How dare you," I spit in his face, my only defense. Then I thought of another and raised my knee hard to his groin. He grunted and looked like his eyes would pop out but didn't budge. Eric continued to stare a hole in me. "How could you even say that, you fucking bastard!" I screamed in his face.

"I wanted to know everything, Niall showed me all that he had found out before he killed Malika. Favor number two." Eric told me more calmly, he had loosened his grip a little when I stopped struggling.

"Niall killed him?" I asked, why didn't Eric tell me this earlier?

"Yes, I haven't had the pleasure of killing anyone for any of this." He looked like he wanted to kill me, surely not. "Niall shares your gift," Eric continued, "And Alexi's gift too, maybe they are one in the same." I waited not sure what to say. It was such a revelation but why was Eric so angry? Then it hit me. Niall had read Malika's memories and showed Eric. Why the hell would he do that to him, to me?

"Why would Niall show you and not me?" I demanded, I was tired of it, I needed to know what had happened to me not Eric.

"The old fairy wasn't expecting me to keep my word. He showed me from the sharp point of my iron blade!" Eric let go of me. I felt like I would fall to the floor. Eric had forced Niall to show him and he didn't like what he saw. I slid down the wall to sit before I fell. Eric was right in front of me, all I would have to do is touch him and ask the question in my mind. I could know everything that happened. I could know why Eric was so angry, so irrational, so mean. "No," he dared me, sensing what I wanted to do.

"Why not? You hate me for it obviously! I need to know what you are so pissed about."

"You were cursed, I saw everything he did to you, I know what he intended but," he stopped.

"But what? Just let me see, I can handle it."

"No, you were drugged and bewitched, it is not your fault. I don't hate you." Eric shook his head, he felt confused. "You were enjoying it, obviously under a spell, but seeing you with another," he paused again, "I could read his thoughts about how much magic it was taking to systematically win you over again and again. A fairies magic doesn't ever dissipate, near the end he had you fooled that you were doing it of your own freewill, using your gift against you. And after that, things got worse." he shook his head again.

"Don't tell me! I don't want to know if you aren't going to let me see!" I shouted, I could understand Eric's grief but this was me we were talking about, this all was done to me. "I don't remember any of it Eric, I don't want to hear about it!" I took a deep breath and fought back tears. "I love you Eric, I am sorry for being so immature, I am sorry for blindly caring for Bill and not you. But I don't want to be hurt again." I began.

"Shhh," Eric shushed me. "I'm sorry," he came to help me off the floor. He had a bloody tear running down his cheek. I licked it out of habit, I was getting as bad as a vampire. And just like that, the lick ended our fight. Eric kissed me so lightly like I would break. I could feel his love for me again, his anger and every other emotion faded to the background. His kiss grew more forceful but still sweet and then his mouth traveled down my neck. My head fell to the side, I felt his hunger, his lust, I wanted him to bite me. He licked my neck longingly, his fangs scraped hard against his favorite spot. But he didn't bite. I almost whimpered as he continued down, he raised my shirt and pulled down the cups of my bra. He licked each breast and scrapped his fangs hard against them too, biting the soft flesh but not hard enough to draw blood. He laid kisses on my belly and my knees buckled underneath me.

Eric took that opportunity to lead me by the hand to his giant bed. It was dark but in the lamp light I looked around and saw the place was a wreck. Not just dirty, littered with papers and clothing, but wrecked physically, as if Eric had taken his powerful fist to everything in site. At least the bed looked unharmed. Eric laid down before me pulling me to him. I crawled onto his big body to lay my head on his chest. I had accused him of not loving me and he had only done the same. He smoothed my wild hair in his hands. I could feel him growing harder beneath me. I straddled him, sat up and pulled off my shirt and bra. He took my breasts in his hands with his blue eyes undressing the rest of me. Eric's hands scurried down to undo the button on my jeans and he snaked them in and around to my backside. I leaned forward to kiss him, my breasts flattened against his chest. Eric flipped me over and about took my breath with him. He was leaning over me now while I was trying to get in the covers. Being a woman, I always made sure to kick his expensive down filled comforter off his bed before sex, it had been bought for my warmth after all. I knew I couldn't put it in the wash. Eric tried to stop me by capturing my lips in his. But I managed while Eric gyrated his pelvis against me and sucked off my bottom lip. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the white sheets were speckled in blood. I sat up quick to push Eric away.

"What?" he questioned as he felt my unease.

"The sheets are covered in blood, who has been in your bed?" I demanded.

"No one," he laughed. He brought my hands to his chest and said, "See for yourself."

I closed my eyes and thought of the bloody sheets.

It was dark, I was in this bed alone, it was an hour before dawn. I was Eric and I could feel myself leaking, from my eyes. I touched my face and saw my pale fingers covered in red through the darkness of the room. I sat up and saw the white sheets speckled in my tears.

Eric pulled away, "that is enough," he said. He could feel me in his mind, I had felt me in his mind?

I didn't feel cold that time but of course Eric was warmed up by his lust and my body pressed against him. I pulled him back on top of me and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around him, he had been so distraught while I was gone, and I had accused him of not loving me.

He removed my pants and his own, I tugged his tank over his head when he came close again. Eric pulled my hips to the edge of the bed and disappeared between my thighs. His tongue expertly danced against my wet numb until I was moving in tune with his rhythm. His bed was almost the perfect height for him to enter me where he stood, so he did while pulling me closer to him. Eric was way too gentle as he pumped into me so I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down on me. He wouldn't lay against me and arched his back to kiss my chest. Gentle or not, Eric's largeness working in and out of me felt wonderful. He stood back up and rubbed my mound with his thumb as he pushed more and more into me. I had thought he was already there but he went farther and I made a chocked noise. "Are you alright, I don't want to to hurt anything." Oh, gosh, Eric was worried about the pregnancy.

"Eric, pregnant women have sex all the time." I assured him. He pulled out and crawled back onto the bed. "You had sex with Aude when she was pregnant, I am sure"

"Yes, but if something had gone wrong, I was always sowing another seed." Eric had propped himself on his elbow. We weren't finished, what was he thinking? His fingers touched my stomach, "this is the only one we have."

I pushed him over to his back and climbed on top of him. "I can't go, how ever long it takes, without mind blowing sex with you." I grabbed his hard slick member and positioned myself over it. "the baby will be fine, we will look it up, I'll prove it to you, I promise." I told him as I impaled myself on him. Eric pulled my upper body into an embrace as he devoured my face in a kiss. His hands found my backside and held me steady as he thrust himself in and out of my wet core. There wasn't much holding back now and I was lost in the sensation. I was feeling naughty, who could blame me, so I pricked my own tongue with his fangs and stuck it further in his mouth. Eric began sucking my tongue, gently and then harder. I pulled away from his mouth and sighed in relief when I could. Our mutual lust and desire had already hit it's peak when I suddenly felt Eric's go higher. He flipped me over and pounded me so hard I thought I just might break but I kept up and loved it. I was so close as he moved faster and faster.

"My Sookie, I missed you." Eric grunted in my ear. He had no breath to tickle me but stuck his tongue in my ear. He said what he has always said in his foreign tongue and then, "I love you."

"I love you too," I breathed as I reached my climax.

"Bite me," he said as he still pumped into me making my moment last longer. I bit his shoulder hard so my blunt teeth would draw blood. To my surprise, Eric's fang's sank into my neck while he finished and he sucked hardly. Holy shit, I didn't want to be drained because of fairy blood. I pushed him with my hands as hard as I could.

He released. I exhaled. What a relief not to be drained. "Eric, are you okay? Is there too much fairy blood?" I asked as he licked my mark. I felt Eric's lust growing again, not unusual for him. What was unusual was the glazed look in his eyes. "Hey, remember me?" I waved my hand in front of his face while he stared at me. Eric bent back down to my neck and breathed in my scent. "Easy now, Eric, I am not food, well not exactly," I said pushing on his chest. It was useless, if he was going to finish me off, I was good as dead because he wouldn't budge.

Before I could get scared, Eric replied, "My Lover, you smell wonderful." He ground his hardness against me. He was ready again already, still not too much of a surprise. His nose went to my breasts and he smelled again as he pressed them into his face. The surprise came a second later when he bit into my breast.

I gasped, him sucking my nipple and blood made me drip with wetness. I put my fingers in his hair and tried to pull him up. "Eric, hold your horses buddy, it is the fairy blood." I panicked and pulled harder. Eric looked up at me with those glazed eyes again with blood dripping off his fangs. Gosh, if I wasn't so excited, I would be frightened. "Sweetie, you have to stop biting me. We can do it again but you can't bite me again, okay?" I purred at his intense gaze. He pushed his length into me when he returned to smell and lick the bite. I groaned in surprise, I hadn't seen it coming.

"My dearest, you worry so, I am not going to eat you. I am merely enjoying this high." Okay, Eric was stoned or tripping? I had no clue since I had never done drugs. Fairy blood was** the** aphrodisiac for vampires, I am sure that is what he meant. He was super turned on. "I am one thousand years old, I only kill the fairies that I choose to." He whispered in my ear. Refreshing. "Trust me." He said when he went lower. I grieved the loss of him inside me but it was quickly replaced with his skilled hand. Eric nuzzled my thigh and I knew he would bite me again. This was nuts, Ludwig said he wouldn't be able to stop. I tried to relax and trust him like he said as he squeezed the soft flesh of my inner thigh between his teeth and sucked. I exhaled when he started licking the bite and started licking my lady parts.

If he had taken too much blood, I would feel woozy, which I did not, I had been over reacting. Still Eric insisted I take more of his blood, before he insisted I do something else with my mouth. I happily obliged and I expected to be rewarded with a sated vampire soon. But I was wrong, I sucked and licked and nibbled forever while he moved and moaned. Eric told me to stay where I was, on my knees and joined me on the floor. Eric bent me over and slowly entered my wetness from behind. His hands found my breasts and he held me up against him as he scraped his fangs against me again. He was insatiable, my eyes were getting heavy, I was so close to losing control. I couldn't keep up with him any longer and let myself go, I was going to explode. He pinched my nipples hard as he let me fall forward to my hands and knees. My body rocked back and forth with the force of him,"Ohmygod, Eric!" I screamed.

"That is what I have been waiting for," he growled and pulled my hips into him as he finished. He bit hard into my shoulder as he pinched my clit between his fingers. I came as I felt him jerk from his own reaction and curse in his other language.

I was spent and hoped that another dose of fairy blood wouldn't excite Eric again because I didn't think I could walk.

"Take my blood again, Sookie." Eric said after a few minutes of us laying on the messy floor.

"Why, I am alright, you didn't take much." I panted still unable to catch my breath. I looked in his eyes to see they were clear. "What is with that, the fairy blood not affecting you now?"

"You don't have as much in you now and I have given you blood three times again and have taken yours. Our bond is strong again." he grinned and kissed my forehead. "Get in bed, you need to eat something before you fall asleep, I will be back." Eric disappeared upstairs to get me something he thought was food. I wondered what he would come back with. One time he brought me a jar of jam and a spoon.

Tired or not, I couldn't sleep on these sheets, it was too sad. I found my pretty peach robe, freshened up in the bathroom and stripped the bed. I put on his black sheets, I much better choice.

I could feel Eric coming down the stairs, the bond was strong, he was full of happiness. He entered with a tray of food, complete with a small vase and pink flower. It was so cliche, I fought the urge to laugh, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, it was sweet. "What is all this, Eric, how did you pull this off?" It was all cold finger foods, cheese, crackers, fruit, a glass of sparkling water. And a box, I opened it and saw my beautiful ring in a box with two others, our bands. They matched my engagement ring in color but were braided knots, Eric's was wider and my was delicate.

Eric had knelt beside the bed to look with me. "Wife of mine, will you agree to marry me, again?"

"Yes, Eric!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Sookie's dress... **

Fanfiction keeps messing up the link...

** www dot trendress dot com**

**/ivory-ball-gown-wedding-dress-featured-red-embroidery-p611 **

**It is so inexpensive.. wouldn't she be surprised? It reminded me of her white and red sundress, awwww!**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially to those who regularly comment! I would love to know what everyone who is reading thinks of the story so please drop a line and make me happy :) **

**Also, it is getting closer to May when Book 11 is released. I am curious to know what you think will happen based on the synopsis and first chapter. Plus, I just saw a True Blood preview of a crew cut, shirtless Eric running down the road... who thinks Alan Ball is pulling our legs and will screw us over by not sticking to Book 4? I do :( tell me what you think, is there any hope for True Blood?**

Chapter 26

My phone played the most annoying ringtone, it was my alarm. Eric's alarm clock was been busted and lay in tiny pieces around his bed side table. It was 8 am, I had to be at Merlotte's by 10:00. Thankfully, Sam said he would let the cooks and Terry in at 8:00 since he lives right behind the bar.

Eric and I had some congratulatory sex after I accepted his ring for the second time. I don't know when I finally passed out. And I could be walking like a cowboy all day, blood donation or not. I turned on the overhead light and pulled the covers up over Eric's bare bottom. He was dead on his stomach with his gorgeous blond hair covering his face. He didn't need to breathe but I swiped his hair behind his ear anyway. After a kiss on the cheek, I headed for the shower. I had to pee so bad, surely it couldn't be from the pregnancy, it was too early. I inspected my body to see if all the bites were healed, they were, vampire blood will do it, if Eric's coagulate doesn't.

The shower was invigorating, I felt wonderful. I had enough of Eric's blood last night that I didn't use any makeup and only blow dried my hair. Jeans and a nice shirt would do for work, plus I left my hair down. I didn't even need to put on my slip resistant tennis shoes, I wore a small heel. And with Eric's ring back on my finger, I felt at peace.

Eric's basement looked like a hurricane came through it. I picked up what I could, I had some time. But I couldn't repair the holes in walls or busted furniture. The only unharmed pieces in the room were the bed and nightstand with the lamp, my lamp. Eric's desktop computer, his desk, the chair, his chest of drawers and everything else were destroyed. His flat screen on the wall had a big fist shaped crack in the middle. I sighed when I realized that I had to leave him surrounded by all this. I made a quick call to Pam's voicemail to ask her if she could get the place cleaned up and replace some furniture while we were gone tonight. I knew where Eric's numbers were to the businesses who did that sort of thing for him but Pam knew what Eric would want protected down here, I didn't.

It was like leaving a dungeon into Eric's upstairs that was kissed by sunlight coming through the high end blinds and curtains. He had left the keys to his car and a note on the kitchen table.

_My Dearest, _

_You passed out from ecstasy. Pam said you needed my car. We haven't talked about you going back to work yet. I will need my car at first dark and you too. ~Eric_

I ate a muffin and drank some juice, I needed coffee bad. I yawned and climbed into Eric's BLDSKR, I was off.

With extra careful driving in the Corvette, especially on my gravel, I parked Eric's car at my house and drove my car to Merlotte's. I didn't want to bring any more unwanted negative attention to Sam since he was already being protested and having firebombs thrown at his bar. To my surprise, Sam was in his office, "I thought you were taking the day off?"

"I am, just visiting, how's everything?" Sam asked grinned with his hands busy rolling silverware.

Merlotte's didn't do breakfast and wouldn't be busy for another hour, I had time to talk. "Eric didn't kill Bill, I was wrong." I admitted.

"But you said you saw it?"

"Well, I only saw what Eric saw, Bill flake away. Eric saw it but he wasn't the one, it doesn't matter who did it, Bill deserved it. But don't say a word, it is better for everyone to think he moved."

"I am not stupid, Sookie." Sam gave me a look and ran his hands through his graying red hair. "I wouldn't dare talk." He got up and grabbed my ring hand, "You found it, I am glad, I want you to be happy." Sam was a good guy, I smiled at him. "Now get to work." He joked and left to do what ever it is he does.

After thirty minutes observing the help, I decided the new girls really needed a firm hand. Sam had let them walk all over him. I basically had to reorientate them all. I lined them up, you would think this was a beauty contest with the hair, makeup, and jewelry."Spit out your gum, Shelia. You must all wear your hair back, and we aren't allowed to wear jewelry that could fall in the food. Please use your trays, no one wants your thumbs in their food. Do not use your mouth for anything, opening up bottles, holding receipts, no one likes that here, it is not that type of bar." All of them nodded. This was just common sense stuff, abbreviations and the menu could wait, I guess. "Wash your hands every time you bus a table, even prebussing. If you take something into the dish room, wash your hands, okay?" They nodded. "Shelia, do not sit on anyone's lap today, it only encourages them, if anyone gets out of hand, let Terry know." I took a deep breath. "When I cash you out today, I will be checking to see if you finished all your side work, there wasn't any silverware rolled this morning and Sam was in his office doing that!" They all acted obedient, but in their minds, they thought I was the wicked witch of the west.

Sheriff Bud Dearborn and Andy were sitting at a table near the bar, "Hey neighbor, get me a chicken basket, will ya!" Andy shouted.

I went over there carrying two beers, it shows you how small the town is when the cops drink on their lunch break. One beer was nothing to our customers, a drop in the bucket. "No can do, not waiting tables today. I am filling in for Sam." I smiled with my hands on my hips.

"Well, local girl does good." He joked, "I can't wait to watch you live tonight, got the Tivo ready."

"What are talking about?" I hadn't tried to read his mind.

"It is on a commercial, a live interview with the first inter species couple in Louisiana to tie the knot. On channel 3, KTBS, serving Texarkana for 50 years." Bud, strangely mocking the stations jingle. "They show a picture of your boyfriend."

I walked off without saying a word and went to Sam's office to take more deep breaths. An interview, of course, I should have known it could be on television and could be live, it wasn't the dark ages after all. But I was freaking out! There was a knock on the office door. Tara was standing on the other side, not too happy.

I opened up, "Tara, hey girl, how are you?" I looked at her huge belly. Not looking forward to being in her shoes.

"I need my lunch and my waitress is as dumb as a rock! Gonna give Sam a piece of my mind."

"You will need to give me a piece of your mind, it is my baby today." I explained that I was a manager now, before I headed out into the bar to put out multiple fires.

Catfish Hennesey stopped me, "Sookie when I saw you here, I thought I might get some decent service again, what's up?"

Sam had left me with three new waitresses that looked great but probably couldn't tie their shoes and chew gum at the same time. "Think again, we are packed and the girls are new, let's give them a break." He agreed to be patient and I buzzed around the bar picking up their slack. I grabbed a pad and pen and jogged over to take an order at a table they forgot. Four tourists, I presumed, never seen them before even though a couple of them looked familiar. I smiled my crazy Sookie smile and said my lines by heart.

"Your Sookie Stackhouse," the gray haired man was dressed in conservative fare, khakis and a button up. "We are here to get the scoop on you before our interview tonight. We didn't want to get lost or be late either." He looked at one of the other men, obviously who made him late before, he was in jeans and a tee like the third man. I read in their minds, the interview would be at my house. I didn't even know if it was clean, there were still boxes in the living room. Damn. All four of their thoughts were on how to get some dirt on me, find an ex-boyfriend, look for my yearbook at the high school. The three men were all thinking Eric was lucky to be having sex with me. One thought my boobs could be bigger though. Another thought that I wasn't completely human, someone in town had told him so. I knew I recognized them from the news now. The woman had beautiful olive skin and movie star's smile, candy white. But her thoughts were ugly, she thought I was a back woods tramp who scored a rich man. She looked me up and down, thinking I really should have been wearing a uniform like the rest of the girls.

I reached my hand out to shake hers. "Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse, I am a manager here, just helping out the new barmaids." I introduced myself as not a waitress.

"I am Rhonda Rowe and this is Mitch Michaelson, we are from channel 3." She smiled, she was chewing gum too. I looked off to the side to hide my face before I laughed at the names."If you have a minute, we would like to ask you a few questions before we go live tonight."

"Can't you just meet us a little earlier, before we go live?" I asked politely, I didn't have time for this.

"Oh, we want to talk to you without your, finance. He spoke with us last night. It helps us do a better story." Mitch lied. He thought he could get us to slip up and embarrass us if he could get two different stories. When Eric refused the solo interview, Mitch made up his mind, something was fishy.

Eric and I had nothing to hide. "You will have to come back later, maybe after lunch. We are real busy. What can I get for ya'll?" They gave me their orders and I let them be, giving them over to one of the barmaids. I was almost too busy to watch the two reporters try and get a comment from everyone. Jason walked in and I about dropped a beer. He would eat up the limelight, who knows what he would say? "Jas, come over her, have a beer on me, Catfish can wait." I waved him down and lured him in.

"What's up sis, you still leaving tomorrow?" Jason had on his work clothes and orange vest. I was glad he was still working, for a while, after he changed, I thought he was going to make hanging in Hot Shot his career.

"Yes, and I need your help. Those boxes in the living room, full of papers and photos. Why don't you take them to your place, we can look through them there. I need them out of the living room, now!" I insisted.

"Sure but why right now? Gosh, Sook, I am not even going to ask." he rolled his eyes, took his beer and left.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I sneaked back to the office to call Claude and ask him to tidy up. He agreed and generally did so anyway. Then I hurried back out so the place didn't go down in flames, figuratively or literally. It got easier when the crowd died down after lunch. On a Tuesday, our lunches were busier than our dinners. Sam really should have scheduled different. I pulled out the schedule to make some changes this week and left him a note. I had made it through a busy lunch and I had earned some respect with the new waitresses since I earned them some decent tips today.

Soon I spied Rhonda and Mitch sitting at the bar. Their two lackeys must be elsewhere, going through my trash? Terry needed a break so I sent him off and took his place behind the bar. "You sure you want to talk to these folk, they're awful nosy?" He asked.

"I've got it Terry," I said and patted him on the back while he left.

"Thanks for your time Miss Stackhouse," Mitch said, but his thoughts were that he was the good cop and Rhonda the bad cop.

I almost pointed out he was suppose to be a journalist not a cop but caught myself. "Call me Sookie."

"So, Sookie, how long have you known Mr. Northman?" Rhonda began.

"A couple years."

"And how did you two meet?" Mitch chimed in.

This one would be tough, "At Fangtasia, I had never been there before. I went there with a friend, a business associate of Eric's."

"You're ex, another vampire?" Rhonda asked.

"I wasn't dating him then," it was the truth, I shrugged off the implication in her mind, she thought,_typical fangbanger._

"William Compton, the one who just moved away, after your abduction." Rhonda again, they were way too nosy. This would not be just a fluff piece.

"Yes."

"Is is true that you don't remember anything about when you were missing? Eric was a suspect, how did that make you feel?"

"I thought this interview was about Eric and I being the first Vampire/ Human marriage in Louisiana?"

"Of course it is, sugar," Mitch patted my hand.

"How is the sex," Rhonda winked, "Off the record, of course."

"None of your business!"

"I notice you have no bite marks, people say you never do, but you are marrying a vampire, are you virgin?"

"That isn't a very appropriate question!"

"Rhonda, that wasn't very appropriate, sorry Miss Sookie, won't happen again." Mitch promised.

"Have you set a date?" Rhonda smiled.

"No, we have only been engaged a couple weeks, and I was gone for one of them." I snorted.

"Folks around her said you are already married in some vampire way, would you like to comment?" Rhonda almost whispered.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about? You know some folks around here are a bit crazy." I picked Maxine Fortenberry out of their minds, damn. She would tell them everything she knows or assumes. These reporters were like vultures.

"Is it true, that your Grandmother was murdered by someone who hated vampires?" Mitch swooped in.

"Were you raised in a barn, how is that an appropriate question?" I had enough, "This interview is over, get out!" I yelled and Terry who hadn't gone far responded by escorting them, "and you better be kinder tonight, you don't want to make my fiance mad!"

By the time I left, I was exhausted. It was 5 pm and Eric would be up soon when the sun went down around 7:30. I needed to make sure the house was straightened up and drive back to Shreveport. I read from the reporters that we would be on the 11 o'clock news so I assumed Eric had us meeting our Demon Lawyer before then. The house was quiet so I stretched out on my couch and kicked off my shoes. I knew it could be hard work running Merlotte's, that week Sam was gone home to his Mom's before was hectic but I wanted to be in charge anyway, it felt good. I felt important, accomplished.

I drifted in and out of sleep for an hour but realized I would be out cold, if I didn't get up and moving. I can sleep when I am dead, I thought. I wanted to get to Eric's house on time. Tomorrow we would be flying to Las Vegas and on Saturday have our public knife ceremony. Pam and I didn't talk about how we were going to change my dream but we were both brainstorming. And when it came down to it, we were a pretty good team of improvisers. Pam was lethal and me, I made sure they packed my sword. Eric joked, I wouldn't even be able to lift it without his blood in me. That was probably true but I wasn't relying on a sword I have never swung. I had been collecting shards of wood from Eric's destructive escapades lately, I wrapped them in a towel and stuffed them in my suitcase this morning. The sword is in Eric's coffin, Anubus Airlines don't tell the vampires what they can and can not bring on the plane. But little ole' me, they will send through the metal detector. It will be the longest flight I have taken. I needed to pack up some books from here to take with me. Anubus didn't cater to humans, I don't think they even do a movie.

When my feet hit the floor I screamed, "shit!" it was hot. Smoke hung in the air above me like dirty ghosts and I coughed as it invaded my lungs. Flames flickered from the direction of my front porch as the alarm screeched. I covered my mouth and nose with one hand, slipped on my shoes and started to run toward the kitchen door. I stopped suddenly, I couldn't tell if this was a dream or not. I pinched my own arm and cussed the next breath, it hurt, just like the floor did. The room looked wavy from the heat as I looked toward the hallway leading to my bedroom, no fire there yet. Gran's dress was hung on the inside of the linen closet in my bathroom, hiding from Eric. I would grab my jewelry box and the fire proof safe too.

With my arms overflowing with precious items, I headed back to the hall. I was too late, the flames were crawling closer and the heat was unbearable, the smoke was coming like an impending storm. I had to shut the door. No fairy godmother coming to my rescue this time. I wiped my watering eyes as smoke came streaming in my yellow and white bedroom from around the door. I backed away from it. It was all happening so quickly, fire doesn't wait for you to pack your bags, I thought. I was in shock I realized because my back hit the cold glass of the window. I had a way out. Snapping out of it, I opened the window and threw my load out first. The distance out my window isn't an easy one. The house is built on a tall foundation and the fall could break a bone. Or worse, I thought about my new addition. I grabbed the top sheet off the bed and tied it to the bed post nearest the window, like the prison break movies. I had to slip out of my low heels to crawl out the window. I was soon hanging by the sheet, I could fall more gracefully.

I landed on my feet but crumbled and fell on my side when my knees gave out. After a long coughing fit, I looked up at the old farmhouse where my family has lived for 150 years. It was melting like a marshmallow at summer camp. I stared for a moment more at the red glow and black smoke rising out of even the upstairs before I realized that it was not dark yet. Eric wasn't coming and the fire department wasn't coming either. Gran's wedding dress had stupidly been my first thought, now I dug my cell phone out of my front jean pocket and dialed 911. Talking was hard and made me hack again but I finally got out the address and _**FIRE!**_ to the dispatcher who told me to stay on the line. It was no problem, I didn't want to be alone. "Do you have a gas line Miss?"

"No, I have a tank," I hoarsely replied as I realized my second blunder of the night. I left everything behind and ran as far as I could but was too late. Explosions are loud and unlike in the movies you can't out run them. When I got as far as I could, I huddled close to the ground hoping nothing would shoot through the air and stab me or squish me. Praying I wouldn't catch on fire too. I closed my eyes tight and all was dark.


	28. Chapter 28

**Don't know why the link isn't working in chapter 27 you will have to put it together from this,**

**www . trendress . com**

**/ivory-ball-gown-wedding-dress-featured-red-embroidery-p611 **

**The next several chapters of this FF will be in Las Vegas, I am excited about them!**

**I imagine that CH has to have another summit or meeting in one of the next three books too. I enjoyed the Summit in Rhodes so much and can't wait for Sookie to travel to another as Eric's wife ;) One of my theories is that Felipe/ Victor will question Sookie's willingness to be pledged to Eric because Victor knows she was tricked. I hope Sookie will have to admit that she consummated the marriage etc. I would love for her to be on trial in one of Mrs. Harris' books about her and Eric's marriage. **

**Back to this story... to clarify Sookie ended up leaving Gran's dress when she remembered the propane tank and ran for her life. In book 5 the fire fighters were relieved that the fire that took her kitchen hadn't gotten to the tank so I thought it would be a real possibility to have it blow up with a bigger fire.**

Chapter 28

I was moving, in the ambulance, I opened my eyes little by little noticing all the equipment and the uniforms of the paramedics. Jason was with me, thank goodness, I thought as I let myself fall back into unconsciousness.

"How long was I out," I asked. I was squinting under the bright lights in a busy emergency room, I recognized that we were in Shreveport not Clarice. The hospital is bigger, recently updated.

"Not too long." It was Dermot, I realized when he spoke.

I tried to raise up on my elbows, it hurt too much and I laid down. "Eric is coming, thanks Dermot,"

I smiled at my great Uncle. He didn't have to be told twice that he needed to leave. I could feel Eric's panic getting closer. Dermot popped out. And I closed me eyes again.

I woke to a sharp pain on my hand. My arms were burnt, I was wearing a gown. Lying flat on my back with no pillow, it hurt to turn my neck to look around. A short blonde woman in a Snoopy smock was putting a needle in my hand. "I don't need an IV, I am fine." I told her.

She didn't listen, "All right?" in her pleasant English like accent, she paused. "I need to ask you a few questions," she asked me my name and the date, questions that they ask if you black out. I passed with flying colors. "When was your last menstruation, Miss Stackhouse?"

"I don't know, I really don't keep up." No reason to when your boyfriends shooting blanks.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She repeated, I paused in thought. I would have to say yes.

I could feel him coming down the hall, Eric was beside me in a instant."What happened? Are you okay?" He was volcanically angry. His hair was out of sorts, he must have only taken the time to put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"My house caught fire, no, someone burned my house down!" Suddenly, I was upset like him as I realized this was no accident. Tears, red hot angry tears ran down my face. Eric used his bare hands to wipe them for me.

The nurse handed him a wad of tissues."She was in an explosion, has been loosing consciousness. She only has first degree burns. But she needs an M.R.I., she shouldn't move until we get the results." I read her ID tag, Nina. "I see your boyfriends a deader, no need for the urine then? We need to know, we can't give you certain meds if you're up the duff, like me." She laughed. She was speaking of her baby bump.

"Nina, I am pregnant," I paused embarrassed, "it is a long story."

"We can get a ultrasound in here straight away, no worry." She smiled but looked pretty worried herself.

"Tests won't be necessary," Eric speaking slowly and trying to look in her eyes.

"I'll have none of that, I know you, you're the Vampire sheriff here." She raised out her hand but quickly put it down, "I am one of Mitchell's housemates."

I got that she was a werewolf from her slightly snarly mind. "Nina, you know stuff right? I need to see my own doctor, I can't stay here."

"We need some privacy, too." Eric added.

"Of course," she replied and said she would work on getting me released as she closed the door to the glass trauma room.

Eric looked at my injuries careful. He gave me blood, and in about 5 minutes, I was able to sit up. My arms were still shining red but I no longer hurt. I was sure anything else that was wrong was all better now too. Or at least, I would know after Dr. Ludwig checked me out.

"The doctor said to keep you out of a normal hospital because of all the iron." Eric looked down the hall, he was going to sneak me out.

I felt my arms and myself all over. I tried moving every muscle to see if I was okay. "Eric, I think they put that silver sulfadiazine salve on my arms, will that hurt you?"

"Let's see," he touched my arm and his finger sizzled like bacon. "You will have to shower off, if it gets in your bloodstream, I could be in trouble."

Eric let a man pass into the room. A tall, dark, frightfully good looking creature slinked in. His wavy black hair came just below his ears and he had a prickly five o clock shadow. Scrubs and a cart outside, but no thoughts. Vamps weren't allowed to work in hospitals? I listened as Eric and this vampire talked, ignoring me. This guy would be replacing Bill as our fifth in Vegas this week and would be back with a wheelchair to get me out of here without making a scene.

"Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, Eric! What are you doing letting a vampire break the rules like that in your area?" I asked Eric when he left. Eric gave me a look of confusion. "Working in the hospital, here!"

"No one knows he is a vampire, he passes pretty easily, don't you think?" Eric said, not really answering me. "He is an acquaintance from Bristol." that meant England, somewhere. "I know his maker, a despicable man, great vampire." I glared at Eric, "Mitchell has certain gifts that are useful, he needed somewhere to stay. I am renting him a house in the area. My lover, he is going to get us out of here. I have to be careful since everyone recognizes me." Eric was smart, I could at least be thankful for that. We would look very suspicious sneaking out after Eric's face was plastered on the tube all last week and we were expected to tell all tonight at 11.

"So this is the vamp that lives with the nurse, Nina?" Eric shrugged. He could care less. Mitchell returned with the wheelchair and some scrubs. I had no idea where my clothes had gotten to so I thanked him.

"No problem," he said in a very Irish accent. I dressed quickly and discreetly by putting the shirt over the gown and untying and pulling the gown out. Then I shimmed on the pants under the blanket.

Nina returned, "Are you sure she will be okay?" I could read her mind that she was worried for me. She liked Mitchell but had a_ piss poor _opinion of vampires in general. "If she is just a human, she needs medical attention." Nina was brave to stand up to the two vampires.

"Look, healing already." I showed her my arms and let Eric lower me into the wheelchair. "Thanks for all your help, Nina."

Mitchell pushed me to the glass sliding exit doors of the hospital as Eric followed behind. We were in plain site and no one questioned if we should be leaving. I was relieved. I had sneaked out before I had even seen a doctor, some Emergency Room? The new vampire offered to drive us to Fangtasia and Eric accepted. I was relieved not to be flying in oversized scrubs with no underwear underneath.

We piled into a old gray boxy VW Jetta, I was sitting in the front with Mitchell. Eric was sitting in the back texting on his phone and I was left to make conversation."So you live with Nina?" Fishing to see if they were together.

"I live with Nina, George and Annie." he replied. "And you are the famed telepath, wife of Northman?"

"Hardly famed, and you live with werewolves, that is quite a nest. A lot a vampires around here don't get along with shifters."

"Not where I come from neither, Annie isn't a werewolf, just George and Nina." He smiled. His Nina sounded like Nin-er.

"So, what is Annie, a fairy, a goblin, a demon?" I tried to run through the list of supernaturals I could think of.

"Annie's a ghost," he replied soberly. That was a new one, it shut me up.

"Sookie, your house," Eric started, "it is," he paused.

"I know, I was there, remember. It is gone." I started to cry. Both vampires looked at me like I had the plague, men. I looked away, out the window. "The propane tank exploded, there probably isn't much left." I could feel Eric's anger, it reminded me again that this wasn't an accident. "It was started from the outside, the front porch." I tried to think of who could want to burn down my house. It had been daylight, that ruled out vampires. Merlotte's and The Hair of the Dog had been attacked, and Fangtasia. Like the flaming bottle that was thrown into the window at Sam's bar, I didn't get a read on the culprit. It all happened too fast. A few people had to have known we would be doing the interview at my house tonight. I shrugged, "Who knows who did it?"

"You need to see the doctor, Mr. Cataliades is waiting at the bar too." Eric thought, "We will go to Bon Temps after that."

We all rode in silence until we reached Fangtasia. Mitchell drove off after him and Eric spoke quietly amongst themselves. I was barefoot on the cracked pavement until Eric swooped me up. Just when I was dreading having to search for an acceptable replacement outfit in the locker room, Pam was waiting at the back entrance with some of my clothes, bless her.

"Bless you, Pam, how thoughtful!" I beamed.

"Don't thank me, thank the man." Pam said meaning that Eric had thought of it. Eric suggested I wait to get dressed until Ludwig arrived, good thinking.

"She is already here," Pam showed us to his office.

I laid on Eric's couch to be examined by Ludwig, when she said it was too early to worry about any damage to the baby. We would just need to worry about whether I would lose it. I told her I didn't know if I had been thrown by the explosion, I had blacked out. She told us the Vampire blood would help, and it was probably all I could do besides actually take it easy a few days. "No sex for a couple days, no more catastrophes."

"But under normal circumstances, sex should be fine, right?" I saw my chance to reassure Eric.

"Of course, normal intercourse, nothing too rough, Northman." She replied toward Eric. "Anymore questions?"

"I had a thought, how could this baby be more than half fairy just because of blood? I took biology, I know it all has to do with DNA. It couldn't be more than a half, right?" I wasn't as dumb as I looked.

"But you aren't accounting for the magic and blood is usually required for that. Blood is very important, the child receiving so much of Northman's blood might cancel out any full blooded fairy nonsense as well. We'll see."

"Claude mentioned that there is a list of things, dos and don'ts for a fairy pregnancy. What about vitamins and such. What do I do?"

She patted my shoulder since I was still lying down in her reach, "yes, of course, you wouldn't know. What was Niall thinking? I will have some things printed out for you soon. No iron, no ingesting lemon. You will need a prenatal vitamin without iron."

"What about the iron in food, does that count?" I thought of all the iron rich food I had eaten the last few days.

"I will get you a list, Claude, does he eat meat?"

"Yes, loads!"

"See, you should be fine. Let's concentrate on staying pregnant this week. I will see you after you return."

Eric started to ask about the silver salve on my arm while I decided to go shower. There were no towels so I had to dab myself dry with a fresh hand towel. Pam had brought me a knee length casual tank dress. It was off white and at least the underwear she brought were too. My tan looked great but my red arms stuck out like a sore thumb. Being Pam she brought two pairs of shoes, some comfy ballet flats and some heels. Guess which ones I chose.

Ludwig was gone when I returned and our Demon Lawyer in her place. I hadn't asked what we were doing meeting him tonight, for all I knew Eric could have a prenuptial agreement waiting for me. I shook his hand, I like Mr. Cataliades.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is always a pleasure" I reminded him to call me by my first name even if I still didn't know his. "I am sorry about your house Sookie. I wish the guilty party a slow painful death," he kissed my hand. Oddly enough, he took Eric's desk as we sat on the couch. I wasn't complaining, I leaned into Eric for the first time this evening and a lot of stress melted away.

Eric began, "Niall sent the papers I requested of him last night. They are all in order?"

"Yes, I reviewed them earlier. Nothing out of the ordinary." He tapped a stack of papers on Eric's desk to straighten them. "I just require a few signatures and I will be out of your hair."

"What am I signing?" I asked politely as Eric helped me over to the desk.

"Niall assured me he wouldn't try to retrieve the child from you once it was born. His favors worried me, he will ask for something. He says that it is our child, a gift to us. I had him put it in writing, in case, so that he wouldn't be coming to claim his heir later on." Eric had started.

"This paper here makes Eric the legal father of the child." Mr. Cataliades pointed out. "I will need your signature here and here and your initials here and here." he continued telling me everywhere to sign. "This makes it legal in this world since Eric couldn't possibly be the biological father. He is adopting the child. Niall has provided a document of the father's death. The adoption won't go into affect until your human law marriage, it is not allowed for a vampire to adopt a child unless they are the spouse of a biological parent. "

Eric continued to explain, "Under Supernatural law, Niall is providing a Certificate of Generosity, stating the child is a wedding present to us and will be treated as such. Meaning there are no strings attached. There is a clause that if I should become absent, protection of the child will fall to the Prince, then to Claude Crane."

"Absent?" I asked.

"Finally Dead." Eric explained. "Also, he has provided a copy of Malika's contract so those in his line can not legally lay claim to the child. He already gave up his rights."

It was a lot to wrap my head around but it seemed Eric had thought of everything. We signed a dozen papers. I could feel Eric's resolve through the bond, he was taking this responsibility seriously. I hugged him.

"Congratulations, you two." Mr. Cataliades was gathering his papers to leave. "I will see you tomorrow, on the plane. Diantha is coming."

"I heard about her and Dermot, what a pair!" I smiled at him speaking of my Great Uncle's date with his Niece.

"I had no idea, is that whom she has been seeing?" He seemed a bit overprotective.

I had let the cat out of the bag."Just the once, I thought you knew." I tried to save myself but the look on his face told me differently.

"No wonder she didn't want to tell me who she was seeing, we don't approve of such pairings." The Demon was turning red.

"The portals are closed, seriously, Dermot is harmless. Sweet even. I can vouch for him." I patted his arm.

"Sweet," he looked disgusted. "That makes it worse," and he left.

"I didn't get anyone in trouble did I?" I asked Eric.

"No, he merely would prefer her mate with another demon." Eric wasn't concerned. All the social ins and outs never bothered him.

I collapsed on the leather couch, Eric joined me. "What now? We don't do the interview, my house just burned!"

"They are probably on the scene or looking for you at the hospital. The cops will want a statement from you. But it can all wait, if you like."

I laid my head on his chest. "I don't have my phone, I am sure Jason and Sam are wondering if I am alright."

"Yes, we should probably go and what do you say, face the music. I know the whole town is worried about you, they were coming after me with pitchforks while you were missing." Eric laughed at his own humor.

"Your car, Eric, I am so sorry! I don't know if it made it either." I hadn't thought about Eric's red Corvette he loved so much.

"It doesn't matter, it is insured. Your house was insured?" I nodded. "But I know, that doesn't matter. I feel your loss." Eric kissed my head. Sometimes I forget that the blood bond worked both ways. "We will commandeer Pam's hideously bland Japanese car and be on our way."

I hadn't seen the front of the bar since the repairs so I insisted on going through the front. "It looks pretty much the same." I told Pam. Eric was going to pull her car around front.

"You don't fuck with a good thing," she shrugged. "Sorry about your house, I live alone now. No nest, with Clancy and Chow both gone. Eric wants me to ask Heidi to live with me or invite Ingrid and Thalia." She grimaced. "I am not one for female friendship. I like nesting with men. I suppose you will live with Eric when you are married?"

"I guess, I haven't really thought that far, just trying to stay alive. Why doesn't Eric live in a nest?" It still felt odd even though I knew it to be the correct term, to talk about people living in nests!

"Most sheriffs do live in a nest. Eric is so old he doesn't seek the comfort of our kind anymore. Fangtasia and the whole area, he treats as his nest, without actually living with any of us." I had never thought about it, Eric was the only big wig vamp I had ever met that didn't have a huge home surrounded by his loyal vamps and blood donors. Bill lived alone but he was mainstreaming, and to find out, not by choice. And tonight I met a vamp who lived with werewolves, not like Russel had, the wolves as his subordinates, but as roommates. "Pam, I met Mitchell, who is coming with us to Vegas. What do you know about him?"

"Eric is giving him refuge from the old ones in Europe. The are angry about him massacring a subway car full of people." Pam said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"He is in exile. His maker has gone mad and doesn't know who he is for the moment but eventually they will find him."

"So, Eric is harboring a vampire fugitive, letting him work at the hospital?"

"He isn't on the books, over there or here. It doesn't matter, he passes for human. It is useful, he has other abilities too." She sounded just like her maker.

"Like what," I crossed my arms.

"He can walk in the day, when it is cloudy. With sunglasses." I looked at her like she was feeding me a crock of bull. "Really, Sookie, I kid you not. He isn't compelled to sleep in the day. Eric thinks maybe he was something else before he was turned." Eric was at my side the next second. "Sookie was wondering about Mitchell's gift, I told her, she doesn't buy it." Pam told Eric.

"He works at the hospital during the day. He can not register with the BVA as a vampire. We can't let the government in on all of our secrets." Eric added with an air of contempt.

"Really, this isn't a joke?" I had never heard of such a thing but I was learning more all the time. "Is it like you said the Native American vampires were different? Are some of you different?"

"My dearest, we don't have time for a lesson in vampire species right now. But just like the shifters and the Fae, not all of us are alike. Surely, you have already figured this out. Now, we must go." Eric was hurrying me out. He was acting like this was the difference between being able to fly and being telepathic with your children like Sophie Ann. No this was completely different in my book. Had all the rules just flown out the window? I had recently learned how they divided up America and knew a lot more than the general public knew about vampires but I had no clue that they weren't all just alike, I mean, basically alike. Eric had told me about the Native American Vampires being different but I didn't think about it too closely at the time.

Eric offered me his jacket before we went outside. It swallowed me up but it was chilly out. I shook my head to clear it. I had other things to think about immediately like making sure Eric knew about the sleazy reporters. "Honey, the reporters came to Merlotte's and I don't think they are doing a pretty wedding story."

"Is that what you thought? Of course, they will try to make more of it. Don't worry, if we talk to them tonight, I will make sure they put the best light on our relationship." Eric meant he would glamor them and I didn't mind a bit.

I dozed in the comfy car for the thirty minutes it took us to get to Bon Temps. Eric woke me with a shake to my bare knee and a kiss. I stretched my arms. We were at my house, well at what used to be my house. It was dark, no firetrucks or police cars remained but Jason was in his truck waiting for us. I got out and gave him a big hug and began crying in his shirt.

"It'll be okay, Sook. Look, I loved Gran's house too but life goes on. You're are getting married, hell, you don't even have to rebuild if you don't want." Jason dried my tears up quick. He had opened up a whole can of worms that I didn't want to deal with right now while I was morning the loss of my childhood home. "With that propane tank blowing, good thing you survived Sis, look at it."

It was dark but Jason's headlights and ours were shining on a heap of charred wreckage. I stopped feeling sorry for myself then and there, I was lucky to be alive. I smiled. Then heard the growl of car. Eric had started his Corvette. With my eyes adjusting to the dark, I could see it was still in one piece. It was parked in the front and the tank was in the back.

"The windshield is cracked and there are a few dings but she'll be okay." Eric told us happily.

"She?" I couldn't believe Eric just called his car she.

"Sook, you know a hot car like that is a she." Jason agreed with Eric, "I will be off, good luck in Las Vegas. And remember." Jason stopped.

"What?"

Jason hopped in his truck. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

After Eric and I stopped at the Bon Temps police department to give my statement, we headed to his house. "You are going to live with me, when we are human married, aren't you?" Eric asked trying to push Pam's car as fast as it could go.

"Of course, and maybe you can live with me too. I don't see why we can't have two houses. I want to rebuild Gran's, I think. Right now, that is how I feel. Can't we talk about this later."

We listened to NPR all the way to Eric's house. It almost put me back to sleep. We kicked off our shoes via the house rules and I drug him straight to his basement. His bedroom looked divine, every hole and crack fixed, the furniture all new, a bigger t.v. I was impressed, he was surprised. I got a long wonderful kiss, "Hey it wasn't all me, save some kisses for Pam. She made the calls."

"See you care about this place, you will live here." Eric's feelings of love overwhelmed me.

"After we are legally married, but I may have to stay with you for a while now." I almost teared up again thinking of Gran's house.

"Sookie, dearest. We are having a baby." Eric rubbed my belly as we lay in our classic after sex position on the bed even though there would be no sex."You must set a date for our human marriage. Ludwig said that you may not be feeling well in a month or two."

"I know, Eric but I am much more worried about keeping you alive this week!" I had to state the obvious, I couldn't think too far ahead until Victor was gone. But once Victor was gone, who else would be breathing down our necks? "Eric, will it always be this way? Will there be another Victor and another?"

"Don't worry, I am working on it." Eric tried to reassure me. Then he fessed up,"The Amun Clan wants Louisiana and Arkansas back. I, and Pam through me, have agreed to help out. For your safety in return, of course."

"But who will take over Louisiana? Who knows what they will decide to do with me. What if you lose?"

"If Amun doesn't take back our state, we have been offered refuge in Rhodes under Cedric. On the other hand, if we pull it off, the ruler has to agree to the terms Amun set with us, they won't be able to touch us." Eric seemed so confident but I had heard this before.

I frowned, "But this marriage was suppose to mean no one could touch me and Victor has been messing with us."

"And we can't go to Felipe because he is in on it, Sookie. Having you would benefit him, and he is furious with our pledging. The new ruler of Louisiana will have to swear to the Amun council to leave us alone."

"And what is Amun getting in return, Eric? There is always a price."

"I am giving up being King to whomever they choose to put in place. I could just as easy agree to rule Louisiana if you don't think they will keep their word."

"And why would they make you King?" I had sat up.

"I am going to kill Felipe."


	29. Chapter 29

**Been trying to post for a week...getting an error, almost took the whole story down! Thank goodness someone found away around the error and posted it on the forums b/c fanfiction never got back to me about it... Thanks for waiting :)**

Chapter 29

Being picked up from Eric's home was too risky, so I was letting myself into Fangtasia by Eric's key and would need to lock up behind me. Eric and Pam had slept in the travel coffins all day along with the others. I felt like a very odd babysitter. The white capsules were modern looking. If you didn't know what they were used for, you may mistake them for the luggage carriers folks strap to the hood of their cars on vacation. I counted them, four, someone must have bailed out. All of our luggage was here too but I had my carry on on my shoulder. I sat at the bar staring at the coffins waiting for the shuttle van to arrive. I fidgeted with my yellow sundress, it was calf length, so I didn't mind it but when I crossed my legs you could see a scar. I called Claude on Eric's cell to talk about Gran's house. I browsed all the merchandise from shot glasses to onsies, Fangtasia's logo was on everything. I read the notes behind the bar; if Thaila caught anyone else 'over pouring' the liquor again, they would wish for a painful death.

As soon as I talked myself into grabbing a bottled water from the cooler, it wouldn't be stealing since I was Eric's wife, a man knocked on the front door. Anubis was early, I thought, but jumped back when I opened the door. The strange vampire from last night was standing waiting on me to recover. "Come in" I gestured hurriedly, trying to get him out of the sun. Mitchell was a stark contrast to me, he was wearing a dark green military trench coat, combat boots, sunglasses, black gloves with the fingers cut out. If he wasn't a normal sized guy, he would look menacing. He nodded a greeting to me and I went to locking the door behind us.

"So, no coffin?" I didn't know how to start this conversation. Contrary to Eric's explanation, it wasn't all too cloudy out today.

"No, never." He answered in his cheerful Irish accent. He took a seat at the bar and looked like a normal man.

"Anibus should be here shortly, can I get you a True Blood? They have other brands, we could try to sneak the Royalty." I said from behind the bar, trying to mask my unease, might as well break the ice.

"Coffee?" Mitchell asked, with a bit of a wince to his face. I think maybe he knew he was giving me the surprise of my life.

"Sure," I smiled acting like it was the most normal thing in the world, a vampire drinking coffee. "I could use some too, but I can't" I blurted out. "You may get this question a lot, but how come you can drink that, when other Vamps can't?"

"Don't know, lucky, I guess. It has kept me alive, being able to eat and be in the day light." Mitchell lit a cigarette and I made a face. "Sorry." He smudged it out.

"Are there others, like you?" I needed to find out as much as possible.

"A few I have met but none exactly." He shrugged.

I wondered if maybe they were kinda like Bubba. I knew all the vampire rules didn't belong to him. Bubba could enter a home without being invited. "Do you still need to be invited in?"

"Yes."

"Do you drink blood, of humans?" I remembered Bubba only liking cat blood.

"Yes, though I went off it for years."

He seemed to be taking my questions well. "Did Eric invite you to be some sort of bodyguard for me?"

"Yeah, he said you would catch on quick." He laughed.

No matter what size he was, I began to get nervous at the ideal of anytime alone with him. Pam had mentioned him massacring people, recently. Yes, back in the day, that would be just the sort of thing you would expect from a vampire. Why would Eric leave me alone with a wild card?

Mitchell and I were boarding the plane at 6pm. No one suspected he was a vampire, why would they? It was still broad daylight. After my round of 20 questions, I figured that even if he was a murderer, he would probably want to do well for his new Vampire sheriff and not kill me right away.

Mr. Cataliades and Diantha were seated across from us. He was dabbing his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief, "Good evening Miss Stackhouse. How are you holding up?"

"Hanging in there like a hair in a biscuit." I said, then added, "I am doing fine." When I remembered I was no longer in Bon Temps.

"Ah, this must be Mr. Northman's new day man, Mr. John Mitchell, I presume." Mitchell nodded and inclined his head. Surely, they knew what he was, but just in case, I kept quiet.

Eric decided it would be safer to land after all the vampires were up for the night instead of arriving dead, like Victor had planned. Three and a half hours would be my longest flight and the vamps would be up for the last of it. It would only be 8:00 by the time we landed because of the time zones and such. We were flying from Shreveport, I wondered why Diantha and her Uncle weren't on the flight from New Orleans. "Did you stay over last night?"

"Yes dear, it was too late for me to drive back to New Orleans and Diantha also had last minute business in the area." He was careful not to bring up that she was probably saying farewell to my Great Uncle. "Eric was kind enough to find us a seat on his flight."

A beautiful lady, one of our flight attendants, strolled up in a gray cardigan. She had mocha skin and silky, perfect dark curls. "Everyone alright, would you care for some tea?" She had a strong accent, it was a British invasion.

"Oh, yes, I think that would be wonderful but can I have mine iced, no lemon please," the demon lawyer said in his melodious voice, he was tickled. I agreed to some iced tea as well. She was a bit thrown off by our southern need for our tea iced but agreed. Mitchell slumped further in his chair.

Mr. Cataliades started explaining my role at this summit like he did the one at Rhodes. "Felipe de Castro, the King of Nevada has a lawsuit against him." Big surprise. "he has his own criminal lawyers, I am not involved, I am only contracted for New Orleans business. But after your reputation from the last Summit, he expects your expertise." He gave me a hard look.

"But I knew Sophie Ann was innocent, what if Felipe isn't?" I said under my breath.

"Exactly, you will have to be careful. There are also some commerce meetings like before, you will be there and generally at the Kings disposal every evening, except Saturday when you have your ceremony."

"So we will be at a hotel, like before, not at Felipe's Estate?"

"Summits are held on neutral ground. Felipe's state is hosting but he will have no more power than any other monarch. De Castro will be staying at the Taj Mahal like the rest of us."

I remembered the Amun clan had theirs at the Pyramid of Giza. Either Vampires like tradition or themes, most likely both. "The Taj Mahal, like the one in Atlantic City? Will we meet Donald Trump?" I asked, I knew a few things about casinos. I knew for certain Trump had seen an opportunity to build some of the first Vampire hotels and cash in. It had been on t.v.

"Yes, that's the one. Trump, probably not, because our Summits are keeping a low profile now. But knowing Felipe, he has invited a few stars."

While I pondered running into Brad Pitt, I looked over at Diantha who was sporting a bright blue leather dress and funky striped tights. Her bright red hair wasn't spiked but styled slick to her head. I casually looked down further, neon pink spiked heels. She noticed me looking and showed her sharp teeth, on her, it didn't frighten me. In the next moment she was occupying the empty seat I was saving for Eric. "Can I feel?" It took me a second to understand she wanted to touch my stomach.

"Well I think it is too early for that." All she would be feeling was my unfit belly.

Her hand went under my belly button, up close and personal. She announced, "Yep, itsababy." While her hand lingered I wondered about her and Dermot, Bill told me sex with a Demon is corrosive. But Nergal, Diantha's father, a full blooded demon, had sex with many women to produce his various offspring. Suddenly, I could see Nergal who I never met before, he was Victor's demon friend. Diantha removed her tiny hand gently. Did they know about Nergal and Victor?

"Itsafairyallright, you must learn it tobehave." Diantha said in all seriousness. Her Uncle cringed at her bad grammar as he sometimes did mine. She had told me how brutal and ruthless the fairies were before I found out first hand but I knew far too little about demons. And I suspected they were just as dangerous, so far I was glad to have these two on my side.

"No scent of fairy though, a relief." Mr. Cataliades added, bringing my mind back to the baby.

I supposed everyone at the Vegas summit would know I was carrying my Grandfather's gift, like Eric told the King. I tried to mentally prepare myself now. I hoped I wouldn't start smelling of fairy or I was in a heap of trouble. I pictured myself next to one of those blood fountains and grimaced. Eric said the threat of Niall's wrath would keep me alive during the summit. I didn't think that it would stop Victor but Eric said it would make me even more valuable alive. Great! And that didn't help him any. And I still didn't know his plan to kill Felipe and Victor, he would have to have one. Eric had told me before the governing counsel would have to approve a plan before a takeover was allowed. How could I be of help if I didn't know the plan? Pam would have some explaining to do tonight. I thought we were in the business of saving Eric together?

The only mind I could read was approaching. Our tea arrived and the attendant took the seat that Diantha just vacated. "This is going to be so much fun." She clapped her hands together lightly and quickly. "I'm Annie, by the way." She held out a very solid hand and gave me a half shake, the one with only fingers.

"Nice to meet you!" I beamed, trying to hide my shock. I had no idea that she was dead, I could read her thoughts. _Mitchell's going to need help with this one, such fun, someone else dating a vampire. I wonder if she can hear me?_

"Loud and clear." I smiled, it was my turn to shock her.

"I haven't met a ghost in years," Mr. Cataliades knew. "Not one willing to be seen, that is," he paused. "May I inquire about your death." He seemed very interested as Annie relayed, happily, the story on how she became a ghost.

"...And Mitchell, he rescued me from that awful place. They were going to send me to Hell. No offense." She added toward the part demons. I looked at Mitchell who was staring out the window.

"Whatabastard! Your fiance killed you." Diantha said. "Why didn't you go through the door when it first appeared."

"Well, even when I found out why I died, it didn't pop up. Nothing, when it finally did, I had heard enough about it to know I didn't want to enter." She shuddered.

A cold shiver ran up my spine. This was not the kind of near death experience material you get out of daytime t.v. There wasn't a bright light, just a door and Annie feared what was on the other side. She had been in a purgatory for months being punished for not going through the first door. If she was going to be sent to Hell for that, what would be done with a murder like me? "How long have you known Mitchell?" I needed to change the subject, fast, so I recalled the questions the reporters asked me. Diantha and her Uncle looked to him previously unaware of a relationship that I just let out of the bag.

"Three years, him and George moved into the flat I was haunting. My ex had rented it out. I sort of come with the place." She watched us drink our tea, I noticed she was not partaking. "George and Mitchell were mainstreaming, I believe that is what you call it here in the states. Trying to be human."

"And what brings you all to Louisiana?" I wondered if I could get her to think about why Mitchell was running. Would she know? I got images from her but couldn't make sense of them. Random faces, she wasn't thinking names.

"Mitchell?" She asked.

"My maker has amnesia, it was the best time to get away without being tracked," Mitchell responded bluntly.

"Mitchell is being accused of the Box Car 20 Massacre in Bristol." She added hastily. His reaction was enough to imply guilt to my eyes, shaky knees, nervous grin. Yes, but you didn't have to be telepathic to tell she was blinded by love, she didn't see it. I looked at the others, they would not care who he had killed. I had a problem with it. I concealed my suspension with a smile and a sip of tea. "Plus, George and Nina are expecting, they thought the U.S may take the Great Reveal as well as they did the Great Revelation." She added, "Little did they know, that some Werewolf packs here in America kill bitten Weres! They are under Mitchell's protection for now and therefore Eric's, so now they are being harassed by the local pack." She huffed and crossed her arms appalled. Mitchell gave her a sharp look to indicate she was saying too much.

I had known the Jackson pack killed bitten Weres, I was thankful Calvin's panthers didn't do the same. "I will talk to the pack master, Shreveport doesn't kill bitten Weres and shouldn't be harassing a pregnant lady!" Alcide was about to get another piece of my mind. Annie thanked me and gave Mitchell a smug look. I excused myself for a nap and headed for the rows of seats toward the back. Again, I didn't think it could be the pregnancy making me so tired but I was. Anyway, I would have to keep vampire hours for this trip, might as well start now.

Next thing I knew I was being woke by Eric. Someone had propped me up with a pillow while I was out. It was dark already and I could tell the plane was descending. "The flight attendant says you must be buckled and upright." Eric said as he began buckling my seat belt and kissing my neck. "Look out your window," he purred in a sex filled voice that made me tingle.

I saw the lights of Vegas through hazy eyes. In the middle of the darkness there was a sea of multi-colored glowing buildings and millions of dots of light. With all the castles, the statue of liberty and the pyramid, I felt I was viewing the whole world in techno color.

After a dozen semi public kisses, I felt like silly Newlyweds, which I guess technically we were. I held Eric's hand tight as we landed, I wasn't scared, not of the flight. I had had another dream. But unlike the others, I didn't remember it completely. It was like seeing Las Vegas had distracted me from the few seconds you get to recall what you had dreamed, not to mention Eric's lust and tongue. Now I was desperately trying to remember. Dreams are like that sometimes, they fade away if you don't replay them to your awake brain. All I was getting is that I saw my dress, the new one and Victor. I let Eric assume that my fear was normal airplane fright, I would talk to him more later.

A stretched Hummer was waiting for us at the airport. Anubus would shuttle our luggage over because they specialize in coffin transport. Pam, Ingria and Heidi had all immersed from their coffins looking fabulous, I, on the other hand, needed a brush among other things.

The ride was crowded because of our three extra passengers. Eric had not planned for Mr. Cataliades , Diantha or Annie being in the car but refused to let them get a cab. Her being a ghost, I pictured being able to sit right through Annie but instead was squished up against her. Eric felt my discomfort and propped me onto his lap to the relief of all. I relaxed into the bliss of being near Eric and Heidi played tour guide as we tried see out the windows.

Finally, we arrived in front of the Taj Mahal but it was nothing like Atlantic City. This was a replica of the real Taj Mahal, at least I thought. I had never seen the original in person but I don't think it shines like a white t-shirt under a black light. I knew it had been a mausoleum and told Eric I thought it was a very appropriate vampire hotel. Pyramids were tombs too. "Are all vampire hotels some sort of tomb?"

"No," he said confused, not following my train of thought. "There is one in Florida called the Dolphin," he added as we folded out of the Hummer as if it was a clown car. He motioned toward the impressive structure, "Shah Jahan ordered the hands of the men who built the original to be chopped off after they had finished the task, so they would not build something as grand again."

"Gross." I took Eric's arm as we walked into the grand lobby. There were stone tombs and intricate designs everywhere. Amazement filled me, this was as close to India as I was probably ever going to get. The lobby was packed with the dead and living. Pam who had gotten out of the car first met us with our card keys. I wanted to go straight to my room to freshen up before being subject to any introductions. Eric obviously had a wrinkle free suit and had a blood on the plane, he was not headed toward our room. "Hold on buddy, I just woke up, I need to eat and visit the ladies room." I stopped us from moving any further.

"Of course, Pam will go with you." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and Pam was by my side.

"Come, Eric has to mingle. We are purposely late but will have to hurry." I followed Pam to the elevator and she punched the 21st floor.

"Pam, I don't know if we can talk here?"

"I see what you mean." She said and put her mouth on my ear. "Later," she said very lightly.

Our luggage was already there. The room was much bigger than the one in Rhodes and it had a built in stone coffin, a tomb. There was one king sized sleigh bed with a blood red comforter and a large sitting room. "Eric changed all of our rooms, you two will have this suite. Victor had you rooming with a breather and Eric with me. I am with Heidi now, I will watch her! Mitchell is with Ingria, she is none too happy. We are on the 14th. The Kings and Queens are on the 19th and 20th floor suites."

I realized Pam was expecting me to take all this in while I was busy changing into something more appropriate. I pulled on a shiny beige strapless dress that cost more than a weeks salary, I paired it with a short sleeved cropped golden jacket. Gold flats, simple gold chain and ball earrings, I didn't want to overdo it tonight anyway, I was working. Pam said my arms looked naked and found me a thick gold bangle. Very monochrome but pretty, I thought as I put my hair straight in the mirror. There was fruit in the room so I grabbed an banana to tide me over until I could explore my food options down below. Pam said there would be loads of _provisions_ for all the human guests tonight. "If Felipe wanted to keep this quiet, he would have had his big party on the last day, not the first." Pam declared as she watched me swallow the banana whole. "I think I know why Eric likes you," she winked.

Pam who had slept in a dark gray flowing but straight gown that was kissed with rhinestones here and there, stuck to me like glue per orders as we made our way through the lobby to the Galaxy room. The room reminded me of the planetarium back home. All the stars shined above on the domed ceiling. I could feel Eric was around, happily mingling. We weren't exactly looking for Eric first but would rather find him before meeting up with Felipe's party, that would want to have me close. "I don't feel comfortable hanging out with Felipe the whole time." I didn't know if I would be as free to come and go as I was with Sophie Ann. And I definitely didn't want to run into another Andre situation.

"Eric has negotiated that you will have final say on where you go and what you do, or rather him, you know it means you." Pam tried to explain.

"So, Felipe sort of has to go through Eric to use me?"

"If there is anything you are uncomfortable with you can just say you need to run it by Eric, act like you obey." She stared at me with wide eyes.

I was jarred to one side as some jerk bumped into me. It wasn't very crowded anymore, what the hell? Thankful to be wearing flats and not holding a drink, I looked up. "I am so sorry Babe." My eyes focused on a black shirt with 3 E's embroidered on the pocket. Then I found the courage to look up further. There was a bald head and pansy colored eyes. It was Quinn.

"Out of the way, you mangy cat!" Pam pushed us past him pulling me by the arm.

"That was rude, Pam, I didn't even get to say hello."

"You don't need to speak to the help Sookie, especially that flea ball." She looked at my aggravated face. "I am sure you will run into him again." I didn't at all like her fangy smile. "After the party, everyone will be heading to the pits, you can see him in action."

"There she is, our famed telepath, come Miss Stackhouse, the King awaits." Victor shooed Pam away and introduced me to the surrounding Vampires. I had to smile and follow. Victor offered me his arm, I had to take it. His cold hand snaked over mine. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing my heart race so I tried to think happy thoughts, bowling with Victors head.

I was bursting with fake serenity by the time we spotted Felipe and his entourage. He was as handsome as I remembered him. His caramel skin, dark eyes, bold nose with his thin mustache and chin strip, you hardly noticed the full length black cape. He wore it well, it wasn't at all comical. It was a ruby in his ear tonight, I couldn't see it the night in the parking lot of Merlotte's. "Mees Stekhuss, always a vision. Congratulations are in order." Felipe De Castro snapped his fingers and was given a goblet of blood as a glass of champagne was pushed in my free hand.

"Your highness," I said, I didn't bow. I had done it once and it had gone against my Americaness to do so then. I finally caved and inclined my head a little, it was getting awkward.

Victor gave my hand to Felipe and he pressed his cool lips to it. Felipe raised my hand slightly, "To the beautiful bride and mother." He took a drink of his blood and I took a sip of champagne. "I am honored that you have finally come to Las Vegas, what a sneaky bastard Northman is for keeping you all to himself." He said in his smooth Spanish accent as he twirled me around.

As I caught my breath. Sandy, his minion, Eric had called her, was at Felipe's side, "have you been briefed?" She was all business.

I thought for a moment before I said, "yes, but if you have any more information or instructions, I would love to hear them."

"We will have a meeting after the party, before we depart for this evenings entertainment." She said before she was interrupted by the King.

"Have you met my Mia, Northman was just here saying she had been in Shreveport signing books just a couple years ago." Felipe directed me to a vampire who was very young in every sense of the word.

"Hi," she smiled and waved a little too. She was pale, tall and skinny with boney shoulders. Long brown hair flowed around her like water. Her face was a long oval, I never understood the appeal of that face. Mia's looked so young, she couldn't be legal. And she was literally showing off everything God gave her through her sheer dress. I could see her nipples and her thong. She definitely had the right equipment, plenty of it and real, maybe she was legal? "Are you our telepath?"

"Sookie Stackhouse," I said instead of admitting to be anyone's telepath. Felipe bowed to us both before he was occupied by other guests.

"Being a vampire is amazing, I hear that you don't want to be turned." Mia tried to act like she was keeping our conversation private, but I knew and she knew, the vampires around us could hear if they chose to.

"Where do you her that?"

"Felipe wants you, I hear a lot." She bounced and giggled showing her age. "The sex is unbelievable. He turned me, over thousands of girls, I will be young forever."

"How old were you?" I asked as she pointed across the room.

"Look, it is Gwen Stephani, she wants to be a vampire so bad it is killing her." she laughed at her own joke. I looked and saw the tiny blonde in a fabulous gown and realized I was way under dressed. "Oh, it was a couple months ago, time flies, I was 18. I will be 18 forever." Mia smiled with fang as she answered my question. "The Celebs are all lining up to be turned, jealous that some of their fellow stars were Supes all along. I hear David Duchovny is a werefox, like Fox Mulder."

I wondered for a minute if I could keep my cool if I ran into someone like him. Mia here had not been much different, an author wanting to be turned. "So you write books, you had to be 16 a couple years ago, a young author?"

"Hasn't Eric shared my first book with you, he was dying to read it." She laughed again at her pun and I didn't know if I could read something of hers. "I am selling my new one here during commerce night, the Viking is mentioned, I will give you one on the house. We have a Kindle version too."

"Great," I said as she continued talking about it but I was listening to another voice in my head.

_Sookie, are you here_? It was Barry.

_I didn't know if I would ever hear from you again! _Barry wasn't happy after the bombing, I thought he would disappear.

_I wanted to disappear_, Barry could hear my every thought. _The FBI was after me, I went back to Stan and Texas for protection. _

_What is Texas doing here?_

_Don't you know, the lawsuit Texas has against Nevada?_

_No, Barry, I have a lot going on, I have missed it. Can you fill me in?_

_Meet me in room 607 soon. _Barry cut off.

"Excuse me Mia, I will be looking forward to your book." I waved bye to the vampire and left Felipe's side.

I passed a pyramid of goblets and the blood fountain with the sign, _Warm, Fresh Donated_. Bottles of synthetic blood of many kinds were beside it along with some girls in bikinis with the willing donor sash like they were Miss America. I found my way to the elevator by the full Buffet table of real food and was surprised that I hadn't lost my appetite. I eyed the food with a gurgling stomach telling myself it could wait. Barry had information no one else had thought to give me. It was easy to find the room, floor 6 looked like a normal hotel. I knocked and pushed open the door after finding Barry's mind. I also found a void when I noticed Barry was tied to a chair and a vampire jumped at me knocking me to the floor. _Sorry, I was running out of options. _Barry told me in his head as I screamed in mine for Eric.


	30. Chapter 30

**Love the passion in the reviews...**

**(BOOK SPOILERS – BEWARE)**

**I just read Chapter 3 of Dead Reckoning on the penguin book site and I wanted to yell at Sookie so bad... I am on pins and needles and will be for a month to know what happens next in the actual book. But Sookie rarely does the right thing, she never asks the right questions. In this new chapter (of book 11) I could have kicked her at the end! Sookie's life is a roller coaster and she is just along for the ride with her stupidity. Eric wants her to move in and asks what she'll do if Merlotte's closes... probably work at Crawdad diner she says OMG! But there is so much more.**

**I was right about a few things at least, and gave Sookie the locker she wants. **

**Back to my story, I know this isn't a crossover but CH didn't leave me many vamps to work with so I brought in Mitchell aka John Mitchell from BBC's Being Human. Of course George, Annie and Nina came along. I am glad I brought them over a week before BBC ruined the show (but I won't spoil it for anyone). Plus, Mia from Showtime's Californication (up to season 2) has been turned into a vamp. But No worries, these won't be major characters and I will explain them as much as needed in the story.**

Chapter 30

Barry yelled out loud, "Sookie Stackhouse, thanks for saving me!" The vampire that was currently holding me down, with ease, froze.

_They were trying to glamor me, I read their minds... they hoped I couldn't contact you, they are ordered not to touch you, _Barry thought at me and something in me relaxed, they were told not to kill me.

_What, you read vampire minds? _Poor Barry, he would be in a heap of trouble if they found out he could read their minds. The vampire had gotten up and locked the door as I lay there motionless still calling Eric in my head.

_Yes, you won't tell? This is a Nevada vamp, another went down the hall, I need to get out of here alive. Will Eric come?_

Just as I was about to throw a mental shrug at Barry, I felt Eric's rage coming closer. Another void was with him. _He is coming! _I told Barry.

_Oh, Sookie, you're pregnant, I never would have..._Barry was reading Eric or Pam's mind.

_Put me in harm's way if you knew? _

_I just thought, you were so brave, _

I interrupted, _Stop Barry, you also thought if you told me you were in danger, I might not come. _It was hard knowing everything someone was thinking. 

The door was no match for Eric and Pam and the Nevada vampire that knocked me down felt the sting of Eric's punch. Pam helped me to stand but no one rushed to untie Barry. "There is another, down the hall," I told them and Pam disappeared out the door. "Barry contacted me telepathically, these are Nevada vamps." I told Eric and asked Barry, _What were they trying to glamor you into doing?_

_Kill you, publicly, during the trial. I can't be glamored, and then I read that if they killed you that Felipe would be held responsible. If I killed you, Felipe planned to turn you after accusing Eric of not being able to protect you. This is just one of many plans floating around. Why do they want to turn you so bad and not me?_

_Are you jealous? I don't know, Niall's wrath was suppose to keep me safe and being Eric's wife._

_Niall, Brigant, the fairy, I have heard that name. Oh, Eric wants us to speak out loud._

I looked to Eric, "They were trying to glamor Barry to kill me." Pam walked in carrying another vampire, a woman. Pam looked at my feet and the shoes of the vampire she was holding and then took off her own shoe and handed it to Eric. In one smooth movement, Eric tore off the five inch heel then pierced the chest of the vampire that was on the floor. Pam rolled her eyes and did the same with her other heel.

_That was quick..Why not ask questions? _I was thinking to myself that Eric should have asked them who ordered it done.

_They didn't want to give the vamps time to call their makers or children. Those pumps cost 600 dollars, _Barry thought.

"Have someone clean this up," Eric told Pam he was texting too. "You," he pointed at Barry, "Stan will be here shortly, are you aware of the plans?"

Barry's mouth was gagged. "Yes, he is." I answered for him, "why aren't I?" I leered at Eric with my hands on my hips.

_Because of foolish stunts like this,_ Barry was letting me know what Eric was thinking while Eric said plainly, "you will know when you need to."

_What else is he thinking, _I asked.

_Hoping you haven't ran into Mia, that Pam quits asking him if she can turn Miriam, that no one finds out who killed Bill Compton, that Niall doesn't decide to kill him, that the AP will approve his meeting with her, that the Amun council doesn't punish him, he wonders if you were hurt during the fall...Shoo Vampires think a million miles a minute. _

"Sookie, are you alright?" Eric inspected me carefully.

"My elbow hurts like hell, but yes, I think so," I said. I hugged him, he had a lot on his plate. I didn't want to think about Mia, he had probably slept with her, wonderful.

"You need to go with Pam, Felipe will expect you back downstairs and we need to appear like nothing happened here." He felt my worry and added, "Pam will stick with you this time until I get back."

_He will punish her you know, and me. _Barry said and I fought the urge to gasp, Victor had shooed Pam away, she had no choice.

"Victor dismissed Pam, Eric, she couldn't follow me after that."

"This time she will," he added in a growl.

Pam returned with Mitchell who I assumed would clean up the mess, I didn't want to be him. He began to take off his suit, I guess to not get it dirty. I turned my head away. _Are they going to untie you? Eric is angry, will you be okay?_ I asked Barry.

_They are waiting for Stan to come and see how they found me. Vampires like visual reminders, it will have more affect if Stan sees rather just hears about it. Eric won't kill me but he wants to do horrible things to me, but don't worry._

_What about this new vampire, Mitchell, can you read him, is he a murderer?_

_We are all murderers, Sookie. _Barry knew my thoughts and I now knew he had been through a lot since we last met. _But yes, he killed all those people, he hates it. Wow. Other vampires are totally indifferent to death. He can'teven stand the sight of the Vampire aftermath here. Eric wonders what we are talking about, act normal._

"So, Pam, we will need to go to your room to get new shoes?" _What about Pam? Is she going to tell me about the plan?_

_Eric has ordered her not to tell you outright but she is keeping your help in mind if something goes wrong. _

"Let's go Sookie." Pam said as we left the boys behind.

_But you can tell me? I take it we can't be seen in public, because of the lawsuit? _I asked Barry after I almost told him to come find me.

_The Vamps will all act like good friends, I will talk to you when I have an excuse to get close, there is always daytime._

"Are you still talking to him?" Pam asked as we got in the elevator.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me and to Eric, we know you best." Pam pushed the button to take us to her room on the 14th floor. Annie greeted us, "Don't you knock?" Pam asked her, she was put off by a ghost popping into her room, who wouldn't be.

"Sorry, I can't go downstairs," she pouted.

"Why not?" I asked seriously. "There are all kind of supernatural creatures around, some you may not even know about." I wondered if any Britlingens were here.

"Ghosts haven't come out of the closet yet."

"Neither have demons or fairies, you pass for human. And you can't be killed."

"Well, I haven't ever changed." She motioned to her clothes. " I don't know if I can."

"You always wear the same thing?" Pam asked shocked and then looked at her with pity.

"I had it on when I died, it stays with me."

Hearing this horrible tale Pam was determined to put a gown on Annie. So we found she could slip off her cardigan but not her camisole and pants. "Everything is a challenge. It took me ages to carry mugs of tea."

A floor length dress covered her legs and we managed to put her hair up. The first couple of tries it just seemed to change back to normal before our eyes. What we need is a fairy, I thought and suddenly it stayed up. Dark purple looked divine on her and I was determined to get her to dance with me, with Mitchell.

It would have done me no good to go downstairs all tense. Helping someone always makes me feel better, it lightened my mood and got my mind off Barry's semi-betrayal and Eric's secret plan. Not to mention the fact that there was several plans to kill me and turn me floating around. And Eric had sex with a 16 year old, probably, but that was 2 years ago. But, I wasn't going to think about any of that, as we headed to the ball room, I had a genuine smile on my face.

Eric was waiting by the elevator, he sensed my location and I was so happy to take his arm. His presence made me feel even better and most of all, safer.

"My Lover, you are feeling happy, light, cheerful." Eric's face changed to one of suspicion. "Why?"

"Why should I be upset, worried, there is nothing I can do about anything. I am left in the dark, so obviously, you have everything under control so I shouldn't worry, right?" I smiled.

"Right." Eric agreed. I couldn't believe it. I was totally being sarcastic but it is exactly what he wanted, to handle everything and me not worry. I could feel his tension melt away as well. "I do have everything under control my dearest. It makes me happy that you have such confidence in me."

It all hit me then, I did trust Eric, he did need my support. Yes, he needed my help too but when it came to vampire shit, no one knew better than him how to survive. I could read peoples minds, use my new gift and was pretty good in a pinch but I was no 1000 year old vampire. Maybe my faith in him is what Eric really needed. I tried my best to send this emotion through the bond, I could feel my cheeks blush from my own revelation.

Eric escorted me back to the Ball Room with his hand on the small of my back. We passed and greeted many Kings and Queens of the Western Territories. But a quick Hello was all vamps were looking for tonight. The place was crawling with celebrities and business people of the human variety. No real vampire business was even being thought of this evening, this was a PR party. Surely, I wouldn't be killed in front of Conan O'brein. I saw his red head way above the others in the crowd. I began to relax even more. Eric seemed to notice the same thing, "I don't think Felipe needs you tonight. We will make one more appearance and see if we can enjoy ourselves."

"Okey dokey."

Felipe was talking to a man he introduced as some famous producer and then other equally impressive but unknown Hollywood people. He acknowledged our presence and basically dismissed us by introducing us to another couple. Eric talked to the vampires about his bar and when the conversation was over we concluded I truly wasn't expected to be around.

"Sandy did say we needed to be in a meeting after the party, before the pits." I told Eric as we made our way to the buffet table.

"Are we going to the pits, Sookie?"

"I think I want to go, see what it is like," I replied as I piled up a plate. Poor Quinn would be fighting but I didn't mention to Eric that I wanted to see if there was an escape from this life for him. And I really needed to eat. Tonight there was alot of food and tables. Vampires usually didn't care if they were sitting or standing while drinking a blood from a bottle or a human. Eric filled a goblet full of the blood from the fountain. "Is that real?" I scrunched my nose at it.

Eric raised a sandy eyebrow and took a sip. He closed his eyes, "Yes, and fresh. Donated at least right before the party and kept body temperature." Eric swirled it around in the glass. It didn't bother me, I ate like there was no tomorrow. Eric smiled at me.

I had a sip of champagne earlier but now I had a very carbonated ginger ale. A little belch came up that I covered with my hand. How embarrassing. "Excuse me, I haven't really eaten since breakfast."

"Sookie, do you think that is wise in your condition." Eric whispered. "Do I have to hire someone to make sure you eat?"

I could appreciate the concern but my days and nights were anything but normal. I reigned in my initial anger at his comment and said, "when things settle down, and I am on a steady schedule, I might be able to remember to eat. Besides, my appetite will take care of it soon too."

Eric was sitting close and put his arm on the back of my chair. I took the moment to take stock of what we were fighting for, our lives, yes, our future, the future of everyone we loved. A baby! I really hadn't even allowed myself to be happy about having a baby. Here I had a husband I loved, who would do anything for me and I had been given a chance to have a child, the one thing he couldn't give me. I had dwelt on the circumstances too long but that was over. I was having a baby that Eric would raise with me. Yes, Eric was a vampire but the baby was a fairy so it was practically perfect! That is, if the baby could mask his scent like the nameless sperm donor could.

"Diantha felt my belly, said it was a baby, a fairy!" I told Eric. "So, I think that means everything is a okay in there." I gave him a wink, meaning the green light for lovemaking. "Even if it is almost a full fairy there is no scent, is there?"

"No, but there is a scent of another being and it smells of my blood." Eric said proudly.

The Supes could always smell my menstruation too so I was glad not to be having one for a while. "It is only the size of a sesame seed and you can smell it?"

"Yes, and the increased hormones you are producing. When a heartbeat starts, I will hear it."

"I guess then we will know if it is a full fairy or half, right? Dr. Ludwig will know when a heartbeat is suppose to start."

Mitchell came over to our table to indicate to Eric that everything had been taken care of in room 607. He had his suit back on, he cleaned up well. "Annie, is over there by the band with Pam, you should ask her to dance." I beamed.

He went off to do just that. "A little match making?" Eric asked.

"Nope, already a match, just helping out." I felt like my old self, good-hearted Sookie. Then Victor walked up with Heidi and reminded me of my moral issues.

"My condolences on your house Miss Stackhouse." He took a seat across from us without invitation and Heidi, his spy, followed suit.

"Really, it is a relief Victor, that old house is worth more in insurance than standing. Besides, I was moving in with Eric anyway. Someone did me a favor." For a millisecond, Victor looked cross.

Eric's mood was one of surprise. "I will kill whoever did it though, I see it as a threat on Sookie's life." Eric's voice had a bit of an edge to it. We both knew at that moment Victor had burned down my Gran's house.

"And I hear I need to offer felicitations on your up coming arrival. A powerful vampire sheriff having a baby is big news, a fairy prince no less." Victor turned his attentions to me. "What have you heard of fairy politics lately, Sookie, will they ever return?"

"I don't keep up with such things Victor, I am hardly a fairy." I laughed.

"But the little bit of fairy you are is Brigant." Victor said very seriously.

"Yes, I guess it is." I really didn't know how to respond or where he was going with this conversation.

Eric was tense again and I tried to shake off the feeling. Victor laughed too. "Do you realize that every attempt of the Brigant's to produce an heir has been foiled for the last 100 years, of course not counting the half breeds." Meaning me and Jason, even Dermot. "And even when they found out about you, well, we all remember your ordeal."

I thought of Claudine, then I thought of Crystal who was not carrying much of a fairy at all, but they strung her up, Jesus style, to prove a point. Then I though of my ordeal. Eric felt my fear and was getting angry, Victor was trying to scare me and it was working.

"Victor, I will not allow you to scare my wife." Eric growled at him.

"Northman, I would put away your fangs, I am merely stating the facts." Victor smiled an evil grin. "I don't think Sookie knows much at all about our grievances with the Fae or that Niall shutting himself away doesn't satisfy all of his enemies."

Eric stood and Victor vacated his chair, "What other enemies?" I asked them both, I knew Victor was being an ass but I wanted answers! Eric surely wasn't Chatty Cathy.

"Leave it, darling, no one has a current quarrel with the Fae." Eric dismissed my question but I didn't buy it.

"Come Heidi, we have missed civilization. It is nice to get out of the swamp, we must mingle with the intelligent part of the country." Victor snickered as he walked off, Heidi blindly followed though I know she wanted to kill him too. Again, I just knew and maybe that would come in handy.

Eric asked me to dance and we went to the dance floor not feeling like the carefree couple we were pretending to be a moment before. It was a slow song, something I had never heard but I followed Eric's graceful moves and by the end I was smiling again.

"Sookie, I believe you are having mood swings." Eric began.

"It is too early for that, by human standards anyway. I don't know Eric, maybe I am?" I felt like a loon when I heard myself speak that sentence.

Ingria was waiting for us when we left the dance floor. "Master, misses" she bowed, "meeting is in an hour, room 2012." That was formal.

"My Lover, what can we do for an hour?" Eric asked in a low voice as his hands traveled down to my backside.

I swatted his hands away and tiptoed to whisper in his ear. His eyes got wide for a moment and we left the Galaxy Room in a hurry.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It didn't take long for Eric and I to satisfy our desire for one another. We had thought we would have to hold out for another day or so. So, our lovemaking was quick but still mind blowing. I truly wanted a blood exchange before spending any more time here, especially since I have found out Eric can't possibly be by my side all the time. Eric bit into my inner thigh, his favorite place and licked the wound before finishing me off and letting me drink from his wrist. "Perfect," he mumbled before laying flat on his back. He pulled me into him and I rested my head on his shoulder. Being one to always talk to me propped up on his elbow after sex, I took Eric's gesture to mean he didn't want to chat.

But I did. Then again, I didn't even know where to begin. I had asked him to tell me his plan, I had asked him what Victor was talking about, Niall's enemies, but he refused to tell me either.

"Eric I am not sure we can talk here." I said hoping he understood I was worried about the place being bugged. I had bit my lip during sex because of it.

"Pam mentioned your concern earlier, good thinking. I had this room checked by Indria while we were down stairs. Victor had thought we would stay on the floor with the other sheriffs."

I thought about all we needed to talk about, I was overwhelmed. And maybe my mood was swinging but if I didn't ignore some of the bad stuff, I would be stuck in a corner crying. I was trying to have faith in Eric but that didn't mean I didn't want answers. Victor burning down my house wasn't a huge surprise and he was already on my, our, shit list. I didn't want to touch the Mia situation with a ten foot pole, I didn't think I could handle the truth. Felipe wanting to turn me, well that was news to me.

"If I am so valuable for my telepathy, why turn me?" I asked the ceiling.

"Armless Sara spoke of your new gift, Felipe would have his very own seer." Eric said casually.

"But, wouldn't turning me piss off Niall, because of the baby?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, he would be upset. Even if he was sincerely giving us this gift, the child is still an heir. But Felipe was going to turn you to save you, after someone else took the blame for killing you and I was deemed incompetent." Eric growled. "He would claim innocence and be your sire."

I had to realize vampires were ruthless and didn't play by anyone's rules, even their own. Or by my assumptions. "But I thought they didn't want to go to war with the Fae?" One thing they did care about was survival.

"Your great grandfather has sealed himself off, it makes him," Eric paused looking for the right term. "Less of a threat. And Brigant was popular for not being a segregationist, his allies could turn against him now."

I doubted for a minute that Niall would go through another war for me. The Fae that kidnapped me last time didn't think that my life alone would be leverage enough to get them into Faery. "So telling Felipe about the baby just insured they didn't accuse us of breaking the pledge, it really didn't do much else."

"Not since he knows your power is more than mind reading. As you know, telepathy is rare and no one knows if it would survive the change to vampire. But the Ancient Pythoness is proof enough a seer can be turned."

"Is she here?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she will talk to me? If Felipe knows, it won't hurt to tell her what I can do."

"If she hasn't already heard. I am hoping she can help, she will be brought out for the trial tomorrow night."

"Brought out, it doesn't sound like she has much of a life." My forehead creased at the thought of being stored up and dusted off when needed.

"If she was turned before she was in her ailing years, she would have had a much more satisfying existence." Eric said suggestively as he ran his fingers along the curve of my side.

I sat up to look at him, "Are you suggesting I become a vampire? I already told you I don't want to be turned!" Eric gave me the look, like he was expecting a different reaction. I could feel disappointment through the bond."What?"

"I don't expect you to choose to be turned until after the child is well established, but I do expect for you to become a vampire at some point." Eric raised his blond eyebrows and said it like it was a known fact.

"And when did this happen, you expecting me to change my wishes without even discussing it?" I plopped back down against him in a huff.

"When you agreed to be my wife, in your way, when we agreed to accept this gift as our own, a fairy child will live more than a thousand years, he, or she, could even be turned eventually." Eric said gently as his fingers trailed down to my navel.

I was stumped, I guess I didn't think as long term as Eric, go figure. Eric seemed to always think a few steps ahead, I was a here and now sort of gal. "If we get out of this alive, we can talk about it then." I said because I wasn't as sure of my answer anymore. The fact that our child would live much longer than me made being a vampire much more attractive. Not to mention, my faith had been in question lately. I didn't know if my God would be too happy to see me if I did die.

Eric chuckled. "You are always putting off our talks but then accusing me of not telling you everything."

"Not true, you won't even tell me your plan! How can I be of any use being left in the dark?"

"My Lover, you are very resourceful. You saved us in Rhodes, and many other times."

"Yeah, but then I knew what was going on, or I could figure it out."

I put my hand through the hair on Eric's chest. "And what has happened to you in the last couple years, you have been shot, beat, nearly killed every time. Do you want me to put you in danger? After Pam and you returned from Mississippi, I promised that I would not put you in harms way again for your ability. When you need to know something, I will tell you."

My hand wondered, I felt the muscles of Eric's tight stomach and the cold smooth skin down further. I thought about the nights I saw Eric after Pam and I had our little misadventure. Eric was upset because we had almost been captured. My nightmares had started again after the episode, the thought of being held again by supernatural creatures had scared me. Eric had sent me to Blondes because Victor had ordered it done, it was a trick. But he had known something could go wrong, he made sure I had a gun and we got out alive. I hadn't exactly liked Eric risking my life like that but at least he had confidence in me. Then he told me one night it was foolish of him to send me and he wouldn't be endangering me again. I had not seen Eric so distraught, he said after the torture he had finally seen my life as vulnerable. What was he thinking before, that I was Super Woman? So far he hasn't sent me on another dangerous mission. What could I say, it was nice that someone wasn't taking advantage of my gift but it was nice to be needed, helpful too. It was nice to save the day.

Eric continued, "What happened to trusting me? Plus, we have more to worry about now." I knew he was talking about the pregnancy and nodded my head in agreement. I would just have to find another way to help. And I would have to play it safe. But didn't I try to play it safe all the other times too?

"Eric, I do trust you. And I had another dream." I told him about the little I could remember, just Victor and I in a room, my new dress.

He listened intently but had other plans. My gentle stroking of his chest and stomach was driving him mad, I could feel him enjoying it through the bond. He pulled me on top of him for a another earth shattering release. Eric blue eyes studied me the whole time and I felt his desire growing with every look or noise of approval that came out of me. I screamed this time and Eric smiled a fangy grin. "The rooms are sound proof Sookie, you can be as loud as you need to be." He told me in a groan after my exclamation had brought on his own climax.

My legs felt like jello but we had to get dressed to head to the meeting. "We don't have time for that," Eric told me as I was jumping in the shower. I knew he wanted everyone to smell him all over me. I ignored him and sponged the most important parts anyway and still washed my face and reapplied a little makeup. I was his wife after all, I didn't need to be his fire hydrant too.

I braided Eric's hair and tied it with a blue ribbon, I laid a few kisses on his neck, hey, I wanted him to smell like me too. He was wearing a blue shirt that was a shade darker than his eyes, his suit was a bit more stylish than the one he had on earlier. I followed suit and found my trendiest dress, it even came above the knees. Pam had given me a lecture on how I drew more attention to my legs by trying to cover them all the time so I agreed to buy the dress. No better place to show off my scars than at a dark place called the pits. This dress hugged my curves but was so comfy. The stretched jersey one shouldered dress was turquoise but didn't clash with Eric's blue. The iridescent beading at an empire waste looked like a sassy belt, it made the dress look fancy, that is what I was going for. I had to wear it with the open toed pumps that matched and I was instantly 3 inches taller.

"My lover, you look wonderful tonight," Eric said and that song ran through my head. I hadn't wore anything this short in a while but now I didn't have much more time before I would be showing. You don't know what you got until it is almost gone, I sighed. He ran his hands up my legs and said they were smooth. Eric knew I was sensitive about the scars on my legs, he was being sweet.

We walked to the elevator to travel one floor down. Eric hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "You are all mine tonight after the meeting, are you sure you want to go to the pits?"

"Yes, I figure it is another chance for me to read people, maybe give us a heads up." I said in my quietest voice that I knew Eric could hear. Not to mention seeing what Quinn had to go through, what had made him turn us over to the likes of Victor. I was proud that I had gotten over the fact that he betrayed the vampires of Louisiana and me by association. I was no longer bitter and if we were getting out from under the thumb of Nevada, I wanted to try to include him in it too. Him, his mother and sister could leave the country for all I cared, I just wanted to give them a choice when the time came. "I don't approve, you know, of this kind of fighting. Cock fighting, dog fights, it's cruel."

He was completely apathetic about it."I have never been to the pits, it is a west coast phenomenon." Eric said as the doors came open and we looked for room 2012.

The halls were wide but crowded because of the Kings and Queens had guards outside their suites. Each guard looked us up and down as we passed and Eric seemed not to notice, I pretended the same. Two very buff men in pleated pants and neon tanks were guarding Felipe's suite. They looked like they were transported right from a weight room in the 80's, some vampires didn't care about looking current. These two cared about showing off their guns, the biceps and the actual, kill you quick, kind slung on their backs.

"Northman and wife," Eric told the guards and they opened the door after listening in their head sets. This suite seemed to be three times the size of ours and we were only in the sitting room. It was packed like sardines with vampires, I looked for another human, none. Victor suddenly spoke and every vampire became still to listen. Vampires can be real still, I felt like we were playing freeze tag.

"Great showing, everyone but the Sheriffs can be on their way." Victor announced and the lesser vamps began to file out. Eric held a firm grip on my arm, I knew I had to stay but he must have felt my urge to runaway with the rest. Victor added jubilantly, "Our telepath will need to stay as well."

Eric and I found a seat next to a very broad woman dressed in a smart black suit. Her hair was blood red and it looked like a horses mane down her back, if a horse had tight curls. She smiled at me, a beautiful friendly smile. I plastered mine on right back. Eric pulled me closer to him and she laughed a deep belly shaking laugh. "I ain't gonna bite her, Northman," she said in a deep southern accent.

"Sookie, may I introduce you to Red Rita, she bites." Eric said seriously.

"Don't you all." I said in her direction trying to sound pleasant, it just came out creepy.

Sandy stood in the middle of our gathering of 20 or so important vampires from Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. The vampires stood when introduced one by one. I tried to make a mental note of everyone. Victor was presented as Regent of Louisiana and if he had a new second they had left the room like Pam. Eric followed being the most powerful Sheriff in the state, I was introduced as Eric's wife and famed telepath, the rest of the sheriffs were new to me. Red Rita was Regent of Arkansas.

Sandy returned to her seat beside Felipe. Jonathan, the Asian vamp, that had come to scope me out before the take over began speaking, "Two of our Nevada vampires have gone missing this evening." There was a low chatter. "All the vampires in our state have been invited to the summit. We have made a wonderful show of strength. We are more than capable of dealing with any threat to our great kingdom."

Sandy took over, "the most important order of business is the lawsuit from Texas. Texas is accusing us of not honoring our agreement made before the acquisition of Sophie Ann's former queendome. Said contract states we can not attempt a take over of Texas for 100 years in exchange for the accommodations they provided prior to the siege." I squeezed Eric's hand, did he know that Texas had helped? "They say we killed a sheriff in January and are planing to slowly takeover from within."

"Mizz Steekhuse will be of service. The judges will see our way, you will lay hands on the witnesses and tell them we are innocent." Felipe announced, he didn't say anything about the truth.

"Do we know who killed their sheriff, or anything else, so I am not surprised during the trial?" I asked in my most southern accent that shows up when I am nervous.

"If one of our own killed their sheriff, we are not aware of it. It is a plot of Texas to discredit us." Victor answered in a low growl.

"What will Texas get if they win the lawsuit?" I couldn't think of any reason Texas would want to make false accusations.

"The contract states they will get rule of Louisiana and Arkansas if we break our agreement. We have no interest in Texas that is why we agreed to the terms." Jonathan seemed sincere but without touching one of them, I couldn't tell. Well that was quite a prize. And now my secret was out, and Eric had felt me in his head before. I didn't know if I could read a vampire without them knowing but I knew who could.

"The next order of business is the disappearance of William Compton and his database. We were hoping to have it on sale this week but it is crashing computers. What do you know of this Northman?" Holy Hell!

"Compton was fond of Sophie Ann, some what of a favorite. Bill was a procurer, a tracker and interrogator, not to mention his invaluable database. His sister showed up months ago and she asked if he could leave with her, he was recovering from silver poisoning. I refused her request without asking, Compton was a powerful asset to my area. His disappearance seems to be voluntary, and it seems he activated a kill switch on the database. Our revenue has taken a hit of 5 %." I almost snorted at the low number, I really expected it to be more and I know Eric added it to prove that the Bill's work wasn't as invaluable as they acted. Eric continued, "I have all the paper documents he submitted to me before the disappearance. Your Majesty will only need to create a new computer program."

To my relief, Felipe seemed to be sated by hearing Eric still had the information and the subject was dropped. I could tell through the bond nothing Eric was saying was a lie, I guess it did **seem** like Bill left on his own. But if Eric planned on handing over information, wouldn't it endanger his deal with Amun? Maybe that is why he wasn't telling me the plan. What if he had decided to play all sides and was betting on the winner? Is that why he thought Amun's counsel might punish him?

We sat through them discussing things that didn't pertain to us. Any insight I may have added I kept to myself, I didn't want to seem more valuable. I counted the vamps and memorized the faces in the room as best I could, it would be easy for Pam and Eric to do. There had been so many vamps in here before and they invited every bloodsucker in Nevada to come. How did Amun expect Eric to take back our state without an army?

I sat up straighter when I heard my name. "Mizz Steekhuse and Mr. Northman, you will be going through with the ceremony? There were rumors that your pledge was only a political alliance. And also not consensual." Felipe paused and studied us. "But after meeting you both here, it is clear your marriage has been consummated." Now I knew why Eric insisted I didn't shower.

"Yes, we will be wed publicly." Eric said and I smiled to agree.

"Miss Stackhouse, you are with child, how did this come about?" Sandy inquired and every vampire looked at me.

"As Eric informed Your Majesty," I nodded toward Felipe and he nodded back giving me permission to tell, "my great- grandfather, Prince Niall Brigant sent us a wedding present." I patted my midsection, I didn't think they needed the details. The vampires in the room that didn't know about my fairy relations, did now. A few of them had their fangs run down at the mention of the word. Red Rita licked her lips.

"Let it be known that no harm shall be fall Mizz Steekhuze, she is Northman's and under my protection. Any vampire that dare harm a Brigant will bring war." Felipe was making quite a show, I wondered who it was for, me or the witnesses? Now at least, I was pretty sure, if I was going to have another attempt on my life it wouldn't be from a vampire of Felipe's. He would play innocent after having a human kill me. I looked at Victor and wondered why he didn't care about sending his own vampires to kill me. Maybe he wanted a war?

After we were all dismissed and told to enjoy the pit fighting, we spilled out into the hallway. Eric and I stayed in front of Felipe's doors while the other vampires tested the weight limit of the elevators. To my surprise, a bleached blonde came up to us instead of to Felipe's door as she planned, she was thinking I was a bitch vampire-whore, it was Frannie Quinn.

Frannie looked a little older, more polished, even though she was little more than a teenager. Maybe Felipe collected young girls? "Fancy meeting you here," she was dripping with sarcasm, "going to The Pits, I assume?"

"Just leaving the meeting, how are you and your mother?" I didn't ask about Quinn because Eric was standing right there talking to Jonathan.

"Aren't you going to ask about how my brother is doing after you broke his heart?"

"How are all of you?" I was still trying to be civil.

_And you show up here with a blood sucker and pregnant... Without your witch_. She thought. Last time Frannie and her mom almost attacked me before Amelia stopped them with her magic. Was she threatening me?

"John was looking forward to moving to Louisiana to be liaison for the Wereanimals to Nevada but has found an equally attractive position here." Frannie said all snooty. Eric had made sure Quinn couldn't set foot in Area 5, I remembered Quinn was suppose to be kept on to help with the transition of power. I guess Eric stopped that too in his negotiations. "He said he ran into you."

"He bumped into me, yes, but I didn't get a chance to say hello." I replied so Eric wouldn't read more from the conversation. He was still talking to another vampire but he was listening. "And your mama, is she back in the home?" I prayed that she was locked away, I didn't need to deal with an ex's crazy Weretiger mother this week.

"Like you care, she is, and we are all just fine, just fine."

Felipe came from nowhere and had Frannie take his arm. I looked and finally noticed the marks on her neck, she would be his mobile snack for the evening. I read from her mind that they were having sex, she thought if she could get him away from Mia long enough, Felipe would turn her. She was pleased with the thought of being the child of a King, _that will show Quinn who can take care of herself. _So much for rescuing Frannie.

"Mizz Quinn, I see you have met Mizz Steekhuze."

"Yes, sir, you remember, she dumped my brother." Frannie was quick telling my business, _I don't know what all these men see in her? Telepathy, fuck you bitch, you hear me!_

"Right back atcha!" I said and she jumped a little. Score!

"Ah, the famous Tiger, he was sad not to get his reward but alas, it was not my doing," He looked at Eric,"Northman, would you and the mizzes like a ride? Some in our entourage are staying behind to look for Dax and Levina." I figured these were the names of the vampires Eric and Pam killed earlier.

"It would be an honor." Eric replied with a slight bow as Mia the vampire appeared silently and took Felipe's other arm.

"Now, I am all set," Felipe said and lead his ladies to the elevator and we followed. The hall parted like the red sea. I glanced behind us, Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea! Sandy and Victor followed us and I felt like we were the bologna in a danger sandwich.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I tried to position my legs in the car as to not flash Victor or Felipe who was sitting across from me, they could see in the dark. A stretched white limo took us out of the lights of Las Vegas toward the desert. I fought a panic inside, we were going to the middle of nowhere with people who wanted to turn me and kill Eric. Eric sent calm at me, it would do no good for the others to hear my heartbeat increase. I rested my head into Eric and thought _whatever did I do without this big Viking pillow_? My eyes started to adjust to the dark, the limo had a few ambient lights but the bigger lights had been left off.

After some limited small talk, out of nowhere, Felipe took a bite of Frannie's neck. Then Mia had a taste of her too. She seemed to be everyone's snack except Eric and they were sharing her in the car. I almost protested but Eric stopped me with a kiss. He kissed me for a long time pushing his feelings toward me, he wanted me to let this go, to play it cool. At least, he didn't bite me.

Felipe laid Frannie across his lap and pulled down her dress, her breasts hung lower and I tried to look away. She looked at me through the dark, I read her mind, she wasn't under the influence, she was enjoying this and wanted me to know it. She hoped they would all fuck her. Yuck! I had heard of rebellion but this took the cake. What did her family think about this? Frannie thought about how helpless she was compared to her mother and Quinn and hoped it wouldn't the case much longer. Felipe kissed her mouth, Victor took a bite from her breasts and Sandy took a bite from Frannie's thigh and came up with a bloody grin. I had an OSM, (an oh shit moment) surely they wouldn't drain her right here.

"Eric aren't you hungry?" Sandy asked with a laugh. "We won't expect you to share your wife."

"I had a drink earlier, I am too old to need much." Eric said with airs.

"Never stopped you before," Mia giggled as she ran her hand up Frannie's skirt and Eric tensed inside.

"She wears the pants, is that it Eric?" Felipe teased Eric, seemingly high on real blood. Victor snickered loudly and Sandy made a noise too.

"Eric can bite me anytime." I said tartly and squeezed Eric's hand. I didn't need Felipe to think I wasn't obedient to Eric.

He took the hint and licked my neck, I wrapped my left arm around his back to hold on as he sank his fangs into me. My lower regions tingled as he sucked then his big hands pulled me over to straddle his lap as he licked the mark clean. He was growing hard under me and if the vampires couldn't have seen me, I would have responded. As it was, I tried to stay still, raising myself off his lap.

Felipe sniffed the air. "She smells of fairy and desire. Lucky man, Northman. It is too bad you are so attached to her, I would love to fuck her, at least once."

I could feel Eric's anger flare and it was my turn to calm him down. I decided to sit right down on Eric's gracious plenty and give him a kiss to die for.

"Too bad Eric is off the market, he is hung like an horse," said Mia in a sex draped voice.

I stopped kissing Eric and gave him the meanest look I could. If I had lasers coming out of my eyes there would have been holes in his head. No one could see the look, just him, a paired it with a deep hurt, a shock, then an I already should have known feeling. His eyes looked like two tiny blue lanterns shining in the dark, they pleated with me. Then tears started forming in my eyes.

"Oh have you had Northman too, you sneaky cunt? You have fucked the whole vampire population in the US." Felipe sung cheerfully in his thick accent, like it was a good thing.

"We never went all the way." Mia said reluctantly, I turned around and glared at her instead. "But you can read about it in my book, I thought you read my book?" Mia stared at Felipe with Frannie's head limply laying on her lap.

"Sweetheart, of course I read your book. It is just not the most memorable part. The part about the Viking, oh, yes, Mia doesn't kiss and name names." He had messed up the metaphor.

I had successfully gotten off of Eric's lap and began to calm down. At least they didn't go all the way. All I could hope is that Eric had some sort of conscious, maybe he found out how old she was? Then I was pissed about having to deal with this shit at all, it was years ago and not even intercourse. Mia had wanted to rub it in my face. From the sound of it, she was going around screwing every vamp she could find. What a bitch! I didn't want to know about it but would have to get the story from Eric now or it would be on my mind all week.

Luckly, we arrived at a big warehouse and the limo stopped before I witnessed an orgy. Frannie was straddling Mia's lap now, she had been designated to lick all the wounds, at least they were doing that. I wanted out of the Limo so badly I didn't care who I flashed. "Eric, I really need to find a restroom." I said loudly.

"Excuse us, Your Majesty," Eric bowed.

"Nature calls," Mia joked as I walked off as fast as I could in huge heels, Eric following behind.

"Wait, Sookie, you aren't seriously mad about that, Mia is a conniving little whore."

"Little is right Eric, she would have been 16 when she found out how well endowed you are." I wanted to hear it from Eric before I read the book, which I would be skimming to find out what it says about my Viking.

"Don't you think I know that, I almost didn't glamor her first to find out how old she was, we went a little too far before I decided to check. "

"Eric that is just gross!"

"Sookie, women threw themselves at me all the time." He gave me a sexy look and I turned away. "If you don't glamor them and ask questions, you end up with Sino-AIDS. All the other vampires didn't check how old she was, or didn't care." This story was believable, besides I could feel it was true.

"Why didn't someone make her forget, forget everything?" I was so mad I could spit, and then Gran would roll in her grave.

"She said she was writing a new book about sex with Vampires. I hear Felipe turned her because it had gotten such bad publicity, only because of her age. She kept a record of all her conquests and he couldn't kill her. Too much of a trail."

"Fine," it was all I could think to say. I didn't buy that was the only reason he turned her, she seemed to be his current favorite. I crossed my arms to hug myself while the wind blew and caused goose bumps to crawl up my skin. I was trying not to be appalled but it was hard. On one hand, I heard straight from the horses mouth that Eric didn't do the deed but obviously, he came close. I knew Eric was no stranger to sex but this had thrown me for a loop. Conniving little bitch or not, Mia had been a child in my mind. Frannie is too for that matter even if she is eighteen now but hadn't I gone to high school with the same kind of girls? I knew girls that had started having sex at thirteen, I could read their minds. At the time, I would wish Uncle Barrlett on them, maybe they wouldn't have been sluts after that. And didn't they come in to Merlotte's all the time. Jason would screw them as soon as they were legal and I didn't think any worse of him. But the thing that bothered me the most, at the moment, is that I had to think about it at all. I hadn't planned on loving a vampire with a sketchy sexual past, almost screwing a teenager. I had left Quinn because he had cared about his teenage sister and mother more than me. What kind of person was I? Now Quinn was fighting for the vampires and Frannie was a meal on wheels.

Eric put his arms around me. "My dearest, you are freezing, we should get inside." I walked in with Eric without another word.

The inside was much different than the outside. What looked like an abandoned warehouse turned into a grand arena with lights to revile the strip. With four sides of plush stadium seating, the cage in the middle looked small but in reality it was the size of a basketball court. The floor was sand and in the middle a strange logo of an eye was made in what appeared to be just colored sand. "Sand art." I said to myself.

"This clans, logo" Eric explained. He lead me to the first available seats and a plate was being passed around.

"What is this church?" I snorted. Eric probably hadn't stepped foot in a church his whole life, not one with a collection plate. "What is with the plate?"

"Tell that man your bet and put your money down. He will remember it." Eric pulled out his wallet and placed a few 100 dollar bills on the plate and told the vampire, "Quinn 3 of 3."

"You bet on Quinn?"

"Yes, but don't expect a huge winning. Odds are in his favor."

The seats were like movie theater seats, Eric and I had never been to the movies. I remembered Quinn had tried to take me out on an actual date, before we were ambushed by people trying to kill me. Then he kept secrets from me. Finally, Quinn had given Nevada the idea for the takeover and put my life in serious danger, that I was still facing. Eric and I were already so called married before he had taken me out for a real date. But before that, we had danced and gone to an orgy, killed some bad guys together, spent a wonderful week having sex all over my house. I smiled to myself. I wasn't in love with Quinn, I was in love with Eric, the whole package. I had over looked the number of people he had probably killed and fucked in his long like, I think I could forgive getting to second base before realizing the chic was jail bait.

I searched with my mind, after all, I had said I wanted to look for clues. We weren't anywhere near our vamps, I was glad. I read the humans around and we had settled near Seattle vamps. They were thinking of the fight, their vamps and sex. Everyone was always thinking about it.

The Nevada vamps were across the arena. I could see Diantha and her Uncle enter the building and sit next to Red Rita and Jonathan.

"What do you know about Nergal, Diantha's father?" I hadn't told Eric about seeing him in Diantha's head, yet.

"Never met him, wouldn't particularly want to meet him." Eric said in an interested tone, I had his attention.

"Well I saw him in Diantha's mind when she touched me and he is the one helping Victor."

"That can't be good." Eric was calm on the outside, worried on the inside. I was getting used to the contrast.

"Do you think they know?"

"No, I mean, I don't trust anyone much, but our lawyer," Eric rubbed his chin, "I don't think he is on speaking terms with his brother."

"What about demons Eric, do they hate the Fae?"

"Everyone hates the Fae, Sookie, because they are grotesque, because they are beautiful. Because they are powerful, arrogant." He looked at me hard.

"So everyone is jealous?"

"I don't mean to offend. Vampires have nearly wiped the Fae out before because we love them to death, you have said this. Demons see them as their opposite, the Fae are almost god like, some have ascended to angels they say."

"I know that Demons aren't like the ones in the bible. But what about angels?"

"Sookie, I know Christianity, although I do not believe in it. But every lie is based in truth."

As I tried to wrap my head around Eric's vague but profound statement, the lights dimmed until just the floor was lit. A voice came over the sound system to announce the start of the action. Music started playing and Quinn was introduced amidst a bunch of hoops and hollers. I looked over to see a whole section of shifters, you could tell from a distance they weren't vampires, too tan. Quinn strolled out like this was the Pro Wrestling, he had a cape with the same eye logo on it and the same sort of Genie get up on I had seen him in before.

"Why is he dressed like a genie?" I asked aloud. Now that I saw Quinn had a fan club and knew he had expected Nevada to give me to him on a silver platter, it was easier to speak with contempt about him.

"Genie's are scary and all powerful, he is a poser. We are lucky a genie isn't in this room," Eric would have to explain that further, later. Because Quinn's opponent was being announced.

"All the way from the Czech Republic, Vlad Klaus." The crowd roared and I wondered what this burly white guy changed into.

"Do you know what he does? You already bet on Quinn?"

Eric handed me a pamphlet that had been laying on the seat. I scanned it, Were Rhinoceros. "Are you serious?" I asked but Eric shushed me. He was watching intently. When I turned to look the men were locked in the cage, both naked and you could hear a pin drop. I had seen the transformation before but under dire circumstances. This time I could really watch and even though they both changed quickly, I was impressed. The Rhino towered over Quinn's Bengal tiger form and that was saying something. At first they didn't do anything but circle each other, "Really you all should just watch Animal Planet." I told Eric after a few minutes of watching the animals stalk each other. I could sense Eric excitement, vampires loved a fight.

Once the fight really began, I started to worry for Quinn, the Rhino had a huge horn that could kill him easily. The sounds were deafening, roars from Quinn and huffs and what sounded like moos and squeaks from the Rhino. I couldn't look at most of it. When I peeked, I could see Quinn was on the Rhinos back and I didn't want to see him kill and eat some animal, which always happened with tigers on the nature shows. I hid my face in Eric's chest like a frightened child until he told me it was over. I looked up and saw that the Rhino had changed back into a bruised and bloody man that was very much alive. Quinn was still a tiger.

"I thought someone was going to die!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"There aren't enough big game shifters left for this to be that kind of show," Eric rubbed circles into my back. And I realized this wasn't a Pack Master battle to the death like with the werewolves, it was entertainment. "If one of them dies think of the revenue loss." Eric gestured like that would be the worst thing.

If Quinn lived in a pack and not under the thumb of Vampires, things could be worse for him, maybe. Still, it was not the type entertainment I approve of , but this was a walk in the park if no one was losing their lives.

I tried to watch the other two fights, one against a black bear and one against a puma. Quinn had had trouble against the smaller, more agile cat. He couldn't quite catch it to fight it. But he won in the end to cheers from the vamps and the shifters. When the puma changed back into a woman and Quinn changed back into an very excited man, he began walking toward the nude curvy dark skinned form and I was afraid I would see another Were custom I didn't like, so I hid my eyes again.

"Sookie, what are you hiding from." Eric's chest vibrated with his concerned voice.

"I don't want to watch them fuck." I told Eric from his shirt.

"They are dressing, my dearest, you can look. Why would they fuck? You have a dirty mind." He teased and wagged his eyebrows at me.

I tried to explain how I had witnessed the Weres celebrate their victories to Eric. "This wasn't done to you?"

"God no," I said. "I want to go, do we need to collect your winnings, can we call a cab?" We went to do just that but Eric said there would be a car waiting for us, Pam would send one.

No wonder everyone was in awe of Quinn before, he was a superstar. And he was a hell of a fighter. I didn't know if I should rescue him from this life, he seemed to enjoy it. There was an intermission and Quinn was done for the night. I wanted out of here before I had to talk to him. But we met him as Eric was counting his money.

"Glad I could line your pockets." Quinn said to Eric in low voice. His genie outfit was back on and the Felipe style cape. He had the beat up woman draped on his arm and bunch of people following him, men and women, two big men in EEE shirts held back the crowd to let him talk to us.

"It is the least you could do after your betrayal killed most of the Louisiana vampires." Eric's voice was neutral as he thumbed through the rest of the stack of hundreds. Ouch.

Quinn looked me up and down. I could read from his mind he never thought I dressed that hot when I was with him."Those vamps were already dead. How are you babe?" Quinn made the mistake of placing his big hand on my bare shoulder.

"Mrs. Northman," Eric growled and his fangs ran down. Quinn removed his hand. Eric put his wad of cash in the inside pocket of his jacket and put his arm around me.

It had only been a moment and if I had been trying to read Quinn in that way, I would have asked if he knew what Felipe planned to do to us. But silly ole' me had thought of the last time we spoke, the night he came to see me against Eric's will. While I was out cold, he told Eric that he had sent the Nevada Vamps after Louisiana to get me away from him, he thought they would kill Eric first. Eric remarked that it didn't work and said I had made my choice. Quinn swore he would get me to Las Vegas one way or another and see Eric finally dead. In Quinn's mind, he thought he could have it both ways, have me and please the King. I was so tried of being procured.

"I am as right as rain." I beamed a fake smile at the man who sold us out, all my bitterness crept back as I read from his fury mind that he still wanted me and still wanted Eric dead.

He looked at my ring finger and then to Eric. "It is true?"

"Yes, Eric and I are married." The woman smiled at me through cloudy eyes like she was happy for me.

"No, is it true that you are going to marry him for real, not just some vampire bullshit wedding?" Quinn was yelling.

"Yes," I said in a strained voice.

"Is it true you fuck your enemies doggie style after a victory." Eric countered off hand. I stifled a laugh.

Quinn gave Eric an odd look and said, "Babe, he can't keep you from seeing me here, we will talk again." And Quinn left the building with his fan club scrapping behind.

"Well that was absurd." Eric commented, I couldn't have agreed more.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I strolled out of the warehouse with Eric's jacket on my shoulders and his arm tucked under it around my back. The Pits, it had sounded so awful, but I had seen the real deal in the Were wars. Quinn and his opponents would heal to fight another day.

"Ain't you staying for the Wolves, Northman?" I husky draw came out of the red head called Red Rita. She winked at me? Rita was leaning against the building, cigarette in hand, she had changed into a tight silver tube. The sleeveless dress showed pale freckles on her shoulders and thick muscular arms. Vampires didn't get cold but all the exposed flesh in this wind made a shiver run up my spine.

Eric continued some light banter with her, I couldn't tell if he liked or loathed her.

"So, will she be good for Arkansas?" I asked him when we were out of her ear shot.

"Rita is fierce and devious, she will restore the state." Eric simply said as we walked to a line of limo's.

Pam's long legs and expensive shoes appeared out of the side of a black Jaguar. The car looked odd next to the display of every car you could stretch. "I know Eric doesn't like to share." Pam stated as she opened the backdoor for us then sat back into the driver's seat. Eric motioned me and I slid into the back seat.

"Thanks Pam," I said, Eric never thanks her, she shrugged.

"Felipe owns the only car rental business that is catering to the summit." Eric commented. "but has suggested car pooling, to please the California constitutes." I wanted to joke about vampire hippies but knew that Eric would be offended by suggesting they didn't really want to preserve somewhere they meant to spend eternity. I was just glad we were away from the other vampires. No strange driver either.

"It is a nice car, Pam, where did you get it?" I asked brightly as I caressed the softest leather seats I had ever felt.

"We are on a test drive, all the dealerships are open late." Pam explained as I searched for minds, I had pictured the salesman tied up in the trunk but found no one. I wondered if they let her take an expensive car like this out without someone at this ungodly hour but again was just content not to watch Felipe feed on the ride home. "So how was The Pits, did you win anything?" Pam asked.

As Eric waved his wad of cash up in view of the rear view mirror that Pam's eyes were appearing in too often to suit me, I replied,"It was interesting, why didn't you come?"

She paused before saying, "Errands." And I could feel Eric's will stop her.

We rode in silence and I missed the old Pam and Eric that would be plotting with me. I crossed my arms before announcing, "I really don't understand why keeping me out of the loop in this mess will be any better that cluing me in, haven't I always been helpful before? What about Rhodes?"

"There has been some disagreement on whether or not to tell you but in the end, I am Master." Eric said and eyed Pam through the mirror. "Yes, you have been invaluable but you are too vulnerable now. You will only put yourself in harms way if you think you can help." He added turning toward me in the darkness.

Pam and Eric didn't know I had another way to find out, I would find Barry in the morning but I didn't let my anger about not being told let up.

"What about this lawsuit? Did you all know that Texas helped Las Vegas bring Sophie Ann down?"

"They didn't exactly help, they provided shelter to incoming Vampires. We actually got word from Stan in time to warn Area 5 vampires, but it was too late for the Queen." Pam explained.

"So what if I find out Nevada is breaking the agreement with Texas, I just can't come out against Felipe?" I asked aloud.

"No that wouldn't be wise." Eric stated.

"Why do you all need me anyway if the AP will be there? She should be able tell everyone the truth."

"The Ancient One is vampire and bound by our customs and courtesy, she will not revile something that is hidden. The lawyers and witnesses will have to make the truth known and she will endorse it." Eric said.

The talk of vampire morals made me think. When I first met Eric, Bill told me Eric didn't care about vampire customs and such. That he was a rouge and got more willful with age. I would have to consider this when I heard the plan, I knew there had to be more than one version of the plan. Could I get Barry close enough to Eric again to have him read him? Could I pretend to read Eric for another reason and pluck it out of his head? Our survival was depending on this plan and the deal with Amun, I was feeling desperate and impatient.

"I won't lie, if I find out that Nevada is plotting against Texas I will have to say so." I listened to myself tell Eric and Pam this with great passion.

"No, I would not suspect you would lie for them." Eric blandly stated, he wasn't surprised. I raised my eyebrow at him like he usually did at me and he laughed.

I knew then and there that whatever the plan was depended on me reacting however Pam and Eric assumed I would react. I slumped in my seat. They didn't know me as well as they thought. Eric was always surprised by me before, now I was predictable?

Eric tried to pull me into a hug and I resisted. I felt used, was I going to be bait? Would there be something I would object to if I knew before hand? Was I not an adult to be trusted with the plan? Put myself in danger? This whole life puts me in danger, it isn't any of my doing! I smiled at Eric even though I was angry. I didn't think through what I did next. I let Eric pull me into that hug and he kissed the top of my head as I closed me eyes and asked how he planned on getting us out of here alive. I got a glimpse of Red Rita and Stan before Eric pulled away in anger.

"Sookie!" Eric exclaimed as he realized I pulled my whammy on him. A wave of emotions hit me that caused me to loose my breath. Betrayal, anger, surprise, excitement.

A surprised look came from Pam in the rear view mirror and I turned my head to look out the window. I had tears in my eyes and said nothing. My betrayal of Eric was breaking my heart, I felt so guilty, childish and wrong. Everyone was silent for too long, I was waiting for Eric to feel better before I spoke. He surprised me by saying,"You will make a great vampire, my lover." Had he had enjoyed my sneak attack on his mind? I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I should just tell you."

"No, I don't want to know anymore." I lied. I wasn't proud of playing dirty. Plus, I didn't want to learn only half the plan anyway. Tomorrow I would find Barry, he had to know. As far as I knew, Eric was the only one so far that sensed I had been in their head. "So, Pam, did you feel me too, when I read you?"

"No, but I knew I was thinking of what you read. It was like I was asking myself a question and telling myself the answer." Pam said to my relief, she was practically blood related to Eric and I, and she couldn't tell.

When we returned to the room with Pam, she checked it for bugs again. Her and Eric were having words in the sitting room so I slipped off my shoes and headed to the bedroom to change. A huge vase of pastel flowers sat on the night stand. Pink and baby blue. "To the mother of my child." the note read. Eric had really taken this whole baby thing to heart, even if his no longer beat. I hugged the note to my chest and had to wipe away another tear. Eric had always been thoughtful but this was perfect. Him signing the documents making him the legal father in this world and others had melted my heart. It made me excited about the baby like I had not been before. Not that I wouldn't love the baby without Eric but he was the man I wanted to have children with, not a lunatic fairy rapist. I couldn't help not feeling happy about the circumstances but Eric's acceptance and joy, I could feel from the bond, had made me happier.

I took care of my human needs, brushed my teeth and began removing my mascara when Eric entered the bathroom. I stopped wiping my eyes to see what he was holding. In the mirror I could see him still in his suit but he had loosened his hair. He set the pink bag on the counter next to me and started removing several fragrant candles. The smell was as wonderful as walking past one of those make your own scent stores at the mall. I closed my eyes and breathed in the exotic heavenly smells that I couldn't quite place. Eric smiled at me through the mirror that took up the length of the wall. The bathroom was spacious with a jacuzzi tub and separate shower. I had already noticed the color of the tub, red, and the shape, a heart. I had wondered if this was a sort of honeymoon suite.

Silently, he arranged the half dozen candles around the tub and began to run a bath. I removed the rest of my makeup and brushed out my hair. Bubbles were rising and reminded me of doing dishes back home at my house, that was no longer there.

"I thought we could use some relaxation." Eric broke the silence while stating the obvious. He flipped off the light and the flames on the candles seemed to dance a slow seductive dance. The sound of water slushing let me now Eric had removed his clothes and was in the tub. I took off my clothes slowly knowing Eric could see in this light while my eyes were still adjusting. My dress slid off easily but I took time to turn around and hang it on the hanger on the door knob. The waiting was exciting him more. As I reached behind my back to undo my strapless bra his desire grew and the feeling did marvelous things to my libido. I shimmed out of my panties at a teasing speed and heard him growl impatiently.

When my big toe hit the suds, I was pleased as punch it was not too cold or hot as often it was if Eric ran the water. I stood over him briefly as he ran his arms up my legs gazing up making me feel like some sort of sex goddess. I smiled and fought the need to straddle him then and there, instead I laid with my back on his chest. He moved my hair off my neck and began to kiss it gently. I felt him wrap his arms around me. Instantly I relaxed my breathing inhaling the aromas of the bubbles and candles. Eric's hands began to move the soap into circles on my skin. He rubbed his slick hands down my torso pausing in the right spot and up to my nipples that were bobbing above the water hardening from the air and sensation. I purposely wiggled against his lap then spread my legs and reached between them to pleasure him. He couldn't take much of that before he flipped me around to face him and attacked my mouth with his. His fangs had ran out and it made kissing him much more fascinating. Trying to avoid the sharp tips, I sucked on his bottom lip and traced the edge of his teeth and fangs with my tongue. All the while he was massaging my breasts and buttocks, it was driving me mad. I moaned into his mouth when one long finger rubbed my center and wiggled inside of me, followed by another. His fangs grazed my neck as I rode his hand, Eric was very aware of how large he was and always made sure I was prepared for him. I expected to be slipped from Eric's hand to something more substantial when he disappeared under the water in front of me. Vampires don't breath so Eric took his time making me squirm with pleasure before he immersed with his hair soaked and slicked back. Water was dripping from his face as he pulled me onto his lap. I was very ready when he entered me fully, pressing my body down his long shaft. This went on for a good while until my knees were sliding and the water spilling over the edge of the tub. It is harder than you think to make love in water. It's like Eric read my mind and paused before using his super strength to lift us out of the tub with me still wrapped around his middle. I clung to his neck as he took me to the sink and sat me on the edge before pounding into me properly. I took the opportunity to run my tongue down his neck tasting the water on his skin and bite his neck. I sucked, enjoying the familiar taste and feel of Eric's blood running down my throat. "Look at me." Eric grunted. I looked through the candle light into his blue gems. Then he licked the blood from the corner of my mouth. His hands held onto my waist as he worked himself in and out of me at an unreal pace. I realized the more I took his blood the more intense our lovemaking became. I could handle so much more. I held on for dear life as Eric's fangs pierced my neck causing me to spasm around him. I yelled incoherently. Making me scream always sent Eric over the edge, like that is what he was waiting for and he shook and growled out something in his old language while pushing out a few more thrusts.

The sun shining through the windows made me jump out of the bed. Eric was gone and the light tight mechanisms over the windows were not activated. I grabbed the note from the bedside table and read through blurry eyes.

"_My Lover, I am in the stone tomb so I left the shades open for you. Mitchell will escort you anywhere you need to go. Until dark, ~ERIC"_

I must have fallen asleep after our round of amazing sex, I was naked as a Jay Bird. I was going to tell Eric about the heart attack he almost gave me, I thought as I turned on the electronic shades.

After showering and dressing, I headed to the kitchenette for a glass of juice, wishing I was headed for coffee. I would have to go downstairs for breakfast, or by now brunch, because I didn't want to invite room service up and nothing was in the fridge but the fruit Pam had put in there. And I was starved. After one sip my stomach rumbled and a dizziness over came me. I knew I was about to be sick but couldn't make it to the bathroom. I turned to the kitchen sink instead, knowing it could be disinfected afterward easily. After a horrible minute, I wiped my mouth amazed at what was still in my stomach this morning.

"Your digestion slows down and the combination of different foods in your stomach make you sick." Came a voice from behind me and I jumped in the air. It was Mitchell lounging on the couch in the sitting area with his feet propped up, it reminded me of Sam.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked startled. I had just been naked, dozing in the next unlocked room.

"I believe you call it downtime, I call it a rest. Eric said he would leave a note."

"He did, but it didn't warn me to get dressed before breakfast but thankfully I did." I remarked as I rinsed out the sink with hot water.

"He wants someone guarding the room at all times and you."

"Who will watch Eric while I go downstairs?"

"Annie will come, she can pop to me if anything happens."

"Well, how do you know about morning sickness?"

"I have a pregnant housemate, remember Nina. Annie keeps me informed." He explained.

"Oh, okay, if you can get her here, I would like to go get a bite to eat."

Mitchell nodded as I went back to the bedroom to get my new purse and stuff some money and Eric's phone in it. It would be Eric's money too. My old purse, license, checks, phone, all were destroyed by the fire and there hadn't been time to replace them. No one had Eric's number and I be damned if I remembered more than Merlotte's and Jason's number by heart anymore thanks to my cell phone's contact list. I thought of Amelia, she had been trying to get a hold of me for a while. Maybe I could look her number up on the web, Eric's phone seemed to do it all. And Claude and Dermot, I am sure I could find Hoolagan's number too. I felt like an idiot for relying on technology instead of my own brain and vowed to try and pay more attention in the future. I made a quick call to Sam to only get Kennedy and left a message that I arrived safe.

Annie and Mitchell were sitting on the couch waiting for me. Annie said she would read to pass the time while guarding Eric and showed me her Kindle. I read from her mind that Mitchell had gotten it for her when they left everything behind and moved to the states. I thought about the library books I would have to pay to replace that went up in flames with Gran's house. After recommending some good books for her to download, I left the room with a smile on my face. Just like going to Merlotte's and serving beer, it did me good to have normal conversations. And with supernatural beings, it felt even better, I could really be myself. Mitchell and I stepped into the elevator and I froze, he had no reflection.

"Come on!" I said in shock, in amusement. "You have to be kidding me!" I had already established that vampires could be seen, I saw Eric last night.

"Some myths are based in reality, they have to come from somewhere," his reply was eerily like what Eric had told me the night before. I thought about how true this statement was in my life with all the monsters coming out of the closet. Stories becoming real, fairy tales, I shuddered.

"I don't see how anyone could not have a reflection, it doesn't make sense." I declared and he shrugged as I stared at his non reflection.

The hotel only had one restaurant open during the day, it was packed. Mitchell found us a seat and we both ordered. Before I knew it, I had a hot breakfast. And Mitchell ate as well, so I didn't feel bad not talking much while I stuffed my face. There was time to think about what I wanted to do next, find Barry. Would it be rude to call him in my mind with my mouth full?

There was also time to think about what I didn't want to do and as soon as I wiped my mouth, Quinn appeared in my vision. I wanted to bolt to the door but he would surely see me then and I couldn't make Mitchell foot the bill. I sat patiently waiting for the server to return drumming my fingers on the table.

"Hey babe!" he spotted me and shouted across the room.

Mitchell went on high alert, he was not subtle like other vampires, it made him seem more human. "It's alright, he is an old friend." I told my guard. I damned my fairyness that had to be making all my suitors so stubborn, I never felt more like my brother. Only my fairy attractiveness seemed to only work on Supes.

Quinn arrived at the table dressed in a purple tunic that set off his eyes. He began, "Sorry about last night babe, can we talk? Alone."

I gave Mitchell a look and he walked to the bar nearby, he wasn't really leaving me alone if his reflexes and hearing were like the other vamps I knew, I hoped.

"How are you?" I beamed like last night didn't happen.

"You do realize that Frannie and my Mom are both on their own now." He cut right to the chase.

"I saw how well Frannie is doing." I snorted.

"You are one to talk."

"Listen, buddy, I am not some fang banger, I never have been."

Quinn's nostrils flared at my implication."Frannie is just going through a phase, she isn't two natured, just trying to make her way."

I didn't think Quinn knew the half of it but wasn't going to but in. I didn't have to be telepathic to know I couldn't even suggest to Quinn what his sister was really doing, he wouldn't believe me. I was curious however how his unstable mother was on her own. "And your mom, how is she?"

"She is in a nice home for our kind, her brother is responsible for her now since The Reveal. Coming out has been good for her, she is in one the best facilities now and it has nothing to do with the vamps here. The state is paying and if she escapes they will be responsible." I could read from his mind that I wasn't the only reason his sister and his mother weren't solely dependent on him anymore. Frannie had wanted out from his control and his mom's family was concerned for her after finding out why she was crazy. That made me feel heaps better. But it also meant Quinn thought I may be his consolation prize for being free of those responsibilities.

"And what about you?" I wondered if Quinn was still tied to the vamps here by force.

"I have to work off my contract in The Pits. I could buy my way out but don't have a reason to quit fighting at the moment." Quinn looked at me like I could be that reason but I was also getting a huge figure from his head. "I still work for E(E)E but only in the region so I can make it to my fights. My home back east is waiting on me, if I ever return. And what about you, babe? I couldn't tell for sure last night but I heard and now." Quinn paused, he could smell I was pregnant. "It isn't Eric's."

I snorted, it sure wasn't Quinn's either. "But it is." I let that sink in for a minute before explaining. "The child is Eric's legally and now through a blood bond."

"Are you crazy having a baby with a vampire?" Quinn whispered toward me.

"Eric and I are married, the child is a fairy like me!" I shot back at him and his eyebrows raised. Quinn had known about my streak of fairy.

"Sookie, I know it looked real bad when Nevada invaded your state but I swear I had made arrangements for your safety. If you hadn't pledged to Eric, Felipe would have kept his word and you would have been free of your bond and with me." I pictured Quinn stabbing Andre, had he made up his mind then to get me away from Eric too?

"I told you I didn't want Eric dead and you sold out Louisiana, and I am fighting for my life now, so can you just get over it!"

"It doesn't have to be that way, if you would agree, Felipe would give you to me." 

"After Eric is dead, you mean?"

"Eric is not likely to survive this trip anyway, what will you do then? Felipe will agree to let you live with me while you work for him here."

Sounds like he had it all planned out. "Unlikely, word is he wants to turn me, after some lackey kills me."

"But don't you see, if you would come willingly, he wouldn't need to turn you."

I paused and made a face like I was considering it. What I was really considering was touching Quinn long enough to find out what he knows, or what he thinks he knows. All I could read from his mind right now was that he thought what he was saying was true. And when he did think his thoughts were fury and snarly but he was purposely not thinking much anymore. I slumped forward and back and started to slide out of my seat. Just as I hoped, Quinn caught me in an instant as I fake fainted.

Quinn's large arms cradled me as they stopped me from hitting the floor. I asked in my mind what he knew about any plans against Eric and I. Next thing, I was no longer in my body but floating in the air as I watched Quinn talk to Felipe De Castro in a huge ornate office. Felipe was sitting behind a marble desk looking very important in a high back golden chair. Quinn sat across from him in another high backed chair his large legs were crossed the way men sometimes do, with his ankle on his knee.

"I can not help if she doesn't want you Tiger." Felipe teased Quinn. "If you can get her to come willingly, you shall be rewarded, but I can not make promises I can't keep. Look what happened last time."

Quinn imagined being punished for not bringing me back to Vegas after Eric forbid him from coming into Area 5. He was still healing from the fight at my house and was being whipped by the vamps here and I saw it all. Instead of a position in Louisiana he was giving more time in The Pits.

"The pledge is fake, I know Sookie despises Eric Northman and the bond they have. I have heard she wants to break it." Quinn said and brought me away from the memory.

"And is your information sound?" Felipe sat straighter in his throne.

"You have 2 more states because of my information." Quinn growled and gripped the chair arms. "Miss Broadway, her witch friend spoke of it, she is looking for ingredients to prepare a spell for her."

Felipe raised one eyebrow, "Her father works for us," He paused, "And you will know if and when they are successful?"

"I have lots of connections in the area."

"Yes, your knowledge across state lines is invaluable." He said flatly. "If their bond or their pledge is broken, I could take her without killing Northman." Felipe said to himself.

"Why not kill him, your majesty?" Quinn leaned forward in his seat.

"You wouldn't understand," Felipe waved his hand dismissively, "we vampires don't take killing our own lightly. It will not look wise and with one as old as Northman, I will have to pay a huge sum unless I can prove treason."

"Or unless someone else killed him." Quinn had suggested himself, Felipe slung an envelope across the table and Quinn opened it, it was full of cash.

The images ended when Mitchell took over my care. I slowly opened my eyes to the stir my passing out had caused in the restaurant. Several folks had gathered around. "Is she allergic to anything?" Someone in charge asked.

"Lemon," Mitchell answered, while Quinn said, "No!"

"I am fine, now, I don't know what came over me." I fanned myself like Scarlet O'hara and batted my eyes a little. The crowd started to thin as I took my seat again.

"Babe, maybe we should continue our conversation in private." Quinn was thinking of leading me to his room.

"Oh, where were we? Oh, yes, you were saying if I came willingly, I would not be killed and turned!" I said in front of Mitchell who grabbed Quinn's arms from behind and held him. Okay, he has vampire strength, good.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Quinn stared at me as the patrons started looking our way again.

"Help, someone call the police!"I yelled, "this man is trying to drug me and kidnap me!" I screamed toward all the people. Quite a few of them were shifters and I didn't know if this would work. But then I saw a few cell phones pulled, that is what I wanted.

"Babe, that isn't what I am saying!" Quinn protested and started struggling.

People were still far enough away from the scene I felt comfortable saying, "Whoever kills Eric, will have Niall Brigant to deal with. That is why Felipe wants someone else to do it."

Quinn's pansy eyes got wide for a moment, I read from his mind that he realized the rumors were true. My powers had grown. "Why would he give a shit about a vampire?" He almost spat the last word.

"This child is a gift from my great great grandfather to Eric and I, whoever messes with us will start a war." I threatened him but wasn't all too confident.

The hotel security, both Weres came up behind us. "Is there a problem here, Mr. Quinn?" They didn't even look at me.

"This man tried to kidnap me, I am pressing charges. The police will be here soon." I said ignoring the obvious threat in the Were's stance and tone. The Las Vegas P.D. Impressed me because in the next instant they entered the restaurant with guns pulled.

"I have him." Mitchell yelled and the 4 police offices, 2 that were shifters surrounded Quinn. I told the police that he was my ex and was threatening to kill my husband and trying to kidnap me. The witnesses shimed in that I had passed out. It was mostly true. I also mentioned he was a Were tiger and they said that they took violence from the two natured serious in Las Vegas. I cringed but reminded myself Quinn had accepted cash to kill Eric. He would deserve whatever happened to him. Quinn didn't say a word as he was taken away, I didn't know how long he would be in police custody but I couldn't have someone with nothing to lose trying to kill Eric. At least he wouldn't be hell bent on fixing our relationship after what I just did. If Quinn hated me now, all the better. I needed another enemy like I needed a hole in my head but maybe Quinn would let all of this go. Yeah right.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Mitchell interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't usually play that card," shame came over me briefly, I didn't like to lie or play victim. "He planned to kill Eric, so I guess you can say I did you a favor too, since you are guarding him today."

"Do you need to go anywhere else?" He was anxious to get back to the room.

"Hold on," I raised a finger, I had to think. I had to call Amelia soon! Did she know that someone had spied on her, or had she been talking to Quinn? Is that why she had been calling? What if Felipe has that horrible potion, that would be bad for so many reasons, and Eric didn't even know I had asked Amelia how to break our bond. Shit, it could be slipped into my drink, what if it isn't safe for me or for the baby? Also, I had to find Barry and find out all he knows. Then I would arrange for him to bump into Eric and I before the trial, to make sure I knew everything.

I called to Barry in my mind, _Barry, it's Sookie, _like it would be someone else.

_Morning, _he replied. He was half asleep.

_I need to talk to you, can we meet? _At this distance Barry and I were merely sending messages, I could only read his mind if we were closer, touching would be best.

_I am being watched now since I was captured, I have a handler, a shifter. _

_Is there anywhere he doesn't follow you?_

_She, the bathroom, could you met me in the men's room of the lobby in 20 minutes?_

_Okay, _I agreed but didn't know how to tell Mitchell. I didn't want him knowing I was talking to Barry but I didn't want to lose my guard either.

Fifteen minutes later after browsing a boutique near the lobby, I had collected a arm full of clothes. I told Mitchell I was going to try on a few things and he took a seat obediently outside the fitting room. Slinging a dress over the door I asked him if he could go get a different size. "No," he refused. Well, that plan wasn't going to work, I couldn't sneak out. So, I left the clothes and left the store saying I had to find a bathroom. Mitchell followed and I faked be nauseated and hurried straight into the men's room like I didn't notice ignoring Mitchell's warning.

_Barry are you here?_

_Last stall, I have my feet up, we don't have long, Luna is waiting outside for me._

_Did you say Luna? _I pulled the image from his mind and it was her, the Were bat from Texas. I began to ask questions but fought to stay on task.

_Okay, Barry, what do you know? _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I entered the same stall and saw Barry in a bright blue silk shirt. He was perched on the commode like a strange bird. His mind opened to me, he knew what I wanted, the official plan between Eric and Stan. But first I was wondering how his new ability had come about.

_Vampire blood._

_Whos?_

_Stan's, only once, but I started hearing them._

Stan was the King of Texas now, it was hard for me to think of him that way since he was only a sheriff when I met him. Barry was picturing Stan, geeky as ever, in a wheelchair, I gasped, I knew he had been injured at the bombing in Rhodes but this was gross! He wasn't only growing back his feet and part of an arm, he was growing back part of his torso like someone had shot a bowling ball size hole through him. And that wasn't the worst part, he was missing the flesh on part of his face, yuck. Poor, _Stanislaus Davidowitz, _I remembered pulling the name from Stan's mind.

_You have heard them before too,_ Barry thought.

_Not enough, thank goodness, (sorry)... and I practically live off of Eric's blood. _Barry got a head full of my blood exchange with Eric and put up a wall quickly. _So sorry, please continue. _Barry had gotten good at blocking too, I was impressed.

_Thanks_, and he started thinking again. Stan's second Joesph Velasquez was here, stocky Hispanic, he was pretty much co-ruler now. His nestmate Tessa, who I guess replaced Rachel, was here too, she enjoyed making Barry's life hell and although I sympathized, I told him to stay on task and tell me about the plan.

_Stan was having a hard time holding on to Texas since his injuries. More than one state had tried to takeover the Lonestar State before Louisiana got taken over. But you don't mess with Texas, they fought off three different states. So when Nevada showed up with oodles of vampires prior to their siege on Sophie Ann's Queendome, Texas thought they were going to have another attempt, they didn't know if they were ready again or if they would survive. Stan was thrilled to learn that his state wasn't under attack and Felipe was only looking for meals and rooms for the day. One day was worth the 100 years of peace between the 2 kingdoms but it didn't stop Stan from trying to contact Sophie Ann the next night. You see he couldn't just call her, he had learned about bugs and taps. He had nearly every vamp from Nevada surrounding him too. Instead Stan passed a cryptic message onto one of his spies in the area. Felicia worked for Texas and for Fangtasia and Eric Northman and who knows who else. I guess word didn't get to Sophie Ann in time but obviously Area 5 survived long enough to negotiate. By the way, your Were Tiger was right by Felipe's side, he promised me you would be spared. I had only just returned to Texas, that's another story, I was in fear for my life, and weak from being fed on or I would have called you myself. _Barry thought at me.

_Not my were tiger... Water under the bridge...Okay, cut to the chase! _I demanded.

_Nevada signed the contract and all was well but then Farrell was killed. _I thought of the vampire I rescued from the Fellowship of the Sun, Barry pictured him like I remembered, clad in western cowboy attire. _That's him, he was Sheriff of Area 6, it would be hard to prove but there were witnesses to the staking. The vampires who did it swore fealty to Felipe, according to that database, a Corrina and a Bruno who were last seen in Louisiana. Nevada claims they are missing._

_Finally dead more like it._ I thought of the rainy night Pam and I took care of our assassins.

_Well that's news, I see you can take care of yourself. Since then, things have been going wrong in that area, they think there is a mole. Stan and Joesph are on edge, afraid their Sheriffs will be picked off one by one. That is where your vampire comes in. He met with Stan._

_When?_

_Oh, a while back... He met with Stan and told him about his troubles with Victor Madden, he didn't mention you but he was thinking of how Victor kept him from rescuing you from the fairies, it must have been horrible, and he talked of his negotiations with the Amun counsel. Stan agreed to sue Nevada for ownership of Louisiana and Arkansas. Conditional, of course. _

_And if he wins, what then? Don't you think we all would be killed, we are surrounded by the enemy here! _

_We have more allies here than you know, it would take forever to explain. _Barry thought of loads of shifters from Texas, Luna's organized shifters, and vampires that supposedly have known and trusted Eric for centuries, I saw the faces of our allies and tried to remember.

_And why would Stan give Amun two states?_

_He has no intention of giving Amun the states. But has agreed to do so, as long as the monarch weds him. _

_So he is lying, and who would marry Stan. _

_Red Rita is planned to be named Queen after Eric kills Victor, and Felipe too. Stan has agreed to marry her but she is suppose to pledge to Amun first._

_But you just said Stan isn't going to give them up?_

_No, he thinks Red Rita is his and Amun thinks she is theirs but she is actually Felipe's minion, I read her mind last night._

_De Castro knows the whole plan? _

_Yes. _

_And you Barry, who do you belong to?_

_I have not told anyone any of this, Sookie, I would be dead, I play dumb! Like I can only read humans, (no offense). None of it matters to me, whether it be Stan or someone else, a prison is a prison._

_It doesn't have to be._

_Well, no one has fallen in love with me, yet. _Barry showed me horrible things, hurtful, sexual things that happen to him routinely.

_That's enough, _I was really going to be sick now. _Barry, I could help you, I would help you, I promise._

_You are the only one I believe. _Barry's eyes met mine. I saw his fantasy of me that he shielded me from before at Rhodes, he wanted a life with someone like him. We could run off together, be free. He wished we had made love the night in the hotel after the bombing. _I know that isn't possible anymore but..._

He was getting ready to say what a great person he thought I was and that he was sorry he questioned my morality before, that he had grown, but I interrupted, _I have done things lately I am ashamed of, maybe you shouldn't trust me. _

_I still don't see why you are loyal to any vampire. But I can read your mind, you will try to protect me and Hunter with your whole heart._

I tried hard to put up a barrier about how uncomfortable I felt about him mentioning Hunter. _What else Barry?_

_Everyone has a backup plan, everyone has something else they want to accomplish. Even Amun has spies here to see if Eric does what he said and to make sure Stan doesn't flake out, pardon the pun._

_It must be complicated knowing everything the vamps are thinking, how do you know what they will really do, when it comes down to it? _I thought, trying to figure it all out myself.

_I don't, all I can tell you is that they are all out for themselves, the one who looks the strongest will win. Stan will back down if Eric tries to take Louisiana instead of giving it to Red Rita, he only is trying to use Red Rita because your vampire looks weak. _

_And how does he look weak?_Compared to Stan, even Barry looked like He-Man.

_Marrying a human/telepath, that should only be a pet, an asset. Not planning to take the throne._

_Well, I guess I should flaunt my fairy heritage more, huh? Is there anything else I should know?_

_They are relying on you figuring out who killed Farrell and proving it. I won't be trusted. They think you will be attacked publicly when you do so and are ready to attack back then. _Barry said and we both heard Mitchell come into the bathroom. Our silent exchange stopped until I saw Mitchell's combat boots stop in front of the row of sinks. _He thought you were sick but can smell me in here too._

I got down on my knees to look more convincing as a sick pregnant lady. Then, I thought of how Eric knew all this, his plan, he knew that we wouldn't have our public ceremony here after all. It hit me that tonight could be my last night alive. I looked down in the toilet and imagined all my resent happiness going down that drain.

_No, they still plan to have your ceremony, they plan to have Red Rita crowned. Her and Stan wed too. But like I said, Felipe expects this attack, he is ready. And even if they kill him, Rita is loyal to Nevada's clan anyhow. We are in there territory. Who knows how it all will pan out?_

_Well, shit, it isn't as clear cut as I thought it would be. I will have to tell Eric about Red Rita and such._

_I figured, but you two owe me, I want out, free, new name, new face if I have to. Your strange vamp is getting antsy. _

_Luna is too, getting antsy, she thinks you have the runs._

_Oh, and before I forget, where I heard Niall Brigant, the demon here, thinks of him a lot, not too friendly._

_What demon?_

_The one who is representing Felipe at the trial. _I pulled the vision of Nergal out of his head.

_Okay, one last thing, can you try to read Eric or Victor for me before the trial? _I left the stall letting the door closed behind me and went to wash my hands. I smiled at Mitchell, "I know, I am in the little boys room." He gave me an odd look.

_He knows something is up, you are so told on. Sure, and if you know Luna better than I do maybe you can convince her to loosen my leash._

_It is worth a shot, if not, I can figure something out._

_Sookie, I hope we live through this._

_I do too Barry. _I thought as I strolled out of the men's room.

"Hey," I waved at Luna when I was clearly away from the wrong bathroom, she wasn't watching the door, lucky for us.

Luna stood and greeted me professional like, "Sookie Stackhouse, it has been ages." She held out her hand. Luna wasn't sure what Mitchell was, he smelled wrong to her. This was an act. Her mind was all business, orders. The shifters from Dallas were getting paid big time to be here. I smiled at her, she had saved my life in Dallas. She wasn't too worried about Barry since he was only human but she was watching the elevator going toward the vampire suites. And she wasn't going to be caught chit chatting with me because of the trial.

I took the hint, "Well nice seeing you, maybe we will run into eachother again." She nodded and thought toward me, _only alone_.

I excused myself. _Sorry, Barry, she isn't going to talk in front of my guard. _

_What are you doing next?_

_Talking to Mr. Cataliades, the demon's half brother!_

Mitchell watched Barry leave the bathroom, he grabbed my wrist to twist me around, "For Christ's Sake, what were you doing in the bogs with some wanker?"

"It isn't any of your damn business!" I pulled my wrist away and he let me, then I rubbed it, it would have hurt if I didn't have a dose of Eric's blood last night.

Mitchell was sweating, well that is why you shouldn't wear leather indoors. For a vamp he practically yelled in my face, "I don't want to cock up here!"

"Don't talk dirty to me!"

He rolled his eyes and I was shocked to have a finger pointed in my face, "Fuck, I am warning you, you little prat. Don't run off again!" He pulled a cigarette out of a pack with his mouth, suddenly calm.

"There is no smoking," I reminded him.

"Who says I am going to smoke it." He replied with the cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Haven't you been ordered to watch me and do what I say, or something like that?" I said as I crossed my arms, my luck, to be stuck with the one bipolar vamp.

"Do I look like the kind of vampire that follows orders?" Mitchell gave me a dark look.

I huffed and turned around, "You wouldn't happen to know the room number of Mr. Cataliades would you?"

"No."

With Mitchell trailing close behind, I walked to the front desk. The lady there was human, period. I stood up straight and asked for the room number of Mr. Cataliades or Diantha Cataliades. She looked up the number and my credentials (my Name), and told me I was not on the list privy to the information. So, I did what any good telepath would do, I pulled the number from her head.

Mitchell silently escorted me to the 14th floor still not happy about me sneaking off. I could tell Mr. Cataliades and Diantha were in the room before I knocked, it wasn't hard to keep my guard down right now because even most the human minds were asleep.

"Miss Stackhouse, or soon to be Mrs. Northman. What do we owe the pleasure?" Mr. Cataliades was always very courteous.

I entered the small hotel sitting room and sat opposite of Diantha as Mr. Cataliades directed. Mitchell said he would stand and he did so beside the door. Mr. Cataliades had manners and grabbed all of us a canned iced tea from the fridge, good, I was going to be refusing drinks that weren't canned or bottled from now on anyway. "Call me Sookie, please. I don't even know your first name."

"HisnameisErra," Diantha answered for him, she was in bright colors and stockings. She reminded me of Anime.

"That's a nice name," I smiled towards the half demon.

"Not if you know what it means, a god of mayhem and pestilence. Not that there is anything wrong with that, I am just not that conceded." He joked and showed his sharp teeth.

"What about your brother, Nergal, I heard he is here?"

"Dadsanasshole," Diantha chimed in.

"Ah, yes, he isn't a neutral Lawyer like me. He will be the King's criminal lawyer."

I paused trying to think of a way to ask about their relationship without sounding tacky. "Are you on good terms with your brother?"

"Hellno, Dad isbackintheQuarter, but he is courting a young woman insteadofseeingus." Diantha interrupted for her Uncle again.

"Not that we would want to see him." Mr. Cataliades added.

"Well, I don't know much about demons, would he have a bone to pick with Niall?" 

"Miss Stack, Sookie, demons come from fairies, like brownies, water sprites and such, we too are a form of the Fae, a far removed form. But." I could tell from his voice it was a big but coming, "Nergal is a full demon, so he is much more political than I. I wouldn't be let into Faery, if I could buy my way in. The fairies see themselves as superior, making choices for the rest of us. Your great great grandfather is the last fairy Prince now, but, Nergal is a Prince in his own right and wants passage through Faery to the underworld. This is no secret."

"Well, no one has told me." I said before thinking.

"I can not give advice, if that is what you seek, if you don't ask," he said.

"Nergal is working with Victor."

"As Nevada's lawyer in New Orleans, yes, we know," he said calmly drinking the ice cold drink.

"But I saw him burn down Fangtasia with Victor, he had fire in his hands, could he be in his pocket?" I was trying to be gentle about this accusation but I was sure.

"Damnittohell," Diantha said, "he is working against us." I took, us, as meaning they were either rooting for Amun or for Eric and I.

"I am very sorry, Sookie, I didn't think of this." Mr. Cataliades wiped his sweaty head. "If I know my brother, and I don't claim to know him very well," he was clearly very flustered, "but one thing I do know is he will look out for his own interests and use Victor or Felipe. You must steer clear of him, he would love a stand off with Niall." He said apologetically.

"Not much different than the vampires, really, looking out for what he wants." I added.

"Not much different than any of us really," He added and I nodded.

"I am neutral, known for it actually but I have some advice for you. You don't have to connect the dots for them tonight. Read the witnesses and leave it be."

"And you are giving this advice as?"

"A friend." He said and I took the opportunity to touch his arm to see if I could trust him. I saw the one thing important in his life, the care of Diantha and then the guilt over losing Glad. He was loyal to Eric thinking he would be best for the Supes' wellbeing in Louisiana.

"Red Rita belongs to Felipe, he knows everything and Quinn was paid to kill Eric. But I got him arrested today." I said in one breath.

Mr. Cataliades looked surprised. "I will pass it along," was all he said as he bowed his head. After we said our 'see ya at the trials', I wanted to go back to my room.

"Thank God," Mitchell exclaimed, "Mr. Northman doesn't want you risking your life running around the hotel all day investigating," he burst out.

"Mr. Northman can kiss my rear end! If someone would have filled me in, I wouldn't have to be running around like this." I pointed at him then put my finger down.

I marched to the room upset to have someone clearly apathetic and rude as a bodyguard.

Annie, the ghost, was watching Dr. Phil, she turned it off to tell us all was well. I heard her wonder if Mitchell's crazed look was because I was as much trouble as they were told.

I rolled my eyes and I left her with Mitchell stomping into the bedroom for my next mission, calling Amelia. The bed felt so good, I was sleepy too. But I would have to be a vampire to sleep at a time like this. Tonight was the night it all was suppose to go down. And I hadn't figured out what to do yet. I got online on Eric's phone and looked up three numbers, Amelia's home number, Octavia's home number and the number for the magic shop, cell phones are unlisted. I called the shop first since it was well after noon.

"Broomsticks, Brews and Beyond," answered a bored voice.

"Witch?" I joked.

"Telepath, hot damn!" Amelia screeched. "I have been calling, calling, I heard you got engaged to tall, blond and drop dead gorgeous!"

"Yes, and I am in Vegas right now, long story, but I need to know about the bond breaking potion."

"Why would you want to break the bond now?" Amelia said worried.

"I don't! Listen, Quinn is here, he has told Felipe, the king here, that you were making one."

There was silence on the line. "Oh girl, I don't know what to say. I didn't think he would talk to the king or anyone about it."

"I need to know what they know about it, Amelia." If she was in front of me I would have already heard it, she was a loud broadcaster, and it seems she also had a big mouth. I could kill her.

"I was so lonely, Sookie, he came around a few times to meet with my dad and seemed pretty interested in me. He also seemed pretty heart broken over you and I was so upset about Tray, we sort of just fell into one another. But he was not at all interested in the ingredients I was gathering for Octavia. I guess I let it slip, what it was for. But that was it. He didn't contact me again after that." Amelia's voice trailed off full of shame.

"So you weren't trying to call and warn me about someone stealing the potion Octavia made?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a big wedding without me. Gosh, I didn't know Octavia still had it, she has been gone on a sabbatical to South America with some of the coven. I have been practically living at this shop!" Amelia complained.

"Octavia, she hasn't been back since she came to see me?" I sat paralyzed waiting for her response.

"Well she called me, of course." She paused. "Are you in danger because of me?" Amelia said unsure, like things weren't adding up.

"Do me a favor and text this number your cell phone number, okay and let me know if you find anything else out. Text it if you have to, this line is secure." I hoped. "Okey Dokey?" I was great at pretending I was fine.

Amelia agreed but I could tell she felt horrible about talking to Quinn.

I put his phone back on charge and looked around the room. Holy fuck, where was Octavia? The bond being broken wouldn't be the end of the world, that is if it didn't harm us permanently, but the fact that our enemies had a new weapon to use against us sure didn't boost my confidence. I would have to let Eric know all about it because I may get an important text on his phone after all. I took deep breathes, she could really be on vacation.

I grabbed the phone again and found Hooligan's number. I called only to be told Claude was out of town, great. "Please tell him his cousin needs some help from the family, as soon as you see him. He can reach me at this number." I knew they had caller I.D.

I had a missed call from Sam since Eric's phone was on silent in my purse. I dialed and Sam answered on the first ring. It was great to hear his voice.

"Hey Sam, how are things?"

"I can't wait to you are back, you will never guess what has happened."

"What?" I asked impatiently, I had my own story to tell.

"I have forgiven Jannalynn, Alcide let her go, but she is still trying to get pregnant. But by me, she said she really wanted to have a baby and that is why she accepted Alcide's offer."

"Well, congratulations Sam, I don't know what to say!" Then I spilled my whole story to him. "I am sorry for burdening you with all this, but Eric and I could die tonight." I sniffed.

"Oh Cher' I wish I was there to help," Sam said, he sounded conflicted.

"I've gotta go, I have a big night coming up." I hung up before he could say goodbye.

I dialed Jason's number next since it may be the last time I could talk to him. He didn't even know I was pregnant, "Hey Jas!" I beamed, I couldn't bare to be down and worry him.

"Sook, how is Sin City treating you?"

I came clean. "I wish you were her Jason, the Vampire shit is hitting the fan, and I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't know if I will be coming home." I paused because he said nothing, "And you are going to be an Uncle, if I make it home."

"I will stake that motherfucker myself if he kills you!"

"Jason, Eric is in danger too, that is why I am scared for my life." I should have know better than to pour my heart out to my dense brother but he needed to know. "The baby is a long story, happened when I was kidnapped."

"Oh, Sook, sorry, ah, that is just great! This is fucked up! I have to let Calvin know I am getting on the next plane."

"No, Jason you don't understand!"

"See you soon Sis, don't worry!" Jason said before the phone went dead.

What had I done, signed Jason's death sentence too? I really needed to talk to Claude now, maybe he could make Jason stay put. Then I got the idea to look through Eric's contact list, maybe Claude was on it? He was, right under "Fairy Stripper", there was also a "Shifter", a "Herveuax", a "Limp Dick Compton"... I hit the Fairy Stripper and got Claude's cell's voicemail and explained everything down to me stupidly mobilizing Jason into action.

I dropped the phone and started pacing thinking of everything I had learned today but Eric's travel coffin was taking up too much of the open space of the room. Since he was in the stone tomb, I decided to get my sword out and put it under the mattress. "Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea!" the collection of weapons Eric had brought could slay an army and they would have to stay where he could find them. I closed up that secret compartment and went for my suit case. I unpacked my stakes and hid a few of them here and there. I tucked a smaller one inside the side of my jeans. Thongs did not replace a holster, Eric had some for his swords and I think it is high time I invested in one so I could stay armed. I wish I had my shotgun.

Short of breaking into Victor's suite and staking him, it crossed my mind, I couldn't think of another helpful thing to do until the vampires were up for the night. So I closed my eyes for a moment.

I awoke to a ruckus, Mitchell was shaking me awake. "What the fuck?" I screamed.

Annie accented voice entered the room. "They're gone. They have taken him, in a silver net. There were five deaders against one." She was out of breath.

"Listen to me, Eric sent me to get you out of here, we have to go, now!" Mitchell began pulling me up, but I spasmed as I felt a horrible pain come over me.

Being in pain, panicked and wondering what was going on. I involuntary read Mitchell. Eric had gotten up before me, was nearly dressed and having a blood while being briefed in the front room. He was laughing about Mitchell's frustration with my antics. Mitchell was telling him about Quinn getting arrested and my rendezvous in the bathroom. Eric asked, "And you didn't hear anything?" Mitchell shook his head, "she was meeting with Barry the Bellboy. Maybe she learned something useful."

"I believe she did," Eric got serious when Mitchell relayed what I told Mr. Cataliades about Red Rita. A knock came from the door. Eric opened it and Victor stood flanked by four vampire minions. Eric looked confident as always. Then Victor was reading Eric his rights, Eric's stance changed and a scowl came over his face. Victor pulled out a silver chain. "You know what to do." Eric said to Mitchell before attacking Victor and pushing him out the door. Annie popped out of the room while Mitchell locked the door and ran to the bedroom to see me sleeping soundly and began to shake me awake.

When I rolled out of Mitchell's mind, I was being carried down the hallway. "We have to go after Eric!" I protested.

"No, you are to be moved to a safe location," Mitchell breathed like I was heavy.

"What about Pam?"

"Pam has most likely been taken too, Eric called her and if she hasn't arrived yet, she isn't going to." Mitchell put me down and pulled out a key card for the service elevator.

I was not going to be whisked away while Eric and Pam were in trouble. I turned away from the Irish vampire to run as fast as I could to the real elevator, I could find out where they had taken Eric. He grabbed me by the wrist again and wouldn't let go.

"Don't be daft," Mitchell barked at me. "We have to stick to the plan."

"I don't know the plan!" I yelled as I swung my free arm to punch his jaw. He laughed a little and his fangs ran out, his eyes turned black. I grabbed his face again and shoved my thumb into one of his black eyes. He let go of me to grab his bleeding eye and I bolted down the hall.

I pushed the button over and over wishing I could break it and make the elevator stop. And the lights stopped going down and started coming back up. Mitchell and his bloody face was still at the other end of the hallway on his cell, probably telling someone how uncooperative I was being. Maybe calling our allies. I could feel Eric, he was in the elevator that was returning.

But instead of my Viking, Victor stepped out of the sliding doors and grabbed me. Victor held me still against his pin stripped suit with his leather gloved hand over my mouth. I could see Eric on his knees, his arms pinned behind. Eric's face was bloody and I couldn't tell what from. He had not been completely dressed, he had on his usual style of black tank top. His exposed skin sizzled under the heavy silver net as the four vamps held him in down with their gloved hands. He was still struggling but getting weaker, I could barely feel him. I bit Victor's hand hard and kneed him in the balls and he let go for a moment. In that moment, a big man stepped out of the part of the elevator that had been hidden from my view, I looked up, it was Quinn.

I quickly stepped back out of reach only to be back in Victor's grip. Quinn held up a vial and threw it at my feet, it was Octavia's potion, but it was empty. I looked at Eric's blazing blue eyes and realized I could no longer feel him, they had given it to him, not me.

The elevator closed as Victor turned me around in his arms like he was comforting me, he kissed my head. I looked down the hall, no one was there. "Now, Miss Stackhouse, we haven't thought this through. It would have been better to let Northman feel what we plan to do to you."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Victor stuck his tongue in my ear, "It won't be long now."

I started struggling but it was no use, he had my arms pinned. I wouldn't be able to reach my stake. I relaxed and tried to read Victor. Nothing happened, I opened my eyes panicked. Did this have something to do with the bond being broken?

Victor snickered at my reaction, like he knew, "We have a few hours before the trial, Felipe is expecting you, but I must dress you first. These scraps you have on just won't do." Victor looked around nervously, then felt the pockets of my jeans, he was looking for my room key. He pulled the card out of my pants with two fingers. I could struggle but staking him in the room will be so much better.

Victor practically carried me into the room, he shut the door with his foot so he didn't have to loosen his death grip on me. I didn't need to read his mind to discover he was way too sure of himself. It was just him and little ole me. Sure he was strong as hell, like all vampires but I was being totally underestimated. My mind was made up. I was just waiting. As soon as Victor lets me go, which he will have to at some point, I will stake him. Then I will arm myself with more wooden sticks and go after whoever had Eric. Here I had thought the urge to kill had come from my bond with Eric, and now, I found it burning steadily within myself, a will to survive and save the ones I loved. I pictured my sword penetrating Quinn's chest and smiled.

I was pinned against the wall. Victor's weight was going to crush me, he started wiggling a little. Geez Louis, I think he is trying to get fresh with me. All the better, I will stake him with his pants down. He was fumbling with something in his pocket as he sniffed my neck like I was a good wine. Victor was still holding both my hands behind my back with one of his hands. My hands were sweaty so I started to slip one away. He only gripped harder, I remembered my legs could move and went for his groin again but it didn't work. He was just way too close and pressing too hard against me. He pulled back his head far enough for me to see his fangs were out and eyes had a dark hue to them now. Even so, I wondered how long Victor would be dry humping me, I wasn't really worried about being raped. I had tight jeans on and to remove those puppies Victor would have to let go and then he would be finally dead. I started to laugh at the thought as Victor rubbed his crotch on me. In the same moment, his fangs sunk into me. Oh shit, I let out a yelp, my confident feeling faltered as he started to suck. I stiffened my body, it hurt, he didn't take much but I felt violated, angry, fearful. Tears were streaming down my face, I didn't want to cry in front of him.

My body started heating up, I felt flush. Victor let go and backed away from me staring in amusement and I saw my chance. I was going to kill him, I started to go for the stake but couldn't move my arms. I looked down at them and up at Victor. He had a bloody, fangy smile and there was a syringe in his hand. I slumped to the floor unable to control my muscles to soften the landing. My head bounced and I expected darkness but nothing came.

Victor squatted down to look at me. "Miss Stackhouse, this is no time to rest," he laughed. "We have to get you ready for the King."

I wasn't passing out, I was only paralyzed. I tried to speak and I could not work my mouth. I wondered what kind of drug could do this, would the baby be okay? I started crying motionless, only tears running from my eyes. I could feel them, so I wasn't numb, just unable to move, Holy Hell!

Victor took the square from his suit jacket and wiped my face. "Damn witch should have made it where this couldn't happen either." Victor stood and peered down at me. "Oh, did you know Miss, may I call you Sookie. Yes, Sookie, we have your old witch friend. She is very talented, I am shocked none of her coven miss her. But that is how it is, I hear, when you are past your prime. The old hag even whipped up a spell so you couldn't read me. It should even work on the Ancient one." Victor lifted me off the floor and swung me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

He took me to the bedroom and threw me on the bed. I landed softly but had a head rush from being upside down. My head landed facing up and Victor came over to move it to the side so I could see him. He removed his jacket and loosened the top button of his shirt. I couldn't even close my eyes! Then Victor positioned my arms up and pulled my shirt over my head. He stared at my chest for a moment and fingered the lace on my new beige bra before he pulled out a pocket knife and used it to cut my bra off from the middle and then the straps. "I could never figure those damn things out." He looked at my jeans next and shook his head. Fuck, I will be raped and I can't even scream, I thought. I felt like hyperventilating, but the potion kept my breathing steady.

He started for the button of my pants then paused. Instead, he grabbed one of the sides and ripped down the seam with ease. "That is a nice sound," he remarked and did the other side too. I felt the stake against me as Victor noticed it, he pulled it out of my underwear. At vampire speed, he pretended to come after me with it then stopped right before it hit my skin. Victor leered at me as he scrapped it between my breasts, "Just for that, I may not be much of a gentleman." My panties were torn off in the same manner and I could feel him pet the skin underneath. He pulled my legs apart a little and I wanted to die. I started to throw up in my mouth. Victor sighed purposely, "Too bad Felipe has called first dibs but he isn't greedy. I have called, what do you call it, shotgun!" He looked at me sideways as if he expected me to laugh but then remembered I couldn't and smiled even bigger.

"Now what shall we wear." He jumped off the bed and my eyes stung with tears. Relieved to be spared for a little longer from Victor, I wish I could have taken a deep breath. I wanted to kill him so bad. Then I wondered if anyone was left to come to my rescue. Where was Ingrid? Where was that ghost, couldn't she go where ever she wanted? What about all our allies? Without the bond, Eric wouldn't know where I was, but any dumb ass could think to check my room. That is when I heard him, calling my name. I answered, _Barry, I need help!_

_I've heard, but that floor is blocked off by Nevada's goons. That weird vamp came to us, Pam has been captured. She is being held in the basement with your vampire until the trial. Stan has to act like he knows nothing. Mitchell wants to send Annie to you when it is safe, when you are alone._

_Tell her to bring a stake!_

_No one is suppose to kill anyone before the trial._

_Too bad, as soon as I get the chance, they are dead._

Victor stepped into my line of sight again with a big white garment bag and I knew what was inside. He unzipped it and remarked, "this is perfect, Felipe will have fun with this. Plus, how ironic, you can wear it to your trial!" Victor took no care with the dress as he pulled it up over my naked body. He did however position my breasts for the best cleavage. He rolled me over and tightened the corset so tight I thought it might crack a rib. Never mind that my face was flat against the bed and I couldn't breathe. He disappeared to the bathroom, came back, flipped me over and brushed my hair like I was a doll. Then he put shoes on my feet, I don't know which ones. He coped a few more feels and smelled my body in strange places, under my arms, my ankles, before lifting me up to carry me out the door.

Now that I had another possibility of escape, I started searching for more minds. There were two vampires stationed outside the room now. How did they plan to pull this off? Walking through the busy hallway of the King's and Queen's suites carrying my limp body would surely raise some suspicion. Maybe someone would call security? Victor opened the door and I was lowered into a big box. The top was shut and I couldn't even hold myself up, then two vampires carried the box behind Victor. They used the stairs to take the box to down to Felipe's floor. I counted five voids in the suite they stopped at, not counting the two guards outside.

So here I was being delivered to the King on the proverbial silver platter. "Oh my, what have you brought for us Victor?" Felipe sung in his Spanish accent. Victor said nothing and Felipe clapped his hands quickly to cue the vampires to bring the big box to him. The darkness parted and I heard the King of Nevada exclaim, "Victor, this is no way to treat our telepath!" I couldn't tell if he was serious or being sarcastic. "Take her out of here, I will not touch her. Madden this is unacceptable!"

"And what does a King have to fear from a mere Sheriff, he is in our custody too." Victor laughed and the other vampires shuffled around.

I was still trying to listen as I was being carried via box to the next room, "Northman will go on trial, then we shall have Mizz Stackhouse. What if they judge in his favor and you have violated the pledge?" Felipe's voice was ice cold.

"Who is she to believe over a vampire?" Victor wasn't taking this seriously. "it is her word against a King, should she not be protected while Northman is under guard?"

"What if she has already contacted her kin? Our clan will have our heads if we start a war with the Fae. Think of public relations or our businesses, all the progress we have made with Congress! How do you cover up that kind of war when we are out in public?" Felipe paused and his voice softened, "But, since you have been so useful, bringing this morsel to the table, we will discuss what to do now."

I was shut in the sound proof room. Contact my kin, I wish I knew how! I had left Claude a message but that didn't make me feel better. I had put distracting Jason as his first priority. I was pissed that they couldn't just pop that ghost in the room and have her kill Felipe. She was dead after all, what could Felipe do to her? Were we still operating under some sort of plan? Did they plan for this? I thought about Victor kidnapping me too early, as Felipe put it. I wondered why he didn't release me right then and save his ass.

I was left alone in the box for what seemed like forever before Felipe entered the room. The other voids had been dismissed and only the guards outside remained. I thought he said he didn't want to touch me but he reached down in the big box and lifted me up like I was a donut. "Mizz Stackhouse, forgive me, I am impatient." He said as he positioned me on the bed. "This should have happened long ago, before Northman intervened, he is so selfish. Doesn't he realize all he has is mine as well?" He said softly and stroked my face. "Victor on the other hand, has given me a gift."

He leaned over me and smelled my neck. He licked the dry blood Victor left behind and hummed consent. Felipe's eyes got a crazed look, I lay immobile and screamed with my mind to Barry, _Felipe is going to fuck me and bite me, please, where are all our allies?_

_Sookie, no one is suppose to attack Felipe before the trial_.

_Fuck the plan, Barry tell them I am about to be raped! Eric wouldn't want this!_

_Eric is in chains and my word means nothing._

I felt the cooler air as Felipe lifted my dress and bunched it up around my hips. He reached behind me and loosened the corset so he could have access there as well. I heard him unzip his pants. His fangs were out and I felt his hands move below the dress. Every time I pictured what Eric had tried to prevent, me in Las Vegas working for the King, I had imagine being forced to do horrible things. Things like rat on a human that the Vampires would kill. I had not seriously thought I would be raped or turned, I was a fool. I wanted to close my eyes. _Barry, Barry, Barry._

_Yes, Sookie._

_Barry can you talk to me, tell me about your life, anything._

_Oh, Okay,_ He seemed to get the hint and I listened as hard as I could, trying to ignore Felipe sinking his fangs into me as he ground himself against me. I continued to listen to Barry's story, he was telling me about when he was a kid, how he grew up with this curse we share. Felipe was enjoying himself as I tried to separate from the scene. I was in Dallas with Barry, far away from Las Vegas. Barry's life had not been as kind as my small town life. I had always thought I had it rough with my telepathy but I was seeing that boys we treated differently than girls, feared more. My heart hurt for Hunter. I felt like taking my nephew and going far away to a state with very little Supes. Then I thought of my child, would it have this curse too?

_Barry, do you think you would want some company, if we do get you out of here with your new face and name? _

_Sure, Sookie, you would be welcome to come along._

_Maybe I could change my name to Victoria, something common, and I could dye my hair red._

_I was thinking of something exotic for my name, like Brady or Chance._

_I would go back to school, what would you do?_

_I would start painting again, maybe try to make something of it._

_You paint, how wonderful, I have only painted the house, but I don't see why I can't do something creative too. Maybe I could become a writer, I love books._

_You can do anything you want._

_Thank you, Barry._

_I mean it Sookie, you could do anything you want, you don't have to be tied to the Vamps._

_I mean, thank you Barry, it is over. _I don't know if Barry knew I was crying, at this distance we could only send messages.

The next thing I knew, I was dreaming, or was I dead? Did Felipe drink me dry? I was floating above in the Galaxy Room in my blood soaked gown. No not floating, but being held by Claudine, she had wings. The room looked different than before, it was covered in blood, guts and vampire flakes. So much that I was relieved to be floating above it, there wasn't an inch that had been spared. I searched for minds but every time I did, I jerked. I felt like I was falling, and had to catch myself. Now that I had adjusted to the scene, there was only one thing to do. "Claudine, thank you for guarding me. I wish you had been tucked away safe with your baby. I wish that you didn't die for me." I wasn't sure if it was really her or just a creation of my dreaming mind but I had to apologize for her death, "I'm sorry."

"I am not sorry, my dear." Claudine spoke and I saw her face and knew she was real.

Before I knew it, I was walking, coming out of a daze. I felt my feet bare against the smooth carpet of hotel hallway. I tried to replay my dream to remember it as my eyes trailed down to see I was still in my wedding gown and that it was covered in blood. Two vampires were ushering me into the Galaxy Room and their grips on my arms were going to leave a mark. This was not how I pictured entering this room in this dress. But of course, that was the least of my worries. The ball room was not as full as the night before, I looked around through hazy eyes but noticed with my mind that there were no humans but Barry in the crowd. I tried to read the guards, they thought they would see me die tonight.

At the far end of the room was a stage with several raised platforms. A certain, nameless, man in genie attire was in the middle looking smug. I couldn't believe I had once fallen for him. He seemed to be calling everyone to order. He was handing a long staff to a beautiful woman who now took center stage. Behind her in regal chairs were vampires I had never met and one I had. She was blind but I felt her looking straight at me before she tickled my brain, a hello. Her handlers were standing behind the Ancient Pythoness differently than before, like they expected trouble. To her right stood Nergal, I had only seen him in visions. Can anyone say Gomez Addams? His brain signature wasn't just empty, it was a vacuum and I had to pry myself away from his mind. On the other side was a part- demon looking equally creepy. Then I spotted Mr. Cataliades, off the stage but in the front row and to his left was the shock.

It was Eric, looking unharmed, clean and dressed in a beautiful suit. Of course, I couldn't feel him. And his look was as unreadable as ever. Everyone was looking at me, I would have loved for him to look angry or sad about my appearance, about me being drug into the room, about what he knew could have happened to me but not one emotion crossed his face. I waited for him to pull out his sword and start rolling heads, but that didn't happen either. I had a very bad feeling. I couldn't help but think something was off about Eric as his eyes returned to the stage.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I am the elected master-at-arms of this judicial session," a tall brunette vampire announced as she pounded the staff to bring all the eyes back to the stage. You could hear a pin drop, I could hear my own breathing and soon my own heart. "Following the traditions of the vampire race, I call you all to witness the trial of Felipe De Castro, King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas on the charge that he is in breach of contract with Stan Davis the King of Texas."

The lawyers seemed to move into place and introduced themselves.

"Let the accused be brought forth," the lady said as she banged the staff on the floor again.

The vampire guards were dragging me toward the stage. I wondered what I was accused of in this case. Felipe stood and motioned towards me, "if it pleases the court, I have brought my own seer."

The crowd seemed to move a little, a huge reaction for a room of vampires.

"Objection, Ancient One, Miss Stackhouse is not a seer or King De Castro's to call." Mr. Cataliades interrupted.

The Pythoness' strong voice surprised me, "Miss, you are not a seer? Why would a vampire King lie?"

"I am not sure what I am, Your Majesty, I wanted to ask you that same question." I said in a strained voice, I could barely talk. The guards placed me on a chair on the stage. I was thankful that they let go before they cut off circulation. Now I was really on display. As I sat, I enjoyed the feeling of resting, I was so tired, but inside I wanted to run, if only I could get the strength.

"Have you not sworn fealty to your King, you are not tied to any vampire here?" She sounded skeptical.

"No, I have not sworn anything to Felipe, but am pledged to Eric Northman." I croaked while my free hands felt around my throat, it was jagged, torn, yet here I was, not getting first aid, but answering questions.

"What say you, to this, Felipe De Castro?" Another Judge asked.

Felipe complete with cape was standing flanked by Sandy and Jonathan plus numerous guards. "Northman's bond and pledge with this human is broken. She is in my revenue. Of course, she belongs to me." Felipe laughed, he looked rosy, must have been why I felt so weak.

"And Northman, do you contest this?" The woman with the staff turned to Eric.

"Felipe De Castro has used witch craft to break our bond and has taken what is mine. I demand restitution." Eric said calmly as if I was a piece of meat and my heart broke.

There was a whisper from the vampire judges. One spoke out to the Ancient Pythoness ,"Yes, we conclude Miss Stackhouse has been touched by the King of Nevada." I rolled my eyes, really, was it the rape, the blood or my ripped neck that clued them in?

"Objection, Northman is facing trial on two counts. One, treason against the King of Nevada, two, the murder of Victor Madden. If he is found guilty, Northman's assets would fall to the King." Nergal spoke up.

"I don't think so," I said before I thought.

"Perhaps, you would explain yourself," the Ancient One leaned forward in her throne.

"I am of the house of Brigant and carry the heir to Prince Niall, if Eric dies, my care falls to him." I said confidentially, hoping that could be the case in their barbaric world. "I don't belong to any of you." I strained my voice to carry over the crowd.

There was a silence that was scary.

"And where is Niall Brigant, Ancient one? He is closed off from the world, a relic of ancient times. He can back no claim to this woman." Nergal spoke elegantly as Felipe nodded.

"Your request to bring your own seer is denied." She announced.

Stan's lawyer spoke up, "Shall I call a witness?" He sounded bored, we were wasting his time. She nodded. "I call Stan Davis." Stan was wheeled to the stage and no one dismissed me. I would have left but couldn't bare weight on my legs. I started thinking of how to get out of this situation alive. I looked at Eric and missed feeling the bond. He didn't look at me, I wondered why. I never wanted his pity but if there was ever a time I needed a hero, it was now.

_Don't worry Sookie, there is even a plan for this. This is perhaps the best thing that could have happened. If Eric kills Felipe now after he violated you, the Vampires will see him as a bad ass and follow his lead. _Barry's mind invaded my own.

_So, is that what he is thinking, that what happened to me is a good thing? _

_He thinks that you live._

_Well, yeah, barely, maybe not for long. _I fought back the anger I felt toward Eric but Barry could tell. _But he killed Victor?_

_Yes, and in all fairness, he didn't escape until Felipe had already had his way with you. It was best for you to enter the trial this way so everyone can see what has been done._

I fought the urge to sob, one of those horrible heart wrenching hiccuping cries. To think someone could have rescued me sooner and chose not to, I was pregnant for goodness sake. Maybe I still was, I didn't know. But Eric was suppose to care about me, how could he not fight for me when he had freed himself?

I ignored Barry's attempts to talk to me further and tried to listen to the trial. I knew from experience that it would not be fair. They wouldn't necessary have to hear both sides before declaring a verdict. And the Ancient Pythoness was the one everyone listened to.

Stan gave his account and then Felipe his, Victor Madden was finally dead and couldn't defend himself. Stan's lawyer was no match against Nergal who seemed to poke holes in all the accusations. Plus, Stan looked like a kid tattling on his big brother because he had no real evidence, he was clearly the weaker vampire. The trial was over and Felipe declared innocent, after all, he denied knowing what Victor was up to behind his back.

_Well, that went well. They were depending on you to win the trial for them. _Barry told me.

_Why should I do that Barry, if Stan isn't going to honor the deal, why should I give Stan Louisiana and Arkansas?_

_Stan is furious, he wants Nevada's threat gone._

_Why don't you speak up Barry? You can read their minds, you know the truth. Plus, if you had, we wouldn't be in this situation. _I told him, he should have ratted Red Rita out earlier.

That seemed to shut Barry up. "Now I call your attention to the case of the vampires of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas against Eric, the Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, Louisiana." The staff was pounded some more before Mr. Catalaides took the stage with Nergal.

"Honorable Pythoness, I renounce my contracts to Felipe De Castro. I give up my Neutrality clause and ask permission to represent Mr. Northman in this case."

"Proceed," the she said.

Mr. Catalaides began his speech detailing our grievances with Victor Madden. He explained all the times Victor had gone against his King's so called wishes to try to kill Pam and I. He presented all kinds of evidence of Victor neglecting New Orleans and lining his pockets with the other Area's profits, mainly Area 5. Felipe even seemed to be surprised by all this, or maybe he was planning on using the now finally dead Victor as a scape goat again.

"And yet, Mr. Northman didn't take his story to the King and took matters into his own hands before the trial and Victor Madden can no longer defend himself." Nergal debated.

"Mr. Northman had every right to kill Victor Madden, he took his wife by force and ripped off her clothing at least. The evidence has been submitted. Vampire custom calls for final death without trial for anyone lesser than a King and Victor was merely Regent." Mr. Catalaides argued.

Nergal rebutted, "But the Northman was scheduled to go on trial for treason. He is accused of faking this marriage to keep a most valuable asset to himself and use it to overthrow the Kingdom. I have a signed affidavit here stating that Miss Stackhouse didn't know what the passing of the knife meant." He passed around a document, I got a chance to read it and it was signed by Victor Madden, our only witness. Damn, it said pretty much what had happened, that I questioned Eric in front of Victor that night.

"Miss Stackhouse is it true that Mr. Northman tricked you into this marriage?" Nergal asked me as I finished reading.

"Yes, but,"

I was interrupted by the full demon, "Is it true he wanted to keep you away from the King of Nevada?"

"Well, yes, but,"

Again Nergal slithery voice out powered my own,"Is it true that you are carrying the child of a fairy?"

"Objection, her child is a gift and the proof has already been submitted." Mr. Catalaides told the panel of judges and they all nodded. "Since when did it matter if a human consented? Miss Stackhouse, did the pledge with the knife happen?" asked Mr. Catalaides.

"Yes."

"Was the marriage consummated?" The Ancient Pythoness asked.

"Yes."

"I present to you that Victor Madden and Felipe De Castro were not aware of such gift. The bond was broken and the marriage, with proof of infidelity." Nergal said joyously louder than anyone else.

Mr. Catalaides started, "The bond was broken by witchcraft, De Castro has abducted a witch from New Orleans. The witch's body has been submitted for evidence."

Oh no, I had no idea what had happened while I was out cold. Octavia dead, it couldn't be, I put my hand over my mouth and started to breath.

"I call Eric the Northman to the stand." Nergal motioned and Eric climbed the steps and stood next to his lawyer. I was still on display. "Mr. Northman did you kill Victor Madden?"

"Yes" Eric answered with a smile looking confident, good, that is what we needed.

"Describe the circumstances in which you killed Victor Madden." Mr. Catalaides spoke.

"I was arrested under false pretenses by Victor Madden tonight and bound in silver. Felipe's Were forced a potion down my throat to break my blood bond with my wife. And I witnessed Victor capture her. Four vampires took me to the basement to hold me until the trial. My child, Ingrid and I escaped killing the guards. We went after Sookie and found Victor in my hotel room trying to remove evidence of a struggle. Three of Victor's guards killed my best fighter. Then, I killed Victor, per our customs for taking what is mine." Eric answered in an apathetic voice. I fought back shock, Ingrid was dead too.

"How did you kill him?" Nergal asked.

"I ripped off his head." Eric answered with a calm face. I hoped Felipe was nervous now.

"Did your blood bond with Miss Stackhouse predate you pledge?" one of the judges asked.

"Yes, it predates Felipe's rule of Louisiana." Eric answered and was told to stay for further questioning.

"I call Red Rita to the stand." Nergal announced and I listened to the husky woman tell the whole story of Eric and Stan plotting to over throw Nevada. Thankfully no one told her Amun was behind it in the first place because that was left out of her story. Next Eric was asked a series of questions and to my surprise he answered truthfully. We were losing and no offense to Mr. Catalaides but I could see why he wasn't a criminal lawyer.

"Miss Stackhouse, does Eric mean to kill Felipe and take the throne?" Mr. Catalaides asked and expected me to say no, that Eric didn't want to be King that he only wants our safety but I remembered what Barry told me.

"Yes, Eric plans to be King, as soon as he kills Felipe." I shouted and finally got a look out of Eric, one of shock. If that didn't do it, the next thing Red Rita said caused the uproar. She went on the defense and told them she was only found out because of me, because I could read vampire minds.

Immediately the crowd began leering at me like I was the enemy. I knew if it ever came out, I would be dead. And it wasn't really the truth, I would have to touch them. The judges were all whispering amongst themselves and Felipe had a huge grin as he rocked on his heels.

_Oh no, they have a judgment! _Barry's mind was in a panic and I was preparing for the worst.

The doors to the room flew open. It was Jason and Calvin followed by, it seemed, the whole hotshot community.

The vampire with the staff stood, "What is the meaning of this interruption?" She scrunched her nose like she could barely stand the smell.

"I have come for my sister, she's leaving with us," Jason bellowed across the crowd. I had tears of joy in my eyes, it felt good to be loved by Jason but I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I shot to my feet dreading a battle.

"Do you think we answer to Weres? Really this is quite amusing!" The lady in charge laughed as Felipe signaled his guards to surround the Panthers. Eric was by me in a flash and the other vampires on stage took a defensive stance.

Calvin stood in front of Jason, "we are not alone, the Long Tooth Pack is outside the doors. Now give over the girl and we will leave peacefully."

"We do not take kindly to threats, we have our own lap dogs," Felipe announced and Quinn entered with a group of big burly shifters. Before I could blink, Quinn had shifted to tiger form and leaped toward the panthers. I had expected them to shift but they stayed human looking and huddled close together.

Quinn roared and slashed toward them but they were protected by some sort of invisible bubble. Felipe shouted at Nergal, "What kind of magic is this?"

Jason spoke up, "Fairy magic, by way of Prince Niall Brigant, he sent a message," Jason thought for a minute. "He says if you don't give Sook over and leave her alone, he will stake all you sons of bitches." I almost laughed at Jason's improv.

Luckly Eric got to me before the hoard of vampires that came toward us now, including Nergal. Eric scooped me up and flew me to the door just as Alcide and the long tooth pack was entering the room. Eric handed me off to Annie, "come on your cousin is waiting out front."

I looked up at Eric knowing he was going back into that room, and that he and a lot of people I loved may not be coming back. I wanted desperately to help but I couldn't stay, I could barely stand. I started to faint and Eric shook me, "you live, you need to be strong," he said calmly and he pushed his bloody wrist to my mouth and I drank. And I cried for that brief minute, all I could think was that Eric didn't care about what had happened to me. That he would use it as an excuse to kill Felipe, that it had been a back up plan. I searched his face, without the bond I didn't know what he cared about and his stone face wasn't helping. He gave me an abbreviated kiss and disappeared into the swarm of shifters from Dallas entering the ball room.

Annie led me out the front door to a waiting car. I was pleased to see Claude driving, Dermot and Diantha in the back. I scooted into the front seat taking my enormous blood covered dress with me. Annie leaned in the window and kissed me on the cheek. She was thinking how she had wanted to help me but Mitchell had gone to Stan for help when I ran off. Stan and his vampires wouldn't let her interfere. He held Mitchell's life over her until Eric escaped and had control of the situation again. I smiled back at her in understanding as the car left the hotel.

I was feeling much better with Eric's healing blood. "Claude, is the baby okay?" was the first thing I asked.

"Yes, and with any luck, we will pull this off." He said in a relieved voice.

"Thanks Claude, Dermot, Diantha. I don't know how you all did it, but you saved my life."

"Whatdidwedo?" Diantha asked.

"All this, the were packs, the car, the threat of Niall." I was feeling better and could think a little clearer.

"This was all your vampire's idea, especially the part of not involving father. I put the wards around the Panthers, they all have to be touching for it to work." Dermot told me proudly.

"Jason wasn't aware of our plans, you included him. We just wanted to spare him, in case." Claude shrugged.

It was a lot to take in, "So even before Victor took me, you were suppose to come?" They nodded. Then I thought about what wasn't in the plans, Octavia. "Diantha, what about Octavia?"

"Shetookherownlife, we found her."

I wondered if that is what broke the spell over me or made me pass out. Poor Octavia, I was the reason she was dead. A flash from my dream, the blood and gore, crossed my vision. Then I thought of everyone one else, Alcide and his pack, was Jannalynn there? Is that why Sam sounded so torn? Did he want to tell me? I thought of Jason, he was only a bitten were, would he make it back home to Michele? Also, I had meant to tell someone to save Barry. And Eric, now that I wasn't so weak it was easier for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and think about his life. "Claude, I have to go back!"

"No way, I am sworn to protect you, taking you back would be suicide." He answered quickly.

"But we could be of help, are we not great fighters?" Dermot said to Claude, "Plus, I have a little magic left."

"Me too," Diantha held up her little spark in the palm of her hand.

"Claude I have to, think about Claudine, wouldn't you want to go to her?" for a moment I thought I said the wrong thing. Claudine and her baby had died saving me.

"I would rather Claudine stay out of battle while with child," he paused, "but she was a Brigant, so proud, so fierce. Just like you Sookie. Yes, I think we have to go back." Claude smiled and made a u-turn that screeched the tires.

We were only gone for ten minutes but the lobby was empty. We decided it would be best for Claude and Dermot to join the weres that were on our side, that included the Dallas shifters according to Diantha. Diantha and I would go to my room to get weapons and take the service elevator down to a relatively safe entrance. Diantha would use her flames to keep any vampires away from me. "Do you think Nergal has burned everyone up?" I asked her fearful of the powerful demon.

"He won't fight unless Niall shows up, he doesn't haveaponyintheshow." She said as we entered the room were Eric killed Victor.

The door was unlocked and the room smelled of dead vampire so I headed right for Eric's coffin to get my sword and weapons for the others. The lid lifted easily but a quick hiss made me drop it. Shocked to see her, I threw the lid wide open and Ingrid hissed at me again, she was pretty cut up but she would heal.

"It's a friend, it's Sookie. Do you need more blood? I thought you had died!" I pointed to the fridge and Diantha grabbed some bottled blood.

"Not me," Ingrid said as I put the bottle to her lips. And it took me a moment before I realized who had died. Why Eric had acted strangely, who was his best fighter. I sank to the floor feeling like I couldn't breath. I would never had thought Pam could die, she was a survivor, so brave and skilled. Grief over took me and I could do nothing but try to catch my breath. "She saved her Master, she was loyal until the end." Ingrid spoke with reverence as Diantha hung her head.

I had no time to morn Pam, although her death caused a hurt in me to rival that of my Gran's death. I knew someone it would have hurt worse and he was fighting for his life. I traded the dress for pants and a clean top and grabbed my sword, I had no time to waste.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Diantha carried a duffel bag of various weapons with ease while I got used to the feel of my sword in my hand. It was lighter than you could imagine or maybe I was stronger because of Eric's blood. Either way, I could carry it but I didn't know what else I could do with it. All I knew was that I had to fight, for Eric and for everyone that had come to our rescue. Even if Eric paid them or if they decided he was better than being under the thumb of a more invasive Vamp, I just had to do my part. So many have died protecting me. I couldn't get the blood bath out of my head. Claudine was protecting me from the Summerlands or where ever she was, it had to mean something. But did it mean stay away or go help, I wasn't sure.

And Pam, I thought about my friend on the way down in the elevator. Would she have died if I had gone willingly with Mitchell? No one would have had to search for me then. I tried to shake off my self loathing. I wiped my tears and steadied myself for battle.

"Readysetgo," Diantha shouted and we left the service elevator as soon as it opened. Instinctively turning our backs to one another, checking the hall, we were lucky the coast was clear. I took a deep breathe and the half demon seemed to relax too. The kitchen that lead to the ballroom was to our left and we could see the entrance to the ballroom ahead. There was a waiter looking out the round windows. I read his mind to see he only had a morbid curiosity and a death wish he didn't know about. When he heard us coming, he backed away with his arms in the air. Diantha and I both had to tiptoe to look through the glass.

I searched with my eyes for Eric but couldn't spot him. And with the bond gone I couldn't feel him. From the window, I couldn't tell if we were winning or losing but the fight had to be nearly over. Battles don't last long. I searched with my mind for Jason, he was down. He was hurt but wasn't dead, even if he hoped to look that way. I pushed the door open, and was hit with the smell of smoke, blood and magic. The carnage surrounding me was surreal. It was raining lightly in places from the sprinklers because smoke hung thick in the air, the drapes were on fire. I wondered where the demons were. Along with the smoke was another mist, a magical one meant to keep visibility low. There were panthers, wolves and loads of other animals still fighting, I could hear their cries. A vampire was stuck in one of the walls. I had to get to Jason. He couldn't change without the full moon and was as good as dead if an enemy called his bluff. I could get him out of here.

Diantha shouted after me as I went off on my own. There was no time to explain. While trying to locate Jason with my mind, I tripped and fell, my sword sliding away from me. I landed on a cold hard body. I gasped, blood was everywhere, I slipped in it trying to raise myself up for a better look. I landed hard again on the fallen vampire. The Ancient Pythoness looked at me with her blind eyes. I was quiet, I planned to leave her there because Jason had been my goal. Besides she could heal. She grabbed my arm, still strong. "I can give you blood but then you are on your own." I told her trying to pull away. I had made my mind up that I could not save everyone.

"No, you need your strength, I am destined to die. You, my dear, must drink from me." She said in almost a whisper.

I looked at her in disbelief, as she pulled me down on her and I had no choice but to suck from one of her wounds. Her grip loosens while I finish and I raise up and see the room in a whole new light. It is like being in the Wizard of Oz, a horse of a different color. Everyone was so bright beaming in their auras, I could see through the fog I wondered if it would wear off. "I am blind, I can only see this way," she answered my thoughts so I closed my eyes. When I opened them back up the colors were more manageable. I focused on the vampire fight next to us and wondered who was on our side, the answer was revealed, I just knew.

"Are you sure you die tonight? Maybe you are wrong." I said. I had to give the old vampire one more chance before I went for Jason.

"Here, you need this." She pushed a waded up tissue into my hand, like lots of old ladies carry and I placed it in my pocket. A sword came down on her throat, I jumped back quick. I landed closer to my own sword and grabbed it. Luckily the vampire turned around to fight another, my sword wouldn't kill a vampire unless I could chop off their heads.

After the dose of blood from the Ancient One, I knew where I was headed. And I could see better than even the vampires. On autopilot, I dodged fangs of all kinds and hopped over bodies injured and dead with ease. Jason was in the middle of the room, almost exactly where I last saw him. He was barely breathing now, his thoughts more and more incoherent. I squatted down to him and had a look around. I closed my eyes and searched for my fairy relatives since a panther wouldn't be able to drag Jason to safety. Both were engaged in battle, fighting vampires with swords. What they really needed was a long wooden spear. I knew Dermot used some of his magic to mask their scent and the rest to make Diantha and I less noticeable, somehow. We were suppose to be handing out weapons. Too bad, Jason would have a better chance of surviving if he was out of harms way so I had no choice but to drag him out of here. Then maybe I could get back to the plan. I grabbed him under the arms and started walking backwards, hoping Dermot's magic held up. All the while, I searched around me trying not to fall into the claws of our enemies, or their mouths. And that is when I found him, Eric was at the east end of the room in a fight to the death. My minds new eye told me it was more than Eric and Felipe, it was Red Rita and Quinn he was fighting too. What was I going to do?

_Sookie, are you alright?_

_Barry, where are you? Great timing!_

_I have been listening, under the buffet table, to your left, bring your brother over here._

I did just that and handed the care and hiding of Jason off to Barry who was also in hiding. Barry was cradling his arm, it was probably broken. Stan was dead but Joesph was still fighting with us. _I will send someone to get you two out of here as soon as I can._

_Okay, _Barry said but he wasn't too confident.

As I made my way back across the floor,I was tapped on the shoulder. I jumped a little and turned ready to fight. "Holdyourhorses!" Diantha screamed and dunked. "We have a job to do."

By now we were soaked. Diantha dropped the duffel bag with a splash. "Yes, let's go." She opened the bag and I grabbed a arm full of silver daggers and wooden stakes. "I think we are going to have to do the work ourselves, everyone else seems busy, or is an animal." I shouted over the noise of the fire alarms that just started to sound.

She laughed a little. "I will go toward Uncle and Father." She pointed to where the demons and fairies seemed to be fighting vamps or each other. "You go help Eric."

I nodded as I tucked sharp objects into my wet jeans, sleeves, socks, anywhere I could. I would be dead if I fell. Diantha was gone in a blink, she had speed on her side. At least I could see and know who needed to die.

Staking a vampire is not easy unless you are really scared and I was terrified. I hit four in the back on my way across the floor to the surprise of their opponents. I felt like Buffy! If the carnage was bad before, the water had made it worse, it had spread. Just like in my dream, there wasn't an inch not covered in blood.

Wet animals stink, I pulled a silver dagger out of my sock and stabbed a hyena that had one of our wolves down. The animal slumped to the ground, dead. It changed back to a strange dead woman. The wolf changed back, it was Alcide, naked and injured. He groaned in pain and I was torn. Squatting down, I checked his injuries butI had to get to Eric. I hated to think of Alcide lying there vulnerable like my brother. To my surprise, Annie popped up behind me. "He can't fight anymore, I will get him out of here."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Jason, my brother and Barry, a human from Dallas are under the buffet table. They need a doctor." I shouted to her as I continued to sprint across the floor to Eric.

Mitchell and Heidi were holding off the others as Eric fought Felipe. Red Rita and Quinn had no weapons but themselves. Felipe had a sword and so did Eric. They were all dripping wet and blood was running off of them in little streams, I couldn't tell how hurt anyone was really. Like jumping rope, I had to time when to jump in. Mitchell and Rita were literally at each others throats. I couldn't get their attention, the magic must work. I swayed back and forth a little more looking for an opening with a stake in my hand. They were just too fast. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. They both froze and looked at me. I tossed the stake to Mitchell as Red Rita was going for my jugular. I squatted down and her heavy body fell onto mine. I pushed it off just before it became mush and ash.

Relieved, I raised my hand so Mitchell could pull me off the floor. "Now for the tiger," I told him and gripped my sword. Mitchell joined Heidi in wrestling Quinn. Even a were tiger is no match for a vampires strength, two would do him in, maybe. He could bite off their heads if they weren't so strong and quick. Still it was like pinning down a rabid animal. Reminding myself of everything Quinn had done, I decided to end it, no matter if my sword hit the vamps or not. This wasn't just a beautiful animal, this man was a killer and took pleasure in my pain, I told myself. There was no way to spare him and save Eric. I waited until I had a clear shot and brought my sword down from above through Quinn's fury neck. I backed away slowly as Heidi took the sword and finished the job easily. The tigers head changed back to Quinn's as it rolled toward my feet. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

That had been a mistake, I covered my mouth as Eric looked around, finally noticing me. And Felipe sword took Eric's sword and sliced his left hand off with it. It hit the floor with a red splash. I screamed again as Felipe knocked Eric over preparing to rip out his neck. Eric was holding him at arms length even with the hand less arm. Heidi and Mitchell had acquired new enemies and I was left standing next to Eric and Felipe. The pain was evident from Eric's face as blood gushed from his wrist. Did vampire's die from blood loss? I went for a weapon at my shoulder, it was silver but would have to do. In a flash I brought it down on Felipe's back. He paused in pain and that pause was all it took for Eric to get the upper hand and Felipe was on the floor with Eric at his neck biting. I looked down at Eric's severed hand on the floor and went for the sword in it since Heidi stole mine. I pried Eric's cold fingers from it and gripped the handle. This sword was heavy but I had enough adrenaline pumping through me to kill a horse.

"Eric" I yelled causing him to react again and Felipe to roll over on him. That is when I brought the sword down on his middle, almost slicing through. Blood squirted at me in an awful spray as Eric grabbed the sword pulling it out and took off the King's head.

With his one hand Eric held Felipe's head in the air and announced, "Your King is dead!" in voice so loud that everyone stopped. The fight was over.

Immediately, I went to him, blood bath or not and clung to him tightly. Eric dropped Felipe's head and returned my gesture, picking me off the floor for an intense kiss. I didn't need the bond to know the blood lust was at work but it would have to wait. This is something Eric realized too because even though the battle seemed over, he lowered me back to my feet. I mourned the loss of his kiss but we had to access the situation. Who was injured? Was my first thought. Eric's thoughts had gone somewhere else as he stood flanked by Mitchell and Heidi. "Surrender or die!" he yelled as the fight seemed to start a new in isolated areas.

The smoke was clearing, the magic dissipating. To my relief my Cousin Claude was walking toward me. "Oh thank the lord, is Dermot okay?"

"He lives, but we have to leave. His magic is wearing off now that he is injured." Claude explained as Diantha came carrying my Great Uncle. Dermot was out cold and bleeding from a gash on his head.

"Fatherpoppedout when Felipe was defeated," Diantha explained as I hurried them out and on their way, knowing that they would be irresistible to even Eric if their scent came back. Especially with all that blood. Gosh, I wondered if Nergal had hurt Dermot.

I rinsed the blood off myself in the remaining spray form the sprinklers, they too were finished and soon drizzled out. The extra skirmishes had died down as whoever was on our side rounded up our enemies. Heidi had knelt down in front of Eric, who was getting his hand taped back on it seemed. "Will that work?"

"If we were quick enough and can keep it connected, it might." Eric said blankly as Heidi wrapped an ace bandage around his hand and wrist.

She had obviously went for supplies because she handed Eric a blood and me a towel. "Thanks," I said and she was off again. I started to wonder if she was applying for the job of second.

Joesph, the new King of Texas, came to us next. He bowed in Eric's direction. "On the stage in fifteen minutes."

Eric bowed a little too and Joesph walked off. "What was that about?" I asked.

"I am to be crowned in fifteen minutes, Joesph too." Eric said and gave Mitchell a look before walking toward the stage. So much for goodbye.

"Our States can't go a night without a Monarch." Heidi told me as I watched Eric walk away. She had come back with a more bottled blood for her and Mitchell. They finished them quickly.

Since Eric was obviously busy, I needed to check on Jason, Alcide and others. Mitchell followed me to the lobby like Eric silently suggested. But all the injured had been taken to the hospital. That was okay now that the world knew about Shifters. Most hospitals had their own two-natured ward starting up. I had nothing else to do but go back to the galaxy room with Mitchell. He wouldn't let me go back to my room to check on Ingrid and he was serious.

"Fine, have it your way." I told him and he looked relieved.

Mitchell escorted me to the stage by his arm and I could read his mind. I found out a lot of the vamps that weren't with Nevada or on our side had fled to their rooms. They would be coming back down for the Coronation. The shifters from Dallas and Louisiana were to take care of the hoard of extra Nevada vamps and Eric and Stan's vampires were to take care of Felipe and his inner circle. Felipe didn't have many shifters but the ones he had were big and fighters like Quinn. Nergal didn't even fight until Claude and Dermot showed up but they made sure he didn't cause much damage. Then the magic fog started, and Mitchell lost track of what was going on.

"Can you really read vampire minds?" Mitchell broke me out of his mind with the question.

"It isn't that simple, I have to be touching them." I answered honestly.

He let go of me real quick. "If there is anything you want to know, just ask."

"Okay, why couldn't anyone save me from Felipe?" I asked in a chocked voice, I didn't want to think about it but had to know.

"Stan wouldn't let anyone move until Eric escaped. His telepath said he couldn't locate you, we didn't know where you were, we didn't know you weren't still with Victor. That is until Eric and Pam found Victor alone."

"What?" Mitchell repeated this again, and I had to touch him to be sure. It was true, Barry didn't tell anyone I was with Felipe. I was pissed.

"Victor had thrown Eric in the dungeon for treason,with Pam. Heidi and Ingrid helped them escape because I was being held by Stan. They searched for you. After Eric killed Victor, he was placed under guard, of course, alone this time in another suite and could do nothing further until the trial. Felipe blamed it all on Victor, and swore he had a search team looking for you. But everyone could smell you and the sex all over Felipe. We even had the Old lady look for you, she said you were alive but unconscious."

"You mean the oracle?" For a moment, I thought he was talking about Octavia.

"Yeah," he answered but my attention was brought to the doors. When I looked behind me I was amazed. The bodies were gone. Yes, the blood and flakes were all around but the hotel staff had cleared the worst. The vampires that had retreated to their rooms were filing in full of congratulations to the winners, us.

Eric appeared, he had changed and was wearing a robe similar to the one he wore at Rhodes, complete with Ankh. His wet hair was slicked back. He spoke to the crowd, "I regret to inform the vampire race that, Pythia, our Mother Goddess is dead." Their were gasps and sighs from the crowd of Vampires, the likes I had never seen. I was sure they were speaking of the Ancient Pythoness, but I had never heard her called that before."Her amulet is missing so she may have passed on her position before this night." The crowd seemed to calm at these words but I felt my pockets. I pulled out the waded Kleenex and unwrapped it. In it lie a gold chain and a leaf shaped amulet. I closed my hand around it, in shock, as Eric continued, "In the Ancient One's absence, we will need the Head or a Representative from all Clans to come forward."

These mysterious vampires had been hiding in their rooms, letting the rest of us fight it out. I looked at them in disgust knowing they approve and plan, encourage these blood baths. I watched as Eric was crowned King of Louisiana, Joesph the King of Texas, then Eric was crowned the King of Arkansas and he gave up Nevada to it's ruling clan for a promise of 100 years of peace and huge sum of money to restore New Orleans. The Queen of New Mexico was crowned Queen of Nevada too. Mr. Cataliades had all the Clan leaders sign documents then the new Kings and the new Queen.

The new Queen of Nevada addressed the crowd with a smile and jubilant voice, "Tomorrow night, we will do this properly!" All the vamps cheered. I just wanted to sit down, I leaned a little on Mitchell who caught me. "Plus, we still have commerce night and royal wedding to celebrate." I smiled automatically as eyes turned to me. I was covered in yuck and needed a shower for more than one reason. The vampires didn't seem to care. I probably looked tastier, eww.

The formalities of the night were over. Even the vampires seemed to need a break. Eric smiled at me as he descended the stage, "You stayed with Mitchell." He looked surprised.

"Well, yeah, I think I have learned my lesson." A tear began to roll down my cheek but just one, I remembered Pam and I wasn't going to feel sorry for myself.

Eric licked it as he grabbed my hands in his. He stopped and looked down at the necklace from the A.P. And up at me."Why didn't you speak up?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Eric, I am not a vampire! I don't know what this means," I told him quietly.

"Well without you drinking her blood it doesn't mean much." He shrugged and I flinched. "My lover, my wife, did you drink her blood?"

I wanted so badly to put off this conversation and shower and sleep for a week. But I couldn't lie, "yes, she made me."

"My dearest, you have to tell them all," he looked at me squarely, seriously. I nodded and braced myself as Eric called the attention of the departing crowd. He practically carried me to the stage. He announced me as the successor of the Ancient Pythoness. Showed them the amulet and told them about the blood.

They all were as shocked as I was, I could tell, "But she is not vampire?" one of them protested. "How do we know she didn't kill Pythia and steal this charm?"

"Don't be foolish, we know the woman can read minds, she is some sort of seer." Another called out. It was open debate night.

"She is Fae and Fae are our enemy." One shouted and I huddled close to Eric.

"The Oracle was Fae before vampire as well." Another voice came from the crowd.

"Enough," Eric bellowed and the crowd was silent. He may have given up Nevada but he was master of the evening.

The new Queen of Nevada came to the stage again at his request. "I am sure our Mother Goddess has passed on her gift. It was foreseen by her. We did not know that her choice would not be vampire. We will continue this discussion tomorrow night if it pleases Miss Stackhouse and the Council heads." I agreed and the others did too.

I wanted no more vampire business. I just wanted to know who was alive and who was dead. Then I wanted to go to bed after a long hot shower. Eric picked me up and headed toward the elevator. I knew the victory was sparking his libido but after my ordeal and all the death, he could and surely would, forget that.

"Honey, I want to shower, can you call the hospital? I need to know about my brother and the others."

"Of course," he smiled as he pushed the button. I really didn't know how he could smile. Yes, we won but I didn't know if it was worth what we had lost.

The doors slid open and when we entered the elevator, I got the shock of my life. Pam was standing there in her pastel clothing and gorgeous shoes. She looked perfect, unharmed. "Sookie, I waited at the airport for the Fairies to bring you for ages. You have given me one of your heart attacks, I thought you were dead!"

I literally jumped out of Eric's arms and hugged Pam with all I had in me. I placed kisses on her cheeks as tears rolled from my eyes. At the moment, I didn't care if it didn't make sense. I was just glad she was alive.

"How... Pam, I thought you were dead. Even Ingrid said so," I asked trying to catch my breath. I fell back against Eric's broad chest.

"She was surprised to see me as well, do you believe she thought she had died when she saw me?" Pam laughed. "I opened the coffin and she asked if I was an angel."

"Sookie, we let everyone believe Pam had perished in a fight with Victor's guards. Ingrid was injured and only knew what I told her. It was the only way Pam could have escaped. Your cousin was suppose to take you to the airport and get you on a flight back home. I sent Pam ahead to wait for you. I just wanted you both safe." Eric explained as he rubbed my shoulders.

Now I knew why Eric could smile and a found that I couldn't help but smile too.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Claude, I really need to go!" I shouted at the door of the only bathroom. I made a mean face toward the door before walking back to the kitchen. Don't get me wrong, a small ranch style home is probably what I would have been living in if my Gran had not left me the Stackhouse family home. But I hadn't planned to be here. It was like I totally forgot that Gran's house had burnt to the ground when I got on that plane after Eric was crowned King of two states.

"Sookie, it is all yours," towel clad Claude announced as he pranced into the room.

I stifled a laugh. The effect would be better if he didn't have a towel on his head too. Being gay and a relative never kept him from showing off. It was okay, he had grown on me, like a fungus. "I can't help it, I have never had to pee this bad."

"It is because you are with child," Dermot looked up from his reading and reminded me eloquently, like I could have forgotten that I had been pregnant for a month and a half but was showing, already!

"Yes Dermot, I am pregnant. How is that translating going?" I asked more calmly when I finished in the bathroom.

"I have started paraphrasing, because doing it word for word, well, you would have the baby by then." Dermot admitted. He had taken on the task of deciphering the book that Niall delivered in his mysterious way. It was in an old language that the fairies know. "Claude may have to take over, I think I am misunderstanding some of it." Dermot wasn't even too versed in it.

I rolled my eyes as Claude laughed briefly between his bites of toast. "Surely, we need some sort of computer program to do this." They both balked. "Or maybe a spell, if Niall could just spell it into English or maybe Ameila?"

"Yes, but in the meantime, I am doing my best." Dermot continued to read the ancient pregnancy book for the fae.

"I am going to be late." Claude disappeared into his room to finish primping for the shoot for the new Hooligans' calendar, my idea. But I had stolen it.

I cleared Claude's plate out of habit, after all, I was living here for free. "Are you going to be in the calendar?" I joked with Dermot.

"Sookie, my job at the club is temporary and behind a desk!" Dermot was surprised and bashful. "What would Diantha think?"

I shook my head and started to eat my own breakfast. When Claude had left with Dermot engrossed in the Fairy version of What to Expect When You Are Expecting, all I had were my thoughts and that just wouldn't do.

"Hey, I think I am going to drive over to Bon Temps and check on the house, maybe check on Jason." I told my Great Uncle as I left. I had bought a used car since my old one was toast. With the insurance money and Claudine's money, I could have gotten a new one but why waste money. Besides, I discovered, I felt guilty driving a new car when I test drove one. I was Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid from Bon Temps, a used Monte Carlo suited me just fine. Gosh, it was the newest used car I ever had, cars depreciate so much after the first year anyway. I told myself all this trying to keep my mind off of other things. Things like why I was in Monroe living with Claude and Dermot instead of in New Orleans with my supposed finance.

Another thing to think about, when my new house will finished. Alcide's crew couldn't even start until last week because so many of them were injured in Vegas. I would have felt horrible going with another contractor because of that. He said about a month from now if the weather holds up. Really that isn't too long to be in that small house. I could have rented for a while but would have been alone. Eric wouldn't have that. As long as I am living with the fae, he can wait for me, he says.

Jason's truck looked like it hadn't moved, I knew he wouldn't be driving it for a while. But he was home now instead of in the hospital in Clarice. If he wasn't two-natured, he may not have made it. And because he is only a bitten Were, he fared the worse of the panthers. Well, the worse of the ones that survived. Eight, that was the total weres and panthers that had died from this area. I hadn't bothered to find out about Dallas, wrong, I know.

"Hey, Sookie, glad you came! Sit with him while I run to the store, will ya?" Michele asked after she let me in.

I nodded an agreement then stopped her on her way out. "You know, Michele, I could stay over a lot more often. Even overnight if you need me."

"I know, Shug," she patted my shoulder. "Calvin is sending lots of folks over to help, you just take care of yourself."

Michele left, she felt sorry for me. Word spread, like in all small towns, about what had happened to me. Maybe the two-natured gossiped, it was the only explanation. The vampires surely wouldn't have been spreading any stories. What had happened to me in Las Vegas and obvious to everyone now, while I was missing, I felt like I was still in that blood covered wedding gown. The looks I got were about the same.

I made my way to Jason's bedroom. He looked peaceful. He hadn't said a word since he defended me in front of all the Vampires at the summit. Jason may never speak again, but he is alive. I had never seen anyone in a coma before, outside of Soap Operas. Again, just like last time I saw him, I cried for my brother and prayed he would wake up.

I had fallen asleep before Michele got back from the store. I insisted I stay and help her put things up, we did so quietly. Michele was always one to speak her mind, the silence was like a slap in the face. She wasn't thinking that this was my fault, she pitted me too. What hurt the worst is that she was so thankful she hadn't had a child with my brother. And when she thought about that, she thought about my situation too.

Eric didn't leave me. I left on my own. Calvin and Alcide, they knew this, why couldn't they spread those rumors? I left Jason's house before I corrected her thoughts.

I didn't look at Merlotte's when I passed it, my road would have to be re-graveled after all the big vehicles going in and out of the lane. I hoped Alcide wasn't around, I just wanted to sneek a peek, no visits. I parked far enough away so nothing would happen to my vehicle and I could be off quickly if I needed to. Everything had been cleared. It was a start.

"Hey, Miss Stackhouse!" One of the human only foremans was walking my way. "Are you sure you want a basement with the flood plane and all. I just don't know if I would risk it." He asked as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Can't flood all the time." I told him. He knew what the light tight space was for, Vampires couldn't drown. Alcide insisted the basement was free, and I didn't have to read his mind to know that Eric had suggested it. Suggested meaning demanded. Who was I to argue with the Vampire King of Louisiana and Arkansas?

"Joe, don't give the little lady any trouble, she is paying your check for the next month." Alcide told the man as he shooed him away from me. "He means well, honest."

"No problem, I hadn't planned on a basement."

"Come have a cup of decaf in the trailer, out of this heat." Alcide lead me into his mobile office.

The a/c was refreshing and I opted for a water. Alcide's RV had a comfy couch so I put my swollen feet up. "You can stop looking at them, I have cankles!"

"Sookie, pregnant women get swollen ankles all the time."

"Not women who are a month pregnant, Alcide." I barked.

"It has been a month, when are you going to let all this go and move on?"

"I am moving on, my house is being rebuilt right now!"

"You know what I mean, you have to forgive yourself, forgive Eric, forgive someone Sookie!"

"Has Sam forgiven me, Alcide?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Because the way he looks at me, the way you all look at me!"

"Everyone just wants you to be happy."

"Well my happiness won't bring anyone back, will it? Jason, Jannalynn, they are gone."

"Jason could come around, a were in New York was in a coma for a year one time..."

I cut him off, "yeah, yeah, you all keep saying."

"Sookie, Jannalynn was a young were. I know you don't understand but we all do. These things happen, remember Maria Star? Are we suppose to keep our females from battle because they are more vulnerable?"

"Alcide, we have had this discussion. I just think Sam was a bit more attached to her than you. The bar is closed."

"Sam's business just didn't hold up after the reveal. Mine might not either, why if it wasn't for this job..."

"And I am the reason a lot of folk are dead."

"Me too Sookie, but you don't see me pushing everyone away!" Alcide opened his hands gesturing me to talk.

"By everyone, you mean Eric. I have told you before, thanks but no thanks, I don't want to talk about it."

"Have you seen him?"

I shook my head, I hadn't seen him. Pam had been by a few times, initially. But he never came. "Not since that night after the official coronation. I had been to the hospital during the day and I saw Jason and everyone else. I saw you remember."

"Yes," Alcide was listening, leaning closer. He wanted to know why I left Las Vegas when I was suppose to get married, suppose to be told what it meant to be the Ancient One's Successor.

"I just couldn't hold up after seeing everyone at the hospital." After what I had been through, I thought.

Alcide reached over and put a sympathetic hand on my knee and I flinched. He backed off with an odd look on his face. "Sookie, Eric didn't know where you were, you don't have that bond anymore." Alcide had talked to Pam and I enough to piece together a story. It was almost funny to see Alcide taking up for Eric, I smiled.

I knew he had been playing mediator between Pam and I ever since I told Pam to give me some space. I shrugged, "I don't blame Eric, but, I just need some time. No more vampire bullshit, I can't handle it."

Alcide shrugged too, he had given up, which he does easily. "The Bellfleurs' came over today to complain about the noise."

"What!"

"Sookie, they were joking." He smiled.

I breathed and felt my belly, Alcide's eyes traveled down to my hands.

"You aren't wearing your ring?" Alcide was observant today.

"No, my hands are too swollen!"

"Well, I better get back to work, the lady who wants this house has us on a deadline." He winked.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I kept busy, ate a lot and took a nap. I didn't have a job anymore and didn't have a social life either. Monroe kept me away from seeing people from Bon Temps that heard about my horrible ordeal and thought about it when they saw me. I had even tried visiting Tara but she couldn't keep wondering if she would have a baby if she had been raped. Or have a baby around a vampire especially after one just did what Felipe did to me.

I tried to get lost in a book, I tried to relax on the odd bed in the spare room. My book was upsetting, like the author had forgotten who the characters he created were. Ghost writer I bet, I thought as a let the paperback fall in the floor. I rolled over to my side to try a new position. I felt my neck, I had had some of Eric's blood, but you could still feel that my neck was misshaped and bumpy.

The sky was turning gray so I grabbed my new cell and waited for Eric to call like he did ever night when he rose. I looked for little faces in the textured ceiling as I waited, the ceiling were so close unlike in my farmhouse. I went over in my head everything Alcide and I planned about the house, I told him I wanted the ceilings high, right? Everything was going to be pretty much the same. Like Pam said, you don't fuck with a good thing. I think I want yellow brick though, but I have time to think about it.

Lost in thoughts of carpet and hardwood, I jumped when my ringtone sang, it was a sad song by a jazzy singer. "Hello..."

"My dearest, I miss you," Eric sounded far away, distant. He said those same words every night. "Are you well?"

"Yes," I say every night.

"Do you still need time away from me?"

"It is not just away from you, Eric."

"So the answer is yes?" Eric paused when I didn't say, "How is your brother?"

"The same."

"I have about an hour to talk, are you ready?"

"Sure," I yawned, "what happened last night at your meeting with Florida?"

Eric began talking to me as I drifted off to the sound of his voice, concentrating on whatever he was talking about. I hugged my pillow tight and fell asleep the only way I could.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN : Sorry if this is loaded with typos but the story has got to progress! After the battle felt like a natural break but I decided that I will continue this story a little further... explore the HEA... if Sookie ever gets there.**

**If you want this to continue, Please review! I get 1k hits when I post a chapter but little reviews. Thanks to all that have always reviewed! Thanks for all the words of encouragement! Next chapter is already planned out!**

Chapter 39

The next day I woke hugging my cell phone. The sun wasn't streaming in like it did at Gran's, I was on the wrong side of the house. I wondered if Dermot had found out how long I would be sick as ran to the bathroom to get rid of my dinner.

"Breakfast is ready!" Dermot shouted through the house.

And so began my lazy day of eating and reading. The catch was, I would throw up soon after. It was Saturday but too many days had been like this. Claude was asleep because he had to work tonight and Dermot seemed to like to fix things. He had taken to patching a hole behind the door in the living room. "Dermot, I need a job."

"Your vampire wouldn't be happy, plus we don't even know when you will have that baby."

I sighed, he was right. I get my space, if I can follow Eric's rules. "Are you going to stay when the Doctor comes tonight?"

"No," Dermot looked away.

"Why not? You can help me think of what to ask her this time." I didn't want to be by myself again.

"I already made a list for you. I have a date with Diantha, well really a sort of vacation. I will leave tonight and not be back until Monday." Dermot didn't look up from his work.

"That's great, have you packed?"

"People don't wear much clothes were we are going."

"Oh!" I took that as my clue not to ask anymore questions. I didn't like the idea of being alone tonight. Claude wouldn't be home until 3 am.

I went to the front porch for some air. Again, a snack and a book. I couldn't hold anything down lately, I threw up soon after in the bushes. Claude shouted to me as he was leaving, "Don't expect me tonight Sookie, I have a hot date."

I waved that I heard him and smiled to myself. Did my fairy family realize they were leaving me alone? I was very aware they had been instructed not to, Ha! I had been able to come and go, I have been alone. But not all night. I felt a little frightened then excited.

I tiptoed around Dermot until he left. I didn't want to let on that I knew something he didn't, that for a whole night no one would be watching me. I felt free! Of course Dr. Ludwig would be here around 8 pm. She still came at dark, like Eric would be with me, but he wouldn't be.

Humming a tune, I made my dinner and settled in front of the television for company. Jeopardy was on, I sighed, it reminded me of Gran but I changed the channel quick. I hated that show! I started eating my dinner while watching a home remodeling show. In the same second, my cell phone rang, surprising, no one even called me before dark anymore. "Hi Tara!" I answered when I saw her name pop up.

"Sookie, you have to turn on the news!"

"Why?" My heart stopped, had someone been hurt? Setting my plate on the coffee table, I grabbed the remote.

"It's Eric, he is on t.v., tonight!"

Nervous, I dropped the remote before I pushed the right buttons. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, looking fine as ever! Just thought you might like to know."

"Of course,"

"Gotta go, the little ones are hungry, J. B.!"

I fumbled for the remote again and flipped through the channels because Monroe's cable is different and Tara didn't say what channel. CNN, this wasn't local. There he was, beautiful as ever. I stopped and calmed myself to listen, he was being interviewed, this must have been recorded last night.

Newscaster : …_Vampires raising money for charity. That really hasn't been done_.

Eric Northman_ : New Orleans is still in desperate need of money to repair infrastructure and to revitalize the tourist industry. Not to mention rebuilding the flood walls and taking care of the displaced masses from the hurricane._

Newscaster : _You went on record criticizing the President for not doing enough to overcome the previous administrations shortcomings in dealing with the rebuilding of the city. Some have criticized you for your statement. Do you have any comment?_

Eric Northman : _New Orleans will be rebuilt regardless of whether the government funds are misappropriated or not. The Mayor and I are celebrating our partnership in the endeavor by hosting the fundraiser for the cause next week._

The interview cut off to only the newscaster. _After the break we will have more with the newest star of the Vampire community, Eric Northman. Will he answer the questions about his love life? _Video of Eric popped up, him and a beautiful woman, flashes from a camera.

Deep breaths, I couldn't believe it! Eric hadn't been in New Orleans a month and already a vampire celebrity like Sophie Ann. And the woman was tall, elegant and flawless. I was seeing red. The commercials couldn't go fast enough!

Newscaster (alone) : _I asked Mr. Northman about his impending human/vampire wedding that has been postponed. And about his relationship with numerous beautiful actresses and models he has been seen with of late. _

The previously recorded interview cut in...Newscaster : _These beautiful women, famous women, they are human too. Could the human/ vampire wedding we are to expect be to one of them. Rumor has it Lady Gaga spent the night at your mansion._

Eric Northman : _A lot of celebrities have visited, again, this is all about rebuilding the city. Vampires __pull tourists in but so do A- list stars._

Newscaster : _That isn't a no that you are now single? The ladies out there want to know if you will __bring a date to this event._

Eric Northman : _I don't know who I will be bringing yet. It will go to the highest bidder. (Eric smiles with no fang)_

The interview footage changes to the newscaster talking to another: _He isn't kidding. There is a charity auction being held to find him a date to the event. Kate Perry and Eva Longoria have been in a bidding war._

Another News Person_: I don't think he needs an auction but it is wonderful publicity for a worthy cause._

Newscaster: _You can watch the full interview or read more about the event at . Now onto the Middle East..._

My thumb found the power button on Claude's remote easier than ever, on auto I got up and threw away my food. I wasn't hungry anymore but cringed at the waste I saw before me as I scraped my plate. How could I eat, the video of Eric with other women wouldn't leave my head. It was still too early to call Pam, or Eric. But I did. First Pam's voicemail. "Keep it short!" Pam's message demanded. "At the tone please leave your message, when you are finish recording press pound for more options...Beep."

"Pam, call me when you rise, or just come over. I have a doctor's appt. and I want to..." the next beep interrupted me.

I pulled Eric's number up and looked at his picture on my phone. My finger hovered over the green selection not sure what I would say. I said I needed time, not that I wanted to separate, or that we should see other people. Actually, every night Eric asked if I still need time away from him, and every night I tell him it isn't just him. I shook my head, remembering the night I left.

~))O((~

To say I didn't sleep well the night before was a huge understatement. I didn't sleep at all, I was in hell as what Felipe did to me crept back from my subconscious. Again, I was completely helpless but conscious of the pain, violation, the humiliation. Was I afraid? It wasn't the first time I had been kidnapped and tortured. It wasn't the first time I had been... violated. But I was just as scared as I had been in that shack with thing one and thing two. I was scared of what he was doing. I was scared because I could see what Felipe wanted to do to me after the trial. I was scared for my child. He could have killed me, right then, before I blacked out. Fucking bastard, he was dead now but he didn't suffer enough! And to survive that bite on my neck, I knew in my heart, that somehow, Claudine had saved me.

I had woken up numerous times to be restrained in Eric's arms, very much like when I recovered from the fairies. Eric was dead in his coffin now but I knew he held me as long as he could before daylight. I was dead on my feet. No way was I going to succumb to sleep again when all that would be waiting was nightmares.

Instead, I showered again, scrubbing until almost raw. Then found Mitchell to take me to the hospital. From a quick phone call Eric had already found out who was alive and who was dead. Jannalynn didn't make it, along with seven other of the two natured that fought. Everyone else was alive. Eric refused to let me go see for myself the night before, telling me I needed to rest as much as the ones at the hospital. At the time I agreed and took all the comfort he was offering.

"I am glad you asked me to come with you instead of running off on your own." Mitchell said as we rode the elevator up to the two-natured wing.

I hadn't even thought of running until then.

I stood tapping my fingers nervously on the front desk. The doctors and nurses had been glamored by some lackey vampire because I couldn't get any real answers out of them. They were fed that there had been a terrorist attack on the hotel. I was furious that is took me 20 minutes to locate my brother who was listed under a different name. And when a shy nurse led me to him, I was shocked, he wasn't okay. Eric had said that everyone else was okay. Everyone that didn't die was okay! Jason was lifeless, breathing, but lifeless. Not responding.

"When did this happen?" I pleaded with the nurse and she looked confused. Then to my vampire guard, "Mitchell, who the hell glamored all the staff? Why the hell?"

I could spit, I was so angry, Mitchell had no answers. It took me another hour to find a doctor from another part of the hospital to oversee Jason.

"Sookie, they haven't lost there ability to be doctors, they just don't remember last night, what went on here. They had to be told the truth about the injuries initially but when everyone was treated Tina gave the order for them all to be glamored." Eric explained when I popped his coffin open as soon as the sun set.

"Tina?"

"The new Queen of Nevada." Eric climbed out of his coffin and around me to grab a blood.

"I don't care, my brother is in a coma, Eric. This is just stupid! No one knows if he was conscious when he made it to the hospital!"

"He was not lover." Eric told me softly.

For a moment I was speechless, shocked. I stood there catching flies. Then in disbelief asked, "What? You knew? Last night when you told me everyone was okay that had not died!"

"There was nothing more to be done. You needed to get all the rest you could." Eric tried to wrap his arms around me.

I backed out of his reach. "I know you don't really care about Jason but he is my brother! How dare you keep me from seeing him!"

Eric face was stone, if I had the bond I may have known if my words affected him at all. "Dearest, I didn't mean to..." a knock at the door interrupted him. He strolled over to answer it because I didn't budge. He was in a robe but I didn't care.

It was only Pam announcing that he was expected in the Great Hall soon. She looked over Eric shoulder at me raising a questioning eyebrow. She knew something was up. I crossed my arms and stared back at her. Pam would most likely agree with him on everything. Or think that this is unimportant, which I am sure Eric already thought.

The door shut and my eyes drifted to Eric's hand, it was holding. Eric began tightening the wrapping. He wiggled a finger a little and I winced. "I haven't had any real blood, when I do it will heal faster." He replied to my unspoken question.

"Well, you are not drinking me!" I hastily replied as I felt my neck.

Eric turned his eyes away from me. We hadn't talked at all last night. I took my shower, took the news of the dead weres and fell asleep in his arms. The high I was on after learning Pam was not dead had lasted only that long. I was no longer happy about anything. Plus, Pam was never in any real danger. She had 2 plane tickets in her purse, she was going to take me home after I had been beaten, drugged, raped, drained! I should have been in the hospital, I had only had a sip of Eric's blood! And here he was asking for mine, or was he?

"Oh, are you having dinner before the coronation? Is that what you are hinting at? Far be it for the great Eric Northman to not beat around the bush and say what he means!"

"You will not make me feel guilty for feeding while I am injured. I would not dare feed from you while you are healing and I can't give you anymore until I eat." He said coldly.

I looked at him and he was very pale. I saw all the blood he lost last night and knew it couldn't be replaced by synthetic alone. I began to feel guilty for being irrational but remembered my brother and my own injuries.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of making you feel guilty! What would you have to ever feel guilty about?" I wouldn't cry. I was mad as hell. Eric felt like he could run my life and I had to suffer the consequences. "I guess if I knew that there was a plan for when I got raped and drained, I may not have come with you at all!" I screamed at him.

Eric fangs ran out in anger but he quickly turned to leave. I spent the next hour crying on the bed. To hell with him! He didn't come back. Not even to see if I would join him for the coronation. Fuck it, I thought. I searched through Pam's things that she left in our room last night before she got her own. I knew she would have a different purse for every occasion. And I hoped I could exchange these plane tickets for a flight tonight. I cleaned up my face and went down to the lobby in my jeans and t-shirt. I didn't care that stray vampires were roaming waiting for their elegant coronation ceremony to begin. I ignored them all, and the drivers offering me a ride. I hailed a taxi instead and went to the hospital to arrange to have my brother flown back home.

Thank goodness, I met Calvin in the waiting room. He had promised me that all that was already happening. I was amazed and somewhat jealous to be greeted by most the wolves and panthers that had recovered in just one day. All the panthers that had survived were itching to go home, Calvin's words, but Jason was going to need to be transferred. And as I got out my wallet he told me that it was going to be taken care of, of course by Eric. I rolled my eyes, yes Eric, there was no escaping the mention of him. They were leaving on a flight for Shreveport in 2 hours, I decided to be on that plane.

I waited outside the Ball room for the ceremony to be over. All my bags were in the taxi and the tickets in my pockets. I walked quickly to get out of sight of the other vampires when they spilled out of the huge double doors. When I saw Eric still being congratulated, I managed to get Pam's attention. She made her way over to me in stealth and lead me out the front doors.

"Sookie, what are you wearing? Eric said you felt ill, surely you should be resting." Pam looked very concerned but not alarmed. She searched my face to see if I was okay and locked eyes with mine.

In barley a whisper, I told her, "Pam, I am leaving, and I don't want ANYONE to stop me. My brother is being flown home and I need some time away to get over, to rest. I am very ill Pam." I couldn't stop the flow of tears. "Will you tell him Pam?" I searched Pam's face to see if she would deliver my message and make him not come after me. She understood that is what I wanted.

"Quit leaking and get out of here. If I am to explain that you need... time... a break, I need time." She said just as quietly.

I nodded a thanks to Pam and got in the taxi. As I rode to the airport, I realized that I had just glamored Pam.

~))o((~

I pressed the button not knowing what message to leave Eric. I felt stupid, childish. I needed to know where we stood. It rang three times. "Sookie," he answered.

"Shit, Eric, I was going to leave you a message. I didn't mean to wake you." I said automatically, shocked he answered an hour until dark.

"Are you okay?" His voice was panicked and not fully awake.

"Yes, No, I have an appointment tonight." I said quickly.

There was a silence for about 30 seconds. "Sookie, are you hurt?"

"No Eric, I am fine, just call me back." I shouted and hung up. I felt like the biggest jackass. He would be freaking out as soon as he wakes. I looked around the house to make sure it was clean. Would Eric call or rush here? I found myself giddy wanting to see him.

King Northman was a busy man and it made it all the easier for me to get my space. Eric had Claude and Dermot track me down in the Shreveport airport. I had almost forgotten I had nowhere to go. I pleaded with Eric over the phone to give me time. I wasn't ready to see him after what had happened. At the time, this fight was keeping me sane. If I was concentrating on needing away from vampires, I wouldn't have to think about anything else. At first, I didn't think I would actually get my way. When Eric agreed that I needed some time away from vampires and stress, it made me more determined to not see him. Every time we discussed what had happened in Vegas, I began blaming him. That is until I was about to fall asleep every night and realized how desperately I missed Eric.

Last week Eric asked how long I would continue to punish him. Since then, I have wondered if that isn't exactly what I am doing. That is when I started just listening to his day and falling asleep to his voice. Sleep has done wonders for me! We hadn't fought in a whole week but of course there has been nothing to fight about. I had given in to all his demands except seeing him and he has given me space. But I never thought I could lose him.

I had been so consumed with my own self pity that I never thought of him moving on. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. My stomach hurt and my eyes moistened at the thought. After all, I am safe now. Plus, I stood him up for our formal pledging. Pam had a field day making me feel guilty over that. But I got back at her, I told Eric to not have her check on me again. Ever. Claude said I was acting this way because it made me feel powerful after I had been in situations that I was powerless to stop. I told him fuck off, because he was right.

I ran to the bathroom, sick, I was always sick. Dr. Ludwig would know if that was normal or not. In the meantime, I have just been playing catch up, trying to eat again after everything had come up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, pregnant women were suppose to have a healthy glow but I looked as green as I felt. And my hair looked brittle and the bags under my eyes, scary. I fished out some makeup and tried to conceal my complexion, in case he did come.

My hands shook like there was an earthquake. Dropping the concealer in the sink, I realized I was emotional mess. I knew if he called, I would tell him not to come but here I was hoping he rushed to my door. I checked my watch even though it had only been a few minutes. A quick trip to the gas station was in order, just in case.

Just as I was putting away the True Blood, I heard a knock. Pam in her black leather looked around smelling the air when I opened the door. "I assume your family is out." She tapped her foot impatiently looking me up and down in surprise. I was showing now, big deal. But, I guess my call was unexpected. Pam was, after all, Area 5 Sheriff and overseeing all of Eric's businesses, a busy woman.

"Yes, Pam, please come in. Thanks for coming." I smiled sweetly.

Pam crossed the threshold carefully, like there was some trouble in store. "What do I owe the pleasure of having my invitation un – resended?"

"Sorry about that, Pam, I was upset and you were making me feel really guilty." I started.

"You should feel guilty, and I have stayed away as ordered. So what kind of trouble are you in now?" Pam was clearly holding a grudge and took a seat before I got the chance to offer.

"I am not in any trouble, I guess, I am just curious." I started again.

Pam looked at me suspiciously. After getting her a blood and getting myself a plate full of saltines and water, I sat across from Pam and let out a breath. I didn't know where to begin. She started, "Eric demanded I check on you, and you are curious?"

"You've talked to Eric?" I wondered why he didn't call me.

"Yes, he compelled me to call him as soon as I rose. I did, before I got your short message." Pam grabbed her phone and began typing. "I will let him know you are alive and curious." I don't know if the disappointment showed on my face but Pam smirked and said, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were expecting my master."

"No, I don't know why I even called either of you. I was alone and," I turned my head because my eyes were watering.

She cut me off, "Alone, have the fairies left you unguarded?"

"No, it isn't like that, plus, the doctor is coming..."

"Thank goodness, you look very ill and smell a little off too." Pam said matter of factly.

"I pregnant Pam, I have been sick a few times today. Well, more like, a few times everyday." I mumbled as I stuffed crackers in my mouth.

"I can see you have, what the kids call, a baby bump but the the rest of you has... shrunk. What does the doctor say about this?"

"I haven't seen her since I got back from Vegas, so who knows." I shrugged.

_...the beautiful people, the beautiful people... _Pam's ringtone sounded. "Eric, I told you she is fine but she looks quite ill. The fairies are gone, I don't know. I don't know. I am a sheriff damn it, not a doctor!" Pam smiled and put her hand over the receiver and asked me, "Sookie, Eric wants to know what it wrong, why have you called us?"

I spoke loudly, "I have a doctor's appointment and thought you all, Eric might want to know. Claude and Dermot are out for a while, that's all. I didn't mean for anyone to rush here!" I tried to save face. I really didn't mean for them to, it just sort of happened.

"Did you here that, yes, I will let her know. No, I can't stay, I have that meeting and I have to prepare for next week... Oh, alright." Pam hung up her phone. I looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "You didn't hear that, right, Eric is pleased to know about your appointment and wants me to stay, if you would allow it."

Was that all he had to say? "That isn't necessary Pam. I will be fine. I made a mistake, I thought maybe he would. I don't know. Want to come." I buried my face in my hands.

"Eric has been trying to get you to come back to him for a month now. Do not act like he is denying you. The King is in Atlanta, Sookie, he just can't rush here because you have decided you want to see him."

"I didn't say I wanted to see him. I saw how busy he is entertaining lately. I wouldn't dream of asking him to come to my doctor's appointment!"

Pam looked thoughtful, then devious."If I knew jealousy would drive you back into his arms, I would have given you a copy of the guest list of the royal mansion. How long do you thing Eric will take rejection? He is surrounded by delicious starlets lately. I find myself a bit jealous. Yum!"

"Pam it isn't funny! I said I needed some time, not that we were separated. We are still pledged, still engaged!" I yelled at her.

"Clearly your hormones are getting the better of you. Calm yourself. I am sure Eric isn't seriously seeing anyone, no matter what the news says."

"Seriously, or un - seriously, it doesn't matter!" I told her and crossed my arms.

Before I knew it she was texting.

"Pam, stop, don't tell him!" I tried to grab her phone. I felt like a teenage girl and Pam jumped away teasing me, holding her phone out of my reach.

"It is done. You two need to talk, so I told him you saw the news interview and you are furious with him! That you cry infidelity."

"What?"

Pam's phone beeped back his reply, she looked on her phone, "see, he is on his way! Happy?"

I was so not happy! Eric text that he could be here in just 2 hours. I tried to call him but got his voice mail every time. "Eric, Pam is just having some fun, I am not accusing you of anything..." I left several messages. "What if he was in an important meeting?" I asked Pam.

"He was, but I am sure it can be postponed." Pam said brushing off my worry.

"He didn't mention going to Atlanta to me." I complained. As if Eric ever told me anything.

"He was meeting with the Counsel, he has had to explain your absence. They will not wait forever for you to come forward."

I tried daily to forget that old lady making me drink her blood. But I could not, my mind was more open, at times, than it had ever been. That scared me too. I had thought of telepathy a curse. I sure as heck didn't know what to feel about my new gifts. I was getting paranoid. Sometimes things would happen and I couldn't tell if I predicted it or if it was just a coincidence.

Pam went on. "We wouldn't have a problem if you were in your rightful place in New Orleans. The counsel heads wouldn't worry. They would wait more patiently."

"I agreed to marry Eric and live in Shreveport, part time, not move to New Orleans and be some vampire oracle."

"I may be old but I watch reality television, I know that normal girls leave their hometowns when they grow up and get married. I don't see why you want to torture my maker by clinging to this area!"

I sat and pondered this myself. At first I really wanted to be home but I found out quickly I wanted to stay away from Bon Temps. Merlotte's closed, Jason a vegetable, everyone's looking at me like I am carrying a rapist's baby. And Arlene is out of jail, her thoughts when she saw me in the Piggly Wiggly were flat out vile! Even building back Gran's house is more like building back a monument instead of a home.

Pam continued, "Plus Eric says the King part was your idea. Great idea by the way. He wouldn't have done it otherwise. But now he suffers. I feel it, but you do not!"

"I never intended to break the bond. Octavia made the potion on her own because I asked how. I swear I would have not dreamed of doing it behind his back." 

"Eric hates witches, you know that. He is convinced that witchcraft is still keeping you apart. You must bond with him again. Or he may burn all the witches in The Quarter." Pam said dramatically, exaggerating, I hope.

Dr. Ludwig came and checked me thoroughly, Pam stayed and marveled at the procedures. "I really should go to medical school." She joked when the little doctor lifted the sheet that concealed my lady parts. I stifled a laugh, it was good to have someone here with me.

"You look terrible, and your health isn't far behind," the doctor told me bluntly. "You have lost 7 pounds and you are swollen up all over. I will have to run some tests. Morning sickness is one thing but you should be holding down food. Severe dehydration, yes. At this rate, you will starve the child. Fairy babies are bigger than human children and grow at a faster rate. This one won't survive once you are depleted, if you can not take care of yourself," she scolded.

"What, I can't help it I am sick. What can I do?" I asked her in a panic.

Dr. Ludwig shook her head. "It is obvious you are not having any of Northman's blood, if you were, you wouldn't be ill. So the other alternative is to hospitalize you until you deliver. An I.V., and a sedative until we can get you to hold something down."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do?" Pam asked for me as I squeezed her hand tight.

"I will contact Niall, myself, I will not be held responsible for the death of a Brigant. Either of you. You can dress and pack your things, girl, the sooner the better."

"Where am I going?" I asked in a unsure voice. I couldn't even argue, of course, I would do whatever the doctor said was best for my baby.

"We have our own permanent facility in the state, much better than where you were last time dear." She patted my arm maternally.

Pam began texting as I began dressing. "I need to get a hold of Dermot and Claude and tell them I will be gone." I told her.

"I will take care of that, just get your things." Pam reassured me calmly.

On the hour ride, the small doctor told me it was most likely Hyperemesis gravidarum, or HG, that could cause a whole list of things to be wrong with me from my sugar to things I have never heard of before (mainly because I didn't pay attention in Biology, too many pervy boys in the room). But she also told me most all those were things that could go wrong in a normal pregnancy. And that made me feel heaps better. "Yes dear, most pregnant women get admitted to the hospital during their pregnancy once or twice. Some stay on bed rest, which is what I suggest for you. And no one has house calls anymore."

I was feeling like a real dunce, I just did not have much experience with hospitals or being sick. I have always been healthy even before vampire blood. I read the whole pregnancy book too. I am a great reader! But I think a book just can't prepare you completely especially when the baby isn't human. Pam knew very little about pregnancy except that she wanted to throw me a shower and wanted to be called Auntie Pam.

Dr. Ludwig handed me off to the staff when we arrived at the hospital. I was thankful to have Pam with me. You would think hospitals for Supes would be grand or unusual but they aren't. At least this one wasn't in a old office building. This place looks like an old hospital before they got so big and white. Actually, it kinda reminding me of the old folks home in Clarice. A nurse, that I suspected was part elf, wheeled me to a private room, oh boy. "What happens if this doesn't work?" I asked her nervously.

"They put you on TPN." She shrugged. Nice bedside manner.

"What is that?"

"Like a feeding tube but intravenous. It will feed you through the jugular." Ugh, Jason had one of those, I hadn't known what it was called. The nurse hooked me up to a few machines, an I.V., with a pregnancy cocktail, she called it. She wrapped a band around my belly. She said technicians would be coming to run some tests and the Doctor would be in shortly.

Pam told me the Area 5 news while people came in and out. After some more blood, an ultrasound and a shot of medicine, I was so tired. "That's the sedative working dear," the nurse explained. Eric's blond head entered my field of vision, then all was dark.


	40. Chapter 40

**I was surprised and Loved the passionate reviews. It helps so much to see what others are taking away from the story. It is so much different writing something than reading it...**

**Sometimes it seems the worst of Sookie comes out, but honestly, I pull this from the books. I promise my Sookie will be ready to love Eric right soon in her journey. And Eric... Sookie always thinks the worst of him but pulling him from the books, he is the unsung hero as always. But both these characters are flawed. Like with my own true love, I hope neither of them need to change to be loved. My husband loves me anyway, with all my faults. I have my Sookie moments. Just as Sookie needs to embrace Eric as a vampire, I feel Eric needs to love this stupid stubborn woman. Come on... you know he wouldn't want her any other way. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need to leave that god forsaken town and Gran's house.**

**Enjoy a different perspective. **

Chapter 40

"Heidi is turning out to be a wonderful second. She is much more lethal than Mitchell. Plus, he didn't want to give up his day job." Pam, dressed from head to toe in black leather, stood with her hands on her hips looking quite out of place in the tan and puke green room. The job of sheriff had, unfortunate for her fashion sense, come with a new dress code. She felt she needed to look bad ass. If she had been able to be Eric's right hand in New Orleans, she would be wearing a blouse right now. Pam tried to keep Sookie entertained as various breathers came and poked her Maker and King's wife. She likened some of the procedures to torture techniques and watched intently seeing how Sookie fared. Pam knew she was on somewhat neutral ground or she would be using the unique opportunity to make sure none of the blood got wasted once they tested it. It would still be warm enough.

Sookie, now clad in a thin white and blue dotted back opened gown, pulled the rough white blanket farther up her frame. She was getting cold from being barely dressed and the door hanging open. The strap around her midsection felt uncomfortable but she was sure it was necessary and would not complain. Sookie had been trying to be polite to all the people coming in and out of the room. Juggling making small talk and listening to Pam catch her up on all the "Area" gossip because she knew Pam had nothing important to say in front of the hospital staff. She could feel her eye lids get heavy as Pam started to talk to the hobbit like doctor that came into the room.

"I don't understand why she didn't call us sooner?" Pam wondered aloud as Dr. Ludwig was writing instructions on the clip board they hang at the end of the bed.

"It is the closeness," Dr. Ludwig answered plainly. Pam gave her a questioning look. The doctor continued speaking, never taking her eyes off the chart. "Being close to other fairies, for her would be calming, but would also put her into a slight stasis, at least mentally. Fairies live a long time and when they are close they can recharge. They can ignore the span of time and focus on the now more easily. For the girl, this would be a strange experience, since she is only part fae. I am guessing however she experiences the closeness, it made it easier to ignore her illness." The tiny doctor wanted Pam to understand this wasn't the hybrid's fault, so many blame the mother's psyche for this illness.

Sookie heard this exchange and wanted to add that it is more like you forget to think about things until they both are gone. She tried to move her mouth but found it to be too much work. She thought instead of how if even one of them was gone it was harder for her to get through the day.

"But others had to have seen how sick she is!" Pam was looking for someone to hold accountable, she knew Eric would expect her to find this out.

The doctor, finally looking at the vampire, snapped back, "Not every creature can see as well as a vampire. Most do not correlate looking ill with being ill. But where is Northman?" She hung her notes on the bed so the next doctor would have specific instructions.

Sookie raised her head in reaction to the raised voices but found she couldn't lift it long. Eva, the nurse explained that her sedative was working.

Having physically flown from the Shreveport airport, Eric's large boots landed softly on the concrete outside the old hospital.

His attire had not changed much being King, he had worn a black button up and black jeans to the meeting in Atlanta. He had sent Pam to Sookie at first dark. Although frightened by Sookie's call, upon rising he received a report from his spies that she had afterwords driven to the Grabbit Quik and came out with a pack of bottled blood. How he longed to be able to have taken the excuse to see her. Instead he had to sit and wait to be barked at by the Counsel. An involuntary smile crept on his face in the lobby when he heard her voice over his blackberry talk about her appointment. Demanding Pam stay with her, his mind wandered. He wanted to see her and hear the extra heartbeat in her body that he had accepted as his own. But he'd risk losing her and the joy she grew inside her if he didn't tread these waters softly. When Pam had messaged him that Sookie was furious with him he had just gotten done demanding the counsel leave her alone until she had time to come to terms with her new position. They had no patience with humans, he had to remind them of her status as his wife and rightful Fae Princess more than once. If they thought the portals being closed would last, he wondered if they had any foresight at all. Of course, that is what they wanted his Sookie for now. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it in full view. _She cries infidelity, _Pam's message read and he kept his shock from showing and quickly gave his excuses to his hosts. He understood her pushing him away after what transpired during their trip to Nevada but he knew she loved him. She had not mentioned dissolving their pledge or their engagement. Sookie had taken his concerns for her and the child to heart, letting him make decisions for them both. He made sure she was in no danger. After all, it had given him time to secure his new position with her safely tucked away, warded and guarded by her kin. But now he risked her truly hardening her heart toward him. Since Eric answered to no one, he didn't need his guards to go with him. He put on his long black coat, let down his hair and disappeared into the night. During his rush to Louisiana he checked another text from Pam, _taking Sookie to the Supe hospital, hurry_.

He slammed open the double doors of the hospital. The weres who tried to slow him down found themselves on the floor as he plowed through the security. He could smell her from the time he entered the hall and he pushed all the other odors away, the sanitizer, the sick, until he had found the room and made himself stop walking at vampire speed so he didn't alarm anyone as he entered. Eric stepped into the room carefully as Sookies eyes shut heavily.

"Speak of the devil." Dr. Ludwig said as she shooed the nurse out and shut the door behind the very large man.

Eric turned to his child and demanded, "tell me everything, I will kill whoever has done this to her!"

"You are the one that may be killed, if I can contact Niall, he will be wrathful." Dr. Ludwig pushed a finger toward him. She rarely worked with vampires because they didn't need doctors. She had come to know the Northman because of his relationship with other Supes in his area. She had worked in different states and had not come across a vampire that had given a damn about the welfare of the other creatures. But Northman was smart in her eyes, he had the respect and loyalty of many. "I will not be responsible for her death. If you were not King I would contact the Counsel about the neglect of your wife and child." She hoped her harsh words goaded him into action.

Eric growled at the accusation."I was only doing as Sookie requested. I was assured that time and staying with the fairies would heal her after her trauma." Eric looked at Pam who had talked him into letting Sookie leave Nevada.

"I was only telling you what Sookie told me to tell you." Pam hung her head, she turned to the Doctor making excuses. "I haven't seen her in weeks, she resended my invitation."

"I have not seen her in a month." Eric said, more to himself, looking at and softly stroking Sookie face.

"She and the child would not be in danger if she had been having your blood." Dr. Ludwig shook her head. "This child is yours, is it not? And you have not rebonded with the the child or your pledged?"

He would listen to no more lecturing from this goblin."Tell me what I need to know," Eric said through his teeth restraining his wish to suck the life out of the doctor, only because she is so useful. There hasn't been a night pass that he hadn't wished the bond back. Eric listened as the doctor explained the situation. "Leave us," he dismissed Dr. Ludwig.

"Eric, you just can't give Sookie blood. You need to let her decide." Pam argued as Eric rolled up his sleeve. Pam knew he could be rash and didn't want him to regret pissing Sookie off again.

"She is mine and the child is mine. I will do what I damn well please, Pamela. You will not convince me to let her have any more space." Eric bit his wrist and put it to Sookie's mouth. "High handed or not, am I suppose to let them suffer or die?" Sookie didn't respond or suck but Eric let the blood flow into her mouth waiting for her to automatically swallow. It reminded him of the night the consummated their marriage. He sat in the chair beside the bed. "We haven't fought in a week, I thought in another she would agree to see me. You know I could not have forced her to come to me. No one can make Sookie do anything." Eric told Pam while he studied his lover's form. His dead heart ached at how thin she had become. He was ashamed that he could not have prevented it.

Pam was still standing with her hands on her hips, she could do it for hours. "This isn't your fault no matter what the little demon doc says. And you tried your best to keep her from Felipe's grasp. Hell, we took over three states so she would not have to go to Felipe."

"Do not say that name!"

"I have heard from the Shreveport Packmaster that she said she no longer blames you." Pam tried to make up for saying the name. Pam studied Eric's gaze as he looked over Sookie weak body. "She has blossomed, even though she is ill, see her baby bump," Pam smiled and pointed, proud of her use of slang.

Eric had noticed but kept control of his emotions that were going a million different places at once. Also the light caught something at her bosom. She had his ring hanging on the necklace he had given her. He sat straight trying to focus on debriefing Pam. "What of her brother's condition? If he dies, she may never forgive me."

"I have tried again to get Calvin to let Jason take some of our blood but he refuses. He wants to let nature take its course." Pam used finger quotes and thought to herself that it was nothing more than a euthanism for letting him die. "Sookie could get power of attorney since he isn't married to the woman who lives with him. And he isn't a full panther, Calvin doesn't really have a say. But Sookie would need to begin thinking rationally."

"She has gone through a lot Pam, you did not see her at the trial. I listened to her and the child's heart beat the whole time, thinking they could stop any second." Eric stopped before he said anymore. The fate of so many and his beloved ones rested in the outcome of that night.

"Felipe and Victor are dead. Even the tiger who broke your bond. You can do nothing else." Pam reassured him.

"I know," Eric answered but he could no longer wait for Sookie to come to him willingly.

"Sookie was very jealous tonight after seeing the news." Pam couldn't wait to tell him this and watch the subtle movements his face betrayed because they were alone.

Eric however didn't want Sookie to doubt him even if it meant she may be ready to claim him again. "Those interviews are edited for sensationalism, they cut out all the important things we discussed. I should have glamored them to do a better job, I had no idea they were going to make me out to look like a Playboy."

"But it was such good publicity! Plus if Sookie did not see it, we would have never known she was so ill."

Pam had a point, and Eric pondered why he has not been told of her condition. The fairies couldn't be so dense to not encourage her to see the doctor earlier. Or contact him as they promised. "You will get me a meeting with her kin, did they know she was ill?"

"The doctor is convinced they wouldn't have known because Sookie would be ignoring it because of something she called the closeness. Some fae thing. But I did find out when I told them about her condition that both of them thought the other was guarding her tonight." Pam had put two and two together from the simple fact that Claude said Dermot was with Sookie and Dermot said he wouldn't return until Monday but could come back sooner if Sookie needed him.

"Call the doctor back, Pamela," Eric had already made up his mind to get Sookie to his home before Pam told him about this but it made his resolve firm. The fairies had not been taking their task seriously, fairies rarely do take anything seriously until a great age. They had relied on their wards to keep her safe not thinking what would happen if she chocked or slipped while they were gone.

"Northman," the little woman waited for him to speak.

"I am taking full responsibility for their well being. She is coming home with me." Eric was waiting for the doctors advice. He knew she would give him instructions for this alternative method.

"She'll need the fluids for a few days as well as blood. I can send a nurse tonight to get her set up and I will come check on her tomorrow. But it will cost you." Dr. Ludwig went to request an ambulance for Sookie and the nurse. She would not have the vampire flying her all that way.


	41. Chapter 41

**These characters are not my own, they belong to CH **

**It has been a while but am finishing this story. Recently, saw an update saying they couldn't take the nasty reviews and were leaving FanFic... and I thought, is that what I did, give up on my story b/c suddenly ungrateful reviews? Really, I want to stir something in my readers even if people are tired of my version of Sookie and even if you never review. Must toughen my skin. The show must go on because I want to tackle what comes after DR (new story coming) but must also finish this. Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta, but do not review and tell me I made some mistake, PM me and I will fix it, Thanks!**

Chapter 41

Back to SPOV

"What are you doing in here?" I heard Pam's agitated voice while trying to open my eyes. My head felt heavy and light at the same time. I lazily let it fall to the other side and mentally searched the room for who she was addressing. I managed to open my eyes a slit. To my surprise, I was no longer in the pea green hospital room but in a room that looked very much like my own. But it couldn't be, it had burned down months ago.

"Am I not allowed to see Eric's human wife?" the fancy woman that had been photographed with Eric was standing over me. She was a vampire, guess you can't always tell from the t.v. Her long platinum hair folded against my chin as she leaned in to smell me.

"She hasn't met you, yet, you shouldn't be here." Pam's voice was changing from annoyed to angry.

"Does Eric not speak of me? It is very unbecoming of him, marrying a breather. Really, Pamela, can you not talk any sense into him?" The very tall vamp scolded.

Pam stomped the heel of her designer shoe and whined,"I don't know why he even called you!"

The other vampire chuckled under her breath and ran her manicured nails down one of my arms making me shiver. "Brigitta," Pam squealed and started speaking in another language, my eyes were wide open.

I tried to sit up but before I could Pam pushed a button on the bed and it began rising like a hospital bed. Clearly, I wasn't in Gran's house, even if the room was almost an exact match down to the quilt draped over my legs. Architecturally the room differed. The windows went from the ceiling to the floor and I spotted some double doors. The furniture was similar but higher end. My head was spinning, I felt like running down the hall to see where I really was but being attached to an IV and a few machines, I wasn't going anywhere. Instead, I stared at Pam waiting for her to explain or at least introduce the vampire lady sitting at the chair to my right. When she said nothing I began, "Pam, where am I?" It came out like a croak.

"You are suppose to be resting dear, the doctor said you wouldn't wake up until daytime and by then someone qualified will be here."

"And again, Pam, where is here?" I asked again, supposing we were ignoring the fact that a silent stranger was sitting next to me.

I could see a tension in Pam's eyes like she didn't want to tell me. She walked over to me and addressed me carefully like I was a child, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Mistress," she gently began but at the same time thought a warning at me. _Do not over react to this news in front of our company. Eric has brought you here for your own good. You are in New Orleans, this is now Eric's home,_ "have the drugs confused you. Surely, you realize you are home." Pam smiled at me.

I sucked down my surprise and took a deep breath. Last I remembered I was being hospitalized, the baby and I were in danger. Pam was no longer in black leather but a pale green twin set and khakis. The other lady was dressed to the nines just like in the picture. How long had I been out? I guess, seeing Eric wasn't a dream. Of course, if I knew anything, I knew Eric wouldn't stand idly by and let me suffer. Mr. High Handed, I thought and smiled. I covered my mouth, was I going crazy? Just days ago, I imagined never seeing Eric again. I had gotten my way so long by making deals with him to put off a reunion. Really, I hadn't thought of it much at all. Especially, when my Fae family were around. The hour or two a day I spent away from them I tried to do anything to keep my mind off of what I was going to do about Eric. Honestly, under my rage and hurt, I felt ashamed. So many had died for us, Eric and I. And I wasn't strong enough. I fled Las Vegas, leaving Eric to make my excuses to the vampire world. _Sookie is a weak human and can not deal with being raped, almost killed and her brother being comatose_, I could imagine Eric explaining.

I was broke out of my recollections feeling a force on my mind. The nameless vampire was trying to glamor me. "Ugh, hasn't anyone briefed you? I can't be controlled," I said and I think etiquette rests on the shoulders of the one not in a hospital bed. "So, are you going to introduce yourself or am I going to have to call security?"

"Sookie, Brigitta arrived last week, to be Eric's second in command." Pam explained.

Brigitta took over, "and you are the human wife of our Majesty. A pleasure. Pam, I will take my leave, I have seen it all now." She laughed and exited the room at vampire speed.

Pam followed her to the door and summoned a guard. "Gerome, Ms. Northchild is no longer allowed in this wing."

"But with much respect Sheriff, she is in command here, I can not keep her out." The Were replied nervously to Pam.

"If she enters this wing again tonight, you will alert me or I will drain you dry. The King will follow up with you tomorrow." Pam shut the door and leaned against it looking extremely frustrated and overwhelmed. Very un-Pam like. And a split second later she was by the bed. "Sookie, you really should get some rest, we have a nurse starting in the morning because we thought you would be out cold the rest of the night. I have no idea how to take care of you and Eric is in Atlanta again."

"Again, how long have I been here?" My voice sounded panicked now that I was allowed to over react.

Pam seemed to be thinking about it,"A few days, the elf nurse that Ludwig left to take care of you said she could not tolerate being surrounded by vampires anymore and walked out at dusk. I suppose you haven't gotten your sedative tonight. That is why you woke up."

"So, you all have just been pumping me full of drugs?"

"And nutrients, and," Pam stopped cold.

"And what?"

"Doctor's orders, Eric has been giving you blood."

I searched my feelings, he hadn't formed a bond again, just donations. I took a deep breath.

"You aren't furious?"

"Yes I am furious, how long do you all plan to keep me knocked out, until the baby is born?" I said then used my other sense to make sure the jumbled mass of unintellectual thoughts were still inside of me. I then exhaled.

"Judge Judy would say that Eric has an equal say in the child's welfare. He had every right to intervene."

"Eric has no rights to the child unless we are legally married." I said out of spite.

"In your world maybe," Pam replied warning me.

Did I really want a custody battle with a vampire? I didn't really mean what I had just said anyway. Eric had accepted this baby from Niall despite the fact it was forced upon us, he didn't have to. I shrugged, "I am all out of fight, Pam, besides if that is what needs to be done for the baby, what choice do I have. I hate to be a bother but I need a drink."

Pam studied me raising an eyebrow for a minute before fetching me a Ginger Ale from a small fridge that I thought was a bed side table. "Well, before the elf left, she did report that you and the child should be fine until Ludwig gets here tomorrow night. Eric will be back by then too."

"I am feeling okay right now Pam, I think I will make it until morning." I said and she physically relaxed. "So, why is Eric spending so much time in Georgia?"

"The council is there all week holding court, Eric has to plant his feet firmly as a new ruler. Plus, now that he has brought you here, they will rest assured that you will report to them when your condition allows."

I rolled my eyes, vampires would never leave me alone. Now that I was safe in Louisiana, they wanted something else from me, all of them."And what was that about?" I motioned toward the door. "Who is Ms. Northchild?" I asked mocking the last name, which was way to similar to Northman to be a coincidence.

"She shouldn't be here, I don't trust her. But he was lonely." Pam put her shoulders back. "I blame you, if I were not in Area 5 because you ran away, I would be Eric's second still."

I had never seen Pam so emotional, something was wrong. "I still don't understand. Why would Eric give that position to someone we can not trust?"

"She will do whatever he bids, Sookie, but you and I, we, can not trust her."

"Why, what do you know?"

"She is Eric's oldest child." Pam said as if a weight had been lifted. "You would not be able to feel her even if you still had the bond, just like you never felt me. But I feel her because she is older than me. Just like we felt Appius and his hell spawn."

"Oh," I said and that explained a lot about Pam's reactions. Feeling Eric's maker and brother was not at all like feeling the bond I shared with Eric. Plus all our wires getting crossed made me disoriented to say the least. Having them around made me miserable. But there had to be more, "And,"

"I don't know everything about Eric and his other children. But I do know that there is a reason he didn't call her or the others to Shreveport. With Brigitta, it is that she is like Appius. She is very old fashioned and backwards thinking. Not to mention high maintenance." I snorted thinking _pot calling kettle black. "_Why she didn't even come out during the Great Revelation. And now she decides to make her appearance. Why she is treating next weeks event like her very own débutante ball."

I couldn't help but notice Pam's jealousy of her big sister, I mentioned as much to her surprise."I am jealous and you should be too. She has always coveted Eric's attention, being his first." Pam's facial expression worried me as thoughts of them being former lovers danced in my head. "Plus, she wouldn't have come here to be a mere Sheriff, she was the consort for the Moroccan King for 200 consecutive years. Lieutenant to a King, my Master, that is what has drawn her to Louisiana. And since I convinced Eric that you needed your space, he said I must stay in Shreveport around you. Now Brigitta has taken my place."

"I am so sorry Pam, but now that I am here surely Eric will just swap you two around." I assured her, even if I was not really sure that I was staying.

"You will see, Sookie, Eric has a blind spot around her similar to yours when you are around the fairies."

I dismissed Pam's worries but wondered aloud, "If she has not been in the states very long how does she sound so American?"

"That is her gift, she conforms at will. Perfect accent, perfect hair, she even is taller to compete with the fashion models that have been coming and going lately."

No wonder the vampire had looked like she stepped out of a magazine, that is what you would want to do in America. The mention of the other women made me scan my own figure. I was in a very comfortable plaid flannel night shirt that looked like it had a bowling ball under it. Then I had a thought,"She isn't a shifter, is she?"

"Hell no, vampires just received better gifts 800 years ago. Must have something to do with who she was before she was turned. I was just a regular human. No fairy or goblin blood in me. I run fast, all my other skills I earned. Most new vampires have no extraordinary gifts unless they are other worldly to begin with. No worries, she doesn't change completely, she always looks like herself. "

"Just like automatic plastic surgery, if surgery could change your height and voice." I filed Pam's musings away to think about later. I yawned. My eyes were getting heavy and my head groggy. Someone had definitely given me my medication, just not at the right time.

The next time I opened my eyes a very worried looking Eric sat in the chair beside me. He was staring a hole through me, like he was willing me awake. Next I felt his cold hand on mine. I looked down, I had been changed, I was in a white satin nightgown, my hair was damp. I felt a chill and pulled the covers higher. Eric's long legs poked out under a black robe. He must have bathed me. A lady appeared and was putting an IV back in my arm. The slight pain brought me farther out of the fog. "Eric," I tried to say.

"Sookie, Doctor Ludwig will be here shortly. We have to get you hooked back up so she doesn't decide to transfer you out of here."

It was a few more minutes until I could speak. The new nurse was gone. "How long have you been back?" I amazed myself that I thought to frame the question like that.

"I just arrived before midnight, it is well after one now." He said looking at his watch that was on the table beside me. "Pam said you woke up last night too?"

"Yes, I don't want to be sleeping all the time." I protested, half mad and half desperate. I felt like I had no control of my body.

"The doctor will decide what is best tonight." Eric said pragmatically.

I studied his expression, cold as ice. I tried to sit up, I wanted to really bitch him out, then I wanted to ask him if he thought everything would be okay. But I clammed up. Eric had pushed the little button to raise the bed and I just stared at him. He looked the same as he would always look while I was getting huge and old. "Why did you bring me here, to keep me prisoner?" I spat. Then regretted it as soon as it crossed my lips. I felt my middle and checked the other presence.

Eric noticed and decided to ignore my anger. "Can you hear him?"

"No not really, but I can tell something is there. And what makes you so sure it is a him?"

"The heartbeat is fast and strong, stronger now that he has been given my blood." Eric said proudly like the viking he was, "He will need to take some more before the doctor arrives as well. Are you ready?"

"Sure," I said, caught off guard, since he put it that way, something he was doing for the baby. "How are we doing this?"

Eric got up from his seat and sat beside me on the bed, I was amazed there was room but then realized it wasn't a hospital bed at all but one of those adjustable beds you see old people raving about on commercials. He placed one arm around my back and my whole body relaxed. So that reaction hadn't been the bond after all. I heard the crunch of him biting into his wrist, then the coppery taste was on my lips. I began sucking earnestly. My throat was so dry from not eating for days. His blood coated it, refreshing. He responded by making noises of approval, his head falling on the pillow behind me. My own body reacted as well, either to the blood itself or his longing. Want consumed my body, electricity coursing through and I felt a trickle of moisture between my legs. Eric sniffed the air and growled low. I licked the his wrist clean as it healed. He didn't move away and I rested back against his chest.

"So how many donations until we are all better, do you think?" I asked trying to save face.

"Lover, I will not beat around the bush, as you would say. I want you to re bond to me." Eric's voice demanded from behind me. When I didn't answer he continued desperately, "to the counsel, the pledge means nothing without our bond. The vampire community understands we were attacked and our bond was taken from us. But they and counsel, more so, expect it to be reinstated. If I do not bond with you, they will find another way to bind you to us."

All the sexual tension dried up quick. In my weak moments, moments away from the Fae, I had imagined a romantic overture from Eric asking me to re bond with him. To make the choice this time, to bind ourselves through blood because we loved each other. "So, I am being forced to bond to you again. You are being forced to tie yourself to me. We don't have a choice."

"Nonsense, Sookie, we have been over this." Eric was angry, "This child is mine and you are mine. You chose me and I chose you." Eric calmed and fingered the ring hanging around my neck. "I still choose you. I suppose the question is, do you still choose me?" We sat in silence for a moment, my breathing was all that could be heard. Eric got up from behind me and returned to his chair.

He felt a million miles away from me, I did miss the bond. I remembered the night when Eric did make a romantic overture and proposed to me. I did chose him, he did ask me. But there were so many questions. Did I forgive him for all things that made me run? When I looked at him, I no longer blamed him for Jason's coma. He only held the information from me to give me a nights peace. And Jason was there because of me. Jannalynn had known what she was getting into when she joined the Long Tooth Pack, Sam knew she led a dangerous life. All the Supes in the area chose to fight for Eric, and probably me too, but it was their choice. A choice between a Vampire boss that would enslave them or one that would employ them. And Felipe, Eric had warned me that I didn't want to be tied to him in Las Vegas, I had just never imagined it could be so horrible. Seeing Eric's stone face now made me realize how much I valued the bond. I remembered the hurt I felt as Eric showed no emotion for me during the trial in Nevada. He had to keep his poker face. One thousand years of survival depended on it. But I was used to a very different Eric, the one I could feel. I longed to know how he felt.

Tears were streaming down my face, "Eric, I," I began but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The little Doctor hobbled in. "Northman, do not upset her! She needs her rest! Do you want this child to thrive or not?" She began lecturing Eric about my tears.

"Dr. Ludwig, Eric has not upset me. I am just very hormonal." I said in a sob.

"Horny, did you say you were very horny my dear? Yes, you might be, it is around that time." She said loudly, stethoscope in her ears. And Eric laughed, full bellied and I sputtered a giggle into a kleenex. She listened to my stomach. "This baby has to be a full Fae, since you seem so far along. Five months tops gestation." She announced while feeling my bump. "I take it you prepared her as I asked," She questioned Eric as she pulled down the sheets.

"Yes, she is clean and unobstructed." Eric, to my horror, responded as the doctor raised up my gown. I suppose I was tied to the machines and someone had to make sure she had access, down there. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. Eric had seen all of me but we were sort of on the outs. And no matter who is in the room, it is never fun to be examined. Right now Eric was standing next to the bed. I grabbed for his hand bringing his eyes from what Ludwig was doing to me, up to my eyes. I smiled a crooked smile at him as I endured her probing. He rubbed smoothing circles into the top of my hand with his thumb. I was reminded of the time he held my hand when I was staked. Even back then he cared for me, comforted me.

"This extreme morning sickness was unavoidable considering the speed of the pregnancy. If this were a human pregnancy, you would be around four months pregnant. Split five months into three trimesters if you wish. You are in your second." The little doctor said while her head bobbed between my thighs. She had to be on a step stool. She took off her gloves to my great relief and I closed my legs. Eric helped me put myself to rights and I pulled up the sheet. "Don't get too comfortable," she said after she jotted something down on her note pad. "The help is unloading my van, so shortly we can finish the rest of the tests." 

"Other than the glucose test, what tests are we talking about?" I knew I had to do the glucose tests when I start eating again and holding down food. I hoped that would be soon.

"An Amniocentesis, we have to get an ultrasound up here for that. We don't want anymore surprises." She replied and my heart fluttered. I wondered what we would see. I didn't know if Eric even knew about sonograms. It is not like he would have needed to keep up with modern medicine over the years. I smiled in his direction anyway.

"We will also need to draw some blood and urine, I can already see you look healthier from the fluids and the blood."

"Yes, I feel pretty well, that is when I am awake." I hinted about the sedative knowing she would take the bait.

"You will have to stay sedated most of the time until I get the results of your blood work. A couple days at most. You may not like it but it is the only sure way to get you to hold down nutrients. Plus I am sure that Northman's blood will make quick work of your malnutrition. Child, you must understand that mostly humans do not birth mostly fae without help. Your half-fairy grandfather had his magic to keep your grandmother well and the partly fae children thriving. Niall had to have known the child wouldn't survive without Northman's healing blood since it is only the Fae father that can bestow that gift otherwise."

I absorbed this information thinking how nice it would have been for him to have told me anything at all. I had not heard from Niall directly in a long time.

"Niall has said that if you choose to stay with Northman, he will leave you here, in this realm. If not, I have been instructed to prepare your body for a trip to Faery." Ludwig continued as she prepared another instrument. It was big and didn't know where she planned to stick it. I wondered how she would prepare me. After curious, I was livid, Niall was ready to take me to his realm, like I haven't a choice. Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks, if I am not with Eric, taking his blood, the child won't survive.

Before I could speak, Eric, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up, "Sookie, of course, is staying with me. Why there is no question, she is my wife."

I nodded my head to agree with Eric, I didn't want to be prepared to go to Faery even if it was my Great Great Grandfathers last resort if I chose to leave Eric. "Glad to hear it," was all she said in response. "Now lay back," she squirted a cold gel on my stomach and let me hear the babies heart beat. What a change of subject! My cheeks burned from the smile I couldn't suppress. It was a fast beat, but she said that it could be either a boy or a girl. She was surprised that my cousin or uncle had not told me the sex yet.

"Dermot had offered but," I began, flustered, I had wanted to wait. Probably for Eric, but I had not been thinking rationally at the time and blamed it on not believing they could do it. But I knew they could. Claude had dropped enough hints that I was sure it was a boy.

"We will find out soon enough," she told us as the technicians prepared the ultrasound. Eric's face showed a flicker of emotion. A big reaction for a vamp around other Supes so he must have realized what the ultrasound could do now.

But in the meantime things got more tedious, I got to get out of bed and pee in a cup, step on a scale and come back to have blood drawn. By the time we were ready to do the Ultrasound, I was exhausted. Eric had gotten changed out of his robe and had returned. I supposed he had business to attend to after this. Nudity never mattered to vampires, or Supes in general, but I had felt more comfortable that he was under dressed as well in front of the doctor and her crew. Now he was in a tailored black suit from the cover of GQ. My nightgown was wrinkled from all the moving around and my bra had disappeared from a breast examine. Yes, I had to look a mess. I knew my hair was no longer damp but had dried in thick locks. I hadn't a stitch of makeup on and could only hope the vampire blood had brightened my complexion a little.

I pushed these negative thoughts aside and took a deep breath. There were other misgivings too, that had nothing to do with unattractiveness of my swollen ankles and fingers. I pushed those aside as well. I was being a big girl, I would be a mother. I didn't want to lose this baby, I must love it, I suddenly thought. How ridiculous to realize you love your child, I also thought and chided myself for not feeling this strongly before. Sure, I have my reasons for feeling conflicted about the pregnancy, none of them the babies fault. But still in my weakest moments, I still feel sorry for myself. And lately, for the last month actually, I had done nothing but throw a pity party for one.

I promised myself that I would make things right, I would apologize to Eric and start being thankful for all I have. I felt my eyes moisten. I found and squeezed his hand. I hoped Eric could forgive me for being so childish and not facing reality head on. No more hiding or running, I told myself. A month I had wasted ignoring my problems using my fairy family's weird happy aura. A month Eric had waited for me to come to my senses. Happiness, I had a shot for happiness before me again. Things that I thought I couldn't dare want were in my grasp. A loving partner that would wage war for me, an impossible child suddenly possible. Everything else had to be negotiable.

Besides the pain from the needle, the ultrasound was the highlight of the day. Eric squeezed my hand back as we watched our tiny child on the screen. I had thought it would be black and white and grainy but Ludwig informed us that this was the 21st century and she only used the best. So we saw a three dimensional image of the baby. She showed us the pointy ears and we marveled about how it could be sucking its thumb already.

"And that is a penis," Ludwig announced, "congratulations Northman, you are having a boy."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Eric kissed the top of my head like I had done a good job at the announcement that _he_ would be having a boy. He was from a far away place and time where that sort of thing was important, but I didn't know if he still held those beliefs. Probably not, seeing his two vampire children, that I know about, were girls. He then gave me his classic, I told you so look at which I rolled my eyes and laughed. Eric became more sober, "What about the ears, can they be altered?"

"Eric, are you serious?" I exclaimed. "This is a baby, not a prize dog!"

Dr. Ludwig intervened, "Northman is correct, even if the child can involuntarily mask his scent like the fairy father, it will do no good if he is advertising his heritage to a hungry vampire."

"I prefer the term sperm donor," Eric said with a slight growl letting his temper get the better of him at the mention of the fairy who forced Niall's gift upon me.

"Whatever," I waved my hand in the air trying to imply that was not what we should be focusing on. "Eric, the vampire community that was at the summit already know this child is a fairy. So I don't see why we need to start snipping anything!"

"It would be no worse than a circumcision, we can do it a few days after birth," the doctor tried to assure me.

"We are not having him circumcised." Eric said quickly. I opened my mouth to argue about circumcision then closed it. Eric wasn't circumcised, I wasn't going to have this discussion in front of the doctor. He noticed me biting my tongue. "Sookie, we will have to, snip, his ears. I notice you wouldn't mind mutilating his penis. It will be for his own good, if he is away from my protection for some reason. Out in public, with you during the day."

I had not even thought about the baby as a baby, out of me. Good gracious, what a testament of how my life has been since I ran away from Eric. I hadn't let myself think about it before then either, because I didn't know if I would survive. And here I am now, breathing. There was so much to think about and discuss with Eric. "There is a lot to think about, it is good to know we have the option, but can we decide later?" I found my voice of reason.

Amy Ludwig patted my arm, "Yes. Child, you do not get the luxury of an adjustment period that normal human women having human babies do. I will contact the nurse if your blood work looks good. She'll get you up and moving. You should get up and walk if you happen to wake up. The baby looks great, big like a fairy should be. It is you that we need to fatten up. Plus you need to start wearing a support bra, your breasts are going to get bigger than normal. A fairy child takes a lot of milk in the first 6 months, that is why fairy mothers used to kidnap pregnant women as a supplemental source." She added like this was common knowledge.

"Oh, I don't know if I plan on breast feeding." I told everyone that stopped and looked at me.

Eric and the doctor,s eyebrows both drew together. "Of, course you will breastfeed our child Sookie, we never had wet nurses, it is too impersonal." Eric stated.

"I think she is taking about supplementing with formula, in bottles, and I don't recommend it. Too much iron and who knows what else. The fairy will need your milk," the doctor explained.

Again, I bit my tongue. Maybe I would be breastfeeding after all. Doctor Ludwig gathered her techs and machines and left a very well dressed Eric alone with me. "It is a big responsibility, having a baby. Are we going to be ready for all that?"

"Yes, we will be ready. It is all instincts. So, does all this, we, talk, mean you are staying, re-bonding with me?" Leave it to Eric bring the question back to the bond.

I took a deep breath, I really wanted the bond back too but was not going to jump into things this time. "I am staying, if you'll have me. Not because of Niall's threat. I thought maybe we could work on things."

"After we, work on things, we can re-bond?" Eric nodded his head looking for me to give him the answer he wanted.

"I am serious Eric, I love you, still, without the bond," I admitted wholeheartedly. "But I have no idea what you feel, what you want."

"Can you not see how much I love you," Eric caressed my hand and brought it against his unbeating heart. He used his other to point to the room. "I have made this wing a replica of your family home, so you would come home to me."

"It is beautifully accurate. And thank you, I do feel comfortable." I said with a yawn.

Eric got more serious, "Sookie we are wed, you agreed to marry me in your way, to have this child with me." he started.

"Yes, and I still want those things, I just can't leap into bonding right now. I haven't seen you in a month." I protested, then added. "I am so thankful you still love me but we have some major communication issues, you and I. We are going to have a baby, we have a lot to talk about."

Eric only smiled. "So, after all this, talking, we will re-bond?" He began eyeballing my neck.

I suddenly wondered how he had been feeding all this time. I felt horrible, like a bad wife, then jealous. No, Eric said he can't have anyone elses blood without permission from me unless he is injured or it will break our pledge. "Eric, how have you been feeding?" I asked in a hurried way.

Eric looked towards the window, "I have not betrayed you, if that is what you wonder. I have an endless supply of Royalty Blended, it seems, as Congratulations from all the other states. But since our state budget is so poor we want to save most of it for the fundraiser, I have had to use Pam, occasionally."

My heart dropped, he looked guilty, he had probably been feeding off his other child too. The one he hadn't told me about yet. "Why Pam exactly?"

"It is allowed. You know I do not need much. I can survive off of the Red Stuff if need be, but I can not attend these meetings looking like a corpse. Plus, she being my progeny, it is like replenishing my own blood. You know of Bill and Judith's arrangement that healed him. Not unlike that."

I didn't want to think about finally dead Bill or his arrangement with Judith. I knew there was quite a good deal of sex involved. I wasn't worried about Pam. Surely if Eric cared about breaking our pledge he would not have had sex with Brigitta. But men lie, the bond doesn't work both ways anymore. And just the thought of him touching her or getting hard while biting her made me want to go crazy. I had a decision to make. I could bring up Brigitta or I could offer to re-bond with him right now, I would know if he felt guilty.

"Eric, if I give you blood right now, will it re-bond us?"

"My Lover, I never said we should re-bond, right now, I can not take any of your blood in the state you are in. Doctor Ludwig would have my head. Besides, she left some bagged blood for me as a supplement."

"Why aren't you using bagged blood all the time?" I questioned with a little attitude. I wouldn't need to worry about Brigitta at all.

"And be seen as draining the city's blood banks." Eric said in a shocked but sarcastic tone. I just looked at him confused, "It is in all the papers. There is a shortage of blood in blood banks because mainstreaming vampires are buying fresh blood for a pretty penny so they can have their cake and eat it too. They are not even pretending to drink the synthetic but are seen as not taking from unwilling humans either. If the Mayor, who I have developed a close working relationship with, no glamoring by the way, thought that I was one of those vampires, it would be very bad press. This fundraiser with him is very important. Victor left both states in shambles, worse than anyone knows. I have been in Georgia begging that we not have to pay the Counsel their share for a year."

"Is it that bad?" I said looking at Eric's face that, for a flicker of a second, looked very worn, stressed. I reached up and stroked his cold cheek. He caught my wrist and kissed it tenderly.

"I can not invest anymore of my own money into the states. I have a wife and child to support." Eric joked.

"How are you running Arkansas? Do you have someone there?"

"Yes, Rasul is there, he is overseeing the state in my absence. I can not give it up as a kingdom yet, it will not survive without the money Louisiana can generate in good times. Most of Peter Threadgill's vampires are still there because Nevada only killed the ones loyal to Sophie Ann. They are much happier with Rasul than with Victor."

"I like Rasul, I didn't know you liked him that much."

"Your good opinion gets a vampire far in my Kingdom, I suppose. Rasul survived, he is one of Sophie Ann's." Eric shrugged. "He also has some help."

"Who?"

"Barry, I bargained for him. Joesph wanted rid of him anyway, didn't see the need in a telepath when he can just glamor humans. And Bubba is living there too."

"But Barry wanted to be free, a new name and everything."

"And that lasted all about a week until he came back here and asked for a job. I think he can't stand being around human minds all the time." I knew how he felt. "Plus, he has a contract, we are not enslaving him like Stan did."

Eric still held my hand against his cheek and seemed to be purring into the feel of my touch. "I missed you," He said before kissing my wrist again and giving a sexy look.

I knew that look and it meant more than he missed my smile or presence. I started feeling hot all over. I needed his kisses to travel everywhere, I missed him too. "I missed you too," I told him and hoped he got my drift.

I was beginning to regret even more being hooked up to machines. Sure I was sitting up but couldn't lean forward without pulling something off. "Is all this really necessary." I gestured to the tubes. "I should walk around before I," I yawned, "fall back to sleep. That is if you don't have somewhere to be, you are all dressed up."

"Do you like?" Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "I will be putting in an appearance later, the fundraiser is this weekend and those who can't make it, or don't want the publicity are donating for a chance to stay here a night."

"So you are selling a night's stay at the Vampire White House?" I said feeling better about the fact celebrities were seen coming in and out of here by the press.

Eric laughed, "Yes, I suppose, but at a much hirer price," he licked my wrist this time and I shuddered, like that lick had traveled down further.

"So do you have the time to take me for a walk Mr. Northman?" I said in a dreamy voice.

"It would be a pleasure, Mrs. Northman," with a smirk.

He called the nurse in to get me untangled and she said I couldn't have my I.V. out for long. We knew better because I had a drink from Eric earlier. As soon as she was out the door, Eric swooped me up like a sack of potatoes into his arms and seized my lips with a hunger unreal. He bounced back onto the bed as I returned the kiss with just as much need. I straddled his lap and lost my fingers in his long blond hair. My tongue danced around his fangs. His hands started traveling everywhere at once. My gown pushed up to my hips and he slid hiscool hands up my very warm thighs, just grazing my naked center. Then over my plump bump of a middle and to my now bigger breasts that hung full and heavy. Eric's thumbs ran over my hard nipples and I moaned into his mouth. One hand moved around to my bottom and forced me forward to meet his erection as the other palmed my breast and squeezed gently. "Ow!" I broke the kiss. It hurt, I guess my breasts were sore already.

Eric stopped his expedition, he was wide eyed. "Are you alright?"

"Just sore, I am really enjoying this." I said out of breath, the activity was more than I had done in days. I laid my forehead on Eric's shoulder. "I feel gross, all the gel and things, you know. I would love to take a hot shower."

Next thing I knew, we were in the bathroom and Eric's clothes were gone and his Gracious Plenty had missed me as well . Yes, the bathroom was a copy of my own but on a grander scale. Everything was super sized, or more like, Viking size. Obviously, he planned on using this room with me. Eric smirked as he noticed me recognizing the details. He softly pulled the wrinkled white gown over my head and ran his fingers over my pregnant form gingerly. "Beautiful," he whispered making feel that way as well. I returned the gesture and ran my hands down his back and over his gorgeous bottom. We kissed tenderly this time before he helped me into the shower. The water felt amazing, almost as amazing as Eric washing me with his big, slick hands. He took his time and pulled me into an embrace as he washed my back. I could feel him hard against me and I wanted to have the strength to climb him like a tree. Instead, I held onto him so I didn't fall down, I was feeling quite weak. After my hair and body were clean and rinsed, I felt refreshed. Eric stood before me looking like the god he was, water streaming down his lean muscular form, his hair slick back, his fangs fully extended. I stroked his massive length and cupped his balls as I licked my lips for him to see my desire. He stepped behind me. I heard a loud crunch and he wanted me to take a drink of him again, I guess in preparation for what he planned to do to me. Just the thought caused ripples of pleasure down to my toes. I leaned against him as he put his wrist to my mouth. He snaked his other arm around me exploring my folds while grinding himself against my bottom. I pulled on the wound as he growled into my wet hair. Instantly, I felt invigorated. Eric took a seat in the huge jacuzzi tub. The water was still flowing down from the rain shower head. He helped me carefully down to straddle him and caught my lips. My hips hovered above him as I steadied myself on my knees with the help of Eric's blood donation. Eric's long fingers slipped in and out of me making me move in tune with them. In one swift movement, he removed his digits while gliding me down. He filled me completely and I let my head fall back a moment before I returned his gaze and started moving up and down with purpose. He fondled my breasts but made sure not to squeeze and moved his hands down under my swollen stomach in search of my nub that he pinched and rubbed causing me to increase my speed. "Lover," he simply said and helped me along until I found an explosive release at the sound of him finding his own. He let out a cry and muttered foreign words of love in my ear.

I don't remember much after that, Eric kissed me goodnight, I know, and I remember thinking that we really need to talk next time. If we can keep our hands off of each other.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I woke to the fast talking, neon sporting Diantha. "Shescomingaround."

Jason, no, Dermot was beside her and sunlight flowed over their shoulders and stung my eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" I yawned and shielded my eyes.

"We are not sure, but you are suppose to be up today." Dermot said in his proper sounding voice that made him look so unlike my brother. "The nurse called me, you are released from bed rest and she thought you might like some company. And I called Diantha to meet me here."

"AndEric saiditisokay if Dermotwokeyou." Diantha added.

"Well of course it is okay for me to see you all, right? Uncle, you didn't get in trouble for leaving me, did you?" I asked in a concerned voice, worrying about Claude and Dermot for the first time since I have been here, granted I have been knocked out mostly.

"Do not worry, child, your vampire understands that I did what needed to be done."

"What do you mean?"

"Dermotleftyouonpurpose."

"I could see that you were not thinking rationally, floating from day to day ignoring your problems. Claude didn't see the error in letting you stay in our company. And who could blame him, you were well protected and happy, if we were around."

"Soweleftyou hoping Eric wouldbepissed." Diantha interrupted.

"Sookie, you would not have gone willingly. I could see you were withering, but the child was fine. I thought it was merely you wasting away from your hidden heartache."

"There is no need to apologize, Dermot. I know you did the best for me and I don't think I would have listened if you would have asked me to consider coming back to Eric."

At this Dermot kissed my head and Diantha began asking me a million questions about the pregnancy. The nurse, a woman as short as Dr. Lugwig, brought me some lunch and I ate real food, if beef broth, jello and mashpotatoes are considered real, while they told me about their trip to a Sup resort.

"No vamps allowed, though." Diantha added soberly, when I remarked how nice it must be to go somewhere you can be yourself and meet other Supernatural beings. My heart sank a little at this and erased my fantasy about Eric and I traveling to such a place. But if vampires were allowed, Dermot wouldn't have made it back alive.

I hugged them goodbye, they had to leave before dark but also Dermot needed to get back to Bon Temps before Hooligans opened. He promised to check on Jason for me.

"Thank you, I feel horrible, Michele probably thinks I have abandoned him." I said sadly, thinking of poor Jason, bedridden, maybe forever.

"Non-sense, everyoneknowswhereyouare!" Diantha said.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"Sam says he hopes you will call him when you feel better." Dermot said slowly while squinting.

I wasn't following, "Huh, when did you talk to Sam?"

"Heisreadingthecard." Diantha revealed and I turned to see a sea of flowers behind me.

Dermot handed me the vase from Sam and I read the same card scrawled in his own hand. They were daisies, I hugged them and breathed deeply.

"We sent the fruit basket, Diantha's idea." Dermot added.

They stayed to help me look at all the flowers, gifts and cards. A lot were from Vampire Kings and Queens, and every Vampire in Eric's two states. "Remind me next time I am sick to tell Eric to have everyone donate to a charity." I said overwhelmed by the waste. Slowly we found some from people I knew. Alcide had sent chocolate covered strawberries and some wild flowers. His card said that his mother ate lots of chocolate when she was pregnant with him and not to worry about the house. Calvin sent tulips and a big teddy bear from all of HotShot. Maxine Hortenberry would have sent a casserole, her card said, if I were in Bon Temps. Pink lilies and white carnations from Holly and Hoyt. Andy and his wife sent a small potted miniature rose bush. Diantha opened a box from Tara and J.B., a beautiful maternity pj set and letter which I would read when I was alone. Claude's flowers were in a huge margarita glass and the card said from Hooligans, it also said the glass was reusable, we all laughed. Only Claude would be thoughtless enough for that. A card with a sad puppy on the front that said "Get Well Soon" was from Terry. Mitchell and Annie sent me a basket full of tea and jam with a cute card with a frog hanging from a tree that said "hang in there", with a basket of purple Cockscombs. Fangtasia and Pam supplied the biggest bouquet of flowers, 100 rose blooms in warm shades. Eric had, of course, gotten a big vase full of 30 red long stem Orchids. With it was a shiny red box that said to wait for him because he wanted to see my face when I opened it. Mr. C had sent a get well basket full of comfort foods from a gourmet shop. Ameila sent a box of cookies and some homemade potpourri that I was almost scared to open because witchy consequences. Dermot checked for spells while we found potted violets from Michele and Jason. I opened the card and read it aloud like I had all the others. "Get Well Sis," I paused confused and scanned the rest of the words and looked for a signature. "Jason Stackhouse," I said aloud and unbelieving. "How can this be?"

"Holyshit, shedidn'tknow." Diantha said to Dermot.

"Jason is better, it happened last week, I hear."

"But," I began not wanting to think I had been out a whole week, all those times I woke thinking it had been hours, being days. But I was overjoyed Jason was okay, I wanted to talk to him right away. "I need to call him."

Diantha handed me her cell phone and I dialed the number I remembered by heart. "Jason," He had answered. He still sounded bad.

"Hey, Sis. Michele, Sookie is calling. She is okay" Jason said as strongly as he could.

"So you are awake, how are you feeling?" I asked relieved, fighting the tears streaming down my cheeks. He didn't need to hear me cry.

"Yeah, I am alive and kickin'." He said weakly but full of pride. "Not much can get a Stackhouse down, especially one with Panther Blood."

"I am so happy to hear it, Jason. I love you and thank you for coming all the way to Nevada to save me."

"Your my baby sister, I would do anything for you. Hell, if it wasn't for you I would have died in that shed at Felton's hands, or more like teeth. You know what I mean." Jason began coughing.

"Oh, Jason, don't let me bother you, I will come see you as soon as I can. Let me talk to Michele now."

"Okay, sis, you take care. Take care of that baby, you hear."

Michele said she would take the call in the other room to let Jason rest and began telling me how thankful she was that I let Jason have vampire blood so he would wake up. "It didn't take long until he came to, it was like magic. Damn Calvin, he can go to hell. He told us that it was an abomination and not to do it. Just to think we didn't have to go through this heart ache."

I was confused, I didn't tell anyone to give Jason Vamp blood, but I kept that to myself. After talking about all the rehabilitation Jason still needed, we got off the phone,"I am so happy for you Michele, take care of Jason now, you hear. And thanks for the flowers." I said but I was sure it was going to go quick now that Pam had been donating her blood every night.

Diantha and Dermot left with the promise to see me soon. The little nurse helped me get showered and changed into the pale blue silk p.j.s. She left me with the t.v. Remote and instructions on how to call her from the bedside phone. This wasn't a hospital, but obviously Eric had a switch board operator that controlled the calls in and out of the place. I wondered about everything outside of this room. Were we in one of Sophie Ann's old mansions? Had they rebuilt the place downtown? We could be at the monastery for all I knew. I slowly made my way to the window to see that I was very high up and obviously downtown. The sun was still out, mid afternoon. I felt like I was trapped in a very tall tower. Silly, I told myself. Of course, I could leave if I wanted. I was just too weak to at the moment. And I didn't want to leave Eric.

I laid back in my bed and flipped on a flat screen television that hung like a painting on the wall and looked very odd with my old bedroom decor. I landed on a channel that actually played music videos and relaxed. I didn't feel sleepy at all, I had slept for a week, I guess. The little fridge had ginger ale, juice and a couple True Bloods. I smelled the pillow next to mine and swam in the scent of dry vampire and Eric's own blend of products. Had he been checking on me? The nurse said it has been almost a week since I had been awake very long, that Doctor Ludwig had come and gone. She said that I had been taken off all sedatives three days ago at Eric's insistence. Thank goodness, I thought, someone is taking care of me.

Suddenly some explicit rap music started and I turned the channel. "I don't want to hear about how your private parts have a mind of their own." I said to the t.v. I stopped on Mtv next and lingered just to see what ridiculous show would be replacing the videos these days. An ancient looking Kurt Loder came on with Mtv news. Beyonce was there looking beautiful and hip and they were talking about the fundraiser in New Orleans. The fundraiser thrown by my Eric and the Mayor. "So, Jay -Z didn't mind you performing for a bunch of Vampires while pregnant?" He asked.

"Why no, we aren't prejudiced!" She said with some attitude. "Jay was there too. I was perfectly safe."

"There were no cameras allowed inside but we caught a glimpse of most celebrities attending on the red carpet. Were you as surprised by the auction winner as everyone else?" He asked.

"Taylor Swift is a lovely woman, there is nothing wrong with being attracted to vampires. Like everyone else, I am surprised about how much money she spent. But come on, it was for a good cause and that Eric Northman is one FINE bloodsucker."

I couldn't watch anymore, I turned it off. Any celebrity or model would have been bad, Taylor Swift was beautiful and as far as I know, sweet. That made it worse. Eric spending the evening with a young, sweet, innocent, beautiful, perfect, talented singer. Yuck, I felt sick. It was time for a nap.

I woke up to the sensation of a dog licking my neck. "Stop that Dean!" I said half asleep and swatted my neck.

"Sookie, is there something you need to tell me?" Eric whispered into my ear.

"I didn't know you were here, I didn't hear you come in?" I said, trying to wake up.

Eric was laying behind me, spooning my body and my head resting on his muscular upper arm. "Yes, you were quite unresponsive. I have called Doctor Ludwig. I have also taken matters into my own hands." He said stoically but I could feel his worry.

"What do you mean? What have you done?" I asked. He said nothing just continued holding me. His big hand caressed the bump in my middle and my body shook with waves of love and admiration. Eric laid tender kisses on my neck. Suddenly, my hand shot to my neck and I realized what he had done. "Eric?" I was mad, sad, then didn't know what to feel. In the presence of so much love, it was hard to be angry.

"You wouldn't wake up, you have been having my blood every three days now. I thought if we re-bonded, I could will you awake. If the pain didn't wake you."

"Will me awake? Is that what you did? How can that be, I can't be controlled." I turned to face him.

Eric touched my face lightly. "My dearest, no, you can not be controlled, unless you allow it. Being unconscious, I needed the connection to wake you up." _You can hear me, right, if I let you?_

"Yes, and that makes sense, I guess. But I was awake today. Dermot and Diantha was here."

"Dermot woke you with his magic, but you wouldn't wake up this evening. Even with the nurse's smelling salts. You are no longer being fed intravenously. You need to be eating and moving around. You are better, I can feel it. I can prove it, you do not need to go to Faery."

"What, Eric, I don't want to go to Faery!"

"Lover, if it comes to that, you and the child will have my bond. Do not worry. You will come back to me." I was overwhelmed by Eric's grief. He really believed I might be going away.

"I won't go! Why would I need to go?" I protested.

He kissed me long and gently. His concern for me engulfed me, I saw flashes of him speaking with Niall. Niall was glowing and Eric was yelling, pounding his fist on his desk. I heard nothing then saw Eric being restrained and threatened with a silver stake by two men with my great grandfather. I had to pull away.

"I don't care what Niall wants, I won't go!" I started crying.

Eric comforted me as much as he could petting my hair and rubbing my arms. "No tears, Sookie, you are killing me." Eric tried to will me to be calm. _Listen please. "_Niall only has your well being in mind. He is right and I am being selfish. If you are not better soon, it would be best for him to take you to Faery until our child is born."

"But why would he give us this child, Eric, if I can not stay with you?"

"He says that was not the plan, but I wonder. Besides." Eric stopped. I could feel him stopping himself, he was angry and holding it in.

"What, please tell me?" I said desperately.

"He is trying to say that our contracts are void. That since you and I are not bonded or legally wed that he needs to take matters into his own hands. If I can not protect you, custody of the child falls to him."

"But the contract said in your absence, protection of the child goes to Claude and then Niall. What about me, it said nothing about me?"

"Sookie, protection means custody. Custody was already given to Claude when you left me. Niall is saying you can not just come back to me, that the baby is in his custody now that Claude has failed. I lost my rights when you left my protection in Las Vegas. And you may not have noticed, you had no rights written in the contracts for supernatural world. That is how it is done. In your world, yes you have rights, but I have failed on both accounts."

I was speechless, I had left Eric and missed our law abiding wedding. This was all my fault. Eric continued, "And if it is what is best for you and the child, how can I fight it? We have tried the doctor's way. We have tried my way. I will have to abide by the contract." Eric felt resigned and I felt scared.

"How much time do I have before I have to go with Niall?" I asked soberly, half angry that Eric wasn't fighting harder, half resigned that he was doing what was best and maybe I should too. I had no idea what was best for a full fairy child.

"Three days. The Prince will be here to see you for himself. I will be honest with you, dearest. I don't know if it will matter if you are better. He will be bringing his fairy lawyer and his goons."

"But what if I am better, can't the counsel help us? Can't we fight it?" I asked hopefully.

"Sookie, the counsel fears your grandfather more than they do me. I can only beg them not sentence me to final death for losing you to him."

The waterworks started again and Eric held me closer trying to comfort me. It was no use. "Shhh," Eric tried to calm me down. "You mean Niall can just take me away, even if I am better? What about our pledge, does it mean nothing?" I asked and felt Eric's worry, then his guilt, he was hiding something. His cellphone rang and I quieted down. It rang again. I sat up.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked.

"It is not as important as this, my love," he said reassuring and moved my hair out of my face.

"But it could be your other child, Bridget!" I said as one emotion turned to another. I was so sad and angry and now I was angry at Eric. For not telling me everything, for keeping me in the dark. If he hadn't kept things from me before, I would have never left him. I would not be on my way to Faery.

He checked his phone, "It is Brigitta, and I am not answering the phone because I am with you, my wife." Eric was trying to be calm, pushing his calm at me.

I totally ignored that feeling, I was livid. "When were you going to tell me about her? What other secrets do you have? And How can you call me your wife when I don't even know about all your children?"

"Sookie, Brigitta is not important right now, or has she ever been important enough for me to brief you." Eric said softly.

"Brief me? Who briefs their wife?" I snorted.

"Sookie, calm down, it isn't good for you to be angry."

"I notice you wanted to bond with me tonight but not when you were telling me about feeding off of Pam."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were feeding off of Brigitta, and you didn't want me to know!"

"Sookie, and this is exactly why I didn't want you to know and jump to conclusions. Brigitta and I are close but I would never." Eric stopped.

"What, you would never what? Is it allowed for makers to fuck their prodigies when their wives leave them? Feeding is allowed, what about that? Is our pledge still intact?"

"I am offended that you would accuse me of such!" Eric's voice became stronger, he sat up and looked hard at me.

"Well, Eric, Niall is going to take me away. And you are just going to let him, even if I am better. So I guess I am not your wife after all, am I. Maybe Niall knows you broke our pledge."

"We are pledged, Sookie in my eyes, always, but Niall can argue whatever he wishes to the counsel." Eric felt sad, angry, jealous.

"What do you mean, Eric. Have you broke our pledge?" I grabbed his shoulders and searched. I was taken to an image of him feeding off of Brigitta.

Eric lounged with his legs spread out in what looked like a throne, much more regal than the one at Fangtasia. Black shirt, open, Black jeans, no shoes. Brigitta kneeling before him. She had on a tight black dress were the neckline plunged down to her navel. Her breasts seemed to float perfectly underneath while the tops and sides peeked out. She rested her elbows on Eric's knees and ran her hands up his thighs. She bent her neck to one side and her long blond hair fell on his lap. Her eyes changed from green to blue. "Master," she said, then giggled.

"Brigitta, I am sure you will be delicious as always." Eric said as he ran one finger along her neck. His fangs ran out and clicked, he looked so hungry. She seemed to grow taller as she lifted herself up to meet his mouth. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and bit forcefully into her neck. Eric's body jerked as he drew her blood in deeply with a hungry growl. Her hands rubbed his erection hidden in his jeans and he moved with them. Next her mouth was on his and he responded briefly before pulling away. "Go!" Eric demanded as he wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. She laughed and began walking out of the room.

Brigitta stopped and dropped her dress to the floor and stepped out of it. She turned around, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Do you need them bigger?" She asked and her breasts grew slightly larger, plumper. "Or anything, tighter, ooohhh." She wiggled, "It won't break your precious pledge, and you know it. You could be fucking me all night, just like old times. I am your to do with as you please." Brigitta ran her hands down herself wiggling again.

"Go, I command you." And she was gone at vampire speed.

I snapped out of the vision, crying, angry, shocked and began to pull away. Eric grabbed me by the shoulders and I slapped his face hard. Eric ignored it and sent so much love and regret to me, I tried to fight to get away but he held me still. I beat on his chest with my fists. "Sookie, I did not betray you." He said forcefully, searching my face. I hiccuped a cry and sort of collapsed in his grip giving up to grief and sorrow, letting tears fall down my face as Eric stared at me, not saying a word. He closed his eyes and showed me a scene this time.

Niall was standing, he had his hands on Eric like Eric had his hands on me now. Eric saw vision of me, naked with Malika, formerly known as Preston. I was seeing the vision Niall was sending. I was on top of the fairy, riding him like a cowgirl, panting and moaning. My breasts were flopping up and down and I was begging for more. Next another scene, Niall's goons had Eric pinned to the wall with a silver stake at his chest. Niall, who was glowing, stepped in close to Eric, "I will show the counsel Sookie's time with the fairy father, your pledge will mean nothing, Northman. You can not threaten me. How dare you threaten me! The child is mine now that you have failed to keep it safe and healthy. You have failed me, Northman. You have a week." Niall and his men popped away and Eric slid to the floor.

Eric let go of my shoulders and stood with his back to me. "I never wanted to show you that, I hate that I have had to," he said before walking out the door. He didn't even say goodbye.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Eric left me sitting on the bed in my blue silk Pajamas, tears streaming down my face. I was overwhelmed with a million emotions. Hurt, rage, sorrow. The vision of Eric feeding of Brigitta, her offering herself to him. Him enjoying her touch and kiss, even briefly, made me want to pull out his long blonde hair in clumps. Can't survive off of True Blood, my ass! And seeing what I had done with that damn fairy, I never wanted to know what my Great Grandfather thought I should forget. Guilt and shame shook me, knowing Eric has seen it all. But it wasn't my fault, I was cursed, Eric knew that. He was under no spell with Brigitta. I may have left him but I had been through a lot. Damn it! I will not feel guilty for expecting him to be honest with me. I will not feel guilty for what happened at the hands of my fairy kidnapper. I will not feel guilty for freaking out after being raped by Felipe. I threw the remote across the room only for it bounce on a chair cushion.

Damn Supes! Trying to control my life. I grabbed around my neck to take off my necklace and throw my engagement ring across the room next only to discover it wasn't there. I cried hard, snotting, hiccuping, for a full three minutes.

Here I had made the decision to be with Eric, to bond after we talked things through and now to be hit with something he was hiding. Something to add to the list of things Eric hides. And Niall planning on taking me away without even asking me what I wanted. And threatening to use what happened when I was kidnapped against Eric and I, that was down right dirty. No one being able to give me a straight answer on the best thing to do for my unborn child. I wanted to scream. And I wanted to go home, away, but there was no home to go to anymore.

"POP," I jumped and my Great Grandfather was sitting by my bed.

"What the hell!" I scooted back.

He only smiled, "I am not really here, my child, do not fear me." Niall reached out for me, or at least a glowing image of him did. The holographic hand brushed my arm and felt real enough.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued by his appearance.

"I am in Faery, the portals are sealed, but I can communicate this way." Niall was glowing like in Eric's vision.

"But how?" I grabbed a kleenex from the table and blew my nose.

Niall sighed, "It is sort of like a wireless signal, do you understand that Sookie?"

I shook my head like an ignorant child, I had no clue. "Never mind, I am here because I can feel one of my kin in distress."

"Where were you all the other times?" I snorted at the ridiculous thought that Niall was here because of my tears. Yeah, right!

"We can not save you from the vampires, but Northman will not harm me. We are kin now, Northman and I. Plus, I am not really here." Niall stroked my arm.

"But he says you want to give proof against our pledge, that you are going to take me to Faery!" I pulled my arm away.

"Child, has he led you to believe I would take you from here for anything other than your safety, your wellbeing? I would not do such a thing. Why, you are my own flesh and blood." Niall began stroking my arm again.

I didn't believe him. But my body physically relaxed in the presence of Niall, even if he really wasn't here. "I don't want to go to Faery, Grandfather, but I don't know if I want to be here either." I sniffed feeling the urge to cry on someone's shoulder.

"There, there." Niall put his arm around me not knowing the reason for my tears. "You are always welcome in Faery. If I decide it is best for you to go to the realm with me, Doctor Ludwig will have to prepare you. You have only traveled in our realm a short time. Long term exposure would be harmful to you, if you are not given our blood continuously," He began.

All this talk brought me out of my sorrow over Eric and Brigitta. "So humans can't survive there?"

"Humans can survive but have no recollection of their previous life. Without our blood, you would lose your inhibitions and reasoning skills. You would be at the mercy of whomever decided to take control."

"But what about the bond with Eric?" I asked panicked, yes I was pissed at him but in Faery it would be my only link to Eric, maybe to this world.

"It will fade eventually, I can feel it now, it is still a weak bond." Niall remarked unconcerned.

"Why would you do this to me, give me a child that can not survive here?" I stared into his eyes waiting for the truth.

"My child," Niall stroked my cheek, "this was not the plan. Northman's blood and your bond was suppose to be enough. But with a fast growing fairy child, you can not be forgoing this for even a while. The damage is not irreversible but your vampire and you are not on the road to reconciliation." He wiped my tears and I wondered if he did know why I was sad, had he been eavesdropping? "My heir's well being can not be subject to your human sensibilities and Northman's willingness to appease you."

"What are you saying, that I need to just suck it up and deal with his lies?"

"Sookie, when I was taking human lovers, they were very agreeable. Modern women, such as yourself, are such a handful. Even Claudine, I was surprised she ever mated. But in that case, she did not need Coleman like you do your vampire. Without Northman's blood, my heir will not survive until birth."

"Your heir, I thought this child was for me?" Eric had said strings had to be attached, I was too trusting.

Niall stood causing the signal to fade a moment. When he was solid again he said, " there will be a time when the portals open again. If not opened by me, another Prince will make the decision in our race's future. Our numbers will be stronger then. Without the exposure to iron, our kind will be able to reproduce. I have even mandated that every able member of the Fae do their part or be exiled. Some of us, older members that have been in this realm too often, are no longer fertile." He gave me a look, paused and began pacing. I was trying to wipe an image of him trying for a child at his age from my mind."You are my only kin left, that can bare me an heir. Even so, giving you a full fairy child was not what I intended when I choose to send you a gift. This child was going to be a gift for you, blood of my blood, and your vampire. But Malikia, by giving you fairy blood, ensuring the child would have magic also ensured the child would be mostly a full Fae." Niall shook his head, "I would have never tried such an experiment on my own kin, but the Rouge forces thought it would give me what I wanted, an heir. Not just a half Fairy that would mean the world to me, but a full Fairy that could not be shunned by the members of the Fae for being half human."

"You know the road to hell is paved with good intentions, that is what Gran always said." I muttered while trying to digest this information.

"Your hell, that is another story all together. The daemons in this realm are going to revolt, they want passage through Faery but I won't have it. And as soon as they suspect the child is a full Fae, the child will be a target."

"I don't understand, Diantha said Nergel wanted in Faery to get to the underworld?"

"That is the easy way, the cheap way, but he can get home another way if he chooses. Faery has enough problems without being the entrance to Hell."

I was becoming overwhelmed. "Alright, back to the matter at hand. Is it safe for the baby if I stay here with Eric as originally planned? Bonded, married, yada yada, I don't want to go to Faery."

"I can no longer leave the future of Faery in the hands of a vampire, you understand. Northman is not abiding by our contracts. He wants to fight my right to the child. I have tried to reason with him, after all, we are family now, he and I. But if he wants a fight, he will get one. I will not be threatened. I am the only Prince now. Yes, I would rather have Northman as an ally, as kin, especially if daemons become an issue. But," His demeanor suddenly changed, "I will take you by whatever means necessary. Northman has broke our agreement. Claude is hardly proper protection and Dermot is a laughing stock, not even knowing his kin is ill."

"How long do I have again, before you come?" We were talking in circles, I decided to drop it and cut to the chase.

"Three days, it can be no longer, I have a scheduled opening nearby."

"What do I have to do to stay here?"

"You will have to be well, the child out of danger, I will know, you are my kin. And well established with your vampire. Northman can not do anything to dissolve my rights to the child, I am his Grandfather!"

I started to cry,"but three days, that is not long enough, please Grandfather." I pleaded, calling him Grandfather in case he did have a heart. "Give us a couple weeks, if I am not much better by then, safe and have a strong bond with Eric, I will go willingly. I do not want to endanger the child either. But I love Eric, I want him to raise the child with me."

Niall stared at me and thought for a full minute. "I would rather the child be away from Faery until all of Breadan's forces are found and eradicated. But I can not risk his life to do so. You will swear to go in two weeks, willingly, if nothing has changed, and you will not hate me for it?"

My heart melted, maybe Niall did love me if he didn't want me to hate him. "Yes, I will, but if all is well in two weeks, Eric gets his rights to the child back. Just like we originally signed. And I want a paper drawn up about my rights to the child too."

"Do you think we are that cruel to take a child from the mother?"

"But Eric said I had no rights in the contract, in the supernatural world."

"He knows nothing of our customs, you have rights to the child, but must obey the protector. If you were a full Fae, a protector would have never been written into the agreement. But even Claudine chose to have a protector, she could have taken the child away from the father and it would have been my job to protect it. You have it backwards my dear, the fathers in the Fae realm have no rights unless the mother chooses. But it is for the benefit of the child to have it's fathers or families protection. Human couples, both persons, make decisions for their young, do they not?" Niall stroked my cheek.

"So you are saying that I have rights to the baby but would have to go with you because you are my Grandfather?"

"Not only as the child's kin but as the Prince, I have the right to protect what is mine. Our contacts merely gave your vampires rights before your kin, as your husband. But now he is trying to argue I have no rights as your Grandfather, that your human laws should apply because you are human too. Northman will have to stop this foolish action as part of our agreement. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I just didn't know how I was going to tell Eric.

"Be well child," Niall kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Niall." I said, and he was gone.

I looked around the room that suddenly looked dimmer. Niall had given it a sunny glow. Now I was alone again. The stupor Niall had caused was fading too, I was no longer so in love with him. Deep breaths, I felt like I needed to shake off his aura like a wet dog.

Opening my eyes after a long moment of them shut tight, rubbing my temples, my head felt clearer. I was still surrounded by the flowers and gifts from earlier. I could hardly stand to look at the flowers from Eric, the hurt was all too new. I grabbed the box that instructed me to wait for him before I opened it and shook. Whatever it was, it was not giving any clues. I put the box back down before I started to think about how great Eric was in the best of times.

Would Eric come back tonight? I couldn't stop being heart broken, even if nothing really happened between him and his child. Plus, now, I had just extended my stay with Eric. If I had really wanted out, I would have taken Niall up on his offer to leave. Tears began again. I wanted to be with Eric but that didn't stop the hurt. Would I just have to toughen my skin, could I not expect a real relationship with Eric? One where we actually shared our lives together and didn't eat off of other people.

I didn't even have a girl friend to call and tell my sorrows. Amelia and I were on the outs, I didn't know if I could trust her. Not because she was vicious but because she was impulsive, rash, and had a big mouth. I longed for Gran, she would have had some comforting words for me. She would have been my rock and been someone I could always go to no matter what. I thought of Tara, how I would love to call her and pour my heart out but not after her thoughts about me raising a child with a vampire. I remembered her letter, I had put under my pillow. I wiped my cheeks and tore it open.

_Dear Sookie, _

_J.B. The twins and I send you all our love and pray you get well soon. I just wanted you to know that I support your decision to raise your child with Eric. Any girl would be lucky to have a smart, successful, honorable man like him as their child's father. Eric saved my life, and is the not your typical Vampire. I am glad he is there for you now during your illness. Your are my family, you will always be Aunt Sookie in this house. And I hope to be your baby's auntie too. _

_Love, Tara_

I held the letter to my heart, it was nice to have my friend back. I had not given her enough credit to think she would abandon me. I knew that people can think things they do not really mean. Then I thought of another friend that I have never given enough credit to, Pam.

I didn't have my cell so I grabbed to bedside phone. I dialed "0".

"Yes, Mrs. Northman?" a voice on the line said.

"I need a secure line out, please."

"Yes, mistress." then a dial tone.

I dialed Pam's cell number. "How is my favorite breather?" she greeted me when she heard my voice.

"Pam are you alone?"

"I am now," she replied as I imagined her running to Fangtasia's office at vamp speed.

I began recounting the whole day to her, from Dermot coming, thanking for her giving Jason blood to seeing the vision of Eric and Brigitta to the Niall mess. She listened and didn't interrupt my rant.

"Sookie, even for you that is quite a day," she paused, "I will be there tomorrow night, we will take care of Brigitta together." She tried to ensure me of Eric's undying love for me, just like I knew she would and said she had been briefed about the Niall problem. "I was also told that you would be having a boy, Eric is so proud."

"He was, but tonight he seemed resolved to let Niall take me."

"I wouldn't trust Niall, family or not, he hasn't been in your life. Besides, I hear he is afraid of his heir being bonded to Eric. No one knows what giving vampire blood to a developing child will do to it. Yeah, he was okay with that fact when he thought the child would be part human. And Eric is excited about having a child with his own blood. But now that the baby is a viable heir, Niall is worried that the child getting blood from Eric will change the child somehow. Niall doesn't want Eric to re bond to you and the child."

"Niall has said I have two weeks now and didn't mention anything about not wanting me to bond. Actually, he has encouraged it. But I trust Niall about as far as I can throw him. Damn Fairies, you never know with them. Eric created the bond again, to wake me up tonight. But I can barely feel him, he is still here, he is mostly angry. I don't think I should confront him again tonight. Besides, he stormed out, he hasn't come back." I sniffed.

"Nonsense Sookie. You should get dressed and go for a stroll around the palace." Pam said plainly.

"Do you think that would be safe?" I didn't want to go and put myself in danger again.

"Do you think any one there would dare harm you in the King's palace. Even Brigitta will have to be careful around you. Just open the closet and pick out something I would wear and go look around. Eric will not be able to resist you long. Especially, if he knows the Weres will be getting a smell of you."

"But Pam I am hideous," I protested.

"Sookie, dear, you are a vision as always. And Eric has bragged to everyone that he is having a son. He is proud of that baby bump, not every vampire can have a child you know."

After our goodbyes, I decided to dress in a something Pam would wear, if Pam was pregnant and competing with a Super Model Vampire. A baby blue satin strapless dress, to match the baby. It had a empire waist so it looked great even though it wasn't maternity clothes. My breasts looked absolutely huge and were almost spilling over. The only thing missing was my necklace from Eric with his ring hanging from it. I didn't want to think about when or why it was taken off of me. So I found some blingy jewelry in a drawer that probably cost a fortune. I left my hair down in loose curls and applied a little makeup. Flats would have to do, my legs felt wobbly. Kinda like a horse that just climbed out of the womb.

Here goes nothing. I opened the door to my room and entered the bright hallway. Yes, this wing did look like my house, amazingly so but I went the opposite way. I could check that out later when my legs would last longer. First, I wanted to explore where ever Eric spent his time. I made my way down the hall waving off offers of help by the guards. "Could you point me in the direction of the King?" I asked kindly.

"He is in the throne room on the 8th floor."

They began to talk into their tiny radios on their collars but I stopped them, "Don't tell him I am coming, I want it to be a surprise." I smiled sweetly and they bought it.

"Are you sure you don't need some help Mistress," the Were guards looked pained to watch me walking weakly down the long hall.

"Just like riding a bike, boys." I lied through my smile as I used the wall for support a few times. By the time I reached the elevator, I was out of breath. I pushed the button to go down as gracefully as I could then collapsed against the wall as soon as the doors closed. How long had I been out again? I couldn't remember but my body defiantly needed some rehabilitation.

I could only go down two floors in this elevator to the 8th floor or up to the 12th. When the doors chimed opened, I was greeted by a crowd of vampires and humans alike. Two guards stood in front of the elevator and looked shocked to see someone emerge from it.

"Mistress," they bowed quick. I plastered on my crazy Sookie smile just as all eyes turned to look at me. At that moment, one knee decided to give out and I almost fell to the ground. The big burly Were to my right with olive skin and curly locks decided to catch me, to my relief. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and he began carrying me through the crowd like a damsel in distress.

"Thank you," I said quietly in his ear. I wanted to bury my face in his neck, I was so embarrassed. Everyone was looking at me and I was glad the dress hung below my knees this time. I crossed my ankles just in case.

I could feel him chuckle, "just doing my duty mistress, but your welcome. The King is this way."

I almost begged him to take me back upstairs, but, in for a penny in for a pound. Eric couldn't avoid me in this crowd. I wanted an explanation about Brigitta, I deserved one. Then we needed to talk about Niall's visit. Plus, if Brigitta was getting his attention now, I wanted that to change. The lady of the house was home!

I felt him before I saw him. Eric was wearing black jeans and a dark purple fitted dress shirt open to a plain gray t-shirt. He had felt me coming near, he was confused for about 2 seconds then curious. Then the moment he saw me being carried by the Were I felt his fear. Fear, concern, he was worried I was hurt and Eric was by my side in a instant. "Max, what is wrong with my wife?" I had buried my face in the Were's neck and didn't even realize.

I looked at Eric to show him I was fine. Max sputtered, "I think she was just holding on tight, Your Majesty, my lady almost took a fall."

I laughed a little at the medieval language they were using. "Thank you, Max. Yes, Eric, I almost fell coming out of the elevator. I guess, I can be set down now." Max set me down and Eric steadied me as we walked over to his throne. The same throne that I had seen in his vision earlier. He gestured me to sit. "No, thanks, Eric. I think I will stand."

"Non-sense, Sookie." Eric said quietly, and gave me a look, first disapproving then softer. We were being watched by the loads of people in the room. Eric took a seat and pulled me gently into his lap. "I will call someone over to bring in a chase for you, you can put your feet up." Eric said in my ear.

"I am not going to sit on a throne or a chase like royalty being worshiped by all these people." I said hastily before remembering that was sort of Eric's job now. He raised an eyebrow. "Who are all these people anyway?" I asked in a more hushed tone trying to keep a smile on my face. Then added,"So how long do you have to enthrall the vermin before we can go talk?"

Eric shifted around and put my legs over his knees and straightened the skirt of my dress, I felt like a doll on his lap. "This only lasts for another hour, area vamps, visiting vamps, anyone staying over tonight, guests, if you will. Businessmen and women, people wanting to make deals with the vampire community that need my approval. This is sort of my open door policy. Three days a week, I hold open court and other days, it is invitation only." Eric was looking at my breasts as he said all this.

_Keep looking_, I thought, _you are not touching them until I get some answers_. I was looking around the fancy room, this looked nothing like Sophie Ann's place. The room on this floor seemed to take up at least two floors, beautiful high ceilings. "Wow, Eric, ya'll did all this in a couple months?"

"No, the hotel had just rebuilt the building and were offering space for rent, build to suit, we designed the inside." Eric was grinning, he was proud of his palace. His anger had faded away and he was feeling content.

I hated to burst his happy bubble. "By, we, do you mean, Brigitta and you?" I crossed my arms pushing my breasts higher.

"Sookie, Brigitta only arrived a few weeks before you did. We, meant, me, the staff, the area vampires." Eric said with a little edge to his voice.

"Speak of the devil," I said as I spotted her giving a tour of the room. Of course she had on a gown, I had never seen her in anything else. "She looks quite comfortable here, like she owns the place." I uncrossed my arms, I didn't want her to know I care. A women in a tiny black skirt, white button up and tall heels brought me a gin and tonic. What was this, Fangtasia? Her hair was pulled back making her look like one of the women in Robert Palmer's Addicted to Love video. I sniffed it, "Thanks," I told her, "but I can not drink alcohol in my condition." I handed the drink back and she bowed and said she could bring me something else.

"Sookie, you shouldn't be roaming around in your condition, you can barley walk. I will have to carry you out of here." Eric said then he nuzzled my neck. "Besides, I would rather you have a guard with you on this floor, too much access to the public."

"You didn't mind storming out on me upstairs, leaving me alone. You didn't care for my safety then." I countered quietly.

"My dearest," Eric was being quiet too, us both pretending to have a pleasant conversation. He stroked my back. "I have two of my best guards outside your room, they were suppose to tell me if you needed me. They will be severely punished." He smiled showing fang.

"No, you can't do that, I told them my coming down was a surprise." I almost whined, "But besides that how can they stop Fairies from popping in my room."

Eric froze, his fear heightened, I am cruel, I know but it was cruel for him to leave me after our argument. I could be in Faery right now, and he wouldn't know until this social was over. "What do you mean, lover, who has been in your room?" Eric searched my face while trying to look calm.

"My grandfather just popped by to say hello. Said he could feel I was distressed." That did it.

Eric swept me up, and began carrying me out of the room. He passed all the onlookers, ignoring them. Brigitta said something as we passed but I couldn't make out what. Eric was now at vampire speed that rushed us to the elevator. As soon as we were inside he demanded, "Tell me everything, how did he get past the wards?"

"Eric, he wasn't really here, he said he was just a signal." I tried to calm him down.

"Ahh, just like he appeared before. But without his goons, right?" Eric had not put me down and was pushing buttons.

"Just him, we need to talk about it, but first we need to talk about other things too." I gave him a hard look. "Where are we going?"

"The 10th floor, where your wing is located and the rest of my personal space."

"Is the wife going to get a tour, maybe Brigitta can give it to me."

"Sookie, you have to stop, nothing happened." Eric growled under his breath. The elevator opened and Eric carried me down the hall, the opposite way than to my room, to Eric's own wing I presumed. Another couple guards were stationed at the beginning of this corridor. They bowed and we continued, passing many doors. Silence reigned until finally we reached a door with a keypad and Eric entered a code. "You need one of these once you are well," he said offhand. We entered a room that didn't differ too much from Eric's basement back in Shreveport. It looked like he had all the same furniture, the furniture Pam and I had replaced for him. He sat me on the bed and put my feet up. "So, what did Niall say?" Eric was nervous and pacing.

"First, I want to know about your child. Why is she here, why don't I know about her? Why is she rubbing up on you? Why are you letting her?"

Eric sat beside me, resigned. I knew he wanted to talk about Niall first but he gave in. "Nothing happened, Brigitta doesn't understand that I am monogamous. She expected things to be how they used to be."

"Eric, this isn't helping. To know you called your former lover to be your second in command." I said trying to stay calm.

"Pam, is a former lover too, this doesn't bother you." Eric stated simply and tried to rub my leg. I pulled away.

"Pam isn't offering herself to you!" I yelled, did he really not get it?

"She would if I wanted her to." Eric stated calmly.

"Did you want Brigitta to?" I was livid.

"No, I have commanded her not to touch me again. There will be no more feedings!" Eric said with a low growl.

"I didn't even know about her!" I countered.

Eric started sending me a calm feeling because I was getting more and more upset, I am sure he could feel it. "I didn't know about Hunter until I met him." He tried to reason.

"That is different, he isn't my child! And his is a child, child."

"So you tell me everything, Lover?" Eric laughed, taking a different approach.

I stared daggers at him. "Mostly, do not do this to me, Eric, I want to know the deal with the vampire I saw naked in your throne room!" I demanded loudly.

Eric offered his hands to me, to "show me", but I shook my head. I didn't think I could deal with more images tonight. But him being willing counted. I half smiled then Eric began,"Brigitta is 800 years old, give or take. She was my first child that survived. I was young, 200 or so. I knew nothing of raising a vampire. I wanted a companion that I didn't have to glamor. More over, I wanted a woman. Any sex was great at first but I did not enjoy what my maker was offering. Appius treated me poorly, I told you before. I treated Brigitta poorly, in turn." Eric said matter of factly, he looked like he did when he was remembering, like he was looking down a long tunnel.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, this is what I wanted to know, who she was to Eric. He continued when I motioned him to go on. "Brigitta was a more talented vampire than I," he must have been talking about her gift to conform. I nodded my head. "Appius was enthralled with her. I released her after I had my fill of her, she was needy and more trouble than I could handle at the time. Appius filled the void I left in a vampire so young, he acted like her maker. Since he had no interest in her sexually, as he did me, Appius started marrying her off for profit. Human kings, vampire kings. She spent most of her life being someone's property. I didn't care at the time."

I interrupted, "Eric, that is just horrible." I was appalled, I was feeling sorry for the girl.

"You misunderstand, my dearest, Brigitta was no damsel in distress. She would kill the men after she gained their trust and their fortunes. She was never blamed, but she can not lie to me. Appius was thrilled with their little scheme but she got tired of having a pimp, if you will, so she abandoned Appius. It lasted for a while but soon she was looking for me to direct her to her next fortune."

"What did you do?" I was on the edge of my seat.

"I forbid her to kill her next suitor, to obey her marriage vows. That didn't go over too well. She had been with the Moroccan Vampire King for 200 years when I decided to release her from her so called prison to call her here. She did not "come out" when the rest of us did, I thought being here would be good for her. 200 hundred years of actually having to be married to the man she agreed to marry is punishment enough for her, I think. Besides, I needed someone I could trust, or at least command. I am stretched thin here, Kings don't last long unless they have vampires they can trust."

"Have you had sex with her since her return, and since you have been pledged to me?" This was what I really needed to know.

"No, but like I told you, she expects it. She will come to terms with the fact I am wed now."

"Okay, but I guess why I was so hurt is because of what I saw, what did happen." I tried to stay calm.

Eric began, "It was nothing, you know feedings and sex go hand and hand. It will not happen again."

"I should hope not, how would you like me rubbing another guys erection, kissing him?"

Eric growled loudly, and hissed, like he wouldn't like it at all. I think I was making my point. Plus, I felt him, Eric was telling me the truth. I was relieved that Brigitta wasn't a long lost love. "And do you have any other children that will be crawling out of the woodwork soon?"

Eric looked down at his hands, "Jacquie will not be coming to any reunions. A French artist, he is in a mental asylum, has been for centuries."

"Even before the Revelation?" I was shocked.

"Yes, I pay a pretty penny for it. That is one reason Appius came to me about the Russian boy, he knew I had made the mistake a turning someone during a tragedy. Jacquie's soul was not intact when I chose to turn him, he was broken, it was too late. He was a complete mess but not a maniac like my brother, so I locked him away."

I could feel Eric's sorrow, I studied his face, he was telling me things he probably never told anyone, not even Pam. "But Pam, she is one great vampire." I said to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Pam was a great choice." Eric turned to me, "Now what did your Grandfather have to say?"

Thankful Eric had taken the time to tell me about his vampire children, I told him everything Niall had said and about the deal I struck.

"So you still want to be with me?" Eric looked into my eyes, that is what he chose to focus on, God love him. I nodded my head yes. "Do you think we can trust him?" He asked next.

"I have no idea, but I am going to keep my part of the deal. I need to get better and strengthen our bond. Does that sound okay to you?"

Eric smiled with full fang. "There is no time like the present," he said before crashing his lips on mine. Our tongues fought for dominance until I was out of breath so he started kissing down my neck steading his large body not to put any weight on me, "We can put this foolishness behind us, start over with our bond and our marriage. We will be great parents, my Lover," he murmured into my breasts. I could feel his desire grow in more ways than one, but he could feel my weakness. He pulled away. "Dear one, you need to regain your strength so I can show you how much I missed you."

"I think I need to lay down and need to eat. If I feel better afterwards, if you can take it easy on me, you can show me all you want." I laughed and Eric helped me into his bed and propped me up with lots of pillows.

He lost his purple shirt and said, "I will go get the nurse to bring your food in here." Eric kissed me tenderly and he was gone. Pleased that Eric and I actually talked something through and that I had bargained successfully for more time from Niall, I relaxed. Things might actually work out, I thought rubbing my belly. The mass of unintelligible thoughts was there, I could almost tell he was feeling hungry and weak like me. I wondered if once the bond was stronger if I would be able to feel him stronger like I had Eric before.

Eric wasn't gone long before he returned with the short nurse who set me up a wonderful breakfast on a tray even though it was night time. He watched curiously and I shoveled food in my face. And I did not care even when Eric picked up my napkin and wiped the side of my mouth that probably dripped yolk. Nothing had ever tasted so good. Eric smiled at me as I gulped my orange juice. I was feeling better and the baby felt content as well.

Eric laid down beside me after clearing the tray. He said he would cancel his meetings and spend the rest of the evening just holding me. But I needed the bond back now. "Eric, I want to bond with you, I need to do it tonight." I pleaded.

"It will take two more exchanges, Sookie. We may be able to do that this evening if you are up to it." Eric waggled his eyebrows at me and I caught his drift.

"I may need more provisions," I joked. And then seriously added, "I still feel weak but want this. You may have to do most of the work."

"Work, dear one, it will be a pleasure." And Eric blond head disappeared under the sheets. To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello Fan Fic, It has been over a year! But after 2 books that left me wanting a different story, I've decided to explore the rest of Sookie's journey. CH has left me wanting so much more for our girl and for our favorite Viking. Remember this story started after the first chapter of book 11. I had to reread and you may need to too... Enjoy MJ**

Chapter 45

Blood exchanges and sex go hand and hand, or "fang and neck" as Pam likes to say. Don't get me wrong, I had suggested completing our bond by exchanging blood twice tonight. Eric had canceled his meetings too. The news that Niall brought about our time limit, in the back of my mind, didn't keep me from enjoying every second of it. Eric was as considerate and mind blowing as ever. But I was barely holding up by the time Eric bit my neck the first time. Even the dose of blood I swallowed was not enough to keep me going.

"Lover, are you falling asleep?" Eric raised his head from my neck and scrunched his eyebrows studying my near comatose state.

"I told you you would have to do most the work," I yawned.

He simply shook his head and lay on his side. Propped up on his elbow, he looked down at me as I tried to keep my eyes open. I couldn't.

Sunshine hit me like a bucket of cold water and I set up too fast. I was in my room. The high scale replica of my room at Gran's. I glanced toward the clock, it was in the right spot. Noon! And a note.

_Lover, I don't mind doing the work if you are awake to enjoy it. Until tonight. ~ ERIC_

I touched the paper where it was wet and noticed the vase that held Eric's flowers sweating. Beside it was the small gift that said to wait for him. I was sure it was my recently missing ring, hopefully re sized for my frankfurter fingers. I was betting, Eric thinks of everything.

Mentally cringing at the fact that I fell asleep during our love making, I gingerly made my way to the bathroom. Smiling, my reflection was smiling and I looked loads better already after the second exchange. No bags under my eyes, skin almost normal. The second consciousness was there inside me as well and I rubbed my middle acknowledging it.

It took way too long to go through my morning routine. I was weak for sure, and only two weeks to recover. Pam had said I can't trust Niall. But he had seemed so sincere in his own way. I have learned that fairies aren't anything like humans when it comes to their sense of right and wrong. I know I am judging my Grandfather like he has human sensibilities, I just can't help it. Regardless, I would keep my end of the bargain.

Before I could think any harder, I heard I knock on the door. "Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea," I said under my breath. Then was calmed by the smell of bacon, I could detect it before I used my gift to determine that the loudest broadcaster of all time was bringing me my Breakfast. I plastered on a nervous smile and announced, "come in Amelia!"

I should have expected it sooner or later, we were in New Orleans. She wasn't even holding the tray as she entered. It floated gracefully to my lap and her smile widened. She was showing off. Amelia's soccer mom look was out and she was wearing a hip plaid shirt and skinny jeans. The glasses she didn't need were trendy frames. I tried to hide my surprise about her attempt at a make over. I could read her mind that she was dating a younger witch and was trying to fit into his crowd of friends.

"Amelia, you look refreshed," I gasped when I saw her face. It looked like a younger version of herself as well.

"Is it that noticeable? I was only going for five years tops!" She touched her face admitting to the magic she used to look younger. Sitting beside me she exhaled, "I guess you know to that I'm robbin' the cradle."

"How old is he?" I laughed.

"Twenty three and I'm nearly 30. But you'd like him Sook. I didn't think I would fall for a guy again."

I knew Amelia was talking about her love of the ladies as well, but her mind shouted out to me a vision of Quinn. Holy hell, I didn't need to see that this early in the morning. Poor Amelia had been used, I could forgive the fact that she let information slip to Quinn. Wasn't I just as naïve? At least she had found some comfort after Tray's death, judging from her thoughts, lots of comfort! Quinn was a little to tame in the sack with me, I guess Ames brought out the tiger in him.

"Sorry for the images, I always liked cats." Amelia tried to think of something else not the fact that what happened to me because of her slip or the fact that Quin was dead. "Speaking of which, I hear your hot Brother is doing better."

"Yes," I breathed, I was so grateful, "Pam, sent you." Being around Amelia was going to be hard. God love her, her head wouldn't shut up. I put up a thicker wall, the invisible shield was easier to hold in place since ingesting the AP's blood.

Amelia beamed, "I can't wait to see her tonight." She looked dreamy and I coughed, "What, Joel doesn't see same sex as cheating. A plus!" I rolled my eyes as she continued. "I am here to put up some wards. And to see you, of course, my prego friend. I can't believe it, a baby."

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself." I replied while inhaling my steaming food. As I listened to Amelia give me the details about the wards Pam had suggested to add a layer of protection from Eric's other jealous child, I worried about her magical skills. I sure as hell didn't want to be turned into a cat. Amelia was impulsive not devious, I tried to remind myself that I loved her, she was my friend. I knew that magic had more to do with intentions than with skill. Amelia's intentions being good would ensure that her wards were safe too. All in all, I was happy to see her.

"So how are we going to best this Bitch of child I've heard so much about?" Amelia broke me from me thought.

"I'm not sure, Pam's got to have an idea or two." I didn't want to tell Amelia how badly I wanted Brigetta out of Eric's life. If Pam thought she was no good and Eric wasn't too happy about her either, she was just bad news! Not to mention she was a gorgeous reminder of what Eric was giving up to be with me. Most importantly, I had a future, a baby, to worry about now. Surely, I could just tell Eric how I feel and wham, problem solved. I smiled at the thought. "I think we could be over reacting, this is Eric we are talking about. I will just ask him to send her away if Pam is so worried." I had made the decision that Eric and I were going to work things out, communicate.

"Don't you think Pam has already asked him?" Amelia rolled her eyes this time, she obviously knew more than me. No surprise there. "Eric is seriously blind when it comes to her, she says."

"Yeah, I've heard that, over and over. We will see." I said determined to settle this with my husband like the adult I promised myself to act like. "We should all talk to Eric before we do something rash to his child, no offense Amelia but he hates witches. If he thinks we influenced her behind his back. I so don't want any trouble. I'm on a deadline here!" I said a little to harsh thinking how Niall could come in any minute and swoop me away to another realm.

"About that, I have been doing some research, well, been asking around the coven." She paused.

"Amelia, you can't tell people my business," I shrieked.

"Sookie, don't worry, I've been fooled before. And I only asked, I didn't give out any information, I swear to Goddess." She made a movement I had not seen before.

"What's that all about?" I was curious.

"Don't laugh, I'm practicing now. Joel, is a purist, being a witch and Wicca go together like," she paused.

"Broomsticks and bed knobs." I laughed. She gave me the stink eye. "I know how you feel about Wicca, Amelia, are you sure you can change and practice for a guy?"

"I really like him, and it is a package deal. My mom became Catholic for my father, she had no religion otherwise. And I'm not getting any younger!" She was whining now, "One reason I like him so much is because he has these morals that some of the other witches I have dealt with don't. He gives back to magic as much as he takes. It is probably the Wicca. So if I'm with him, I'm around the spirituality too. It's kinda hot."

"I guess we all make concessions for the ones we love, or at least make compromises." I said realizing the fact that I needed to have a blood bond with Eric isn't much different than someone converting religions for love.

We were side tracked. Amelia was so much trouble. I felt like pulling out my hair but I wouldn't have a life or friends if I didn't take risks. Amelia was a big risk. "Okay, what have you found out?" I fought the urge to lower my shields and instantly know.

"Well, Niall is in big trouble. I hear that there is some huge ta do about him closing out so many out of the Faery. An older witch in the coven told me that the Vampire Counsel is going to hear arguments from disgruntled groups before making a decision on what to do."

"Why would they care, they are vampires?" And what could they do, Eric said they were scared of Niall.

She shrugged, "I don't know, the witches are not so well organized as vamps. But there is talk, everyone, shifters, and others going to the counsel for guidance. I think since the two natured came out they are looking for allies against the humans. You know the fellowship is after them now."

"But why would the Fae go to Vampires for help?" I was puzzled, hadn't there been wars. The Vampires were known for wiping out the fae in various disputes throughout time.

"Exactly," Amelia's popped up and started pacing. "Your enemies enemy is your friend. Think about it Sookie.

I did think, I was suppose to be on this counsel. They had been threatening Eric over my absence. Would Nergal or someone else try to use me against my Grandfather. Would the vampires decide to help out the demons for some gain? It was just too much. "This news sorta makes Brigetta a small fish, Amelia, I think I need to get my seat on the Counsel!"


	46. Chapter 46

Author Note : I have never released an author note as a chapter before so don't be mad :)

It has been over a year since I have worked on this story and I would love to finish it but am on another project as well. I have the next 2 chapters finished and ready to edit. I'm excited that Sookie is at a final crossroad of sorts. If you would like me to finish this story please vote by review and let me know. If you have made it to Chapter 45 please scroll down farther to the **** for a 'spoilery' contest. If you are confused at all about the story read the next paragraph.

When this story began Dead Recognizing had not been released. It picks up after Sookie gets in the shower after the fire at Merlotte's (via a sneek peek from CH). There is no Oklahoma, fairy love token (I don't feel like spelling it.), Amelia has not broken the blood bond. The last major things to have happened was Eric's maker dying, the shaman drug Alcide gave Sookie, Coleman dying, etc.

Chapter 20 is hard for some of you to stomach but I'd like to share my opinion. I don't feel like Chapter 20 is any different than the story Gift Wrap. Sookie is tricked to have sex with a fairy. Yes, he is disguised as a hot Were and such but it is all a lie. And we know there was magic involved. He says he only had to use a little to get her started in Gift Wrap. Sookie's character is not inclined for a one night stand. That would mean that it was "just sex", sex she was tricked in to unwillingly. That folks translates into something dicey. In chapter 20, Sookie is tricked into enjoying having sex again. (I know it is against her will but she would have never willing had sex with Preston in gift wrap either.) And I mean no harm to anyone that has had things forced on them, and even though Sookie remembers it as not remembering rape, I wasn't writing a hot rape scene. I was writing Sookie getting tricked into having Sex with a fairy. It is complicated to be sure and not all pretty but what do you expect. With all the talk of the fairies wanting to impregnate Sookie and the fact they can just magic her hormones and all... I was exploring that for my story, not everything in Sookie's life is pretty or black and white. Again with Eric and Mia, I was incorporating a character that was known to prey on older men as a minor. Sorry if it offended any one but the Mia character was the predator in this case, not Eric.

*****Spolier*****

I thought this would be fun... Sookie is almost at the end of this journey. There will be a few more twists but she is finally thinking straight and her ending will be caused by others and not her own stupidity. She is re bonding with Eric and going to try to make everything right. But Sookie's life isn't a Fairytale... Her ending can go a few ways and I'd like for you to vote for your choice by reviewing and giving me a number.

Sookie and Eric rebond, she takes her spot on the counsel like the AP and Eric remains King, they have to use their power and wealth to protect the child who can mask his scent.

Sookie and Eric have the baby, discovery they can't remain in public because there is too much trouble and live their life out in secret.

Sookie goes to faery to have her baby, then back to Bon Temp to raise the baby on her own because the baby is irresistible to vampires. Eric becomes a cruel and miserable leader until the child grows and they are reunited.

Sookie loses the baby and becomes a vampire in her grief state. She loses Eric as well and her life is consumed by being a Seer until they are reunited.

Niall takes the child and Sookie and Eric drift apart because they lead such busy lives only to be reunited when there is a chance to get the baby back through the portals.

There you have it! Please vote for your choice. I won't be revealing the winner but am binding myself to the results. Chapter 46 will be up shortly.

MorganJane


	47. Chapter 47

**Long chapter after a brief AN : **

Thanks for all the reviews and PM s! Your voice has been heard. It seems everyone wants the same ending, well almost everyone!

As this fan fiction is coming to an end, please like me on **Facebook**

**www **_dot_** facebook **_dot _**com /****themorganjane**

(see my profile for a link that works) so I can keep you up to date on my original work coming out in June 2013. I will be sending out a synopsis soon, releasing chapters and art, I wouldn't want you to miss out. Believe me it will be a fun paranormal ride with lots of lemons, angst and a love story to die for ;) Also, I would love to stay connected to all the readers and wonderful writers on Fan Fiction and would love to link you from my various pages. I still plan to write fan fic when I get a feeling. I feel a Rachel Morgan/ Trent short story coming on...soon.

Please also like another favorite author of mine. Glenna Maynard.

**www **_dot_** facebook **_dot _**com /**

**pages / Author-Glenna-Maynard / 4586464183267?ref=hl**

(again my profile page will have a link that works)

Her new book is almost finished and I love what I have read!

_"**Grace has never been lucky in love. When she discovers hidden truths can she let go of her past and embrace her future? Will she overcome her demons to give love another chance?" **_

If you like romance and lemons, her new book is eager to please. I have added a sneak peek of her book at the end of this chapter.

Now onto the the show... again No infringement meant or monetary gain from CH and her wonderful world. Just fun fan fic! Again I edit my own work, so be gentle, all mistakes are mine...

**Chapter 47 **

"Sookie, lay back down, we aren't going anywhere with that hunk of Were meat in the hall." Amelia had assumed I was getting ready to run to meet the Vampire Council now. Her mind was racing, she rubbed her chin in thought,"Give me a minute and I can think of a spell to subdue them."

"Geez Louis!" I rolled my eyes. Hell, they were all dead to the world, and like Hell was I going anywhere around Vampires without Eric or Pam! "I'm just going to the little girls room, relax, no more running off into danger for me. I'm kinda with child here Amelia." I arched my back getting out of the bed and rubbed my bigger belly.

"Aww," Amelia remarked and started to touch the firm mound.

I quickly swatted her hand. "Pregnant lady trying to get to the bathroom," I reminded her and she stepped aside.

I returned to the sight of Amelia cleaning up the mess I made getting ready this morning. She had always been a clean freak, I wasn't sure if I should be bending so I left it lie. "Thanks." I murmured embarrassed at being a near invalid.

"It's what 3 in the afternoon and you're just eating breakfast?" Amelia lectured me as she continued to clean up my breakfast and set it on a tray by the door.

I huffed too, aggravated at my lack of control on my life. I was always an early riser even after a long shift at Merlottes."Yeah, I guess the nurse didn't want to wake me. Vampire hours, ya know." I shrugged. Amelia was thinking of a million different things from how rude the nurse was to her, to wishing she had a dust cloth. I had to interrupt,"Maybe we should start setting the wards, then maybe later we can grab some dinner before Pam arrives." I figured I was stuck with Amelia until then.

Amelia's hair stood up like a static electric balloon was above her as she placed the wards on my room and me, myself. I shivered all over as I felt the magic creep over my skin,"I don't know how well it works, but it is designed like the invite into the home," She explained as I felt my arms. "A vampire shouldn't be able to break your skin without an invitation. We will test it with Pam." I could read from Amelia's mind that this ward was something high witches had used for centuries and it worked if the witch couldn't be glamored. Octavia had sworn her to secrecy.

"I don't understand why it is a big secret." I asked out loud.

"We witches don't like the others to know our secrets, and if every witch could protect herself from vampires, we'd be expected to do more against them. I am sure the vampires have a few tricks we don't know," I thought of all the weird powers I had come across and nodded my head in agreement. "Plus, witches are scattered, we just don't have the organization the vampires do. And only the very powerful witches know about the Vampire Council and Clans anyway."

"And are you becoming a very powerful witch?" I asked reading the pride in her mind, if not in her even better posture and the knowledge behind her words.

"Maybe," Amelia blushed, "The coven seems to think of me as Octavia's big success. They think the fact that I know so many others a plus," Amelia nodded toward me to let me know she meant me and I am sure the vampires and fairies, "and now I am in good with the outcasts that practice Wicca."

It had only been a couple of hours of as close to girl time as I ever get. Amelia helped paint my toe nails cherry red as we watched a celebrity gossip show. Then the nurse stopped by to check my vitals and said I was in the clear. I said a quiet 'thank you' to God, if he was still listening to murdering half fairy vampire brides and patted my midsection and checked the unintelligible thoughts inside. Yep, still there.

Amelia inquired if there was 'anywhere a human could dine around here.' No wonder the nurse was rude to her before. She offered to serve us anything we wanted in the kitchen down the hall.

"On this floor, in this wing?" I asked to be sure, I had not been anywhere but downstairs and to Eric's room. Gee, we were married and had separate rooms. Royalty indeed.

"Yes, Mistress, just down to the left."

Amelia and I giggled like school girls as we placed an outrageous order for dinner. I ordered country fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans with bacon grease and corn bread. Amelia wanted fried calamari, soft shell crab, jambalaya and a huge salad. We both said sweet tea at the same time.

"I will let the cook know," she said unsure. "He may have to send out for it. He'll call up and let you know when you can expect to be served," she bowed toward us mockingly. She thought that she didn't mind bringing me a tray but was my nurse not a servant.

Suddenly I felt like a spoiled brat,"Thanks," I called as she left the room. My gran would be rolling in her grave knowing I had purposely made someone's life hard, even if it was their job. It wasn't everyday Amelia and I could boss someone around and order anything under the sun but if I was staying, I didn't need to make any enemies of the staff. I quieted my giggles right then and there and took a deep breath. I thought of what it meant to be Eric's wife, here in this new reality of him being Vampire King of Louisiana and Arkansas. Plus taking up a position on some Vampire Council, if they will even have me. The very powerful vampires weren't too sure I was suppose to ascend to the Ancient One's position last time they spoke in Las Vegas. Hell, the old bat making me drink her blood and giving me her amulet hadn't meant anything to me but to them it meant she chose me to fill her spot. With Merlottes closed and my seemingly permanent change of residence, I needed a job. It was something I had to explore a lot soon than I had originally wanted to because of my meddling Grandfather. I wasn't a vampire at all, but I knew that the path I was on at present meant that someday I would want to be turned. When it came down to it, I don't think I would even want to save my soul if it meant leaving Eric and this child in this world for centuries after I'm gone. I had a lot on my plate but all I could think about was when the next plate would be served, I was starving.

Amelia about shit a brick as we walked into a near replica of Gran's kitchen, complete with exposed hot water heater and a weathered hard wood floor. Thank goodness Eric replicated the updated version and not the older one before the first fire. I was quite surprised myself but shouldn't have been. Eric with even more money and power, I was imagining pink ambulances again.

Amelia and I rearranged the dishes and pots and pans to their correct places. I guess even a man with a vampire mind can't remember where all the dishes go. If I was going to live here, using the kitchen, I would need to start thinking of it as my own. I already planned to ask Eric if all these rooms could connect so I wouldn't have to go out into the hall.

I knew the moment the sun set even though there were no windows in this room. Feeling Eric wake would take some getting used to again. It would be even stronger after our third exchange of blood later tonight. I couldn't block it like I had been blocking the Amelia chronicles happily cleaning her plate from across the table. I shook my head, Eric was anxious and I couldn't help but wonder what about. It's hard enough communicating with a man that's mind is a blank to me, most the time, but knowing what Eric felt and anticipating never knowing why got my blood boiling.

"Amelia, I'm sure Pam won't be here for a couple hours and I need to catch Eric alone to talk." I said a little harsh, I was hinting that Amelia needs to get lost for a while. Was I really mad or just not used to the ever present anger that rolled off of my Vampire honey?

"But she said she would sleep over, she should be here any minute," Amelia smiled and I saw a raunchy scene. That Amelia had quite the imagination. I winced, "Sorry, but I really do miss Pam," she announce dreamily.

We finished our dinner while the clock ticked and I stewed wondering when Eric would come find me. Amelia and I were both eagerly awaiting someone and tried to talk about anything to keep our minds off it. Amelia mentioned she saw Bob the other day across the street, he was with a lady in a leopard skin dress. She swore she saw him lick his hand and push back his hair. A good laugh followed.

Almost an hour later, "This is getting ridiculous," I announced and was about to suggest we go and find our Vampires when Pam entered the room.

She was dressed in a light pink pants suit which caused me to smile, it was clear she wasn't the Sheriff of Area 5 tonight. Pam's face showed a moment of shock, probably about Amelia's new style, she had gone from soccer mom to hipster. "Ladies," Pam said formally, she wasn't alone. Beside her was a skeleton of a woman. Obviously a vampire because someone so deathly ill-looking would never be standing up straight. Her collar bones stuck out the top her taupe dress a little too far and her paper-thin, skin-tight ensemble showed the large difference between her countable ribs and her sunken in middle. I plastered on a bigger smile and looked at her wasted features, her nose a little too much like Michael Jackson's for my liking. But behind her grotesque corpse appearance were beautiful brown eyes full of life, or might I say, unlife. And to top it all, a wig that came right off of Beyonce's head, it had to be a wig, no girl so sick could have a head of hair like that. "Miriam, may I introduce Sookie Stackhouse and Amelia Broadway."

"Nice to meet you," She smiled but didn't extend her hand, and I saw Latoya Jackson. I mentally slapped myself because I could sense that this girl was tragically ill before she was turned and gasped at my own powers.

"Sookie, Amelia, this is Miriam, my lover." Pam laced her arms with Miriam's and proudly held her petite hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miriam." I said in my most polite southern accent, "have a seat, I don't have any blood in this kitchen but I am sure we can call down for it," I said too quickly trying to keep Amelia from blurting out what she was thinking. Amelia was more than disappointed, she was heart-broken. I had thought her attraction to Pam only skin deep, but Amelia's mental triad belonged to a lover scorned.

Pam waved off my hospitality, "We have already dined," and I wondered if it was with Eric. "We need to plan what we are going to do with my Bitch of a sister and fast."

"About that," I began to protest and declare that Eric should be involved as I felt him coming toward the room. "He is coming."

"So I will be quick, she can not be trusted, we would all be better off with her finally dead," Pam said with passion. And I balked, that was Pam, cutting to the chase. "Any ideas,"she greedily looked at me waiting for me to plan another assassination.

I couldn't help but agree on some jealous level but I couldn't just kill all of Eric's family. Even if I didn't technically kill his Vampire daddy and brother, I had wanted them dead. I wondered why Pam wanted this Brigitta gone so bad. "What, I am not Buffy the vampire slayer! Besides,"

Pam interrupted, "Sookie, I just had to dine with that woman," she shuddered. "And then listen to her advice my Master and him take her advice more seriously than mine all because she is his second now." Pam was all but pouting.

"But," I started to explain that I needed to talk to Eric to resolve the problem first

"You would not like what she suggests Eric do to your family Sookie and when I suggest that he not dare upset you she asks if he is a pussy. My Master, a pussy, I think not." Pam was laying it on thick pushing all the right buttons. "She is even trying to get our Amelia banned from ever coming here again!"

I started to ask her to go on, trying to control my own hatred for Eric's gorgeous, long-lost Vampire child as Eric entered the room and I shut my mouth.

My stomach still did flip-flops when I saw him or was that his flip-flops. Eric looked as large in this room as he did at Gran's because the ceilings were lower, if you can call 10 foot farm-house ceilings low, to allow for the ceiling fans, I guess, more authentic and different than the original 15 foot ceilings throughout this floor. A charcoal tailored suit let me know he wouldn't be staying long, the flip-flops stopped and I was uneasy. Would I even get a chance to see what he thought of us offing his daughter? He was happy to see me and I could tell he was looking for signs I was feeling better as this eyes flitted over my body. But that anxiety was there too.

"Sookie, Pam, Miriam, Amelia, I am not interrupting anything am I," Eric raised his eyebrows as he joked and flashed his public smile, probably meaning an orgy, but he felt my guilt and gave me a half smile and a curious, suspicious feeling in return. Before I could open my mouth his face returned to stone and he announced, "Pamela, you will stay with Sookie while I am gone, and you will inform me first if you order wards on my home again." Eric spoke with authority and Pam hung her head.

"Yes, Eric," Pam said in her most obedient voice making the 150 years old killer look innocent.

I hadn't thought twice about telling Eric about the wards last night. Amelia opened her mouth but I spoke first."Eric the wards are to keep me and the baby safe, and where are you rushing off too?" My hand instantly went on my hip even though I was seated. "I don't expect you to tell your wife!" I all but stomped my foot tired of never having a chance to talk. It was like we were cursed, I thought. And then I filed that away to think about more later. Eric smiled as I felt his pride, like he liked this fiery side of me.

His smile faded when Pam spoke up, "Yes, Eric, I was only thinking of Sookie and what is yours. Your second in command has no emotional attachment to your wife. You shouldn't listen to her suspicions." I looked at Pam sideways wondering what she knew and was trying to tell me earlier.

Eric shut her up quick and I wondered even more. "Pamela please give Sookie and I some privacy." He ignored Amelia and Miriam in classic Eric fashion.

Pam ushered everyone out, "Sookie, I will come back to escort you to your room," and she was gone.

Eric sat across from me and reached for my hand as I was stuffed from earlier and not moving from my seat. I decided his other child could wait, the more important question was why Pam was staying with me, and where was he running off to. "So I am in a palace, built on top of a hotel, on a secret floor with 4 Were guards and I need Pam too, Eric what is going on?"

"It is the Vampire Council, they demand I present you right away to testify against Niall." He paused, sensing my fear. "Do not worry, I will not bow to their threats. They already agreed to give you time, a maternity leave, if you will. They can't go back on their word. You are not going to get in the middle of this issue," Eric explained as he caressed my hand.

"What threats?" I demanded.

"To come and retrieve you themselves." He explained.

"But Eric, I have a rightful seat on that council, testify, my ass! I am a judge!"

"Sookie, are you saying you want to claim your place as a seer? It is not something you can change your mind about, it's a life sentence, no matter how long your life becomes."

"Eric, I am going, Amelia told me what is happening." I crossed my arms satisfied that I already had been told something Eric should have let me know before.

"And if Niall is defeated he will not be threatening us any longer my love, you and the child will never have to go to Faery. But you can have no part in his defeat. It would put you in too much danger."

"Danger, Eric, my God! I can't just hide when they are planning a war against my family. How can I let them do anything to my Grandfather? No matter what he has done to me, he is my family!"

"A war, Sookie, where did you hear that?"

"I didn't, I just know."

Eric's eyes got wide at the realization that my powers had evolved and I truly was some sort of seer. I relaxed my shoulders and put my hand out for him again. His cold fingers took my hand without hesitation and I was relieved he wasn't afraid of me. He trusted I wasn't going to invade his mind. Eric thought for a moment even if his face didn't give it away, I felt a brief confusion coming from our incomplete bond. His firm hand got tighter around mine."But I can not allow you to go, not like this."

"For the love of God," Eric was still trying to control me. Pulling my hand from his grip, I started to see red, this relationship was not a dictatorship! Eric was not the boss of me! "No matter what you are the king of Eric you can't tell me what to do! Can't we come to a decision as partners, for once, like normal married folk?" I squealed letting my temper get the better of me.

"Lover, we have unfinished business before I can allow you to leave here with me," he clarified, his luminous blue eyes on me, pressing, searching for my understanding. I felt his anxiety mix with a little hunger and a big dose of desire. Oh, I think I got it. "We have a date, to secure the bond," he added dryly and then raised one eye brow and gave me a look that meant I was on the menu.

Feeling dense, I smiled, of course we had one more exchange before we would be bonded again. "Before we leave, you mean, like now?" I asked almost breathless from the wave of longing that his want caused in me.

As he rose from his chair to his full height, Eric held out his hand for me to stand as well. I used his strength to steady my way to being swept into his arms. He only took a moment to look into my eyes again while he brushed back my loose hair before devouring my lips. I snaked my arm under his suit jacket to the small of his back. His other hand traveled to my enlarged belly that held our precious gift. He pulled back, "Yes, now, but after we are bonded Sookie we have to come up with a plan, you are not going to leave my side tonight," he said concerned as he looked down at my pregnant form.

Nodding my agreement, I promised myself I would listen to my 1000 year old husband this time. We would work together and come out on top. I shivered when his thumb traced the outline of my neck to my collar-bone and I put my hands in his hair. Eric's honey colored locks were pulled back but I paid no mind to messing them up until I finally just undid the tie. His hair fell and then he lifted me gently to the edge of the wood table. Just like Gran's sturdy farm table, I thought and then remembered a different Eric and a table just like this one. I gasped as Eric felt the reaction the memory caused and sent it back two-fold. I leaned back on my arms as Eric's hair fell forward and his lips descended to my neck. Letting my head fall back and the cool sensation of his lips take over, I used my legs to pull him to me. There was no question then, this wouldn't be a simple exchange.

A gleam shone as his fangs clicked out and Eric's suit jacket disappeared at vampire speed. I sat up to undo the knot of his tie and buttons down his starched white shirt. At the same time he found the latch on my bra, undoing it under my shirt to replace the support with his massive hands. Pushing the shirt past his shoulders, I leaned forward to lick his neck. After all, I was planning to bite him soon and I scraped my teeth against it. Eric jerked at the sensations and pinched my nipples harder. Suddenly he was pulling off my loose dress slacks, the only thing I had found comfortable but presentable enough of all the clothes in the closet. Next my panties were a thing of the past. I undid his belt like I was unwrapping Santa's Christmas morning present.

My warm hands wrestled Eric free of his pants and caressed the long cool shaft that they discovered. Eric felt my wet folds briefly running his thumb back and forth before he was on me like white on rice. Even if there had been time for more foreplay, time was up. After removing the final obstacle, my shirt, my back carefully landed on the cold smooth wood as he positioned himself to his most advantage, teasing my entrance and orally paying homage to my tender and massive breasts. Gran's table had supported this act before and I had only a niggling concern for a second that the table better be like Gran's in more than just looks. My worry disappeared as Eric filled me the next second. I grabbed at his back, Eric was always breathtakingly, sufficient. A gracious plenty, even. I giggled, before I moaned at the building arousal. Careful not to put pressure on my middle, Eric worked me to a crazed state. His arms wrapped behind me and clamped on my shoulders for leverage and I squealed in delight. His wandering mouth found its way back to my neck, the sensation of his fangs grazing raised my anticipation. He bit right into the crook, drawing deep while pulling me up to a sitting position and impaling me farther onto him. I shuddered in release as he pushed his wrist into my lips and I bit down as hard as I could drawing his blood into my mouth and swallowing it like it was water and I was parched.

I felt it, the moment we were bonded again. It felt good. And just like at Rhodes, I was surprised at how I could feel Eric but unlike that time, it was reassuringly familiar and I had chose it. I heard the raspy words from his human life come from his lips as they touched my ear. I wrapped my arms tight around Eric's massive back and gave him a much deserved, "I love you," in return.

**Sneak Peek of Glenna Maynard's novel Grace**

**this is copy written to Glenna Maynard and shared with permission**

_This is an original work of fiction and subject to change_

_Pulling my VW Jetta next to Evans Harley I get out and practically run down the beaten dirt path to find him, I am in need of more and my fingers are starting to twitch and my palms are getting sweaty just thinking about it. There was Evan leaning against a post near the edge of the water and he looks pissed, great he is going to give me a hard time, things have been tense between us lately he wants more than I can give. I can't tell him where I'm working at now I don't want him showing up and getting me fired like the last time. Evan knows were not together but that doesn't stop him from trying. Even pissed he looks good, and he was wearing the holey jeans I loved and a black tank showing off his tattoos and some real shit kicking riding boots. _

_Pushing his sunglasses from his milky brown eyes onto his shaved head he closed the gap between us, "You're late Gracie. Sorry long night." I apologize. "Where you working these days? You know me Evan here and there a little of everywhere. Never give a guy a straight answer still I see" he huffs taking one last draw from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground. "Can't we skip the pleasantries and cut the shit, I have your money" I say biting my lower lip. "Do you have what I want or not?" I ask. "Gracie you know I don't want your money" he says hooking his fingers into the belt loops of my shorts jerking, my body into his... _

For more sneak peeks of upcoming work check out my profile page for links... until Chapter 48

MorganJane


	48. The end is near!

I just wanted to let everyone know I haven't given up on this story. The last book really surprised me o.0 and I want my fanfic to be a proper HEA. I am working on the end so stay tuned.

In the mean time I would like to offer fans of this story a free ARC copy of my original upcoming release in exchange for a review. If you are interested email me morganjane213 at gmail dot com (you have to take out the spaces and figure it out). I dedicated my original work to this community and lemons ;)

Thanks, Morgan Jane


End file.
